No hay imposibles
by Bellatrix Monserratt
Summary: Después de un triángulo amoroso ¿Starfire y Robin lograrán seguir juntos?...tal vez el destino tiene algo más preparado para ellos ¿O realmente para el amor No Hay Imposibles?...Epílogo UP! Quisiera que leyeran mi epílogo y me dejaran coment. Read
1. Una nueva llegada

Corregiré las muchas faltas de ortografía que hay en los 4 primeros capítulos, por lo demás el contenido sigue intacto :3. Bellatrix.

* * *

Hola este es mi primer fic de los Teen Titans espero que les guste, quiero agradecer a La Dama del Tiempo por permitirme usar su personaje en esta historia, solo un favor si de plano ven que está quedando mal me dicen ok?, bueno al fic.

_Letra cursiva recuerdos_

( ) comentarios de la autora

* * *

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**Antes: Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap I: Una nueva llegada**

Era una mañana común y corriente en la Torre T, Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugando video juegos, Raven en su habitación meditando, Robin en su cuarto revisando recortes de criminales y Starfire en su habitación hablando con su versión en miniatura, todo muy normal hasta que todos fueron interrumpidos por la alarma

"Un asalto a la joyería"

"¡Andando Titanes!"

Robin, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se metieron al auto T, mientras Raven y Starfire iban volando al lugar del asalto, ellas fueron las primeras en llegar, humo proveniente del interior de la tienda, ningún villano conocido o eso creían

"Nada, seguro uno que quiere ser ladrón cuando crezca" Exclamo Raven fastidiada y con su habitual sarcasmo

"Tal vez aunque..."

Starfire no termino la frase algo la había jalado hacía el suelo, no estaba volando muy alto

"¿Star?"

Una bomba de gas explotó frente a ellas, Raven formando un escudo no lo inhalo pero Star no tuvo la misma suerte, antes de desaparecer inhalo el humo. Momentos después Raven miro por todas partes esperando ver a su compañera….nada.

"Raven, ¿Dónde está Star?"

Raven se encogió de hombros, mientras con Cyborg y CB se encaminaban a ver la joyería, dejando a Robin buscando con la mirada a Star Fire

"¡Suéltame!"

Starfire estaba amenazando con un starbolt al dueño de la mano que aún la sujetaba, no entendía que le había hecho ese gas en realidad, se sentía bien a pesar de saber que lo había inhalado.

"No lo creo, ahora que Robin no está para defenderte"

Star Fire de inmediato reconoció esa voz...y sintió como le sujetaba sus manos detrás de ella para así evitar que lanzara sus starbolts

"¡Red X! ¡Suéltame!"

"No..."

Le sujeto su barbilla, Starfire temerosa solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, no podía hacer nada Red X la tenía agarrada de las manos, no podía lanzar sus starbolts...pero casi al instante abrió los ojos al escuchar como X caía.

"Star, ¿estas bien?"

Robin estaba frente a ella, tras comprobar que no tuviera heridas visibles se colocó detrás de ella y la liberó.

"Si, muchas gracias Robin"

Starfire se giró quedando frente a él .

(en este fic Star va a ser más bajita que Robin)

Robin le regalo una sonrisa a Star provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella, Robin lo noto y él también se sonrojo, esposaron a Red X entregándolo a la policía, lo único que Robin no entendía era como Red había sido detenido antes que ellos llegaran todos se iban de regreso a la torre cuando...

"¿No me noto joven maravilla?.." Robin sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo, se quedó helado, reconocía esa voz a la perfección, pero no podía ser ella, no debía, ella se había quedado en su pasado, o eso creía "... ¿o creyó que el ladrón se debilito solo?"

"¿Robin?"

Starfire detuvo su andada al notar como Robin no los seguía, el seguía ahí parado entre el humo. Se fue disipando dejando ver a una joven un poco más baja que Star, con un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo con un pequeño murciélago amarillo en el centro, , pelirroja, guantes y botas amarillas, un antifaz negro y un cinturón parecido al de Robin

"¿Robin quien es ella?"

"Ella...es..."

Fue silenciado por unos labios sin embargo el beso no fue como la misteriosa chica lo esperaba, fue muy inesperado y Robin lo cortó aunque ya todos estaban sorprendidos.

"Soy Batichica"

Exclamo finalmente ella soltando a Robin, esperaba una respuesta pero el resto del grupo esperaba una reacción por parte de Starfire, después de todo Robin acababa de ser besado por otra chica.

"Bati...¿que?"

"Chica...Bati-chica"

"¿Y tú que eres?"

"¿De donde?"

"¿Que haces en Jump City?"

Uno a uno los titanes iban formulando preguntas hacía la chica del antifaz.

"Todas esas preguntas él las puede responder"

Batichica volteó señalando aún a un Robin bastante confundido.

"¿¡Yo!...por qué yo?"

No se había repuesto de verla ahí, luego un beso y ahora quería que respondiera a todas las preguntas de sus compañeros.

"Bueno...vengo de Ciudad Gótica, soy Batichica y vengo a ver a un antiguo _"amigo""_

Batichica había quedado un poco decepcionada por la respuesta y la forma en la que dijo _"amigo"_ enfureció a Star Fire, con la mente Raven la tranquilizó.

"Robin, ¿No nos presentas?"

Muy a fuerza comenzó con las presentaciones formales.

"Chicos ella es Batichica…Cyborg"

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Chico Bestia…"

"¿Qué tal?"

"Raven"

"Mmmm..."

"Y Starfire"

"Hola"

La respuesta de Starfire fue un poco seca, cosa que sorprendió a Robin.

"Richard, ¿No me muestras la ciudad?"

Batichica agarró coquetamente el brazo de Robin, provocando unos fuertes celos en cierta Tamaraniana, una vez él le dijo que nadie le decía por su verdadero nombre

"¿Richard?"

Robin podía sentir la fuerte mirada de Star, no le gustaba que la viera así, ella era la persona en la que más confiaba del equipo, la única que en verdad lo conocía y sabía lo que otros no, pero ahí estaba ella: Bárbara Gordón, alguien que él creía parte de su pasado, pero ahí estaba, tomada de su brazo esperando una respuesta a una pregunta a la que no sabía cómo responder.

"¡Vamos a la torre titanes!" Dijo soltándose del brazo de Bárbara y empezando a caminar "¡Ahora!"

Viendo como se quedaban parados en el mismo lugar, Star se adelantó alcanzando a Robin.

"Robin...¿Estas bien?"

"Si, si…"un poco nervioso

"No" negando con la cabeza "no lo estás" poniéndose frente a el

"Realmente eres la única que me conoce bien" sonrojándose por sus propias palabras junto con Starfire "es...ella es Bárbara Gordón, una antigua amiga que deje junto con Ciudad Gótica...en mi pasado"

"No la esperabas…¿Verdad?"

"No...yo…"

"¡Richard! ¡Richard!...no te vayas así, no me abandones, la chica de azul me da miedo, el verde es raro y el azul, bueno…él me cae bien"

"Babs yo..." su voz se fue apagando mientras veía con horror como empezaba a quitarle el antifaz.

"Déjame ver esos ojos una vez más Dick...¡Aaaaaa!...¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Perdón creí ver una rata" comenzando a volar un poco, disculpándose por haber lanzado un starbolt a sus pies, con la mirada Robin le agradeció, sabía lo importante que era para Robin su antifaz, nadie del equipo lo había visto sin él nadie solo ella...

* * *

_Un atardecer en la azotea de la torre T, Star Fire estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas había subido a ver el ocaso, nadie subía a esta hora, o eso creía_

"_Star?"_

"_Robin..."_

"_¿Qué haces?" sentándose a su lado_

"_Viendo el ocaso...¿que deseas?" no podía evitar ser fría con él, no después de lo que pasó_

"_Star..."_

"_¿Que deseas?" preguntó con más insistencia_

"_Lo que viste ayer fue..."_

"_Ro...Robin..." ya no sabía si decirle así o como debería llamarlo, si esa estúpida foto no hubiera caído, nada de esto habría pasado_

"_Richard Grayson o Dick, ahora Robin, un joven de diecisiete años…"_

"_Yo...bueno, ya no se" parándose "enserio ya no sé qué pensar...sobre ti"_

"_Tú eres la que mejor me conoce" alcanzándola y sujetándola por el brazo para evitar que se bajara "nadie me conoce mejor que tú, y mereces saber esto, tú siempre me apoyas y ayudas en los momentos más críticos..."_

"_No me tienes que explicar nada si? no necesito saber nada no es necesario"_

"_Star, yo quiero, por favor..." poniendo sus manos en sus sienes, indicándole que quitara el antifaz, Starfire temerosa, puso sus manos en cada extremo de la cabeza del joven maravilla, a pesar de no haber mucha luz al momento de sentirse libre de lo que protegía su "identidad secreta" cerro los ojos, pero al abrirlos un poco vio a Starfire y los abrió totalmente "este es Richard Grayson…..."_

"_¡Pero que bonitos ojos tienes!" era la verdad, ella nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos, como el mar, jamás había visto unos ojos de ése color tan azul, si no tenías cuidado te podías perder en ellos, se sonrojo al pensar eso "son muy bonitos"_

"_Gra-gracias..."_

* * *

Sonrió, en verdad tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, después de ese día Robin le pidió que nada de lo ocurrido se dijera, excepto su nombre, ya todos los titanes lo sabían pero aun así nadie lo llamaba por el.

"¡Aaaaaa, ¡Que te pasa?"

"Perdón, una cucaracha..." exclamo lo más inocentemente que pudo "lo siento..."

"¡Babs!"

"No importa Robin, no hay problema" bajando al nivel del piso involuntariamente, no podía volar pero trató de disimularlo y empezó a caminar junto a Robin y preguntó "¿Dónde se va a quedar tu amiga Robin?"

"¿Es verdad viejo dónde?"

"¿Se puede quedar en la torre?"

"Chico bestia no sé..."

"Pero viejo quedo libre la habitación de Terra además está la de huéspedes y..."

"Si...¿Bárbara te quieres quedar en la Torre?"

"¡Claro Dick!"

Ahora si todos fueron a la torre, Robin llevo a Bárbara a la habitación para huéspedes allí ella le explico que había venido a Jump City con el simple propósito de verlo, en Ciudad Gótica se rumoraba sobre la formación de un nuevo equipo, al oír la descripción del líder de inmediato supo que era él.

"Me hubieras avisado antes de venir"

"¿No querías que viniera?"

"No es eso, es solo que..."

"Tienes razón debí haber avisado" sonriéndole "pero es que necesitaba verte, Dick, te fuiste sin avisar, no había sabido nada de ti"

"Lo sé..."

"Bueno quiero conocer a todos, ¡vamos!" agarrándolo de la mano dirigiéndolo a la salida de la habitación para poder ir al recibidor, llegaron agarrados de la mano, Starfire al verlos se encelo mucho, Robin hace mucho que no la veía así la única vez que recordaba haberla visto actuar así fue cuando salió con Kitten.

El ambiente era extraño y Batichica fue la primera en hablar.

"Ehm...chicos ¿Quieren algo de cenar?, yo lo puedo preparar"

"¡Yo quiero tofu!"

"Yo bisteces y tocino frito"

"¿Bisteces y tocino? ¿Sabes cuánto sufren los animales por eso?"

"¡Tranquilos chicos!, puedo hacer ambas cosas, tu Raven ¿que quieres?"

"Nada, voy a meditar" Robin la miro con cara interrogatorio se supone que ya había meditado, no acostumbraba hacerlo dos veces al día, le hubiera preguntado más si no hubiera sido por que en ese momento vieron a Starfire cruzar por donde ellos estaban sin mirarlos "mejor voy a salir un momento"

"No yo quiero salir Rae mejor quédate tu yo voy"

"Tienes que atender a tu invitada, no la dejes sola Dick" esta última palabra la dijo con mucho sarcasmo solo así Robin entendió que era lo que pasaba, Raven tenía que ir a ver a Starfire

"Bien…"

"Ven a comer Robin" Cyborg era muy protector con Starfire no le gustaba verla triste, si alguien la podía calmar era Rae, solo hasta ese momento vio el gran error que cometieron al invitar a Bárbara a permanecer en la torre

"Si, esto sabe muy bien" en realidad todos querían y cuidaban a la princesa de Tamaran, lo que necesitaba era hablar todos sabían que la relación Rob-Star era algo que aunque ambos negaran era obvio, pero la llegada de Batichica había cambiado algo en Robin

"Acércate Dick..."

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Primer fic que hago de los Teen Titans ojala y les guste**

**Reviews por favor, nos vemos luego**

**Claudia Skyangel**


	2. Ya no se que pensarcreo que si

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap II: No se que pensar...creo que ya**

Por que sentirse con el corazón destrozado si en realidad no le habían hecho nada, no eran nada sin embargo le había dolido en lo mas profundo de su ser verlo con ella, y no a gusto con eso la invito a permanecer con ellos

Se sentía traicionada, usada y, y, y ya no sabia ni que pensar o sentir

Tal vez ella era lo que necesitaba el, después de todo se conocían desde hace tiempo, ambos terrestres y ella no provenía de un planeta a miles de kilómetros de distancia, se veía que tenían mucho en común

Lagrimas brotaban de sus verdes ojos, sentía en su interior miles de emociones conjuntas, no sabía como descifrarlas

Usada, ¿solo había sido un pasatiempo mientras ella regresaba? solo un juguete, alguien con quien pasar el rato, traicionada, si algo había aprendido de lo terrestres era que llega un momento en el cual crees que la persona en quien mas confianza tienes es la primera que puede traicionarte

Y ahí acaba todo sin decir nada, es increíble ¿no?

Rv: Star...

Star: -Raven...—limpiando rápidamente sus lagrimas—no, no te oí llegar

Rv: Te preguntaría si estas bien pero seria una pregunta fuera de lugar

Star: Un poco—riendo un momento

Rv: ¿Quieres entrar?

Star: No realmente, pero si tu gustas te encontrare dentro en un momento

Rv: Prefiero ver un rato el paisaje, es lindo, me relaja... ¿quieres hablar?

Star: Raven, aún no logro entender a los habitantes de este planeta, pensé que lo hacía pero no es así

Rv: Star solo recuerda que no todos son iguales, el que Robin no tenga en claro sus ideas no significa que ya no vaya a ser lo mismo entre ustedes dos

Star: Pero Raven tu viste como reaccionaron ambos al verse, es lógico que yo no signifique nada para el, solo un pasatiempo mientras permanecía en este lugar...

Rv: Star no digas eso, tu sabes que...

Star: ¡No Raven! de todos modos Robin no es de esta ciudad cuando volviera a Ciudad Gótica se reencontrarían y pasaría lo mismo yo fui la idiota al hacerme ilusiones sobre algo que nunca iba a pasar...—llorando aún más, Raven al verla en eso estado se compadeció e hizo algo que muy rara vez hacía, la abrazo, Starfire solo recibió ese gesto que tanto necesitaba

Rv: ¿Mejor?—después de un rato

Star: Si, muchas gracias amiga Raven eso era lo que necesitaba

Rv: ¿Ahora crees poder entrar?

Star: Si

Dicho y hecho ambas entraron a la torre, cuando vieron llegar a Starfire rápidamente Cyborg y Chico Bestia se acercaron para ver como se encontraba y disculparse por haber invitado a Bárbara a permanecer en la torre

Star: Amigos, no se preocupen ustedes no tienes por que disculparse, no ha sucedido nada malo

CB: Pero Star no viste como se porto Robin cuando...—Chico Bestia dejo de hablar cuando Raven lo fulmino con la mirada

Star: No se preocupen, en verdad estoy bien—cerrando los ojos para contener las lagrimas y sonriendo—con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación nos vemos mañana

Adiós Star—dijeron todos

Tonta, tonta, no tienes por que sentirte así no paso nada, absolutamente nada solo es... —hablando—nada

¿?: Star...

Star: amigos ya les dije que...—volteándose encontrándose la cara de su líder— estoy... ...bien

Rb: Yo, yo creo que...

Star: Tengo sueño Robin y...c-con permiso—quebrando la voz y entrando rápidamente a su habitación

Rb: Star no—entrando tras de ella—no es lo que piensas

Star: Robin por favor ya no quiero...—tirándose en su cama a llorar

Rb: No, no es lo que tu piensas es solo que ella es, bueno tu ya sabias que yo...

Rv: Robin necesito hablar con Starfire si me permites sal de la habitación

Rb: Raven es mas urgente que yo hable con Star, yo...—no termino la frase ya que Raven lo saco con sus poderes y le puso seguro a la puerta—ya puedes desahogarte a gusto

Star: Oh Raven muchas gracias—echándose a sus brazos a llorar

Rv: Necesitas aprender a controlar tus emociones, si no mañana como le harás cuando los veas nuevamente?

Star: No lo se

BC: Buenos días

Star: Uh?... Ehm, buenos días

BC: Starfire, quieres desayunar?

Star: Si gracias

BC: Están bien unos waffles y jugo de naranja?

Star: Si

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en la cocina hasta que...

BC: Oye que relación tienes con Dick?

Star: Pues...soy su mejor amiga—dudando un poco de su respuesta

BC: Me alegro...—dando un enorme suspiro—yo que creí que había arruinado algo importante

Star: A que te refieres?

BC: Mira lo que pasa es que yo creía que entre el y tu había pues, algo más, no se si me de a entender puesto que tu eres de otro planeta y...

Star: Te entiendo perfectamente, no por que sea de otro planeta significa que sea una ingenua

BC: No te quise ofender Starfire, solo quiero decir que si entre ustedes dos no hay nada significa que me puedo quedar aquí sin ningún problema—ofreciéndole el vaso con jugo y sus waffles

Star: ¿Quedarte aquí?—aceptándolos

BC: Si mira, cuando Dick estaba en Ciudad Gótica nosotros éramos...—sonrojándose— novios, entonces

Star: Si, yo ya sabía eso me lo contó

BC: ¿A si? pues que raro por que solo conmigo tiene tal confianza, pero es lógico estando en un nuevo lugar se tiene que ser solidario con la gente y supongo que por eso te lo dijo nada más—sentándose junto a ella con un plato y vaso igual

Star: ¿Que estas insinuando?

BC: Mira si Richard no acostumbra tener tanta confianza pero estando en un nuevo lugar...

Star: Bueno pues si lo que quieres oír es que Robin aún esta libre pues sí, esta libre y sin compromisos creo que podrán reanudar su relación en cuanto quieran y créeme te deseo mucha suerte con el—parándose y golpeando la mesa—ya te lo dije entonces si no quieres nada más me retiro Bárbara Gordón, ¡gracias por el desayuno!

BC: Pero Starfire...

Star: ¡Gracias por el desayuno!—saliendo de inmediato

BC: Que raras son las chicas de otro planeta se enojan y no hay motivo—continuando tranquilamente su desayuno

Star: Estúpida niña murciélago se cree mucho por que viene de otra cuidad, no le vasto con llegar si no que aparte me esta recordando a cada rato mi situación con Robin, es una tonta—parando súbitamente y reparando en sus palabras—no aquí la tonta eres tu Starfire no pasa nada entre ustedes y ya te esta exaltando, veamos: respira y tranquilízate

Rb: Star buenos días—con una enorme sonrisa y agitando la mano

Star: ¡¡Bárbara esta esperándote para desayunar Robin no lo hagas esperar!!

Rb: S-star yo...—poniendo una mano en la nuca

Star: ¡¡Vamos apresúrate!!—saliendo volando a su habitación

Rb: ¡¿?!— Algo le paso y lo voy a averiguar —saliendo a la cocina, cuando llego Bárbara estaba lavando los platos— ¿que le hiciste a Starfire?

BC: Buenos días Richard que gusto volver a verte

Rb: Buenos días—dijo sin muchos ánimos

BC: Y yo no le hice nada ella malinterpreta las cosas

Rb: Algo debiste haberle dicho para que lo mal interpretara, no se enoja tan fácilmente

BC: Yo solo le dije que:

_-Oye que relación tienes con Dick?_

_-Yo, pues...soy su mejor amiga—dudando un poco de su respuesta_

_-Me alegro...—dando un enorme suspiro—yo que creí que había arruinado algo importante_

_-A que te refieres?_

_-Mira lo que pasa es que yo creía que entre el y tu había pues, algo más, no se si me de a entender puesto que tu eres de otro planeta y..._

_-Te entiendo perfectamente, no por que sea de otro planeta significa que sea una ingenua_

_-No te quise ofender Starfire, solo quiero decir que si entre ustedes dos no hay nada significa que me puedo quedar aquí sin ningún problema—ofreciéndole el vaso con jugo y sus waffles_

_-¿Quedarte aquí?—aceptándolos _

_-Si mira, cuando Dick estaba en Ciudad Gótica nosotros éramos...—sonrojándose—novios, entonces_

_-Si, yo ya sabía eso me lo contó_

_-¿A si? pues que raro por que solo conmigo tiene tal confianza, pero es lógico estando en un nuevo lugar se tiene que ser solidario con la gente y supongo que por eso te lo dijo nada más—sentándose junto a ella con un plato y vaso igual_

_-¿Que estas insinuando?_

_-Mira si Richard no acostumbra tener tanta confianza pero estando en un nuevo lugar..._

_-Bueno pues si lo que quieres oír es que Robin aún esta libre pues sí, esta libre y sin compromisos creo que podrán reanudar su relación en cuanto quieran y créeme te deseo mucha suerte con el—parándose y golpeando la mesa—ya te lo dije entonces si no quieres nada más me retiro Bárbara Gordón, ¡gracias por el desayuno!_

_-Pero Starfire..._

_-¡Gracias por el desayuno!—saliendo de inmediato_

_-Que raras son las chicas de otro planeta se enojan y no hay motivo—continuando tranquilamente su desayuno_

Rob: ¡Babs! ¿Por que se lo dijiste? ella es muy sensible

BC: No me digas que no piensas lo mismo—acercándose peligrosamente a él— ¿no te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo?

Rb: Yo...—pero muy tarde para contestar nuevamente la había silenciado con un beso, intento impedirlo pero ella tenía un no se que, que simplemente se lo correspondió de la misma manera en que había querido besarla desde que se separaron

Robin al tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el mientras ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, se profundizó el beso

Bárbara revolvía sus cabellos, hace cuanto que lo necesitaba y ahora que lo había encontrado no lo dejaría ir, Robin acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos mientras la iba acorralando contra la pared ya ahí lo profundizo aún más, Bárbara sin poder evitarlo dio un gemido, hubieran llegado a más de no ser por...

Rv: ¡Robin!—Raven de inmediato lo separo con sus poderes

Rb: Ra-rae yo—aún con la respiración entrecortada

BC: Oye suél-el-talo—igual que él

Rv: Si me permites creo que tengo que hablar con el—llevándolo aún con sus poderes y muy enfadada—Robin yo no soy la mas indicada para decirlo pero ¡tienes que comportarte!

Rb: Raven fue un momento de...

Rv: Ya te dije pero por lo menos si lo piensas hacer hazlo en un lugar donde Star no los vea, tu sabes perfectamente cuanto la lastimaría si es que no lo has hecho ya

Rb: Fue algo que pasó y que no se volverá a repetir ok?

Rv: Eso espero o por lo menos ya te dije: DONDE NO LOS VEAMOS chico maravilla

Rb: Ya entendí—avergonzado

El parque siempre la había calmado, por alguna razón, el cielo, ver a los niños en compañía de sus padres jugando, comiendo, una imagen hizo entristecerla: una pareja paseaba abrazada, se veía el amor que se profanaban

Debía volver a la torre si no se preocuparían por ella, no tenía ánimos para volver, sentir que la atmósfera ya no era la misma, en ese instante su comunicador sonó

Rb: Starfire donde estas?

Star: En el parque

Rb: Hay un asalto al banco, es X

Star: Voy para allá nos encontraremos en un momento

Rb: Si y cuídate

Star: Claro—ese era el Robin que ella conocía el que la protegía y se preocupaba cuando aparecía un nuevo villano. Llego al banco donde aún no había nadie así que entró con mucha cautela y alerta de todo lo que pudiera pasar...

Rb: Star...

Star: ¡Aaaaaa!

Rb: Tranquila soy Robin

Star: Robin...yo-no he visto nada aún

Rb: Si pero hay que estar alertas y...

BC: ¡Dick! ¡Dick!

Star: Ahí viene un murciélago—había arruinado la conversación con Robin

Rb: ¡Star!

Star: Mpf...voy a ver si encuentro a X—se alejó del lugar—mejor atrapar criminales que ver a esa...esa...

X: Uh, uh la bella Star esta celosa

Star: X aléjate

X: ¡Ey! ¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo?

Star: Tú no eres mi amigo

X: Entonces atrápame si puedes—comenzando a correr y estrellando en el piso una bomba de humo—solo si puedes

Star: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! no te escaparas ¡Cof! tan fácilmente

X llego hasta donde los demás titanes, ahí todos comenzaron a atacar, X atrapo a chico bestia con una de sus x, hasta que se safo convirtiéndose en un T-rex

Rv: ¡Azarath Mitrion Zint...!—la interrumpió con una patada

X: Deberías aprender hechizos más cortos nena

Rb: Déjala ir X—intervino Robin—vete de una buena vez

X: No sin antes despedirme de mi linda Star

Star: Vete

X: Vamos Star tu también lo quieres o no?

Star: Vete ya o...

X se había levantado la mascara hasta el bigote dándole así un beso a Starfire que no supo como reaccionar e inconscientemente lo correspondió (Oo) no duro mucho ya que el mismo X lo termino

X: Te dije, tu también lo querías—lanzando un bomba de humo y desapareciendo

Star: Yo...yo ¿que hice? 

Rb: Starfire ¿que demonios significo eso?

Star: Robin yo...

Rb: X es un criminal y encima de todo lo besaste

Star: Robin yo no lo bese

BC: Starfire todos vimos como le respondías el beso, no puedes negarlo

Star: Mira niña murciélago es una conversación entre líder y titán, no te metas ni siquiera eres parte del equipo como para opinar

Rb: ¡Star! no le digas eso

BC: Déjala Richard de todos modos incluso Raven es testigo de nuestro amor—empezando a provocar a Starfire

Rb: Babs no creo que sea conveniente que...

BC: Que? decir que nos besamos?

Starfire abrió los ojos y ahogo un grito de sorpresa, no era posible Robin y Batichica, entonces lo que ella le dijo en el desayuno era verdad él todavía sentía algo por ella, solo agacho la cabeza reprimiendo unas lagrimas :'(

Todos comenzaron a irse hacia la torre, Chico bestia y Cyborg entraron en el auto T, Raven comenzó a levitar, Starfire prefirió caminar y detrás de ella iba Robin con la mirada entristecida y Batichica con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Una vez en el living de la torre, todos estaban callados

BC: ¡Oh! Dick ¿por eso te referías a que no era conveniente? pero créeme era mejor que lo escuchara de mi a que de otra persona después, pero Raven le hubieras dicho después de todo tu nos viste

Star: Rae, eso es verdad

Rv: No me correspondía a mí decírtelo

BC: Pero Star vele el lado positivo así ya no te haces ilusiones con algo que no vale la pena y...

Star: ¡¡Cállate!!—abalanzándose contra ella y tomándola de los brazos, Batichica la sujeto de los brazos igualmente y rodaron hasta que esta quedo encima Star estuvo a punto de darle con su rayo láser, Batichica rodó y lo esquivo lanzándole un gancho (como los de Robin) cuándo lo esquivo tambaleo y batichica aprovecho y la tomo de un brazo azotándola contra una pared, cuando Starfire estuvo en el piso, con gran parte su fuerza le dio una patada logrando que se golpeara con el sillón, cayo de rodillas en realidad ese golpe si la había lastimado, cuándo intento pararse volvió a caer, Star estaba un poco agitada pero

-¡¡Starfire!! ¡¡¿Como te atreves a lastimarla de esa manera?!!—La levanto de una manera muy brusca tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca—¡¡Tu sabes que eres más fuerte que ella!!

-Robin me es-estas lastimando...

-¡¡Tu la lastimaste a ella deberías haberlo pensado!!—cada vez le apretaba más la muñeca, tanto era su enojo que no media su fuerza, solo cayo en cuenta de lo que hacia cuando por la mejilla de Star rodó una lagrima—Star yo...lo...

-Me alegro de que hayas hecho tu elección Robin—volando en dirección al baño

-Di-dick ven por favor

-Tengo que ver a Starfire

-No Robin ya has hecho suficiente por hoy—Raven lo recriminaba tal vez no con palabras pero si con la mirada

-Escucha Robin no soy quien para juzgarte pero...

-Estuvo mal viejo—Cyborg y Chico Bestia también lo recriminaban

-¡Ah!...—agua fría caía en la muñeca y el antebrazo de Starfire, con la fuerza de Robin su brazalete se habían encajado y marcado en su piel logrando sacar unas cuantas gotas de sangre— ¡ah! (las cosas plateadas que usa en cada brazo)

-Star, te encuentras bien?

-No amigo Cyborg, en verdad me lastime

-Vamos a la enfermería

-De acuerdo, te alcanzo en un segundo

-Mientras yo alisto todo

Cuando llegó ahí Robin le estaba dando una pastilla a Batichica

-Esto aliviara el dolor

-Esa extraterrestre me lastimo

-Robin por favor desocupa la camilla, la necesito

-Cyborg Babs se esta recuperando

-Y yo necesito la camilla así que por favor

-Ya estoy bien Dick, vamonos

-Si—ambos salieron de la habitación, momentos después apareció Starfire

-Ya llegué

-Que bueno Star, siéntate en la camilla y tomate esto, es para el dolor

-Gracias

-Ahora déjame ver...

Starfire estiro el brazo dejando ver las marcas hechas y los rastros de sangre

-En verdad te lastimaste

-Esto no es nada comparado a como estoy por dentro

-Lo se pero debes afrontar la idea

-Si pero no se, no debió habérmelo dicho de esa manera

-Si...Bueno ya estas lista te puse una pomada y venda mañana te la cambio ok?

-Ok

Camino a su cuarto, frente a la puerta de Robin alcanzó a escuchar que también Batichica estaba dentro le brotaron unas lagrimas que de inmediato seco volviendo a la realidad de que el la había lastimado por defenderla, sintió ahora mas odio que traición...

Continuara...

**Espero reviews por favor y perdón por la tardanza**


	3. Asi termina nuestra amistad?

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap III: Así termina nuestra amistad??**

Si antes el ambiente en la torre T era pesado pues ahora con mucha mas razón ya que la persona que se encargaba de que no decayera el ánimo, era la misma que en ese momento lo bajaba

La hermosa tamaraniana estaba deprimida y lastimada, no solo en el interior si no también en el exterior y el chico que amaba había sido el culpable de su estado, miro con tristeza su muñeca vendada

Es increíble como en un segundo se puede destruir tanto tiempo de amistad...

Rv: Starfire, tienes que comer

Star: Pero no tengo hambre amiga Raven—fingiendo una sonrisa

Rv: No desayunaste ni comiste por lo menos cena algo

Star: No quiero...

No quería hacerlo pero...un aura negra rodeo a Starfire formando una camisa de fuerza alrededor de ella, por mas que forcejeaba no logró salirse, al verse derrotada prefirió no hacer nada

Cuando llegaron a la cocina estaban todos, la esperaban para cenar ya que no había salido en todo el día de su habitación, normalmente quien lograba convencerla era Robin pero viendo la situación decidieron mandar a Raven

Cy: Rae no era necesaria una camisa de fuerza

Rv: Lo siento Cyborg pero no encontré otra manera de sacarla

Star: Es que no tenía hambre

CB: Pero no has comido Starfire

Star: No se preocupen...—la sentó en una silla—estoy bien amigos

BC: Star que bueno que saliste, me estaba preocupando por ti

Star: No tenías por que y si no te molesta te diré que solo mis amigos me dicen Star

BC: Que delicada Starfire

Star: Puedo comer en mi cuarto??

Rb: ¡Hola a todos! ya llegué

BC:¡¡Dick!! que bueno que llegaste

RB: Hola Star...

Star: Buenas noches

Vio con tristeza su muñeca vendada sabía que el era el causante de eso pero ahora no sabía como arreglarlo

CB: Que vamos a comer??

BC: Yo preparó la cena, solo díganme que quieren

Star: Cy, lo de siempre pero quiero comer en mi cuarto

Cy: Claro princesa

Rb: Por que no comes con nosotros?

Star: No me siento bien además...nada

Rb: Además?

Star: Nada

Rb: Yo quisiera hablar en privado contigo

Star: Curioso yo no...

Rb: Pero

BC: Ya te dijo que no Dick además no le tienes por que estar rogando a estar trog

Rb: No le digas así

BC: Es lo que es, como toda tamaraniana así se les dice, ellos no saben pelear

Rv: Cállate niña!! que casi te mata ayer si no llega Robin ya no existirás

BC: Fue suerte, en un combate real yo hubiera ganado

Star: Me voy, no quiero escuchar estupideces

BC: Tienes miedo Starfire??

Dejo caer el plato de comida rompiéndose en mil pedazos al tocar el frío suelo, cuándo volteo sus ojos brillaban en un verde fosforescente

Batichica se puso en pose de ataque corriendo hacía ella, Starfire no se hizo esperar y voló hacía ella decidida a que se tragará sus palabras

Las dos soltaron una patada, regresaron a su pose y batichica dio otra siendo parada con el antebrazo de Star mientras golpeaba su pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso cuando la vio así se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro

Indignada por haber sido vencido dos veces y con unos cuantos golpes, lanzo un boomerang que le dio al cabello cortando unos cuantos mechones, miró su cabello en el piso y se giró, se iba a volver a lanzar al ataque pero unos brazos la rodearon

CB: Vamos Star no vale la pena (ahora también CB es mas alto que Raven y Star) ya la venciste dos veces

Star: Suéltame chico bestia

CB: No Star no seas como ella, tu si sabes cuando parar

BC: Mira saben que vas a perder y por lo mismo te cuidan

Cy: Vamos Star...salgamos a comer pizza, yo invito

CB: Vamos

Liberándola al sentir como se tranquilizaba

CB: Vienes Rae?

Rv: Voy, los alcanzo en un momento...no piensas hacer nada?

Rb: Que se supone que haga

Rv: Si de verdad te importara Starfire hubieras hecho algo mas

Rb: intente hablar con ella pero no se pudo

BC: Dick yo...

Rv: Tu te callas!!

Saliendo de la torre para encontrarse a los tres titanes riendo

Rv: De que se ríen?

CB: recordábamos las dos veces que Star venció a batichica

Cy: fue muy divertido

Star: No es para tanto

Rv: Vamonos o van a cerrar la pizzería

Rb: Babs quiero estar solo un rato

BC: Pero por que?

Rb: Necesito pensar

La dejo en el cuarto sola mientras el se dirigía a la azotea de la torre, se quedo de pie al borde de la misma

Estaba muy confundido, su corazón estaba dividido en dos una parte la ganaba una hermosa chica tamaraniana y la otra su ex

Que hacer en esos momentos, no sabía con exactitud que sentía por ambas, una había sido su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo pero con la otra había compartido muchas cosas, se sentó aún sin saber que hacer viendo como el auto T llegaba, de el salieron sus amigos

Starfire bajó con una sonrisa que a la vista de todos podía parecer normal pero el sabía que no era así, era una falsa, por dentro debía estar muy dolida y lastimada, había sido un tonto

Pero ella debía comprender que si no podían ser algo mas que amigos, su amistad no debía terminar y menos de la forma en que lo había hecho. La había lastimado tanto física como emocionalmente ¿así terminaba todo entre ellos?

¿?: Le vas a dar una oportunidad a ese chico?

¿?: Aún no se si la merezca, ya veremos con el paso del tiempo

¿?: Es tu descición

En una esfera se observaba al joven maravilla en la orilla de la torre T

¿?: La mereces Robin? crees que la mereces?, te pondré a prueba y veremos si la pasas

Continuara...

**Hola a todos, este es muy corto pero en el prox. se verán mas cosas, Starfire seguirá distante con Robin y el no sabrá que hacer**

**Bueno agradezco a todos por los reviews que me han dejado gracias a todos uds. este fic continua ¡lento pero seguro!**


	4. Un nuevo huesped

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap IV: un nuevo huésped**

**Starfire entro al living de la torre tarareando y con una sonrisa como no se le había visto días, le dolía la muñeca y Cyborg aún le ponía pomada por lo que seguía usando la venda, provocándole un poco mas de culpa a Robin cada vez que la veía. Había recibido una llamada que había logrado levantarle el animo y a la vez la había extrañado, no era que no quisiera si no que la había tomado por sorpresa**

**Rv: Hoy te ves más animada¿qué te pasa?**

**Star: Nada, solo que recibí una noticia maravillosa**

**Cy¿Qué será eso?**

**Star: Alguien muy querido para mi vendrá a visitarme**

**Cy¿Quién será nuestro nuevo huésped?**

**Star: Pues el es...**

**BC: Buenos días titanes**

**Rb: Buenos días!!**

**Todos: Buenos días**

**CB: Nos ibas a decir algo importante Star? quien es nuestro nuevo huésped?**

**Rb: Nuevo huésped?**

**Star: Oh si Robin! se puede quedar alguien mas aquí en la torre verdad?—yendo alegremente hacía el**

**CB: De verdad esta muy feliz, hasta le hablo a Robin, hace una semana que no lo hacía**

**Rv: De verdad debe querer que se quede aquí su amigo**

**Rb: Y quien es?**

**Star: Se llama Rya**

**Rb: Rya... **_quien será ese Rya?_

**Star: Puede? por favor...**

**Rb: No se Star...donde se quedaría?**

**Star: Aún queda un cuarto vacío, por favor...**

**Rb: Star no se si sea conveniente que alguien ajeno a los titanes viva aquí, aunque sea solo por un tiempo**

**Star: Robin, pero...por favor**

**Le hizo una carita que sabía perfectamente que con ella no se negaría**

**Rb: Muy bien **_sabe a la perfección que con esa cara no le puedo negar nada_

**BC: Dick! querido Richard, no lo creo conveniente si alguien ajeno a ustedes se mete aquí podría...**

**Star: Robin, voy a prepara el cuarto para Rya, nos vemos luego—y así se dirigió volando al cuarto**

**BC: Pero Richard, no oíste lo que te dije??**

**Rb: Si lo oí Babs pero si tu estas aquí no veo por que Star no pueda traer a un amigo también**

**BC: Pero yo no soy una amiga**

**Rv: Entonces que eres?—con una ceja levantada**

**BC: Soy la...**

**Rb: Chicas! dejen de pelear, Cyborg, Chico Bestia vayan a ayudar a Starfire con el cuarto y Raven...¿podemos hablar?**

**Rv: Lo siento, voy a meditar

* * *

**

**¿¡Tú interviniste en esto!?**

**¿?: Y que si así fue?**

**¿?: De que va a servir?**

**¿?: Solo le quiero dar al joven maravilla una probada de su propio chocolate, Starfire es muy buena como para que él le haga todo eso**

**¡Tu trabajo es solo vigilarlo!**

**¿?: También le puedo poner obstáculos

* * *

**

**Cy: Quien es Rya?**

**Star: Mi hermano**

**CB: Ja! a Robin le va a dar un infarto**

**Star: Pero por que?**

**Cy: Seguramente piensa que es alguien mas, no le digas que es tu hermano...**

**CB: Y cuándo llegué dile que no diga**

**Star: No entiendo muy bien para que**

**Cy: Solo hazlo, merecemos un poco de diversión**

**CB: Si Star va a ser divertido**

**Star: Oh...muy bien...creo, ayúdenme con las luces**

**CB¿Cuándo llega?**

**Star: Pasado mañana o eso me dijo**

**Cy: Y por que viene ahora? nunca antes lo hemos visto**

**Star: No lo se, me he mantenido en contacto con mi familia y me dijo que de repente sintió ganas de venir y pues como negarme? es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho**

**CB: Que raro no creen? no habrán tomado su mente unos aliens malos? tal vez le chuparon el cerebro y...**

**Cy: Jajaja no inventes bestita**

**Star: Jajaja no creo que a mi hermano si quiera lo puedan golpear, te diré que es muy fuerte incluso un poco mas que yo**

**Cy y CB: Oo

* * *

**

**Rb: Raven ya terminaste? necesitamos hablar**

**Rv¿Qué quieres Robin?**

**Rb: Estoy confundido, por un lado esta Star y por el otro Bárbara y no se que pensar**

**Rv: Yo no te puedo ayudar en esto Robin, solo te puedo decir que tienes que decidir antes de que mas personas salgan lastimadas, tu sabes a que me refiero no?**

**Rb: Lo se perfectamente y por eso te pido que me ayudes**

**Rv: Ya te dije que no te puedo ayudar mas aya de darte consejos**

**Rb: Lo se pero si tu...**

**Rv: No voy a ir con Starfire a decirle que te perdone ni tampoco voy a ir a decirle a Bárbara que se regrese a Ciudad Gótica **_pensándolo bien eso no estaría tan mal _**no voy a hacerle de paloma mensajera**

**Rb: Bueno técnicamente eres un cuervo**

**Rv: Tu lo has dicho, un cuervo no paloma ni lechuza**

**Rb: como sea no me refería a eso solo que...**

**Rv: Escucha aprovecha el buen humor de Star**

**Rb: Ni siquiera me quiere hablar como se supone que lo aproveche**

**Rv: Tú la conoces mejor que nosotros, usa la imaginación**

**Salió del living pensando ¿cómo aprovechar ese buen humor para arreglar las cosas entre ellos?, la tamaraniana sabía perdonar muy rápido y eso era un punto a su favor pero por el otro lado estaba cierto murciélago pelirrojo con quien por cierto ya se había besado cosa que con Starfire solo había hecho en sus sueños, sueños anoche había tenido un sueño muy raro, eran dos personas una mujer y un hombre frente a una imagen borrosa, no se les veían las caras. El hombre regañaba a la mujer diciendo que no podía influir así con el tiempo y ella solo lo ignoraba mientras una sonrisa pensativa se formaba en su rostro**

**Un sueño bastante raro sin embargo no reconocía a ninguna de las dos personas ¡pero ese no es el punto! el punto es que necesita recuperar la amistad de Starfire, hablando del rey de roma...la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes estaba abierta y en el Star arreglando la cama con gran esmero y una sonrisa muy grande. Entró en el captando su atención, lo vio, le dedico una sonrisa y regreso su atención a los cojines de la cama**

**Se sorprendió un poco con la sonrisa pero de igual manera la devolvió, sabía que perdonaba rápido pero no tanto ¿o si? como sea así como había dicho Raven tenía que aprovechar la visita del nuevo huésped, a propósito de nuevo huésped ¿quién sería que había puesto de tan buen humor a Starfire? emanaba la alegría de siempre que en comparación con los otros días era mucha**

**Star: Se te ofrece algo Robin?**

**Rb: Uh...no...al contrario yo vengo a ofrecerte mi ayuda—saliendo de sus pensamientos**

**Star: Muchas gracias, solo me falta que Cyborg instale la luz y terminar de arreglar los muebles y la cama**

**Rb: Te ayudo**

**Star: Muchas gracias amigo**

**Durante un momento hubo un silencio, que solo era interrumpido por el silencioso canto de Starfire**

**Rb: Que cantas Star?**

**Star: Una canción que escuche el otro día y que me gusto mucho**

**Rb: Como se llama?**

**Star: Sálvame**

**Rb: Donde la escuchaste?**

**Star: El otro día que iba caminando por el parque en una tienda estaba, me metí, la escuche y me gusto**

**Rb: Eso es bueno**

**Star: Bien me parece que ya acabamos, todo estará perfecto para cuándo Rya llegué, voy a mi cuarto a ver si no olvide alguna cosa ok? nos vemos luego**

**Rb: Star...¿estas enojada?**

**Star: No, por que?**

**Rb: Es solo que, con lo de Bárbara tu tal vez...estés...—rascándose la nuca—enojada, triste...bueno es que el primer día te note triste y entonces supuse que...**

**Star: No supongas nada...el primer día lo resentí un poco y tal vez aún lo sienta...— poniendo un dedo en su mentón—pero el punto aquí es que esta bien, hiciste tu elección y yo...yo...tengo que ir a que me cambien la venda, nos vemos luego Robin, adiós—saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, corrió a su cuarto y ya en el cerro la puerta con seguro y se dejo caer recargada en la puerta**

**Una mano estaba en su pecho y la otra en su boca, múltiples lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin control alguno, se paró de la puerta y se tumbo en su cama. Hundió la cara en la almohada para callar sus sollozos, esperaba que Robin le hubiera creído, era verdad el ya había escogido y no era ella, había escogido a Bárbara y estaba bien, ellos se amaban y ella solo era un estorbo entre los dos, tenía que formarse esa idea, el no la amaba como ella a el, su corazón ya estaba ocupado y no había nada que hacer para remediarlo**

**Y aunque se pudiera remediar, que posibilidades tenía ella contra "Babs" era alta, tenía un buen cuerpo, atlética, era de su ciudad y aún mas importante era de su mismo planeta, tantas cosas en común con Robin, ella también era atlética y pelirroja pero no era de la Tierra, ni tan bonita, pero él la veía con amor ¿no? eso le había parecido los últimos meses. Solo se había hecho ilusiones, ella sola había creado un mundo donde Robin la amaba...un sueño que no se volvería realidad**

**Se levanto y se seco las lagrimas sin embargo entre mas las secaba mas salían, el solo imaginar a Robin y Bárbara juntos era algo horrible, sentía una enorme presión en el pecho, enojo, rabia pero sin duda alguna el mas fuerte de todos...dolor...un dolor pero no físico, era algo en su interior...

* * *

**

**CB: Rae...**

**Rv¿Qué quieres chico bestia?**

**CB: Acabo de pasar por el cuarto de Star y escuche sollozos, estará bien?**

**Rv: Es normal que aún este triste, no podemos hacer nada**

**CB: Pero esta mañana estaba muy contenta y...**

**Rv: Y yo esta mañana estaba sonriendo y ahora no¿cual es la diferencia?**

**CB: Que tú eres así y Starfire es sonriente por naturaleza...**

**Rv: Entonces yo soy una gruñona—cruzando sus brazos en su pecho**

**CB: No es eso es solo que tú un momento puedes estar enojada y al otro seria y al siguiente tienes una sonrisa y...**

**Rv: Soy inestable?**

**CB: No me malinterpretes Raven solo digo que...ya no se cuándo te puedo hablar y cuándo no por ejemplo hace tres minutos me contestaste agresivamente por nada y ahora estamos peleando por ti siendo que la que importa es Starfire**

**Rv: Haberlo dicho antes chico bestia, yo no importo que bueno que me lo dices ahora, no entiendo de que te sirve crecer si sigues siendo igual de inmaduro!!**

**CB: Raven si importas es solo que...**

**Rv: Nada chico bestia, desaparece**

**CB: Ves? a esto me refiero, empezamos no muy bien pero terminamos muy MUY mal¿por que tienes que ser tan rara?**

**Un jarrón que estaba a su lado se rompió en mil pedazos y ella bajo la cabeza, su cabello púrpura le tapaba la cara impidiéndole a chico bestia ver sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir pero no lo iba a permitir, no, no le iba a dar el gusto de ver el daño que le había hecho con esa simple pregunta**

**Arrepentido por sus palabras se quiso acercar a ella pero apenas la iba a tocar unos rayos se formaron alrededor de su cuerpo impidiéndole estar a menos de tres pasos de ella**

**CB: Yo no...Raven...yo no...**

**Rv: No me vengas con que no lo quisiste decir por que no lo voy a creer y para tu información si no lo has notado YO soy sería y cuándo sonrío es por que en verdad lo siento, si me enojo es justificable como en este preciso instante!!—los grandes ventanales de la torre temblaron junto con el resto de ella, prueba del gran enojo que sentía, con la mirada estaba haciendo temblar a chico bestia por dentro**

**Había dicho mas de la cuenta, no lo sentía en realidad, ella no era rara un poco tal vez pero no era como para decírselo y menos por segunda vez**

**CB: No era mi intención, perdóname**

**Rv: Es la segunda vez que me dices eso...no seas sínico**

**CB: No lo soy es solo que...**

**Rv: Ja...—una risa seca hizo temblar todo su cuerpo—ya no digas nada, ya lo dijiste todo y antes de que yo también diga más de la cuenta vete**

**CB: No Raven...yo no...**

**Rv¡Vete!—haciendo temblar una vez mas la torre, esta vez, todos llegaron corriendo para ver que pasaba—genial ya tienes compañía, yo soy la que se va a su cuarto y pobre de aquel que se atreva si quiera a pasar junto a mi cuarto**

**Dicho esto se fue pasando de largo a todos**

**Rb¿Que pasó?**

**CB: Nada, yo también me voy**

**Cy¿Que le hiciste como para que se enojara tanto?**

**CB: Nada y mejor déjenme en paz a mi también—se convirtió en halcón y salió de la torre para poder despejar su mente

* * *

**

**Cy: Que le habrá hecho? Raven no suele ser tan temperamental**

**Rb: No lo se**

**Star: Al rato voy a hablar con ella...**

**BC: Querida Starfire no creo que eso sirva yo no coincido contigo Cyborg, desde que llegué aquí he podido notar que Raven es verdad es temperamental y...**

**Star: No puedes decir eso, no la conoces**

**BC: Créeme con el poco tiempo que llevo aquí ya los conozco lo suficiente, por ejemplo tu también eres temperamental por no decir llorona**

**No le respondió nada tan solo encendió sus ojos y le lanzo un rayo cortándole cabello y se fue a la habitación destinada para Rya**

**BC¡Y dices que no eres temperamental!**

**Rb: Si tu no la hubieras provocado no hubiera pasado nada**

**BC: No la defiendas Dick esto—señalando su cabello—no tiene justificación alguna—saliendo del living a su cuarto**

**Cy: Entre dos pelirrojas, interesante**

**Rb: No es divertido**

**Cy¿Y quien ha dicho que si? solo digo que es mejor que te decidas cual antes de que esto pase a mayores**

**Rb: Lo se y no tienes por que repetírmelo pero esto no es tan fácil como se ve y...**

**Ya no dijo nada al oír que algo aterrizaba en la azotea de la torre, miro confundido a Cyborg que solo se encogió de hombros, subieron las escaleras mientras Cyborg alistaba su cañón y él sacaba su bastón preparado por cualquier cosa...

* * *

**

**Star estaba frente a la puerta de la titán gótica, un poco dudosa toco**

**Rv: Quien sea mas le vale irse en este preciso instante**

**Star: So yo Raven, permíteme pasar...—después de unos momentos se abrió un poco dejando ver solo un ojo de Raven—estas bien?**

**Rv: Mejor que nunca solo necesitaba estar sola**

**Star: Quieres platicar?**

**Rv: No en realidad**

**Star: Bien, solo venía a ver como estabas, ya lo hice así que me voy—dándose la vuelta**

**Rv: Me dijo rara...—desviando la cara al otro extremo del pasillo**

**Star¿Dijo eso?—girando sobre sus talones viendo que Raven ya había abierto toda la puerta y la luz dejaba ver que ambas mejillas tenían un ligero camino de agua desde sus ojos hasta el final de su cara—lloraste...**

**Rv: No pensé que me lo fuera a decir otra vez...no él...lo esperaba de todos menos de él ¿como pudo?**

**Star: Chico bestia a veces dice cosas sin pensarlo, lamentablemente esta fue una de ellas**

**Rv: Lo se pero lo dijo en un tono que...y me veía de una forma...**

**Star: Tranquila Raven estoy segura de que no quiso hacerlo**

**Rv¡Pero lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta!—rompiendo un foco—maldición ya ni mis emociones se controlar—golpeando la pared—...he pasado mucho tiempo con los humanos, me he contagiado de sentimientos terrestres...**

**Star¿A que te refieres?**

**Rv: Cuándo llegue aquí no sabía lo que era tener amigos, no sabía llorar y ahora mírame...llorando por la culpa de una estúpida persona mitad animal que no merece siquiera verme a la cara**

**Star: Raven no hables así, tú vales mucho no dejes que una simple palabra te amargue la vida**

**Rv: Supongo que tienes razón**

**Star: Ahora lávate la cara y vamos a comer algo que tengo hambre**

**Rv: Bien...**

**Starfire tenía razón no por una estúpida palabra se iba a amargar toda la vida, entro al baño y se avergonzó de si misma al verse en el espejo, ojos rojos y su cara marcada por las lagrimas, rápidamente las desapareció con ayuda del agua, se seco la cara y manos y tras mirarse una última vez al espejo salio encontrándose con Starfire, medio sonrió y juntas fueron al living, llegaron en el momento justo para ver correr a Robin y Cyborg rumbo a la azotea. Confundidas Raven formo una esfera a su alrededor y así llegaron antes que los chicos, frente a ellas una nave plateada con morado**

**Starfire emocionada corrió hacia la nave esperando ver a alguien en el asiento del piloto y encontrándolo vacío, dio un paso hacía atrás chocando con alguien, con una sonrisa se volteo...**

**¿?: A quien buscas pequeña?**

**Star: Rya?...¡Rya! eres tú**

**Rya: Como estas?

* * *

**

**Rb: Él es...él es...quien es él? y por que abraza a Starfire?**

**Cy: Tranquilo Robin seguramente él es Rya**

**Rb: Rya...Rya...**

**Cy: En lugar de repetir su nombre mejo vamos a saludar**

**Rv: Celoso Robin?**

**Rb¿Yo¿celoso? por favor Raven no digas tonterías y vamos**

**Rv: Claro...**_ es hora de que Robin pruebe un poco de su propia medicina_

**Star: Como estuvo el viaje? te esperaba hasta mañana**

**Rya: Quise sorprenderte un día antes**

**Star: Que bueno que estas aquí—abrazándose de su cuello—me alegra mucho verte**

**Rya: A mi también...ustedes deben ser los titanes**

**Star: Rya...el es Robin, mi líder**

**Rya: Gusto**

**Rb: Igual**

**Star: Cyborg el genio y doctor de aquí**

**Cy: Hola**

**Rya: Hola**

**Star: Raven, mi mejor amiga**

**Rv: Bienvenido a la tierra**

**Rya: Gracias...pero falta uno, me habías dicho que eran cinco**

**Star: Falta chico bestia pero salio, en la noche te lo presento—alzando sin querer su mano vendada y antes de que la bajara Rya la tomo**

**Rya: Que te paso aquí?**

**Star: Nada grave, un pequeño incidente con los brazaletes **_y Robin...¡oh no! no pienses en eso Starfire, si lo haces vas a llorar _

**Rya: Los has usado toda tu vida, como que un pequeño accidente? si hubiera sido pequeño no tendrías esta venda ni este rastro de sagre**

**Star: Eso es por que no me la he cambiado...entremos y ya ahí que Cyborg me la cambie y ya!**

**Rya: Starfire...**

**Star: No uses ese tono, estoy bien y es lo importante no?**

**Rya: Niña...**

**Continuara...**

**Hola!! por fin actualice y este cap. lo termine en menos de una hora ¡wow! increíble! ayer tmb actualice el capítulo de mi historia de HSM y hoy le toco a los Teen Titans, si sigo así mañana y el resto de la semana tal vez actualice las historias de a 1 cap. por día, además es lindo leer todos sus reviews ahora aclaraciones y peticiones:**

**Cuándo Raven lee un libro donde se enamora del protagonista, Chico Bestia de igual manera le dice rara por eso digo que es la segunda vez que él lo hace**

**Ahora...hay dos voces misteriosas 1 yo ya se quien es pero para la otra estoy haciendo un "casting" así que si alguno de ustedes quiere ser esa otra voz favor de decirme y darme el nombre que quisieran tener ko?**

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y ya saben cualquier cosa que quieran que aparezca aquí favor de decirme y con todo el placer del mundo yo lo haré**

**Bye bye**

**Clau**

**xoxo**


	5. ¿Quien eres en realidad?

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

_Hola a todos(as) me quiero disculpar pero realmente no fue mi culpa (en serio) lo que sucede es que hace un mes un primo vino y me contagio de catarro, bueno luego ese mismo primo (se llama Cristian) me ofreció como "disculpa" enseñarme a andar en patineta y pues como aqui a la escritora no le gusta la patineta pues dije que sí, salimos muy emocionados después me dijo con cara de niño malo_

_"Oye y si probamos algo mas difícil" señalando la bajada_

_"Como crees? si apenas me se mantener en pie"_

_"Es fácil"_

_Y antes de que pudiera objetar me empujo así no mas al puro estilo caricaturesco¡ja! pero no me fui sola lo jale conmigo y mientras bajábamos por la pendiente (pueden creer que haya una justo enfrente de mi casa?, no? ni yo debería ser ilegal!! Grrr) mi mano se doblo junto con mi tobillo y por eso no pude actualizar ya que la mano derecha se doblo y la izquierda tuvo una cortada del tamaño de la república mexicana, a mi primo también se le doblo una mano y el cuello_

_Afortunadamente estamos bien, ya los dos nos curamos y yo por fin pude actualizar TODAS mis historias, lo que es bueno para mí y para ustedes mis queridos lectores y lectoras_

_Esperando que me disculpen, les dejo este cap._

_PD: Cambie mi manera de escribir ya no voy a poner los nombres al principio de cada dialogo ok?_

_PD2: Ya tengo la otra voz ¡bien por mí!_

**Cap**** V: Quien eres en realidad?**

"**Cyborg tu sabes que es Rya de Star?**

"**No, por que no le preguntas?**

"**Curiosidad, es solo que la protege mucho no crees?**

"**Es normal, no se habían visto desde que Star llegó a la Tierra no crees?**

"**Si, pero no se te hace que es mucho...digo obsérvalos! solo la esta abrazando y ella ríe mucho y...y...**

"**Y tu estas celoso chico semáforo—llegando de repente—hace solo dos días que él esta aquí y mírate! no puedes dejar de vigilarlos te apuesto que ni siquiera te acuerdas de 'Babs'**

"**¿Quien?...a si...Bárbara, claro que me acuerdo de ella como la podría olvidar, he estado al pendiente de ella**

"**Enserio? entonces dime donde esta?**

"**Que pregunta...esta...en la torre**

"**Gran respuesta Einstein—con una gota en la frente—me dijo que te dijera que iba al centro comercial por comida**

"**Ya sabía y no estoy vigilando a Starfire solo...no tengo nada que hacer y tenía curiosidad**

"**Enserio??**

"**Así es**

"**Entonces por que demonios estamos susurrando y estamos escondidos junto con Cyborg atrás de la barra justo frente a ellos!!**

"**Uhm...bueno...**

"**Ya hay que pararnos, tengo hambre**

"**Como sea si de verdad quieres saber quien es Rya solo pregúntale a Starfire**

"**Claro como si fuera tan fácil llegar y gritar 'Star se que te lastime pero quiero saber quien demonios es ese tal Rya ¿puedes decirme?' no, claro que no haré eso" levantándose y sacudiéndose "y a todo esto ya que no soy el único en condiciones similares te preguntaré ¿por que no le hablas a Chico Bestia?"**

"**Es un tonto solo eso"**

"**Y...Kori...quien es ese Robin?"**

"**El líder de los titanes"**

"**Pero tu me habías dicho que era tu mejor amigo no?"**

"**Si, bueno lo es pero no nos hemos llevado muy bien últimamente"**

"**Oh ya, menos mal que tu hermano esta aquí para defenderte"**

"**Me se cuidar sola sabes?"**

"**C****laro pero necesitas a tu hermano y no digas que no"**

"**C****omo quieras"**

"**Bueno el punto aquí es que yo estoy aquí y te voy a ayudar en todo lo que quieras como buen hermano que soy****"**

"**Solo falta que conozcas a Chico Bestia pero no se e****n donde pueda estar, no lo he visto en desde ayer"**

"**El verde no? este que esta junto a Raven?" señalando una foto sobre la mesa, todos los titanes estaban reunidos en ella, técnicamente una foto debe estar en el porta retratos pero no esta ya que Bárbara en su lugar había puesto una donde ella estaba besando a Robin en la mejilla le quería dar un toque mas femenino a la torre aunque más que eso era solo para darle celos a Starfire "no se mucho de la Tierra pero por que no la ponen en otro porta retratos se vería mejor"**

"**Supongo pero mientras tanto déjala en la mesa"**

"**Ella es la novia de Robin no?"**

"**Creo, no estoy segura" cerrando los puños "y para serte sincero no me importa"**

"**¿Donde esta? es bonita"**

"**No te atrevas a decir eso frente a mi"**

"**Tranquila Kori solo decía que..." callándose al ver que Starfire encendía sus ojos en un verde brillante "me encantaría conocer la ciudad me acompañas?"**

"**Vamos..." agarrándolo de la mano y pensando en las palabras de Cyborg después de que Batichica pusiera la foto**

**Flash Back**

"_De esta manera la torre tendrá u__n toque más romántico no creen?"_

"_Bárbara por favor la foto que estaba antes se veía bien"_

"_Lo se pero esta se ve mejor"_

"_No lo creo"_

"_Chicos, regresaron antes" poniéndose frente a la foto "no iban por un helado"_

"_Si y eso hicimos por cierto te trajimos uno y otro a Bárbara"_

"_Gracias por que no se van cada quien a su cuarto como buenos titanes y luego salimos a cenar todos juntos"_

"_Robin que ocultas atrás de ti?"_

"_Nada Star es solo que..." tomando la foto e intentando huir "se me ocurrió que hace mucho que no salimos juntos y tal vez Rya quiera conocer la ciudad"_

"_Robin por favor no escondas __la foto que vayas a romper el cristal" quitándosela "lo que sucede chicos es que cambie su foto"_

"_¿Por que?"_

"_Tranquila Starfire lo que sucede es que puse una más bonita" enseñándosela "no crees?"_

"_¡Babs!"_

"_Es...en realidad...linda" empezó a sentir como las lágrimas subían a sus ojos pero no las iba a dejar salir "no crees Cyborg?"_

"_Supongo...donde dejaron la otra?"_

"_Aquí mismo" levantándola "Dick vamos al cuarto tengo que mostrarte algo"_

"_Tranquila Starfire solo lo hace para darte celos"_

"_Peor, ya que lo esta logrando" mirando la foto_

"_No le des el gusto..."_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Exacto el punto importante es "no darle el gusto"**** ni a ella ni a Robin, además Rya tenía razón ya que el estaba aquí se sentía mas segura y protegida, también tenía a Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia de esa manera ya no se sentía tan mal**

"**A donde vas Starfire?"**

"**Robin...vamos a dar una vuelta solamente"**

"**En ese caso vamos todos"**

"**No es necesario yo misma le puedo enseñar la ciudad a Rya"**

"**Si no quieres que vayamos solo dilo"**

"**No es eso Robin es simplemente que..."**

"**No discutas K****ori y mejor dejemos que nos acompañen dos o tres personas mas no nos van a hacer daño verdad??"**

"**No supongo que no, vamos a la feria"**

"**Vamos Kori**** ya quiero ver cual es esa feria de la que tanto hablabas en tus cartas"**

_Wow deben tener algo especial incluso le dice Kori y nadie le dice Kori a menos de que sea especial, es como yo con Dick, serán novios? el se va mas joven que ella pero no creo que en Tamaran la edad importe mucho o si? no no lo creo, pero por que demonios se abraza de su hombro?! __eso esta mal, no deben demostrara su afecto...me afecta no comer ahora estoy celoso¿celoso? yo? no y de esa cosa? jajaja es ridículo..._

"**¿Que piensas Robin?"**

"**Nada solo...nada"**

"**Se ven bien los dos juntos no crees?"**

"**Si..." caminando un poco más rápido a la salida "rápido para que podamos ver mas cosas"**

"**¿A donde van?"**

"**Chico Bestia ¿donde habías estado?"**

"**Fui...por ahí...a donde van?"**

"**Chico Bestia vamos a la feria es que llego Rya"**

"**Si yo...mucho gusto"**

"**El gusto es mio ¿puedo ir con ustedes?"**

"**Vamos todos y de ahí aprovechamos para ir a comer pizza"**

"**Vamos...me voy a cambiar y salgo"**

"**Si..."**

**No había dormido, se había quedado en lo que le había dicho a Raven¡que idiota! sabía lo que estaba diciendo y sabía lo que pasaría si lo decía entonces si sabía todo eso por demonios lo hizo?! y sin embargo pensó que le diría algo mucho algo del tipo:**

**-Te odio, vete al infierno-**

**Ó**

**-Muérete si no yo te mato-**

**Y sin embargo no le dijo nada de ese tipo pero si la lastimo si no ¿por que abría hecho temblar la torre? tenía razón, era la segunda vez que le decía eso y no estaba bien pero ya sabía como arreglar las cosas o por lo menos ya sabía como ayudar a que eso sucediera y sin duda ir a la feria iba a ayudar mucho en su plan**

"**Raven"**

"**Ah eres tú"**

"**Si los demás nos están esperando para ir a..."**

"**La feria, ya se, vamos a ir para que el hermano de Starfire conozca un poco más de la ciudad"**

"**Si..."**

"**Pues apúrate que no tenemos todo tú tiempo" y sin decir más lo paso de largo**

**Muy bien recuperar la amistad de Raven no iba a ser cosa fácil, difícil pero no imposible**

"**Raven, no has visto a Chico Bestia?"**

"**Si y dijo que no se tardaba y si lo hace pues lo dejamos"**

"**No aquí estoy solo me fui a cambiar"**

"**Bueno pues ya que estamos todos aquí vamos"**

_La feria, hoy hay mucha gente y se ve alegre, en ciudad Gótica no hay cosas como estas y se ve ya que Babs esta muy alegre y Starfire también siempre le ha gustado la feria, desde la primera vez que la traje, nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna y le tuve que explicar que eran los fuegos artificiales y que no estábamos bajo un ataque, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial justo como siempre, alegría, fascinación, curiosidad en aquella ocasión y siempre yo era el encargado de despertar todas esas emociones en ella y sin embargo ahora esta con Rya todo lo que yo le he enseñado se lo esta enseñando a__hora a él_

_Acabo de ganar un oso de peluche pero no es para Bárbara si es lo que están pensando, pues verán, hace tiempo que Starfire quería venir a la feria pero con la hermandad del mal y todo no habíamos podido así que yo le prometí que el día que viniéramos yo le iba a regalar un oso como el que tanto a querido desde que llegó aquí, y aquí esta en mis manos, es blanco con ojos cafés, en su mano derecha tiene un pequeño corazón rojo que dice "I LOVE YOU" y en la otra mano un pequeño extra terrestre morado con ojos verdes, es lindo y espero que le guste...pero ahora lo tengo que esconder por que ahí viene Bárbara...oh diablos ¿donde¿donde? ya se! Raven si Raven! lo puede ocultar_

"**Raven por favor esconde esto"**

"**Y como lo escondo? magia?"**

"**No lo se, simplemente escóndelo por favor"**

"**Para quien es semáforo?"**

"**Para...nadie! simplemente escóndelo!" completamente rojo "no es para Bárbara así que no me mires así"**

"**Pues entonces vete antes de que la princesa gótica se de cuenta"**

**¿?: Pobre semáforo no crees Loriana?**

**Loriana: Si pero el se lo merece**

**¿?: Qué más le podemos poner de obstáculo?**

**Loriana: Que más quieres? esta Bárbara y ahora Rya**

**¿?: No lo se...**

**Loriana: Lo que quieras pero ya no juegues con el tiempo**

**¿?: Soy la Dama del Tiempo ¿como no quieres que juegue con el?**

**Loriana: Deja de jugar con el, no por que lleves su nombre lo vas a hacer no?**

**Dama: No pidas imposibles, y ahora piensa en algo que no es divertido solo quedarte viendo**

**Loriana: Técnicamente eso es lo que deberíamos hacer pero tienes razón y ya se que es lo vamos a hacer**

"**Kori segura que no están apunto de atacar la Tierra??"**

"**100 por ciento segura de que no es así"**

"**Muy bien, a donde vamos ahora??"**

"**Pues no estoy segura...vamos a..." empezando a recordar las palabras de un sueño que había tenido **_no sería malo que él recibiera una probada de su propia medicina cierto Star?? _**un sueño bastante raro pero la Dama del Tiempo—como se había hecho llamar—tenía bastante razón "que te parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna"**

"**Es donde se saca el din****ero no?"**

"**No..." con una gota en la nuca "es una rueda gigante que gira, con varios carritos"**

"**Y no se cae?"**

"**No, ven vamos" jalá****ndolo de un brazo y pasando frente a todos**

"**Y...a donde van esos??"**

"**Dick déjalos cariño y mejor gáname un peluche"**

"**Si vayan..."**

"**No...mejor vamos a...caminar" echo una furia ¡¡como era posible que el la abrazara de esa forma!! era algo inmoral, no eran nada como para que el la estuviera abrazando y hablándole de esa forma "vamos a la rueda de la fortuna"**

**No eso no era posible, Starfire no se podía subir con **_ese _**en el mismo juego en el mismo carro del mismo lado de la misma feria en que se había subido con el, no eso si era sumamente inaceptable, sumamente e incompente...ten...diablos ahora hablaba como Batman, con palabras confusas y que ni siquiera sabía que significaban ¡grrr! muy bien ahora ya no sabia ni que demonios le pasaba a el, era una sensación de odio hacía **_ese__ese_**...tamaraniano, un nudo en la boca del estomago como si estuviera...¡Naaa! no lo creo era imposible el no podía estar ¿o si? no¡por favor! el era Robin y no podía sentir este tipo de cosas, no se lo podía permitir, solo la ponía en peligro al sentir este tipo de cosas, entonces no era posible, no no era posible a menos de que el en verdad estuviera...**

"**¡¡¡Dick!!!"**

"**¡¡No grites que no soy sordo!!"**

"**Pues es que no me haces caso, te estoy diciendo que si en ese carro o en el otro"**

"**Como quieras"**

"**Subamos detrás de la linda Star"**

"**¿Linda? no estabas enojada con ella?"**

"**No me gusta guardar rencores y tú lo sabes, además de que hoy es un día especial para ella no crees?"**

"**¿Como dices?"**

"**Si, le esta enseñando la ciudad a su novio y es muy romántica la rueda de la fortuna para una pareja no crees??"**

"**Supongo" **_se tiene que hablar todo el tiempo de "novios" "parejas" ni que fuera el día de San Valentín, es un día común y corriente y no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común solo somos 6 amigos—incluida Babs—en la feria, solo Star y Rya frente a nosotros en un juego muy romántico, abrazados¡grrr!, vamos Robin¡eres tú¡el chico maravilla! lo puedes superar, es solo algo pasajero...aguarden...Starfire puso su cabeza en su hombro_

"**Que piensas querido Dick?"**

"**Nada solo que...me gustan los fuegos artificiales"**

"**Es verdad son muy lindos"**

**Loriana¡Ya se tengo una genial idea! que te parece si ahora Robin provoca los celos??**

**Dama¿Más?**

**Loriana: Bueno pues ya sufrió, que te parece un beso entre Babs y él??**

**Dama¡¡No!! me quieres matar cierto?? no te atrevas ni a pensarlo**

**Loriana: Jajaja debiste ver tu cara, solo era una broma para ver de que lado estabas**

**Dama: Obviamente del de Star y tú??**

**Loriana: Esa pregunta ni se pregunta ok? esta muy claro cual es mi bando—sacando una bandera con la cara de Bárbara tachada—o no?**

**Dama: Dios mio ¿cuándo aprenderá?—chocando su mano contra su frente—y ahora en que estábamos??—regresando su vista a la esfera**

**Loriana: No me ignores...**

"**Mira hermanita atrá****s de nosotros viene tu amigo"**

"**¿Amigo?...a él si"**

"**Ya te dije que su novia se me hace muy 'interesante' verdad?"**

"**Si Rya me lo dijiste hace mucho tiempo..."bostezando**

"**Ya tienes sueño mejor vamonos para que puedas dormir hermana"**

"**No estoy bien, un rato mas a nadie le hace daño, mejor caminemos"**

"**Si" bajá****ndose "mira pareciera que se van a dar un beso"**

"**Quienes??" volteando en dirección de los ojos de su hermano, justo para ver que Robin inclinaba su cabeza con dirección a Bárbara y empezaba a cerrar los ojos, no se lo podía hacer, no ya era suficiente...¡no, no, Nooo!**

**Dama: (ahorcando y zarandeando a su compañera) Te dije que no se besaran¡¿por que lo hiciste?!**

**Loriana: No fui yo...fuiste tú verdad??—haciéndole lo mismo que le estaba haciendo—te dije que era broma, ahora Starfire estará peor**

**Dama: Yo no fui**

**Loriana: Yo tampoco**

**Dama: Entonces el semá****foro lo hace por voluntad propia**

**Loriana: Y la otra que le sigue la corriente ¡¡grrr!!**

**Dama: Tonto pájaro!!**

**Loriana¡¡Aaaaaa!!**

**Dama¡¡Aaaaaa!!**

_No que estoy haciendo!!!—separándose bruscamente de Bárbara—esto no esta bien_

**Dama: Ya se y si nos metemos en su mente??**

**Loriana: No podemos hacer eso!!...o si??**

**Dama: Claro que si...observa—levantando su báculo y formando una pantalla de humo a su alrededor**

"**Dick ¿que te pasa?"**

"**Nada solo que me siento un poco cansado..." sujetándose la cabeza al bajar del juego, le dolía era como si de repente ya no tuviera fuerzas, como si alguien quisiera entrar en su mente "vamonos a la torre"**

"**Seguro?? no quieres ir al doctor primero??"**

"**No, mejor que Cyborg me recibe y ya"**

"**Bien"**

**Le dolía, y mucho, era raro que se hubiera mareado y más en un juego como 'la rueda de la fortuna', tenía la vista nublada y cada vez veía menos hasta que todo se volvió completamente negro...**

**Loriana: Me encanta, puede derribar a un monstruo con una patada pero no sabe llegar a su propia mente**

**Dama: Dale crédito es de los pocos que no choca con algo cuándo pierde el conocimiento**

**Loriana: Bien...ahí esta...y que le vamos a decir???**

**Dama: No lo se...yo no voy a dejar que me vea como soy o si?**

**Loriana: Yo tampoco...pero no se...**

**Dama: Tengo otra idea...la próxima es tu turno eh??**

**Loriana: Si, si como sea...**

"**Que le habrá pasado??"**

"**Cansancio, antes de bajarnos me dijo que se sentía cansado y luego...nada"**

"**Debe ser eso, sus signos están bien"**

"**Sin olvidar que choco contra un poste" señalando con su dedo índice la parte roja en la frente de Robin "debió doler tal vez eso también ayudo"**

"**Claro...Raven por que no lo curas"**

"**Si..." tocando su pecho y retirando sus manos rápidamente "no puedo es como si algo me bloqueara, como si algo estuviera dentro de él"**

"**Algo...como que??" aunque Starfire no lo quisiera reconocer o demostrar estaba sumamente preocupada por Robin, que se desmayara tan de repente no era normal en el "no lo puedes sacar?"**

"**Desde adentro me esta bloqueando, no quiere que entre eso significa que no fue un desmayo común y corriente, algo o alguien lo obligo a hacerlo, me quedare aquí para ver que puedo hacer mejor váyanse puede ser que tarde un poco" levitando y poniéndose en posición de meditación "todos" abriendo un ojo y viendo a Bárbara y Starfire**

"**Yo...ya me voy"**

"**Yo soy su novia y tengo mas derecho a quedarme que Starfire"**

"**Ninguna se va a quedar entendido??" volviendo a su posición anterior**

**Loria****na: Retiro lo dicho, si choco con un poste**

**Dama: Como sea ¿que le decimos?**

**Loriana: Déjame pensar y ahorita te digo**

**Continuara...**

_Hola bueno, el próximo capitulo será mas largo ya que voy a contar lo que va a pasar entre Raven y Chico Bestia_

_IMPORTANTE:_

_A Loriana y a La Dama del Tiempo necesito que me den sus ideas para la conversació que van a tener con Robin, por favor ponganse de acuerdo y me mandan el guión o sus ideas o como uds. vean_

_Sin más por el momento...bueno necesito ideas ya que tengo el climax pero necesito 2 o 3 capítulos mas así que POR FAVOR IDEAS_

_xoxo_

_Clau_


	6. Loriana y la Dama del Tiempo

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap**** VI: Loriana y La Dama del Tiempo**

_¿Donde estoy? y ¿por que estoy aquí? no lo entiendo y no recuerdo nada, lo último era...Bárbara y __yo en la rueda de la fortuna, después comencé a sentirme mal, me dolía la cabeza y después nada... increíble ya no recuerdo nada_

"**Si te esforzarás más lo lograrías"**

"**No, ya no recuerdo nada"**

"**Pues inténtalo"**

"**No"**

"**Si"**

"**No"**

"**Si"**

"**No"**

**Volteándose y no encontrándose con nadie**

"**¿Quien eres?"**

"**¿Por que tan desconfiado joven maravilla¿acaso tienes miedo?"**

"**Obviamente no tiene miedo, es Robin"**

"**¿Y tienes que arruinar mi momento? trataba de sonar atemorizante"**

"**¿Tipo Slade?"**

"**¡Exacto!"**

_Muy bien son dos mujeres pero ¿por que me trajeron aquí? debe haber una razón no?_

"**Si hay una razón"**

"**Y tú la conoces a la perfección"**

"

* * *

"**No puedo hacer nada, su mente ha sido bloqueada pero no por una fuerza negativa lo hubiera sentido de inmediato"**

"**¿Que quieres decir con eso Raven?"**

"**Lo que oíste Bárbara no hay nada que hacer, el solo debe salir de ese estado"**

"**¿Y que hay si no sale Raven?"**

"**Tranquila Starfire, no le sucederá nada" poniendo una mano en su hombro "y si algo pasara yo lo sabré de inmediato"**

"**Gracias Raven..." **_Robin que te sucedió?_

* * *

"**¿Por que no se muestran?"**

"**Aún no es el tiempo"**

"**Solo te podemos decir que..."**

"**Pienses mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas"**

"**¿Eso es todo¡¿hicieron que me golpeara la cabeza, me desmaye, estoy confundido, no se quien son ustedes y solamente me dicen eso?!"**

"**Tranquilízate"**

"**¡¿Como quieren que me tranquilice?!"**

"**Escucha si, no es la última vez que nos vamos a ver...o a oír"**

"**Pronto, mas pronto de lo que tu crees"**

**Y de pasar a un escenario completamente oscuro, paso a un blanco y mas confundido que antes, el silencio era absoluto, solo interrumpido por sus pensamientos ¿quienes eran¿que pretendían¿donde estaban¿a que se habían referido con su consejo¿o había sido advertencia?. A lo lejos empezó a escuchar voces, eran de Bárbara y Starfire, también era la de Cyborg, cerrando los ojos pudo obtener una mejor vista de ellos, separándolas estaba Cyborg, al parecer estaban discutiendo, no alcanzaba a oír por que pero se veía grave**

**Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y tambaleo ligeramente, lentamente cayo al suelo regresando al mundo real. Tras de él aparecieron nuevamente dos mujeres**

"**¿Debimos haberle dicho mas?"**

"**¡No! veamos si el solo lo puede resolver"**

"**Si no puede, solo empeorara las cosas"**

"**Como dicen los terrícolas...es algo que debe aprender por si mismo"**

"**Ó...echando a perder se aprende"**

"**Si"**

"**¡Chicas sepárense!"**

"**No vales mi tiempo Starfire"**

"**Ni que valiera tanto"**

"**¡¡Starfire, ya basta!!"**

"**Mmmm..."**

**Todos voltearon a ver a la camilla, Robin comenzaba a moverse y a abrir los ojos, la paz reino el lugar, mientras el líder de los titanes se incorporaba con extrema lentitud, tratando de lidiar con el constante punzar en su cabeza, la luz le molestaba, estaba muy fuerte para su gusto y lo peor de todo, se sentía observado**

**Y efectivamente estaba siendo observado, tres pares de ojos estaban sobre él, uno biónico, uno azul, otros dos azules y por último unos verdes**

"**¿Que¿paso algo?"**

"**¡Dick! estas bien, me diste un susto de muerte¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!" lanzándose a su cuello **

"**Ya me voy Cyborg, que bueno que ya estas bien Robin"**

"**Gracias Star" abrazando también a Batichica que seguía hablando y reclamándole**

"**Starfire, que paso ahí adentro? escuchamos muchos gritos"**

"**Robin ya despertó, Batichica y Cyborg están con él"**

"**Te dije que no te preocuparas, voy a estar en la azotea meditando"**

"**¿No quieres entrar a verlo?"**

"**Si Cyborg esta adentro el lo revisara, tu hermano te esta buscando, se quedo en tu habitación"**

"**Muchas gracias Raven" **

**Robin ya estaba bien, era un peso menos de los hombros**

"**Star, no has visto a Raven?"**

"**Acaba de subir a la azotea"**

"**Gracias y tu hermano dice que donde estas?"**

"**Si ya voy..." sonriéndole **_que tanto querrá Rya?_

**Lo buscó en su habitación pero no estaba ahí, tampoco en la cocina o en el living room ¿donde estaba? hasta que pensó en algo obvio, su cuarto. Y en efecto, entró en el y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano mirando al techo sobre su cama y jugando con la pequeña muñeca de madera idéntica a ella**

**Sonrió al recordar que sin importar que fuera mas alto que ella, era su hermano menor, el que de pequeños siempre protegía de los brabucones en Tamaran y que de un momento a otro el la protegía. ¿En que momento cambiaron los papeles?**

"**Hola Kori, donde estabas??" girando su cuerpo viéndola directamente a los ojos**

"**En la enfermería"**

"**¿Ya despertó tu amigo?"**

"**Si, ya despertó y se encuentra mucho mejor"**

"**Y que le paso?"**

"**No lo sabemos, seguramente Cyborg nos lo dirá después"**

"**O tal vez solo necesitaba descanso y el mismo se bloqueo"**

"**Eso es algo que terrestres no pueden hacer"**

"**Que raza tan rara, además de débil"**

"**Pero han sido muy hospitalarios conmigo, sin importar que yo vengo de otro planeta"**

"**A eso vine, a asegurarme que eres feliz, no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo de acuerdo?"**

"**De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?"**

"**No lo se aún pero no es mucho, solo quiero ver que mi hermana este en perfectas condiciones, después de todo soy tu hermano..."**

"**Menor, recuerda eso, se cuidarme perfectamente"**

"**Aún así es mi deber protegerte de cualquier persona, monstruo, terrestre o alienígena, inclusive de nuestra hermana Blakfire"**

"**Lo se y lo aprecio mucho ¿para que me buscabas?"**

"**Quiero saber¿por que la niña que esta con Robin piensa que soy tu novio?"**

"**Bueno eso es por que..."**

"**¿No les dijiste que soy tu hermano verdad?"**

"**No me dio tiempo, además ello lo asumió, los demás si lo saben"**

"**¿Y también Robin?"**

"**No lo se, no le he preguntado"**

"**Bueno..." levantándose de la cama "¿quien te dio esta muñeca?"**

"**Hace mucho tiempo no las dio un admirador"**

"**Es lo que se llama tener exceso de tiempo libre no crees?"**

"**Si, pero tuvimos algunos problemas con los muñecos, nada de que preocuparse, se arreglo de inmediato"**

"**Voy a dar un paseo, nos veremos luego"**

"**Llévate mi localizador, si te necesito te llamaré"**

"**No lo necesitas tu?"**

"**No creo que me pase nada, estaré aquí mismo en mi habitación"**

"**En ese caso, se buena niña y duérmete, te ves cansada y como tu dijiste si te necesito te llamo a la torre, y si tus amigos te necesitan pues que te despierten"**

"**No tengo sueño Rya"**

"

* * *

"**Azarath Mitrion Zint****hos, Azarath Mitrion Zinthos, Azarath Mitrion Zinthos, Azarath..."**

"**Raven..."**

"**¿Que quieres Chico Bestia?" abriendo un ojo para corroborar que de verdad era él, con eso de que ahora oía su voz en todas partes "¿no vez que estoy meditando?"**

"**Pero Raven yo..."**

"**Es-toy me-di-tan-do"**

"**Raven, solo...mírame un momento por favor"**

**Se volteo y lo vio convertido en un tierno gato verde, sonrió un poco, y él volvió a su forma normal, sonriéndole de igual manera. Antes no le funcionaba esa técnica, y ahora si, algo en ella había cambiado gracias a él¿pero que era?**

"**Solo tienes un momento"**

"**Toma..." extendiéndole un libro con la pasta gris y dibujos extraños en él "solo tómalo por favor"**

"**Esto...que significa Chico Bestia??"**

"**Tómalo por favor"**

**Con cierta duda lo tomo y comenzó a inspeccionarlo con sumo cuidado, en letras negras tenia escrito 'El cuervo', había querido ese libro por mucho tiempo, pero nadie lo sabía, o tal vez sí. Lo abrió y de inmediato cayo un pequeño sobre blanco, confundida se agacho a recogerlo**

"**Chico Bestia, que es esto?" levanto su mirada encontrándose sola, un suave viento recorrió su cuerpo acompañado con escalofríos desde el comienzo de su cintura hasta el final de su nuca "¿que significa esto?"**

**Algo en su pecho comenzaba a crecer, estaba emocionada y al mismo tiempo angustiado, se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas y dejo el libro de lado, volteo el sobre y saco de él un papel del mismo color. Se veía de inmediato una letra –increíblemente- legible, ordenada y limpia, se podía imaginar el trabajo y tiempo que le pudo haber costado a Chico Bestia hacerla así**

_Raven:_

_Para mi sería muy difícil decirte estas cosas en persona, por eso te las escribo. El libro que tienes en tus manos es uno que si estoy bien lo querías desde hace mucho tiempo y si no pues el vendedor me prometió que te gustaría. _

_También me quiero disculpar por lo del otro día, no quise decirlo, simplemente fue algo que...como sea debes saber que no fue mi intención, no te considero en esa manera, eres- al contrario- muy inteligente y una gran amiga_

_Una vez mas perdóname por todo lo que te dije_

_-Chico Bestia-_

**Arrugo la carta en su pecho, intentando cesar la angustia en el...no era angustia, era emoción, se había emocionado con una carta, agradecida de que estuviera en la azotea para no poder romper nada, se levantó, tomo el libro y camino lenta, pero exageradamente despacio hacía la puerta**

**Como si le pidiera permiso a un pie para dar un paso y después al otro, estaba sonriendo como una tonta, llevo una mano a su cara y la siento caliente¡estaba sonrojada!. Corrió hacia la puerta y en el vidrio se vio, el rojo contrastaba con su siempre pálido rostro, respirando profundamente la abrió y se dispuso a buscar a Chico Bestia para agradecer sus sinceras disculpas y el libro**

**¿Como pudo saber que quería ese libro? sus comentarios sobre lo que ella quería se los reservaba para si misma, era algo imposible, aunque habría jurado ver una mosca verde cuándo ella había estado cerca de la librería, eso explicaría muchas cosas. Pasando por la cocina observo a Robin con la frente en la orilla de la mesa y a Bárbara a un lado ablando sin parar, si no se equivocaba Robin estaba medio dormido**

**Él debía tomar una descición antes de seguir perturbando a Starfire, solo la estaba lastimando, si iba a escoger a Bárbara estaba segura que Starfire no lo soportaría y se iría, seguramente aprovecharía que su hermano estaba aquí para hacerlo, y tal como ella había visto en el futuro el grupo se separaría con el tiempo, solo ella los mantenía unidos¿que sería de ella? regresar a su planeta no era una opción ¿y los demás?**

* * *

"**Robin querido, no me debes asustar así nuevamente, mira que si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a golpear sin importar lo mucho que no quiera, y hablando de no querer, no quiero y de verdad no quiero, volver a pelear con Starfire..."**

"**Babs, por favor mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar, podrías dejarme ir a mi habitación?"**

"**Muy bien vamos, yo me quedo contigo, vamos, te acompaño"**

"**No, quiero estar solo, me voy a dormir"**

"**Robin yo..."**

"**Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar"**

**Con una mano en la sien, camino a su habitación, se paro frente a la puerta de Starfire abriéndola ligeramente, en su cama reposaba ella, entro para admirarla mas de cerca. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su cara, siempre que dormía se veía tal y como ella era, serena, amble, tranquila, acomodándole la cobija vio su muñeca aún vendada**

**La volvió acomodar debajo de las cobijas y salió de ahí. Entró a su habitación dejándose caer en la cama y durmiéndose casi de inmediato. Apareció en el mismo escenario negro y frente a él dos siluetas cubiertas—ambas—por unas capas negras**

"**Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi mente?"**

"**Nosotras se podría decir que dominamos tu futuro, el de raven y el de los demás" **

"**Observa" levantando su báculo para que apareciera una burbuja**  
**"Escucha esto es algo de lo que puede pasar si no te decides a quien quieres"**

"**¿A que te refieres?"**

"**Observa" apuntando con su dedo una parte en la burbuja, esta estalló y comenzaron a formarse ondas para dar paso a un gran círculo y en él apareció Starfire llorando en el regazo de Raven**

* * *

"Porque, porque no soy humana, si fuera como Bárbara seguro me quisiera" dijo la linda Tamaraneana con los ojos cristalinos y una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla "si fuera humana el no me hubiera tratado así, mejor termino todo esto" dijo volando al cuarto de rya

* * *

"**Que? que ocurre??"**

"**Va a terminar con todo"**

"**Y es tu culpa Robin, no lo entiendes?"**

"**Eso no puede ser..." dando un paso hacía atrás "¿que hice?"**

"**Y eso no es todo...sigue observando"**

* * *

"¡¡Babs!!"

"¡Robin no vayas por favor...!" agarrando con fuerza su brazo

"¡¿Bárbara esta ahí dentro, como no quieres que entre?!"

"¡No lo hagas! por favor" jalándolo mas fuerte hacía él "¡no vayas!"

"¡Tengo que ir!" escuchando otra explosión

"¡No!" girándose y poniéndose frente a él "si es tan importante para ti...yo..."

"¿Starfire?"

"Yo..." tomándolo de los hombros "yo voy por ella, Bárbara significa tu felicidad y yo...solo quiero verte feliz"

"No Starfire..."

"Adiós Robin..." levantando el vuelo rápidamente hacía el edificio aún en llamas

"¡¡Starfire!!"

Múltiples explosiones se escuchaban y Robin estaba siendo detenido por Cyborg

"¡¡Starfire!!"

* * *

"**¡¡No!!" **

**Se paro de la cama súbitamente, cayendo de ella en el acto, estaba sudando y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la habitación de Starfire y azoto la puerta, asustando a la persona que estaba dentro**

"**¡Ah! Robin¿que te pasa?"**

"**Lo siento, solo quería ver si estabas bien"**

"**Estoy bien, y tu?" tocando su frente " estas muy agitado"**

"**Estoy bien solo..." tomando amas muñecas con suavidad "necesitaba saber si estabas bien"**

"**No te preocupes, estoy bien"**

"**De acuerdo..."**

* * *

"**¿Chico Bestia podemos hablar?"**

"**¡Raven!"**

"**¿Podemos?"**

"**Uh...si claro"**

**En el pasillo, ella se detuvo y apretando los puños, se volteo**

"**Solo, quiero agradecerte por el libro, es justo el que yo quería"**

"**Supuse eso, solo que no te puedo decir muy bien de que trata"**

"**No hay problema..."**

"**Pero de este si..." extendiéndole otro "ojala y te guste"**

"**Gracias..."**

"**Son dos reinos pelando por una piedra mágica, en esta parte..." abriéndolo y señalando un renglón "la piedra se incrusta en el corazón de una mujer y..."**

**Raven lo escuchaba atentamente, emocionada, asombrada de que en verdad hubiera leído un libro, Chico Bestia, después de todo no era tan tonto como todo creían**

**Continuara...**

**Perdón por la demora, y quiero agradecer a por su ayuda en este capitulo**

**Loriana y la Dama del Tiempo necesito que me digan como van a ser sus trajes y necesito que se pongan de acuerdo ko?**


	7. Adios

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap**** VII: Adiós**

"**¿Entonces según tu que tenía?"**

"**No lo se, de repente llegó corriendo muy preocupado por mi, estaba nervioso y se veía sumamente asustado"**

"**Seguramente tuvo un mal sueño, no te preocupes Starfire, él estará bien"**

"**Lo crees??" tomando un poco mas de jugo**

"**Si..." comiendo mas de sus waffles "ya sabes como es de extremista****, le dicen salta y piensa que lo quieren matar"**

"**En parte tienes razón, pero si hubieras visto la expresión de su cara me comprenderías"**

"**Tranquila, no va a pasar nada"**

"**Si¡tienes razón! solo un mal sueño, no pasará nada!"

* * *

**

"**¡Robin! te ves muy cansado, seguramente no dormiste nada verdad?"**

"**Tuve malos sueños toda la noche" **

"**No te preocupes, estoy se****gura que un rato conmigo te hará olvidar todas tu penas" viéndolo a los ojos asegurándose de que captara la indirecta**

"**Babs..." por el rabillo del ojo vio a Starfire, anoche con todos los sueños había decidido que si no la podía hacer feliz por lo menos no le causaría mas penas "mejor en otro momento...no me siento tan mal"**

"**Como desees"**

**En silencio la tamaraniana recogió sus platos, los lavo y se retiro donde su hermano, en estos momentos no quería a nadie mas que a él. Frente a la puerta toco y solo entró cuándo la persona que ocupaba esa habitación se lo indicó**

"**Hola Kori, como estas?"**

"**Bien gracias...ya te vas??" observando como acomodaba su ropa y demás pertenencias en una pequeña valija**

"**Si, recuerda que solo venía de paso, ya sabes que no me quedo mucho tiempo en un solo lugar"**

"**Claro, ya me habías dicho que no ibas a quedarte mucho tiempo conmigo"**

"**Tu podrías regresar conmigo no crees?"**

"**Rya...no puedo y lo sabes"**

"**Era una opción por que si no me equivoco una de tus razones esta con alguien mas en este momento"**

"**No es solo eso...me debo quedar para proteger la ciudad"**

"**Nos pasa lo mismo, yo debo volver para Tamaran y asegurarme de que todo este bien"**

"**Estoy segura de que nuestro padre ha mantenido el orden de las cosas como deben estar"**

"**Si, eso espero"**

"**Bueno Kori que te parece si antes de irme vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, no la he visto completamente de día..."**

"**¡¡Si vamos!! hay tanto que no te he enseñado...hay una librería donde hay libros como los que te gustan****, la dulcería e incluso si quieres y da tiempo podemos ir al cine..."**

"**Claro Kori" **

**Le encantaba ver a su hermana feliz y mientras el estuviera aquí se juro que la mantendría con esa sonrisa con la que estaba acostumbrado a verla, tan radiante como siempre, con sus ojos brillosos y provocando felicidad a todos los lugares en los que estaba**

**Su primera impresión al llegar a la tierra no fue la mejor, verla con la cara triste, sus ojos apagados, una muñeca vendada, mas triste que cuándo la obligaron a irse de su lado. Él sabía a la perfección que el causante de todo el sufrimiento que tenía su hermana era Robin, pero también se daba cuenta que él no podía hacer nada, de nada serviría ser el típico hermano terrestre sobre protector, no lo quería amenazar, en todo caso era mejor lanzarle un rayo no? fácil, practico y sin gastar energías innecesariamente, pero no haría eso...no era su estilo**

**Llevándolo así de la mano invertían papeles, él parecía el mayor y ella la pequeña queriendo comerse el mundo en una sentada, realmente en la ciudad había muchas cosas interesantes para ver, no lo podía negar, ahora comenzaba a entender por que a su hermana le había gustado tanto para vivir

* * *

**

"**¿A donde fue Starfire?"**

"**Salió con Rya, parece que ya se va y quieren aprovechar el poco tiempo que les queda juntos"**

"**¿Cuándo se va?"**

"**No estoy seguro pero creo que mañana en la mañana"**

"**Gracias Cyborg...no crees que se quedo muy poco tiempo"**

"**Algo...supongo que Starfire lo extrañara mucho"**

"**Si..." sin proponérselo había empezado a sonreír, por laguna razón saber que se iba le causaba mucha alegría**

**Realmente no le había hecho nada pero su simple presencia era algo desagradable ¿por que? no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero así era. Estaba siendo egoísta, si el ya no podía hacer feliz a Starfire debería dejar que Rya lo hiciera pero no quería, se negaba a hacerlo¿por que él¿por que ahora¿por que ahora que todo se le había complicado?. Si hubiera llegado en otro momento sin siquiera pensarlo le hubiera aclarado quien era quien y cual era el lugar que le correspondía**

**Ahora con las visiones que le habían provocado, la llegada de Bárbara, los desaires de Starfire, todo...sin embargo había algo que le llamaba la atención, aunque tuviera problemas no le había pasado desapercibida la actitud de Raven y Chico Bestia. Hace unos días parecía que Raven lo quería matar con la mirada sin olvidar su incidente con el temblor de la torre**

**Y ahora se hablaban mas y en mas de una ocasión los había visto a los dos con un libro en el living o a Chico Bestia intentando que jugara sus video juegos con el¿que habría pasado que él no había visto?**

**Su pregunta no se respondería por que unos brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello pasando a susurrarle en el oído:**

"**¿Que piensas joven maravilla?"**

"**Nada importante...que pasa?"**

"**Nada, solo me sentí con ganas de abrazarte ¿algún problema con eso?"**

"**No ninguno...¿cuánto tiempo mas te quedaras en la torre?"**

"**Te molesta que yo este aquí o...¿por que la súbita pregunta?"**

"**Es algo que si no te molesta quiero y necesito saber"**

"**Pues es algo que no se a ciencia cierta"**

"**Entonces puedo asumir que te quedaras...bastante tiempo ¿no?"**

"**Si lo quieres ver de ese modo pues entonces si, me quedaré mucho tiempo"**

"**Gracias, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber..."**

**Bárbara noto la sequedad, frialdad, seriedad con la que dijo esa última frase, ella podría haber ignorado sus miradas hacía Starfire, como se ponía al sobreprotegerla, incluso antes de venir sabía que entre ellos había algo más, e las revistas siempre salían muy juntos e incluso se rumoraba de un posible romance entre ellos, esa había sido la principal razón que le había llevado a abandonar todo en Ciudad Gótica, su escuela, sus amigos, su familia, su hogar**

**Todo para llegar y encontrar que el de verdad estaba enamorado o se estaba empezando a enamorar de un alíen?? ella Bárbara Gordon, una de las chicas mas codiciadas en Ciudad Gótica derrotada por una alíen¡por favor! es decir ella que tenía, bueno era linda no lo podía negar, tierna, carismática, amable, alegre...muchas características, será que por eso había conquistado el corazón de Robin desde que él llego aquí??**

**Mientras pensaba todo eso, había entrado a la torre, y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la habitación de la que en estos momentos la tenía tan confundida. Entro en él mas por curiosidad que por nada, lo primero que vi****o fue la extraña cama redonda, sobre ella una muñeca de madera idéntica a ella, a los lados unos pequeños buros, en cada uno de ellos había una foto. Una de ella y Robin, en la otra se veía a ella junto con dos mujeres mas y dos hombres, en ella reconoció a Rya, al parecer era su familia¡lo sabia! él era su hermano y nada más**

**Con una sonrisa volteo su mirada a la otra, se veían tan contentos los dos, Robin sonriendo como pocas veces se mostraba y ella sonreía como no la había visto hacerlo desde su llegada. Sintió celos y de inmediato la dejo en su lugar, dio una última mirada al lugar y salio de ahí. No podía ser posible que tanta gente la quisiera tanto, Raven no lo demostraba pero se notaba que era su mejor y posiblemente única amiga, Chico Bestia jugaba con ella, la hacía reír y Cyborg era como su hermano mayor, sobraba decir que todos se preocupaban por ella, era la alegría del lugar, como era posible que alguien esparciera tanto amor sin esperar nada a cambio?? era imposible!!**

**¡No! se negaba a creer que Starfire le hubiera ganado a SU joven maravilla, que le hubiera ganado algo que ya era SUYO, no era posible, no lo iba a aceptar, no se iba a derrotar tan fácilmente, solo era cosa de manipularla un poco, ella sabía el efecto que tenía en ella cuándo los veía abrazados, o simplemente cuándo él le prestaba aunque fuera la mínima atención a ella. **

**Era el momento perfecto, Starfire regresaba de su paseo y Robin iba hacía donde ella estaba, no era lo que ella acostumbraba a hacer pero por él estaba dispuesta incluso a rebajarse un poco. Justo cuándo vio que Starfire se dirigía hacía Robin con una sonrisa, empezó su pequeño y e improvisado plan**

"**Robin quería decirte que..."**

"**¡Dick!"**

"**¡¿Bárbara?! que pasa?"**

"**¡Quiero ir a pasear!" abrazándolo provocadoramente por el cuello "¿que dices?"**

"**Robin, necesito preguntarte algo..."**

"**Si Starfire dime..."**

"**¿Perdón? estoy pintada o algo parecido? Dick vamos a pasear"**

"**Starfire te quiere decir algo" exclamo con cierto enfado Rya "la piensas escuchar o como muchas otras veces le darás prioridad a la señorita que al parecer no sabe que menos no siempre es mejor" haciendo alusión al hecho de que llevaba una ombliguera sin mangas y una falda muy corta**

"**¿En todo caso tú que estas viendo?"**

"**Escucha Robin en este planeta y en muchos otros hay mejores cosas que lo que cuelga de tu cuello en este momento"**

"**Escucha cosa rara..."**

"**¡No lo insultes!" encendiendo sus ojos "¡él tiene razón! solo te quería preguntar si...deseaban acompañarnos al cine..."**

"**Pero ya no, ahora solo les venimos a decir que vamos al cine NOSOTROS DOS..." señalándolos a ambos "no nos esperen despiertos, después de eso la llevaré a cenar y tal vez vayamos a ver el atardecer, después de todo...quiero aprovechar cada segundo con ella"**

**Robin tenía puños en lugar de manos, sus venas le saltaban del enojo, enojo por como había insultado a Bárbara, enojo por como se portaba con Starfire y enojo por que sabía que era lo que ella se merecía y que él era el que se lo iba a dar**

"**Que mejor que eso Dick, vamos con ellos..."**

"**No creo que sea buena idea"**

"**Es verdad Robin, nos vemos luego..." sin decir más, tomo a su hermana de la mano y salieron juntos de la torre**

"**Dick...¡vamos por favor!"**

"**Si quieres podemos..."**

"**¡Robin! no entendiste?? Starfire ni Rya te quieren ahí, será mejor que se queden aquí"**

"**Perdona Raven pero...te importa? si el y yo queremos salir no nos debe importar nada o alguien cierto?"**

"**Mira reina del drama, deberías mirar a tu alrededor antes de hacer una de tus clásicas estupideces¿te das cuenta que solo has traído sufrimiento a este lugar desde que llegaste no?"**

"**¡¿Que?! como te atreves a siquiera hablarme de esa manera" abalanzándose hacía ella pero quedando atrapada y suspendida en el aire por los poderes de Raven**

"**Escucha yo no soy Starfire y yo no me voy a tentar el corazón al atacarte, así que mejor no te metas con algo que desconoces"

* * *

**

"**¿Realmente te tienes que ir?"**

"**Lo lamento pero tampoco puedo descuidar mucho tiempo el reino"**

"**Te voy a extrañar mucho"**

"**Yo también Kori, prometo regresar lo antes posible"**

"**No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, llegaste en el momento justo"**

"**Para eso están los hermanos no?"**

"**Gracias..."**

"**Hasta luego titanes y...extraña, fue un placer"**

"**¡¿Extraña?!, óyeme todavía que vengo hasta aquí a despedirme y tu haces tu teatro mira que..." dirigiéndose hacía la puerta de la azotea con Robin tras de él**

"**Fue un placer Rya, ojala y vuelvas pronto"**

"**Saben que es increíble? nunca había visto tanta hipocresía junta"**

"**Te voy a extrañar Rya"**

"**Nos vemos después mi querida Kori"

* * *

**

"**Disculpa amigo Cyborg me preguntaba si no tendrías uno de esos aparatos que te permiten escuchar música sin molestar a los demás"**

"**¿Audífonos?, claro que si...aqui ****están**** Star"**

"**Muchas gracias, si me necesitas estoy en la sala escuchando un poco de música"**

**Ah! la partida de su hermano la había deprimido en sobremanera, esperaba que escuchar un poco de música le levantará el ánimo, tres días y realmente se sentía triste, justo como antes había vuelto al punto de parida, ella se sentía cada vez mas sola y lamentablemente no había nadie que la pudiera hacer sonreír, su hermano se había ido y no encontraba nada que le levantara el ánimo**

"_Muy bien y aqui tenemos una canción dedicada para todos aquellos que aman sin ser correspondidos"_

Si supieras como se siente  
mirarte entre tanta gente,  
saber que no eres para mi,  
saber que no me perteneces

O al menos se que es así,  
tal vez no ha sido  
suficiente,  
robarme el corazón pues sé,  
que nada dura para siempre

Yo sólo veo en ti  
el más perfecto error  
de la creación

_**El mas perfecto error de la creación **_**así es justo como se podría describir a Robin**

Enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir,  
es traicionar de nuevo  
al corazón porque tu y yo  
ya no podemos seguir  
porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor, enamorarme de ti yo sé  
fue mi gran error.

Enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir,  
es traicionar de nuevo  
al corazón porque tu y yo  
ya no podemos seguir  
porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor, enamorarme de ti yo sé  
fue mi gran error.

**Eso era verdad a estas alturas del partido incluso ella misma podría decir que enamorarse de Robin no había sido mas que un gran error**

Si pudiera cambiar el tiempo  
cambiaría lo que ahora siento  
desearía no estar así  
dejar todo por un momento

Y tal vez completar quien soy sin hablar, sin decir te quiero  
no me quiero pedir perdón  
ni matar este sentimiento.

**Si, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar sentir todo eso por Robin, regresar al día en que se empezó a fijar en el como algo más**

Yo sólo veo en ti el más perfecto error  
de la creación  
Enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir,  
es traicionar de nuevo  
al corazón porque tu y yo  
ya no podemos seguir  
porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor, enamorarme de ti yo sé  
fue mi gran error.

Enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir,  
es traicionar de nuevo  
al corazón porque tu y yo  
ya no podemos seguir  
porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor, enamorarme de ti yo sé  
fue mi gran error

Enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir,  
es traicionar de nuevo  
al corazón porque tu y yo  
ya no podemos seguir  
porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor, enamorarme de ti yo sé  
fue mi gran error.

_**Inevitable sufrir**_ **sería una forma de describir como se sentí ahora**

Enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir,  
es traicionar de nuevo  
al corazón porque tu y yo  
ya no podemos seguir  
porque en mi vida ya no hay dolor, enamorarme de ti yo sé  
fue mi gran error

**Termino de oír la canción con abundantes lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, la canción quedaba perfecta en su situación, y lo peor de todo es que le había dado una idea no del todo correcta sin embargo no veía otra solución a sus problemas**

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, realmente he tenido ciertos problemas en mi casa pero bueno...**

**La canción se llama ENAMORARME DE TI y la canta LU, es realmente hermosa, quiero agradecer a Estrella mi mejor amiga bueno ella no lo va a saber pero que le dedicara esa canción a su ex me ayudo mucho para este capitulo. Grax amiga!!**


	8. Por mi camino ire

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap**** VIII: Por mi camino iré**

**Las palabras de la canción aún resonaban en su mente **_'enamorarme de ti, inevitable sufrir' _**al igual que su plan, algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Sacudiéndose el temor y la duda que sentía saco de debajo de su cama una mochila y comenzó a meter ropa, accesorios, fue a la cocina y saco un par de cosas que creía necesarias, miro el reloj en el living y se apresuro al ver que ya casi era la hora en que el sol caía, regresó a su cuarto y metió rápidamente unas cuantas cosas más**

'_Tu y yo ya no podemos seguir por que en mi vida ya no hay dolor' _**agh! tonta canción, no podía negar que la describía a la perfección pero por que? por que precisamente a ella **_'enamorarme de ti yo se, fue mi gran error' _**como fuera ella se iba a ir de la torre sin importar que sucediera**

**Sigilosamente se elevo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y salio rumbo a la azotea, sin apenas notar que un par de ojos la habían visto desde el momento en que salio de su cuarto. Al verla totalmente fuera de la torre, con una mochila y viendo la tristeza con que realizaba sus acciones se impresiono demasiado y decidió alcanzarla antes que cualquier cosa**

**T****omando su muñeca y viendo como se volteaba totalmente asustada al ver que alguien la había descubierto la jalo hacía el y se atrevió a preguntar no queriendo escuchar su respuesta**

"**¿Starfire? que haces?"**

**Al escucharlo abrió los ojos y miles de ideas y excusas pasaron por su cabeza, todas eran totalmente absurdas e irreales. Suspiro y se resigno a decirle la verdad**

"**Robin...yo...me voy" suspirando **

"**¿Te vas? a donde?"**

"**Lejos...de esto, de todo, de todos...de ti..."**

"**¿De mi?"**

"**...si...es difícil de decir...pero..."**

"**¿A que te refieres?"**

"**Robin...escucha..."**

_I gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us_

_Doesn't seem right...these days_

"**Te quiero demasiado sin embargo siento que...todo acabó entre nosotros...algo no esta bien..."**

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try_

_Somehow the plan is always rearranged_

"**No quiero meter a terceros pero tu bien sabes que es lo que paso, que fue lo que terminó por separarnos"**

_It's so hard to say_

_But I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be ok_

"**Esto es lo mejor para mí, debo poner mi bienestar antes que nada"**

_I've got to move on_

_And be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

"**...simplemente...voy a tomar un tiempo fuera de aquí, supongo que unos días fuera de la ciudad...serán suficiente..."**

_We might find our place_

_In this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

"**No me digas nada" poniéndole un dedo en su boca "esto es lo mejor que hago desde...hace tanto..."**

_Don't wanna leave it all behind_

_But I get my hopes up_

_And I watch them fall everytime_

"**...no será para siempre...solo déjame ordenar mis ideas y prometo que volveré, tal vez tu y yo encontremos el lugar que nos corresponde algún día, mientras..."**

_Another color turns to grey_

_And it's just too hard..._

_To watch it all...slowly fade away_

"**Llevo mi localizador, si hay algún problema...solo presionando un botón me tendrán aquí de vuelta..."**

_I'm leaving today _

'_Cause I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_

"**Supongo que deje volar mis esperanzas muy alto, no quiero seguir viendo como caen, es muy doloroso...me voy ahora...¿vas a estar bien?"**

_I've got to move on_

_And be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

"**Espero que entiendas por que lo hago, estarás bien sin mi..." dándole la espalda viendo como caía el sol**

_We might find our place_

_In this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way_

"**¿Que hay de lo nuestro? hemos pasado por tanto que..."**

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been trough?_

"**No ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenernos juntos"**

_What about trust?_

_You know I never_

_Wanted to hurt you_

"**No era mi intención hacerte todo este daño, lo sabes"**

"**Tú**** lo sabes, solo que no es...lo que yo esperaba, ya nada lo es..."**

_What about me?_

_What am I supossed to do..._

"**Que se suponía que yo hiciera, todo cambio cuándo..."**

"**No lo digas...por favor no lo digas...no quiero que este presente en mi despedida también"**

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

_...miss you_

"**Voy a extrañarte por siempre"**

"**No...por favor no..."**

_I've got to move on_

_And be who I am_

_Why do you have to go?_

"**Tendré que alejarme y yo misma ser"**

"**Trata de entender..."**

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_I'm trying to understand..._

"**¿Que hay de mi?"**

_We might find our place_

_In this world someday_

_But at least for now_

"**Lo debes entender...mi sitio no es mas este..."**

"**Quiero entender pero..."**

_I want you to stay_

_I gotta go my own way_

"**Despídeme de todos por favor..."**

"**No lo hagas...piensa en los dos" tomando sus muñecas**

_I've got to move on_

_And be who I am_

_What about us?_

"**Debo pensar en mi antes que nada y nadie"**

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_I__'__m trying to understand..._

"**...te extrañare mas que a nadie en esta torre..." envolviendo sus manos con las suyas**

_We might find our place_

_In this world someday_

_But at least for now_

"**Volveré antes de que lo notes" soltándose y recogiendo su mochila**

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go my own way_

"**...te quiero mucho Robin..." tomando su cara en sus manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla "demasiado me temo"**

**Y así dándose la vuelta y con los ojos a punto de derramar todo el dolor que sentía se elevo en el aire con rumbo hacía el horizonte, hacía donde sus fuerzas la llevaran, un lugar donde pudiera poner sus ideas, sentimientos, razones, motivos, todo en completo orden. Todo eso sin la necesidad de ocultar su enojo o tristeza frente a los demás**

**Dejando atrás su pasado y lo que parecía ser su futuro, aumento la velocidad dejando fluir sus lagrimas, ya nada la detenía, era libre ahora de sentir lo que quisiera. No sería para siempre, un tiempo lejos de ellos, de todos, aunque la mayoría no tenía la culpa no soportaba la lastima y pena con que la miraban a diario**

**Una vez que la silueta de la que alguna vez fue la dueña de su corazón desapareció en la distancia junto con el sol, una silenciosa lagrima resbalo por su mejilla llegando hasta el suelo**

**Quien pensaría que por sus idioteces junto con la luz del día se iría la alegría de la torre dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche y a la soledad de los titanes**

**Continuara...**

**Hola! saben este capitulo se me ocurrió mientras veía HSM2, espero que allá quedado bien**

**La canción original es GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY y en español POR MI CAMINO IRE, por cierto si no lo notaron, en este y en el capitulo anterior no aparecieron los traumas de Robin (Loriana y la Dama del Tiempo)a estas dos personas es ****URGENTE**** su colaboración en el prox. cap. O si alguien más tiene ideas por favor hágamelas saber**

**Sin mas los dejo**

**PD¡¡Feliz Navidad!! y ¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!!**


	9. Decidir o Desistir?

**Por Claudia ****Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap**** IX: Decidir o desistir**

**"¿Qué tal si vamos por ella?"**

**"¡No sería una mala idea!"**

**"¡¡Claro!! Y estoy seguro que tu puedes hacerlo ****Cyborg****..."**

**"Puedo rastrearla por medio de su localizador ****después de todo le dijo a ****Robin ****que...****"**

**"¡NO!"**

**Al instante los dos voltearon****a donde sonaba la voz. Con gran asombro notaron que era de su líder, ****Robin**** parado junta al gran ventanal con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sin ****animo**** de pelear solo de respetar las decisiones que ****Starfire**** había dado se volteo un momento hacia Chico Bestia y ****Cyborg**

**"****Starfire**** dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas...y es lo que pretendo ****que ****ella tenga"**

**"****Pero ****Robin**** ya son casi cinco días, es que acaso no la extrañas****" **

**Una mirada rápida pero fría y dura basto para hacer callar al pequeño chico verde, esa sin duda alguna era una pregunta fuera de lugar. Preguntarle a ****Robin**** si extrañaba a la ****tamar****an****iana**** era como decirle si necesitaba respirar para poder vivir**

**"¿Chicos nos podrían dejar a solas?"**

**"Uhm...claro...vamos bestita, vayamos por un video juego"**

**"Si claro, el otro día estaban promocionando uno sobre ****aliens**** y dragones asesino****s**** que..."**

**"****Dick****..."**

**"****Babs****, si no te importa solo quiero estar solo" dándole la espalda y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, aún pudiendo ver como ****Star**** desaprecia en el horizonte**

**"****Dick...****...has estado mucho tiempo en este estado, hace días que no hablamos, que no me miras, me huyes y te rehúsas a decirme que es lo que te tiene tan mal..."**

**"Me parece que tú misma sabes la****s**** respuestas a esas preguntas"**

**"¿Es por ****Starfire**** verdad? dime la verdad Richard..." estirando la mano**** y tomando su mentón obligando a que sus miradas se cruzaran "¿la amas?"**

**Después de un largo silencio, tomo su mano y musito un leve **_"voy a entrenar"_

**¿Qué debería decirle¿La verdad¿O lo que ella quería oír? La verdad sería ****dolorosa**** de oír y difícil de pronu****nciar y ella quería oír lo que é****l ya no podía pronunciar, no podía seguir engañándose a ****si**** mismo y no podía ni quería seguir creando un mundo de cristal**** para ella, si no cuando se quebrara, le dolería más**

**La verdad...ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder aceptarla el mismo, la sabía entonces por ****qué**** se negaba a aceptarla por completo**** Todos la sabían, era obvio que el amaba a la princesa de ****Tamaran****, tan obvio pero tan oculto, tan cerca y tan lejos, tan fácil pero tan difícil al mismo tiempo. Incluso ahora solo de pensar en ella su sonrisa aparecía, la extrañaba y eso no lo negaba, la necesitaba, tampoco lo negaba, la quería tener cerca, tampoco lo ****negaba, entonces por qué**** no lo había demostrado antes ¿p****orque**** había sido tan estúpido y la había dejado ir sin siquiera reclamarle?**

**Su maldito orgullo se apoderaba de él una vez más y no lo dejaba en paz, sería que por orgulloso seguiría perdiendo todas las cosas que le importaban****, de su bolso saco su localizador. Con un simple botón ella estaría de vuelta, lo había dicho, si la llamaba y hablaba con ella tal vez todo podría mejorar, todo sería como antes y ella recuperaría esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que la hacía ver tan hermosa**

**Pero no, ella se había ido para estar lejos de él, no lo quería ver**** y el no deseaba interrumpir la quietud que seguramente ya había encontrado**

**

* * *

"Disculpa la interrupción ****Raven****, podría hablar un momento contigo****"**

**"Estoy meditando"**

**"Si y**** te pido disculpas, pero...****en verdad necesito hablar con alguien"**

**Instintivamente bajo a nivel del**** suelo y abrió la puerta con sus pod****eres encontrando a Bá****rbara con los ojos rojos, evidentemente había o pretendía llorar**

**"Vamos a la sala si****"**

**"No...si no te importa preferiría ir a mi cuarto, necesito privacidad"**

**"De acuerdo"**

**"Bien..."**** se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole a entender que estaba lista para oírla**

**"Es solo que...realmente no ****se**** si estoy haciendo lo correcto al seguir aquí, verás, yo amo a ****Robin****, desde ciudad Gótica ****el**** lo tenía claro y cuándo se fue no sabía ****que**** hacer, me dijeron que necesitaba tiempo****, y también me advirtieron que cuándo nos volviéramos a ver cavia la posibilidad que no fuera lo mismo sin embargo no me importo yo solo quería estar con ****el****. Investigue que había sido de él, donde había ido a dar, todo...todo...hasta que finalmente me decidí a venir..."**

**Las ****lágrimas**** le impidieron seguir, se tapo la boca con una mano y simplemente lloro en el regazo de ****Raven****, esta solo le puso una mano sobre su cabeza y otra sobre su hombro****. Estaba en desacuerdo con todo lo que había hecho desde que había llegado**** pero tampoco era que la dejara sufrir**

**"****Desahogate****"**

**"Yo siempre...lo he ama...amado...como nadie, dime...que es lo que...lo que no hice...bien"**

**"No lo puedes forzar a decidir"**

**"Pero no entiendes ****Raven****, como y nadie lo va a amar"**

**"No lo puedes obligara amarte si el ya no lo quiere"**

**"Es solo que...me da miedo aceptar que ****esta**** enamorado de ****Starfire****"**

**Ya no le pudo responder, no le podía decir que esa era la verdad**

**"****Raven**** corrígeme si estoy mal, pero esa es la verdad...yo lo ****se****, lo supe desde el momento en que vi como se miraban, sus ojos decían lo que su boca no podía, y ****Robin**** no lo puede ocultar y ****Starfire**** mucho menos"**

**"No te puedo contradecir en eso y me alegra que ****tu**** misma lo hayas notado"**

**"Era algo un poco obvio" "solo que sigo sin saber que hacer"**

**"Dentro de ti sabes que hacer pero te niegas a aceptarlo, solo cuándo lo hagas te sentirás en paz contigo misma"**

**Dicho esto se levanto y salió de la habitación, ****Barbara**** le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se tiro en su cama, realmente si sabía que hacer pero le daban miedo las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿****Que**** le daba ****mas**** miedo aceptar que ****Robin**** la estaba dejando de amar o que ****Robin**** ya la había logrado sacar de su cabeza y corazón?**

**

* * *

"¿Ya te castigaste lo suficiente o esperas a que te salga sangre de las manos por golpear la pera tan fuerte?"**

**"¿Que quieres ****Raven****?"**

**"Ya te lo dije...ya te castigaste lo suficiente o esperas a que te salga sangre de las manos por golpear la pera tan fuerte****"**

**"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"**

**"****Tu**** sabes a lo que me refiero, tu sabes lo que debes hacer y lo que debiste haber hecho desde el momento en que **_ella _**puso un pie en esta torre"**

**"En todo caso eso es algo que nos concierne solo a ****Star****, Bárbara y yo"**

**"Y los demás titanes no contamos****"**

**"****Raven**** tu sabes que..."**

**"¡¡Exacto yo lo ****se****!!"**

**En ese momento un saco y la pera junto a ****Robin**** explotaron, ****Raven**** se**** peino el cabello con una mano,**** acto seguido se cubrió el rostro con su capucha**** y con la otra mano se sacudió al arena de sus hombros****. Tal vez no era ella la indicada para decirle la verdad a ****Robin**** sin embargo nadie más se atrevería a hacerlo**** pero y si no ****era la forma o el momento correcto, pero entonces cuándo.**** Si seguía esperando no quería ni imaginar lo que ****sucederia**

**Robin**** había dado un paso ****hacía**** atrás, la impresión de ver como ****Raven**** explotaba sus emociones había sido grande, no era común que sucediera y mucho menos tan espontáneamente, cuándo encontró sus ojos simplemente**** los hallo llenos de reproches y regaños, abrió a boca pero la cerro y bajo la mirada inmediatamente al no tener nada bueno con que defenderse**

**"Pon atención ****Robin****...puede que...no...es un hecho que yo no soy la persona indicada para decirte esto pero, debes actuar ahora, tu lo decides: decidir de una vez por todas o desistir para siempre peor hazlo antes de que te arrepientas, recuerda que el tiempo no espera a nadie, ni siquiera al joven maravilla" **

**Una vez ****mas**** se había quedado solo con sus pensamientos en la mitad del gimnasi****o, ya cuándo creía tener las re****s****p****uesta****s**** llegaba algo nuevo que le decía que no****era lo correcto****. Se dejo caer en el suelo y clavo su mirada en el techo como si ah****í**** fuera a encontrar lo que buscaba. **

**Lo que no había notado era que una persona había estado detrás de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación, lagrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos y no lo podía evitar, todos tenían razón ella solo había venido aquí a hacer ****mas**** miserable la vida de todos, no había sido una buena idea y ahora era cuándo se daba cuenta, ya que todo el daño había sido hecho, ya que posiblemen****te no había vuelta atrás ya de**** que se****rvía**** lamenta****rse, el daño ya estaba hecho**

**Continuara...**

**Notas de una muy agradecida y apenada autora:**

**1º que nada les pido una gran y enorme disculpa por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar este ****capitulo**** y también les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios que son lo que realmente me impulso a seguir con mis historia bien les voy a explicar a grandes rasgos lo que paso:**

**A mediados**** de Diciembre fueron mis XV años (****super**** chido no****) bueno ****ps**** ese día paso a bailar conmigo el ****xavo**** k me gusta el punto es que después de eso pasaron cosas con ****el****, en pocas palabras me dio muchas ****muchas**** esperanzas de algo que nunca iba a pasar**

**En fin, después me entere que tenía novia. Después de eso me hundí en una depresión que solo Shakespeare hubiera reconocido...****asi**** que realmente este ****capitulo**** me ****costo**** mucho trabajo e incluso mi propia experiencia me sirvió para una historia del avatar que próximamente podrán ver **

**Se llamara "Del odio al amor...****Just ****one ****step****" **

**Bien ya dada mi explicación y con ****animo**** de vuelta aquí les dejo este ****capitulo**** y una sincera promesa de que el próximo se actualizara en menos de 2 semanas**

**PD: ste capitulo s corto pero ia les he dado mi explicación y ademas l otro va a ser laaargo x k aparececeran la dama del tiempo, loriana y sera 100 Starfire!!**

**Xoxo**

**Clau**


	10. ¿Tiempo?

**

* * *

**

Por Claudia Skyangel

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap X: ¿Tiempo?**

**Verde, verde, verde amarillento, verde oscuro, verde claro, verde, verde bandera, pero al fin y al cabo verde, todas las tonalidades de verde se podían apreciar en este campo. Y solo ese color le recordaba a **_**alguien**_** muy especial**

**¿Por qué ni estando lejos de él lo podía sacar de su cabeza?**

**Lo extrañaba demasiado pero sabía que irse había sido la mejor elección que pudo haber hecho**

**No se quedaría para siempre en el exilio, ella volvería con los titanes, o tal vez no, realmente ni ella lo sabía, sus emociones eran muy fuertes como para ignorarlas simplemente, no lo podía hacer**

* * *

"_Pobre Starfire..."_

"_¿Que mas podemos hacer?"_

"_Hay que hablar con ella"_

"_¿Y después que?"_

"_Loriana no seas negativa"_

"_No soy negativa, solo quiero estar segura de que es lo que vamos a hacer con exactitud"_

"_Pues...déjame pensar"_

"_Y esta es la parte donde me aburro por culpa de la Dama del Tiempo"_

"_Solo dame unos segundos para ordenar mis ideas"_

"_Es más fácil que llegue el apocalipsis a que tu tengas una idea en menos de un minuto"_

"_¡Ya esta!"_

"_¡Ah caray! me equivoque??, entonces...¡el fin del mundo se acerca!"_

"_Escucha..." susurrándole en el oído "y luego...ah! pero antes!..."_

"_¡Genial!...solo tengo una duda"_

"_¿Cual? Si todo esta perfecto!"_

"_Porque me lo dices en secreto si somos las únicas aquí??"_

"_Ah! Pues no se..."_

* * *

"**Robin..." Starfire dormía sobre el pasto, estaba soñando con Robin, lo extrañaba demasiado, cada noche había soñado con él, con sus amigos, la torre T... "Robin..."**

**Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrar que el paisaje azul había cambiado por uno completamente oscuro, completamente negro; se paró de inmediato preguntándose si aún estaría soñando. Formo un pequeño starbolt descubriendo que realmente estaba totalmente vacío; al sentir dos presencias se levanto unos centímetros del aire y encendió sus ojos en un verde vivo junto a otro starbolt en su otra mano**

"**¡¿Quien está ahí?! Muetsrate!"**

"**Tranquila Starfire, somos amigas"**

"**No te haremos daño"**

"**¡Muéstrense! ¿¿Quiénes son??"**

"**Yo, soy la Dama del Tiempo"**

**Frente a ella apareció una joven de**

"**Y yo soy Loriana"**

**Junto a la Dama del Tiempo apareció otra joven de aproximadamente la misma edad**

"**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me trajeron?"**

"**Estas en el limbo..."**

"**Te hemos traído aquí para ayudarte"**

"**Nosotras te hemos estado observando, hemos visto tu sufrimiento de cerca y..."**

"**Sabemos por lo que has pasado con Robin"**

**La simple mención de su nombre hacía que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse y las miro a los ojos, parecían sinceras y no creía que fueran enemigas**

"**¿Y cómo me van a ayudar?**

"**Te ayudaremos a tomar la decisión que tanto te atormenta"**

"**Nosotras te mostraremos la situación en la torre ahora que no estás, te mostraremos como ha afectado o mejorado tu ausencia"**

"**Es claro que Robin esta mejor sin mi" dejando que una lagrima bajara libre por su rostro**

"**Eso es lo que nosotras te vamos a mostrar"**

"**Por favor concéntrate en la torre T, tus amigos..."**

**Starfire cerró los ojos al tiempo que Loriana tocaba su frente y la Dama del tiempo hacia un rápido movimiento con su báculo. La linda tamaraniana sintió una brisa correr alrededor de su cuerpo y lo siguiente fue que estaba en la torre. Eso no era posible, ella estaba a millas de la Torre T como para haber llegado de un momento a otro**

**Dio un par de pasos encontrando a Raven meditando como siempre frente al gran ventanal, su alegría fue grande y salto hacía ella**

"**¡Amiga Raven!" sin embargo al momento de saltar hacía su cuello la traspaso quedando flotando al otro lado del vidrio "Ra...Raven??" **_esto no es posible...soy..._

"**Invisible Star..."**

"**Dijimos que te íbamos a mostrar la situación sin embargo no podemos permitir que te vean"**

"**Además esto te ayudara a entender mejor la situación"**

"**Supongo"**

**Ingreso a la Torre y se sorprendió al encontrar a Raven con mirada seria y profunda hacia donde estaba ella, en un momento logro ponerla nerviosa, era como si la lograra ver a pesar de que le habían asegurado que no era posible. Se preguntaba si...**

"_**¿Raven?" caminando hacía ella "Raven...¿me puedes ver?"**_

_Es mejor que te calmes Raven, es imposible que este aquí_

"_**Puedo..."**_

"_**Así es Star, también puedes leer los pensamientos"**_

"_**De acuerdo"**_

* * *

_Pero su presencia se sintió tan...real...era como si hubiera pasado corriendo, aún se siente su presencia..._

**Paso la palma de su mano frente a ella intentando sentir algo más, pero nada, solo vacio, pero entonces que había sido lo de momentos atrás?? Será que la extrañaba tanto que ella misma se había creado una esencia de ella??**

"**Raven...estas bien?"**

"**..."**

"**¿¿Raven??"**

"**..."**

"**Raaaaveeeeennnnn..."**

"**..."**

"**¡¡Raven!!"**

"**¡¿Qué demonios?!...Chico Bestia que sucede??"**

"**Es que te quedaste como en trance, y estas muy pálida, estas bien?"**

"**Estoy bien, es solo que..."**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Hace unos minutos...mientras meditaba...sentí la presencia de Starfire, es raro lo se, pero lo sentí"**

"**Eso no es posible"**

"**Lo se, pero sucedió de acuerdo?!"**

"**Tranquila"**

"**Lo siento, es solo que...es extraño estar en la torre sin nadie que este alegre todo el tiempo"**

"**La extrañas y eso es normal"**

"**¡¿Extrañarla yo?!"**

"**Claro que si...no lo niegues"**

"**Y-yo?? No es eso, es solo que...me siento mal por Robin, tu sabes lo que él siente y ahora con Bárbara..." **_realmente la extraño_

"**No niegues tus sentimientos Raven, la última vez que lo hiciste solo lograste tener algo peor que la casa del terror aquí mismo" **_¿Por qué no le gusta aceptar sus sentimientos?_

"**..." :( "Puede ser que la extrañe un poco"**

"**Yo también, no es normal que nadie se ría conmigo por cualquier cosa, ya no es tan divertido estar aquí sin ella"**

"**Se a lo que te refieres, no hay nadie que quiera que la acompañe al centro comercial a ver todo y no comprar nada"**

"**Jeje si, es tan gracioso ver tu cara de fastidio mientras Star te arrastra todos esos locales" **_nunca se había abierto tanto conmigo_

"**Si..." **_me siento realmente cómoda hablando con el_

* * *

_Ellos realmente me extrañan...debi haber pensado mejor las cosas, me deje llevar por mis emociones hacía Robin sin pensar que al dejar la torre abandonaba a mis amigos, ellos que me han apoyado tanto...será mejor dejarlos a solas, ya que según veo se están llevando muuuuy bien_

_Mmm...vayamos a ver como esta Cyborg, el siempre fue como mi hermano mayor, se debe haber preguntado por qué me fui tan de repente aunque estoy segura que los sabe...¡Cyborg!_

"**Robin, voy a comprar herramientas, regreso en una hora"**

"**Si"**

_Robin..._

"**Por cierto Robin...no has tenido noticias de Starfire?"**

"**No...aún no ha mandado ningún mensaje" **_y no creo que me los mande a mi_

"**De acuerdo...y Bárbara?"**

"**Salió" **_pensándolo bien donde se habrá metido, se fue desde la mañana!_

_Ah! Y aún así, se sigue preocupando por ella!_

"**Cyborg, podrías traer un poco de gasolina para mi motocicleta?"**

"**Seguro, no te preocupes"**

"**Gracias"**

_Si, claro quiere gasolina para poder ir a buscar a Bárbara, si no pues como verdad??_

"**Vas a ir por Bárbara"**

"**No...en realidad quiero tener el tanque lleno por si..." sonrojándose "por si Starfire necesita ayuda, ir en su encuentro lo más pronto posible" **_si está en peligro quiero ser el primero en estar con ella_

"**Entiendo" **_realmente la extraña, desde que se fue Star no le ha puesto la suficiente atención a las cosas, incluso dejo a Bárbara a un lado, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho antes_

"**Te lo agradezco" **_Starfire, por que no has llamado?, porque no has dejado ningún mensaje??, ni siquiera a Raven o a Cyborg o con Chico Bestia?? Que a caso no piensas volver??_

_¡Qué locura! Claro que voy a volver!! Solo necesito tiempo y eso te lo explique Robin, no entiendo por qué piensas eso!_

**(N.A: entre asteriscos son los pensamientos de Star y entre guiones - - son los de Robin)**

_-Te extraño-_

_De verdad te importo?_

_-No tienes idea de cómo te extraño-_

_¿Por qué no lo demostraste cuándo pudiste?_

_-Soy un idiota-_

_..._

_-Te perdí-_

_..._

_-Star te lo pude haber dicho en tantas ocasiones-_

_-...-_

_-¿Cuándo vas a volver? Te necesito-_

* * *

"**¡Dick Grayson! Necesito que me expliques esto de inmediato!"**

"**Babs?? A que te refieres??"**

"**Que hacía esta foto en MI portarretratos?" azotando en la cama el objeto mencionado "y donde dejaste la nuestra?"**

"**Me permito recordarte que esta foto estuvo mucho antes que la tuya"**

"**¿Y eso qué? Es algo especial e importante...para mi..." **_aun no entiendes que te amo todavía??_

"**Esa foto es importante para los titanes" había colocado de nueva cuenta la foto de grupo quitando la que Bárbara colocara tiempo atrás "nos recuerda que siempre seremos un equipo y más ahora que Starfire ha dejado la torre..."**

"**Es por eso??" **_y sigues metiéndote en mi vida Starfire_

"**El equipo debe estar más unido ahora que antes, es algo que debes entender"**

"**O mejor acepta las cosas como son Dick, acepta que no puedes olvidar a Starfire" **_acepta que alguien más ocupo tu corazón, dime de una vez por todas la verdad, solo volví por eso...por una respuesta_

"**Bárbara eso es un tema que no tengo por qué discutir contigo"**

"**Dick...por favor...solo te pido que seas sincero...por favor..." **_ya no me lastimes por favor, acepta las cosas como son y dímelo _**"solo quiero tu sinceridad"**

"**Bárbara...tengo que estar a solas"**

"**¡¿Por qué evades el tema?!"**

**Starfire no aguanto más y abandono la habitación, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, había comprendido tanto, ahora comprendía que no solo ella estaba sufriendo. Bárbara había vuelto porque Robin no dejo en claro su relación, ella aún lo amaba pero estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir si él le decía la verdad**

"_**Por favor háganme volver"**_

"_**Starfire..."**_

"_**Por favor"**_

"_**Bien..." y con otro movimiento de su báculo Star apareció en el pasto verde donde solo lloro y lloro hasta dormirse**_

* * *

"**¡¿Por qué evades el tema cada que lo toco?!"**

"**No es tan sencillo"**

"**¿Y cuándo lo va a ser? Ah! Déjame adivinar, me voy y en un año regreso y tal vez pero solo taaaal vez te decidas a darme una respuesta"**

"**Bar..."**

"**O tal vez te espere otro año y cuándo por fin crea que me vas a decir las cosas como son te busque...y...vea que tu seguiste con tu vida mientras...yo no pude seguir con la mia?!"**

"**¡Bárbara escúchame por favor!"**

"**Richard...si...ya no sientes nada...por favor dímelo, por favor...para que yo me pueda hacer a la idea que...te tengo que olvidar"**

"**..."**

"**No te quedes callado"**

"**No se que decir" bajándole la mirada**

"**Ya estoy harta de esto Richard, estoy harta de que te vea y aún crea que es posible algo entre nosotros"**

"**Bárbara no hagas esto más difícil"**

"**¿Qué tan difícil es decirme: Bárbara también te quiero?"**

"**..."**

"**O...aunque me duela...dime: Bárbara yo quiero a Starfire"**

"**No puedo..."**

"**Solo dame una respuesta, dime si me quieres o no"**

"**No...no puedo..."**

"**No puedes que?? No me puedes decir la verdad?? o es que ni siquiera tu mismo la sabes? Si no puedes ser sincero conmigo por lo menos se contigo mismo"**

"**Yo..."**

"**¿¿Que acaso no te das cuenta que estas lastimando a terceros?? No soy solo yo, no has pensado en Starfire?? Si tanto la quieres no la lastimes, porque va a llegar un momento en el que ni ella ni yo vamos a estar para ti"**

"**Babs, esto no es fácil y no quiero tomar una decisión de la que después me arrepienta, no me presiones, dame tiempo"**

"**¿Tiempo? Tiempo...claro...no te basto tenerme como imbécil todo un año?"**

"**No hables así"**

"**¿Entonces como?" **

"**Trata de entender"**

"**No me pidas eso, no te entiendo...y si me permites la que NECESITA estar a solas, soy yo..."**

**No lloraría frente a él, no dejaría que viera cuánto le dolía saber que ella aún lo amaba y él ahora tenía a alguien más en la cabeza, pero entonces si ya no la quería que le costaba dejarla ir?? Dejarla fuera de su vida y que cada quien siguiera por su lado. Solo salió de la torre y camino sin rumbo alguno**

**¿Por qué era tan difícil que le respondiera? ¿Por qué si no la quería simplemente la dejaba ir? Ella estaba dispuesta a regresar a Ciudad Gótica sin dar ni una sola mirada atrás, dejarlo en paz y ella seguir adelante con su vida. ¿Cuánto lo había esperado? Ja...ya ni siquiera recordaba eso, lo amaba tanto y había estado dispuesta a esperarlo a que regresara, cuando vio que nunca iba a llegar ese día, decidió que era mejor ir en busca de sus respuestas y ahora se preguntaba si había sido la mejor opción**

* * *

**Frustrado, confundido y sin nadie con quien descargar su furia, decidió ir al gimnasio, tomo dos vendas, las amarro alrededor de sus manos y comenzó a golpear el saco de entrenamiento, por lo menos él no se quejaría, ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir: Bárbara estoy enamorado de alguien más?, es algo sumamente difícil, se oye fácil pero no era verdad, todo se complicaba a cada segundo que pasaba, Bárbara exigía una respuesta y Starfire harta de ser un cero a la izquierda había abandonado la torre**

**Con la furia contenida de los últimos días golpeo el saco logrando sacar todo su contenido, la arena voló a su alrededor mezclándose con el sudor y su cabello, rápidamente busco algo más que golpear, al localizar la pera se abalanzo contra ella de inmediato**

"**¡Stafire!"**

**¿Qué le costaba esperarlo un poco más? Si tanto lo quería, no sería tan difícil, y sin embargo se fue, lo había abandonado, y no se había preocupado en despedirse, de hecho si el no la hubiera seguido a la azotea se hubiera enterado como todos, hasta el día siguiente, y también habría tenido muchas dudas. Era injusto y ella había actuado en manera egoísta, solo pensando en lo que ella sentía, sin detenerse a considerar los sentimientos del resto del grupo, de Raven que se había convertido prácticamente en su mejor amiga, Cyborg que la cuidaba y protegía como a una hermana menor, Chico Bestia que dependía de su sentido del humor, su alegría, sus risas e incluso de su ingenuidad**

**Aún recordaba sus palabras el día que se fue y aún le dolían, le había dicho con toda la intención que se iba por él, para estar lejos de él, reflexionar, ah! Pero claro no se iría para siempre, solo un tiempo, aclararía sus ideas y después que se enterara que toda la torre T había colapsado por su usencia, regresaría llorando!!**

"**¡Ah! Mierda" la pera había volado fuera de su lugar "¡maldita sea! La estoy culpando por algo que fue mi culpa y de nadie mas!!"**

**Cayo de rodillas al suelo y lo golpeo con ambas palmas para después dejarse caer de espaldas. Decidió que no pensar era la mejor solución para su dolor de cabeza, clavo la mirada en el techo y esperando que el paseo de Bárbara durara mucho y que ningún titán lo molestara cerró los ojos. Lo primero que apareció en su mente fue la imagen de Starfire, y con un último suspiro se dejo vencer por el cansancio y el sueño**

* * *

"_Pobre joven maravilla"_

"_¿Pobre? ¿pobre? De que estas hablando, se quiere hacer la víctima para no sentirse culpable y que Starfire se sienta peor"_

"_Me refería a que se lastimo de tanto golpear las cosas, o el suelo"_

"_Pues se lo merece"_

"_¿Y que va a pasar con Starfire?"_

"_Dejemosla descansar, hoy tuvo muchas revelaciones y está conmocionada aún"_

"_Estoy de acuerdo"_

* * *

"**Supongo que ya he pasado mucho tiempo fuera, y aunque nadie me podría hacer daño...ya es pasada la madrugada, debo volver a la torre o si no Robin se preocupara, aunque dudo que con Starfire en la cabeza no se debe acordar ni de que yo existo"**

"**Vaya, quien diría que Robin tiene a dos hermosuras tras de el"**

"**¡¿Quién eres?!"**

"**Y mira que si yo fuera él también la pensaría mucho"**

"**¡¿Quién eres?!"**

"**Aunque realmente Starfire tiene mejores sentimientos que tú"**

"**¡Muéstrate cobarde!"**

"**¿Qué te parece si vemos cuánto tardan en notar tu ausencia?"**

"**A que te...re...fieres..." cayo como una hoja en el otoño, cayo directo a unos brazos, y el dueño la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando en lo mucho que divertiría con ella**

**Viéndola de cerca, se parecía en muchos aspectos a Starfire, el cabello, el cuerpo, la estatura, y el hecho que ambas ocupaban un lugar en la mente de Robin, y eso...era algo que disfrutaría mucho...**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¡5n comentarios!**


	11. Te Necesito

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap XI: Te Necesito**

"**¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Robin vendrá a buscarme!"**

"**Es lo que estoy esperando niña..."**

"**¡Cobarde!"**

"**Me pregunto, cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar?"**

"**¿A qué te refieres?"**

"**Escucha, Robin esta muy confundido y el hecho de que Starfire esté lejos de la torre no ayuda entonces quiero ver cuánto tarda en notar que su querida Batichica no esta en la torre, ya pasaron dos días"**

"**No será mucho más, Robin esta al pendiente de mi y seguramente en este momento me esta tratando de localizar"**

"**Eso es lo que tu crees"**

"**C-claro, el no es una sabandija como tu"**

"**Ya veremos..." tomándole la barbilla y sonriéndole maléficamente**

* * *

"_¿Vamos a dejar que la lastime?"_

"_Yo que sé...¡¡esto no era parte del plan!!"_

"_¿No? Yo creí que si"_

"_Loriana, concéntrate, el plan era que ella se fuera directo a Ciudad Gótica después de su pelea con Robin, no que se quedará a pasear"_

"_Ya lo sé pero aún así como le haremos??, no podemos dejar que se quede en sus manos! Regresa el tiempo! Debemos advertirla!!"_

"_¡No puedo hacer eso ahora!"_

"_¡Eres la Dama del Tiempo!"_

"_Pero no de esa forma, si lo retrasamos tan solo unas horas corre el riesgo de afectar otra cosas, no puedo interferir solo así en la línea del tiempo"_

"_Pongamos sobre aviso a Robin y los demás titanes!"_

"_No podemos...espera eso si!! Eso si se puede hacer! Eres una genio!!"_

"_Dime algo que no sepa"_

"_Apúrate..." _

_Sacando su báculo y formando cinco burbujas, en cada una aparecía un titán dormido, la forma más rápida y segura de hacerlo era por medio del sueño_

"_También advertiremos a Starfire??"_

"_¿Tu qué opinas?"_

"_No lo sé...mejor dejemos que ellos lo hagan" tronando su burbuja con un dedo "en todo caso si la necesitan no dudaran en llamarla"_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Completamente"_

"_Bien...entonces...te toca Loriana"_

"_Claro..."_

_Poniéndose en 'flor de loto' y juntando sus manos empezó a salir un brillo de su interior_

"_¡Ahora!"_

_A su señal, la dama del Tiempo toco el piso fuertemente con su báculo. Segundos después una intensa luz amarilla inundo todo el lugar para después hacerlas aparecer flotando en una dimensión totalmente blanca_

"_¿Dónde estamos?"_

"_Uhm...en la mente de algún titan??"_

"_Que mente podría estar en blanco?"_

"_¡La de Chico Bestia!"_

"_Está bien que no piense mucho pero no es como para decir que tiene la mente en blanco hasta cuándo duerme Loriana"_

"_¿¿Puede ser??"_

"_¡Agh! Aguarda un segundo" _

_Con su báculo dibujo un elipse, donde de inmediato aprecio un paisaje poco conocido para ambas, miles de edificios, haciendo otro movimiento con su báculo, la Torre T apareció miles de kilómetros después_

"_Estamos muy lejos de la torre de los titanes"_

"_Lo siento al parecer en el último momento me desconcentre"_

"_¡Muy bien!"_

"_Una vez más..."_

* * *

"**Robin, donde esta Baticihica?"**

"**No lo se, debe haber salido"**

"**Anoche no llego a dormir, otra vez..."**

"**¿Cómo sabes?"**

"**Sucede que nosotros ayer nos dormimos hasta tarde y ella aún no llegaba"**

"**Puede ser aunque se sabe cuidar sola, no se preocupen, y en todo caso...tal vez volvió a Ciudad Gótica"**

"**Claro..."**

"**A propósito...¿no han sabido nada de Starfire?"**

"**No se ha comunicado con nadie desde que se fue...al menos no conmigo"**

"**¿Gracias Cy, contigo Raven?"**

"**No, no se ha comunicado, al menos no conmigo"**

"**¿Chico Bestia?"**

"**Tampoco"**

"**De acuerdo, en ese caso voy a estar en mi cuarto, si pasa algo avísenme por favor"**

"**Si..."**

"**Nosotros vamos a salir a comprar algunas cosas"**

"**No tardamos"**

**Raven se volteo y se dirigió a la azotea, ya ahí comenzó a buscar algún indicio que le indicara que Starfire hubiera estado en la torre, aún recordaba esa sensación de que ella estuviera cerca. Había sido como si estuviera ahí, pero realmente no había nada con que corroborara esa historia, en cuánto abrió los ojos no había nadie, solo ella, y tenía que admitir que realmente extrañaba a la pequeña alienígena, era la única amiga que había tenido en su vida, alguien que no la había juzgado por su apariencia o su forma de ser**

**Alguien que a pesar de la forma en que la trato al principio no se rindió jamás. Dando un largo suspiro bajo su mirada unos instantes y se topo con Chico Bestia que la observaba desde abajo, él solo le sonrió y agito la mano indicando que ya se iban y que regresarían pronto. Sin poderlo evitar un ligero sonrojo adorno sus pálidas mejillas y una corta y casi imperceptible sonrisa adorno su cara dándole una expresión tierna, raras veces vista en ella**

**A lo lejos una bombilla exploto, al darse cuenta agito la cabeza fuertemente y se dio la vuelta subiendo la capucha de su capa. De un tiempo para acá su relación con el chico verde había mejorado, eran más unidos y se tenían más confianza, sin embargo había algo en el que le agradaba mucho, cuándo el estaba cerca no le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos. Era verdad que la sacaba de sus casillas en algunas ocasiones pero aún así, con todo y sus estupideces lo quería mucho...**

"**¿¡Que?!" en ese instante otra bombilla exploto y provoco que su capucha se bajara**

**Avergonzada por su propio pensamiento se llevo las manos a la frente recogiendo su cabello y negándose a creer lo que ella misma había pensado sin querer**

"**Yo no puedo querer a nadie, no está en mi naturaleza...yo no sé hacer eso"**

**Convencida que le afectaba no haber entrenado en mucho tiempo, alzo el vuelo y empezó a girar un poco alrededor de la azotea, de esa manera podría acomodar sus pensamientos. Empezó a pasar por las habitaciones, al ver la de chico bestia desvió la mirada de inmediato y avanzó más a prisa, al pasar por la de Starfire se detuvo **

**al ver a Robin dentro de ella, estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama con un oso de peluche, el mismo que la había obligado a esconder el día de la feria**

**Alcanzo a observar como una lagrima lograba salir de su antifaz, estaba destrozado por dentro. Tanto que realmente no le importaba Bárbara, era como si no recordara que no estaba en la Torre**

_Robin ni siquiera esta consiente al 100, está más preocupado por algo que le pueda pasar a Starfire que a Batichica, y sabe que si no hace algo con Star la puede perder para siempre, pero con Bárbara no puede pensar claramente, ella lo está presionando, aunque es comprensible dado que al parecer lo ha esperado por mucho tiempo, desde antes que el abandonara Ciudad Gótica...estúpidos sentimientos humanos, no valen la pena...es hora de entrar, quiero leer un poco_

* * *

"**Me quieres explicar cómo es que terminamos en Londres?? Ahora si no me desconcentre"**

"**Lo siento, esta vez fui yo...recordé que hay muchas horas de diferencia entre nuestros países y Europa"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Soy la Dama del Tiempo y se este tipo de cosas de acuerdo?...¿una vez más?"**

"**Ya lo intentamos cuatro veces...cinco con esta, estoy cansada"**

"**Vamos Loriana, una vez más..."**

"**Espérate tantito, no es fácil llegar hasta el otro lado del mundo sabes??"**

"**De acuerdo, igual yo también estoy cansada"**

* * *

**Robin, estaba viendo todas y cada una de las cosas de Starfire, todo estaba como ella lo había dejado, bajo su mirada al pequeño oso que había ganado a escondidas para ella, era especialmente para ella, incluso tenía un pequeño alíen de ojos verdes, justo como ella. Sonrió pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría a ella, sin embargo su sonrisa se borro al instante recordando que ella ya no estaba con él, se había ido y probablemente cuándo regresará ya no sentiría lo mismo por el**

**¿Por qué le había costado tanto darse cuenta de ello? Era un imbécil, solamente se había confundido un poco al ver a Bárbara de nuevo, porque antes de que ella llegará el estaba casi seguro de sus sentimientos por Starfire, y ahora...ya los tenía en claro...**

**Vio nuevamente al oso y el corazón que decía I LOVE YOU, eso era verdad...**

"**Te amo Star...te amo demasiado"**

**Con frustración apretó los puños, y otra lagrima bajo de su antifaz. No había sido lo suficientemente valiente para poder enfrentar sus propios sentimientos. Ahora solo había una mínima oportunidad de que se volvieran realidad, de que ella aún le correspondiera. Tomo con cariño la pequeña muñeca de madera idéntica a ella, que daría por que en ese instante entrara por la puerta, solo la quería tener en sus brazos, abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuánto le importaba, cuan importante era en su vida en estos momentos, que lamentaba todo lo que le había ocasionado, los problemas y todo**

_No digas que es tarde_

_Que mucho esperaste_

_Y ya no piensas volver_

_Di que aún hay tiempo_

_Para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer_

_Porque yo nunca te olvide_

**El tiempo perdido...desearía regresar el tiempo para remediar todo lo que paso, aclarar las cosas con Bárbara antes que todo...**

_Te fuiste de pronto_

_Poniéndole fin sin previo_

_Aviso a este amor_

_Y al verme sola_

_Jure arrancarte de raíz_

_Pero no, la verdad_

_Yo tampoco pude olvidar_

**La entendía, tal vez él hubiera hecho lo mismo pero al fin y al cabo solo la quería de vuelta con él y los demás...**

"**Te necesito Starfire"**

_Te necesito_

_No hay más que hablar_

_Que harán mis manos_

_Si jamás te vuelvo a tocar_

"**Aquí conmigo, necesito abrazarte, necesito tu sonrisa, tus dudas sobre este planeta, tu asombro al descubrir cosas nuevas..."**

_Te necesito_

_No hay más que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran_

_Más que la eternidad_

_Fue todo un mal sueño_

_Tan solo me importa_

_Que hoy estés junto a mí_

**Quería pensar que todo era un mal sueño, que en cualquier momento iba a despertar, caminaría hacía el living y la encontraría como siempre riendo con Chico Bestia, ayudando a Cyborg en la cocina o entrando por la puerta con Raven detrás y que corriera hacía el a enseñarle todas las cosas que recién había comprado en el centro comercial**

_Rompe el silencio_

_Y sella mis labios con un_

_Beso sin fin_

_Esta vez prométeme_

_Que jamás te voy a perder_

_Te necesito_

_No hay más que hablar_

_Que harán mis manos_

_Si jamás te vuelvo a tocar_

_Te necesito_

_No hay más que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran_

_Más que la eternidad_

**La cruda realidad era que estaba solo, y posiblemente ella no volvería, o por lo menos no en mucho tiempo, la necesitaba junto a él, necesitaba que alguien le subiera el ánimo, lo escuchara atentamente, alguien con quien ir a la feria o al parque y divertirse de verdad**

_Te necesito_

_No hay más que hablar_

_Que harán mis manos_

_Si jamás te vuelvo a tocar_

_Te necesito_

_No hay más que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran_

_Más que la eternidad_

**No sabía qué hacer sin ella, todo le daba vueltas y no sabía a ciencia cierta que iba a ser de él si ella no volvía, ella se los había dicho una vez, eventualmente el grupo se separaría y el trabajaría por otro lado**

"**Yo no tengo vida sin ti...regresa por favor"**

_Yo no tengo vida sin ti_

_Y por eso estoy aquí_

_Rescatando el tiempo_

_Que viví lejos de ti_

**Más lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, al grado que tuvo que quitarse el antifaz para secarlas, lo tomo en sus manos solo para recordar que incluso le había permitido ver sus ojos, algo que no hacía con cualquiera, lo dejo caer ya no importándole que lo vieran, si ella no estaba con él, ya no importaba realmente nada. Solo quería recuperar el tiempo que estaba perdiendo estando lejos de ella**

_Te necesito_

_No hay más que hablar_

_Que harán mis manos_

_Si jamás te vuelvo a tocar_

_Te necesito_

_No hay más que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran_

_Más que la eternidad_

_Te necesito_

_No hay más que hablar_

_Que harán mis manos_

_Si jamás te vuelvo a tocar_

_Te necesito_

_No hay más que hablar_

_Sin ti las horas duran_

_Más que la eternidad_

"**¿Qué voy a hacer si no te vuelvo a tocar? te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado, necesito sentarme contigo a ver una película, poderte consolar en la películas de terror, emocionarnos juntos en las de acción...necesito que simplemente vayas a mi cuarto para ver qué hago y yo también necesito poder hacer eso"**

**Tomo una foto que tenía de ellos dos, y se concentro en su sonrisa, sus ojos, la necesitaba, tanto o más que el aire, no podía seguir sin ella un instante más. Con frustración acomodo la foto nuevamente en su lugar y se dejo caer en la cama. Lloro hasta dormir, y permaneció en la habitación de ella, con una leve esperanza de que volviera a su vida...**

* * *

"**¡Por fin!"**

"**¿Ahora dónde estamos?"**

"**En la torre T"**

"**Genial"**

"**Pero, ahora que hacemos??"**

"**Avisarle a Robin y los demás"**

"**Muy bien, ahora Chico Bestia, Raven y Cyborg están en el living y Robin en el cuarto de Starfire..."**

"**Aparezcamos en el living, y ya que ellos le digan a Robin"**

"**De acuerdo"**

* * *

"**Bestita te ganaré nuevamente no te esfuerces..."**

"**¿Que dices viejo? ¡¡He estado practicando!!"**

"**¿Por qué les gusta eso? Lo han jugado unas mil veces...hoy"**

"**Es divertido, y me encanta vencer a Chico Bestia"**

"**Eso lo haces cualquier..." se detuvo abruptamente en su frase, había sentido una energía muy poderosa venir hacía ellos "¡¡Cuidado!!"**

**Al instante formo un escudo encima de los tres justo antes que una bola de energía negra cayera sobre ellos, después de esto los tres se pusieron en posición de ataque. Raven se elevo en los aires y formo dos bolas negras en sus manos, Cyborg apunto con su cañón y Chico Bestia se convirtió en un enorme tigre**

"**Coff...coff..."**

"**Auch...eso dolió"**

**El ruido de la explosión logró despertar al joven maravilla, que alarmado corrió donde sus demás compañeros y ahora estaba junto a ellos con sus bombas congelantes listas para ser lanzadas**

"**Te dije que quería un entrada dramática, no trágica"**

"**Creí que tu ibas a controlar la explosión"**

"**Eso era..."**

_Esas voces...las conozco...son las que estaban en mi mente cuándo me desmaye!!_

"**Así es Robin éramos nosotras, y no Raven no somos enemigos, somos amigas Cyborg y Chico Bestia no le venimos a hacer daño a nadie"**

"**¿C-co...como pudiste...saber que estábamos pensando?"**

"**Es sencillo Chico Bestia, yo soy Loriana...tengo el poder de leer las mentes, tele-transportación, entre otras cosas"**

"**Yo soy la Dama del Tiempo y como mi nombre lo indica soy la guardiana del tiempo, telequinesis etc..."**

**Con ayuda de un báculo delgado y ligeramente dorado disipo el humo provocado por la explosión. Frente a ellas apareció una joven alta, delgada, piel blanca, cabello largo ligeramente ondulado de un extraño color, entre rubio y castaño recogido con ayuda de un peineta de oro blanco y pequeños diamantes con forma de agujas del reloj, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas**

**Vestía un largo vestido, la falda era semi-transparente, blanca que con ayuda de la luz que entraba brillaba y lanzaba pequeños destellos, su corsé rojo sangre delineaba a la perfección su figura, tenía detalles bordados en oro y algunas piedras preciosas, las cintas en la parte trasera formaban un reloj de arena, esté unido a una segunda falda que caía en la parte de atrás tapando parte delantera de la falda blanca pero sin cubrirla por completo, guantes blancos largos hasta antes de los codos, el conjunto terminaba con su báculo que tenía una enredadera hecha de pequeñas esmeraldas, con una rosa hecha de rubíes y diamantes la cual descansaba en medio de un reloj de arena en la parte superior del cetro y finalmente su cara era adornada por una sonrisa pequeña pero orgullosa que hacía resaltar unos hermosos ojos grises que en cualquier momento helaban con una sola mirada **

**A su lado Loriana vestía de igual manera un corsé morado oscuro que en la luz lanzaba destellos, su cintura era acentuada por un listón negro que dejaba dos tiras largas volando que llegaban hasta el piso, la parte de arriba estaba descubierta a excepción de una gargantilla negra con un pequeño diamante negro, su cabello negro era tan oscuro que daba algunos reflejos azules, suelto, lacio y largo, llegaba a la altura de los muslos, la parte de abajo de su traje consistía en un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo delineando cada una de su curvas, botas de tacón delgado largas con agujetas, estas iban por fuera **

**En su brazo derecho usaba un anillo plateado en su dedo medio, de en medio de este salía una enredadera plateada hacía alrededor de todo su brazo hasta debajo de su hombro donde finalizaba en un brazalete, en la otra mano usaba un brazalete grueso plateado y otro anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante morado, su tez era apiñonada y sus ojos azules cristalinos contrastaban con el resto de su vestuario, tenía el semblante totalmente serio pero con una sonrisa altanera, lo cual le daba un aire tenebroso**

**Chico Bestia tenía la boca abierta, babeaba y sus ojos estaban desorbitados, sin embargo recobro la compostura al ver la mirada asesina por parte de la titán gótica, Cyborg estaba un poco confundido y Robin no se explicaba cómo podían ser las mismas personas y que era lo que planeaban a ciencia cierta**

"**¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!"**

"**Eres muy agresivo, no sé como Star puede estar enamorada de ti"**

"**¡Loriana!"**

"**¡Es la verdad!"**

"**Es verdad...pero bueno estamos aquí para alertarlos que algo grave está pasando en su equipo y si continua tendrá graves consecuencias"**

"**Por si no lo han notado, el equipo está cada vez peor, prácticamente esta desapareciendo" le dolía decirlo pero era la verdad, sin Starfire no había una unión real entre los titanes**

"**Lo sabemos Raven. Nosotros te lo advertimos no joven maravilla??"**

**Robin tan solo bajo la mirada, era verdad que ellas lo habían advertido y el no había hecho nada para impedirlo, los demás lo voltearon a ver con ojos cuestionantes, ¿Robin las conocía acaso?**

"**¿De qué hablan?" enfrentándolas, no iba a dejar que lo intimidaran, ****ÉL**** era el líder de los titanes, debía mostrarse fuerte**

"**Bárbara"**

"**B-babs??"**

"**Si..."**

"**Ella volvió a Ciudad Gótica" lo dijo en el tono más serio que pudo sin embargo algo por dentro le decía que eso no era verdad "ya no está en Jump City"**

"**Muy por el contrario...ella sigue aquí"**

"**Que despistado eres Robin..." dijo Loriana elevándose unos metros en el aire, cerró los ojos y apuntando al hoyo que habían formado con su aterrizaje lanzo un rayo blanco y pronto estuvo reparado el techo "estas realmente descontrolado, te hare una pregunta...¿Estás seguro que Bárbara regreso a Gótica?**

"**¡Claro que sí!"**

"**Robin, tranquilo..." esta vez la Dama del Tiempo uso báculo para re-ordenar todo lo que habían roto o movido de su lugar "lo que les venimos a decir es que Batichica está en grave peligro**

**Robin tenía los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados, comenzaba a dudar, pero era imposible, no le podía haber pasado nada, era totalmente incoherente**

"**¡¡Eso es imposible!! Ella se sabe cuidar, ¡¡sabe pelear!!"**

"**Tu bien sabes que incluso el mejor peleador cae en las manos del enemigo al menos una vez"**

"**¡Ella no! Están mintiendo, lárguense de aquí"**

"**Escúchanos Robin..." apuntándolo con su báculo "no estamos mintiendo, si te lo decimos es porque es verdad, te estamos diciendo lo que nosotras vimos con nuestros propios ojos"**

"**Robin, escúchalas, ¿y si es verdad?, hasta ahora no has tenido noticias de ella, y no ha venido hace dos días, e incluso dejo sus cosas aquí"**

"**¿Qué no lo entiendes Raven? Esto seguramente es una trampa, para que vayamos por ella y al final pase algo trágico"**

"**Robin, si no lo es?? La vas a dejar sola??"**

"**Cyborg tiene razón, deberíamos escuchar que más tienen que decirnos"**

"**Chico Bestia, no puede ser..."**

**Simplemente Bárbara no podía estar en peligro, ¡****no****!, era algo que ****NO**** pasaba, no a ella, no podía, era mentira, un simple truco para abandonar la torre y que alguien entrara seguramente**

"**Estas siendo paranoico Robin, recuerda que leo las mentes, en todo caso si estuviéramos mintiendo ¿Por qué motivo sería?"**

"**No es verdad, digan de parte de quien vienen" lanzando dos bombas en su dirección, ambas las esquivaron con facilidad, el báculo de la Dama del Tiempo cambio a un zafiro en forma de estrella con un diamante blanco en el centro del cual salió una intensa luz que dejo ciegos a los titanes. Robin cubriéndose con su capa esquivo la luz al tiempo que saltaba esquivando los rayos que Loriana le lanzaba, sin embargo al tropezar con los escalones esta aprovecho para tirarlo al suelo y acorralarlo en el con su bota justo en su cuello**

"**El que nos veamos frágiles y que seamos chicas no significa que no sepamos pelear joven maravilla" sus ojos azules se volvieron totalmente negros helando la sangre de Robin**

"**Suficiente Loriana, nosotras ya hicimos lo que debíamos..."**

**Al apartar la vista de Robin sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad sorprendiendo a todos, así Loriana se levanto en el aire en dirección a su compañera dejando a Robin apoyado en sus codos**

"**Robin, no hagas caso omiso de este aviso"**

"**Ya se cumplió la otra vez"**

"**¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de Bárbara?"**

"**También recuerda...el resto que te enseñamos"**

**Al instante pasaron imágenes por la mente de Robin, Starfire yendo hacía un edificio en llamas que después explotaba y de ella ya no sabía nada, recordarlo lo hacía temblar y sudar frío, eso no podía suceder, no lo iba a permitir**

"**Hasta luego titanes" **

"**Nos veremos en otra ocasión..."**

"**Tal vez..."**

**Dicho esto agitando el báculo amabas desaparecieron tras una densa nube negra, dejándolos totalmente confundidos. Robin temiendo lo peor, corrió hacía el teléfono y marco un número...espero pacientemente hasta que levantaron el teléfono**

"**Necesito hablar con la señorita Bárbara Gordon, es urgente...Richard Grayson...seguro" espero en la línea, le habían dicho que en un momento le informarían si había regresado ya que estaba en un viaje de negocios, Bárbara pertenecía una adinerada familia y en ocasiones debía salir a atender asuntos de negocios, eso le daba la esperanza de que realmente hubiera vuelto pero por obvias razones no le había avisado "seguro? Realmente seguro??...no..." y sin decir nada más colgó el teléfono**

"**Robin, esta en Ciudad Gótica?"**

"**No...no ha vuelto"**

"**¡¿Qué esperas?! Hay que buscarla, quien sabe que le haya pasado"**

**Al instante sus dudas se disiparon al ver como una caja negra rompía uno de los cristales, Raven la tomo con sus poderes para comprobar que no era nada peligroso, se la paso a Cyborg que con ayuda de un mini-laser la abrió encontrando dentro un CD que puso de inmediato**

**Lo que Robin vio a continuación lo dejo helado, en la pantalla estaba Bárbara atada de manos y brazos contra la pared por unos grilletes, su cara estaba gacha y sus muñecas se veían rojas dado el esfuerzo por liberarse**

"_¿¿Te gusta lo que ves Robin??"_

"**Slade..."**

**Continuara...**

**Bien aquí otro capítulo, espero les agrade, y espero haber sido clara en cuanto a los vestuarios y apariencias de las chicas, cualquier duda con un review les aclarare cualquier cosa**

**El de la Dama del tiempo es creación de ella, vestuario y apariencia, lo cual le agradezco haber compartido conmigo. GRACIAS GRACIAS MUXAS GRACIAS!! N.N ******

**El de Loriana, tanto su apariencia como vestuario fue mi creación, de mi cabeza e imaginación, asi como esta historia!!**

**La canción es: Te Necesito, interpreta Ov7. Algunos recordaran a esta banda...**

**En fin gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, de hecho note que ya no todos siguen leyendo, lo cual comprendo **

**porque hacía siglos desde que no actualizaba esta historia. En fin gracias a todos y prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias...nuevamente, y dejen review por que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo!!**

**Xoxo**

**Clau**


	12. Te extraño, te olvido, te amo

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap. XII: Te extraño, te olvido, te amo**

**Con la vista puesta en ninguna parte se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más estaría lejos de sus amigos, era algo indefinido, realmente no podía calcularlo con exactitud ni cuánto tiempo llevaba afuera ni cuánto más duraría esa separación que se había formado entre ellos. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar la relación entre Bárbara y Robin, la sola idea de pensar en eso le hacía un nudo en el estomago**

_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad_

_Desde que te fuiste no me queda más_

_Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento_

**Y es que era tan difícil pensar en esa posibilidad, tenía tantas esperanzas de que ella y Robin...lo peor era que no había otro culpable más que ella misma, ella se había formado las falsas esperanzas con él, nadie más, jamás se imagino que en algún momento su pasado lo alcanzaría para reclamar cuentas**

_Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión_

_En cada resquicio de mi corazón_

_Como hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientos_

**Y tenía razón, ella misma lo había dicho, realmente ahora que Bárbara estaba con él no habían muchas posibilidades de que estuvieran juntos...no podía seguir con eso, solo falsas esperanzas de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido y ahora se veía tan lejano**

_Por ti_

_Por ti_

_Por ti_

**¿Cómo era posible que aún sabiendo todo eso lo amara con cada fibra de su ser? ¿Por qué lo continuaba recordando con tanto cariño? Eso era algo que se debía corregir de inmediato o nunca sería capaz de regresar a la Torre T**

_He dejado todo sin mirar atrás_

_Aposte la vida y me deje ganar_

**Sin pensar en sus consecuencias había abandonado todo lo que había logrado en tanto tiempo, por lo que tanto había trabajado desde su llegada a la Tierra, por fin había logrado su aceptación entre los terrícolas, inclusive la admiración de unos cuantos**

_Te extraño, por que vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_

**Como era posible que una solo persona fuera capaz de causar tanto caos en su mente? Siempre que lo pensaba llegaba a la misma conclusión, y eso era lo que la mantenía despierta, el ser tan estúpida y no tener remedio para eso**

_Te extraño, por que vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_

**Extrañaba a Robin, su recuerdo estaba en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada suspiro que daba era pensando en el, cuándo creía que lo había olvidado se daba cuenta que no era verdad y finalmente aceptaba que aún lo amaba...**

_No, no oh no_

_He perdido todo hasta la identidad_

_Y si lo pidieras mas podría dar_

_Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado_

"**¿Por qué Robin? ¿Por qué no pudiste ver que te estaba dando cada parte de lo que yo soy? ¿No pudiste ver qué incluso he perdido hasta la identidad? ¡¡Mi razón de existir eres tu!!"**

**Sin fuerzas para sostenerse se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas y golpeo la tierra con los puños cerrados, descargo toda la furia encerrada en su interior, el impacto hizo temblar la tierra cercana y dejo marcada el contorno de sus manos en el césped**

_Me enseñaste el límite de la pasión_

_Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós_

_He aprendido ahora que te has marchado_

"**¡¡Solo sigo en la Tierra por ti!! Eres la principal razón de que no haya vuelto a Tamaran!!" sus sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes, gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas impidiéndole ver con claridad a su alrededor**

_Por ti_

_Por ti_

_Por ti_

"**Me enseñaste todo lo que hay que saber sobre sentimientos humanos, ¿Por qué no me enseñaste a decir adiós? Eres un egoísta, tú sabias bien que ella iba a volver de un momento a otro, ¿Por qué no me preparaste?? ¡¿Por qué alimentaste mis ilusiones??"**

_He dejado todo sin mirar atrás_

_Aposte la vida y me deje ganar_

**Ya no sabía que era de ella, ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Llorar por un terrícola era algo que muchos en su planeta seguramente verían mal, porque no podía tener la misma visión?, era superior a él en muchos aspectos. Fuerza, agilidad, habilidades!! Como era que se había metido tan dentro de ella??**

_Te extraño, por que vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_

"**¿Por qué no te puedo sacar simplemente y ya? Como es que yo ****SI**** me enamore de ti? Que hiciste para tenerme así? Que fue lo que yo no hice? Que tiene ella que yo no? Te amo Robin, es que no es suficiente para ti?"**

_Te extraño, por que vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_

**Te amo...o sería que no entendía claramente el significado de aquella palabra? Tal vez ella había mal interpretado y moldeado a su manera esa simple frase, amor, era algo fuerte que se sentía al ver a alguien, cuándo solo quieres su felicidad, cuándo su sonrisa ilumina tu día o cuándo sientes un hormigueo en tu interior al verlo**

_Te extraño_

_Te extraño, por que vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_

**O al menos eso había entendido aquella vez que se lo explicaran, en ese momento no lo entendía pero después fue tomando forma al estar cerca del líder de los titanes, cuándo empezó a cambiar el significado de tomarlo de la mano o que el pusiera su brazo alrededor de su hombro o cintura sin razón aparente, sentirlo demasiado cerca algunas veces, quedar prendada de su sonrisa...**

_Te extraño, por que vive en mi tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento_

_Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo_

_Te amo_

**Soltó una sonrisa triste recordando algunas ocasiones en que sin razón aparente ambos se sonrojaban, le gustaba mucho ver a Robin de esa forma. Sonrió más ampliamente al tener el recuerdo de sus sonrojos pero la alegría no llego a los ojos como era habitual en ella. Lo amaba y eso era lo único que podía asegurar en este momento, no importaba si no era correspondida, amaba a su semáforo y hasta no encontrar un remedio no podía verlo a los ojos-antifaz nuevamente**

**Cerró los ojos visualizando en primer plano al joven de cabello negro y ojos azules siempre ocultos tras un antifaz blanco, después comenzó a ver a Raven con su sonrisa y mirada tranquila, su mejor amiga siempre sabía qué hacer y siempre le daba grandes consejos, seguido de ella aparecieron Chico Bestia y Cyborg ambos eran tan graciosos y tiernos, siempre la lograban poner de buen humor peor de igual forma la protegían mucho, cuanto los extrañaba...**

"**¿Quién diría que algún día te encontraría totalmente sola?"**

**Abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz y se puso en posición de ataque al encontrarlo frente a el**

"**X...que haces aquí?"**

"**Solo paseando, me sorprendió encontrarte sin tu semáforo a un lado"**

"**Robin...se llama Robin"**

"**¿¿Y dónde está ****tu**** Robin??" usando un tono de burla que enfureció a Starfire**

"**Eso es algo que no te importa..."**

"**Entonces es verdad lo que se dice entre la hermandad del mal"**

"**¿De...de que hablas?"**

"**Dicen por ahí que Starfire abandonó la torre después de la llegada de Batichica y que Robin no supo por quien decidir..." **

"**Eso es..."**

"**Verdad, ahora lo compruebo...te voy a decir la verdad Starfire, yo realmente no lo creí, Robin siempre te cuida y protege incluso más de lo que debería, siempre pensé que él sentía algo más que amistad por ti pero ahora viendo como estas..." señalándola con la cara "veo que me equivoque...prefirió a la gatita..."**

"**Cállate X" elevándose en el aire y lanzándole un starbolt al tiempo que las lagrimas empezaban a salir sin poder evitarlo "calla..."**

**No estaba en condiciones de atacar de nuevo, su estado de ánimo no se lo permitía, abruptamente aterrizo en la tierra la cual golpeo furiosamente, frustrada por no poder hacer nada frente a su enemigo**

"**¿A qué has venido?"**

"**Me han mandado a ofrecerte un lugar en la hermandad del mal, un elemento como tú no se debe desperdiciar y viendo la situación me parece que bien podrías aceptar y nadie saldría afectado"**

"**Nunca...jamás me uniría a ustedes..."**

"**Entonces la pregunta es...¿Que va a hacer la princesa tamaraniana? ¿volver a su planeta?"**

**En ese momento recapacito en sus palabras.**

**Si no volvía a la torre...la única opción era volver a Tamaran, no se podía quedar en la Tierra, a que si no??, lo único por lo que estaba ahí era para defenderla de los villanos pero bien se podían defender ellos mismos...después de todo los demás titanes no la abandonarían**

"**¿Te puse a pensar verdad?"**

**Starfire no respondió inmediatamente, se quedo pensando aún unos segundos, volvió la vista a X que seguía en su mismo lugar, viéndola solamente y siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Al parecer disfrutaba viéndola en esa posición de inseguridad por que aún con la máscara se podía sentir que estaba sonriendo de lo lindo para sí mismo**

**Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacía ella, cuándo estuvieron cara-mascara a cara Starfire dio un paso hacia atrás defensivamente sin embargo sus movimientos se congelaron a l sentir la mano de X en su cabello, la respiración comenzó a faltarle y sintió seca su garganta**

"**¿Por qué no puedes ver que algunos si te sabríamos valorar? Robin no es el único al que le interesas sabes?"**

**Paso la saliva sonoramente y cerro los puños con furia, por supuesto sabía que Robin no era el único, la última vez que ellos estuvieron juntos tuvo problemas por aquel beso que sin pensar le había respondido al criminal. De hecho aún se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho, seguramente era porque ese día no estaba plenamente consciente de sus actos, el dolor la había cegado y había actuado sin detenerse a considerar las consecuencias**

"**Habemos algunos que te haríamos muy feliz si nos dieras la oportunidad" con delicadeza tomo un mechón suelto de su cabello y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, siguiendo la línea de su pómulo bajando hasta su mentón deteniéndose en el "¿Qué te hizo Robin?"**

**Rápidamente volteo la cabeza a un lado escapando de su agarre, una sola lagrima salió de su ojo y antes de que cayera X la tomo con su mano**

"**Sería realmente genial si esta lagrima valiera la pena, que lastima que Robin no vea lo que tiene frente a sus ojos, es un idiota"**

"**No te atrevas a insultarlo"**

"**Starfire...en fin, como veo que no quieres platicar conmigo y ya que has rechazado mi propuesta, bueno...mis propuestas será mejor que me vaya"**

"**Te lo agradecería, solo quiero estar sola"**

"**Ah! Casi se me olvidaba...será mejor que regreses a la Torre, me parece que tu lugar ya ha sido restaurado"**

"**¿A qué te refieres?"**

"**La linda Bárbara Gordon no ha estado ahí desde hace algún tiempo, no tanto como tu pero al parecer se fue"**

"**¿Se fue?"**

**Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un seco 'aha', ¿pero cómo era posible?**

"**Hasta la vista"**

"**¡Espera...!"**

* * *

"**¿Encontraste algo?"**

"**No es fácil rastrearla, no se llevo nada que facilitara su búsqueda"**

"**¡¡Debes encontrarla o será demasiado tarde!!"**

"**Robin tranquilízate Cyborg hace lo mejor que puede"**

"**Sabía que debía darle un rastreador..."**

"**Robin...por que no...??"**

"**No..."**

"**Ella ha estado fuera mucho tiempo, tal vez la ha visto o tal vez sus recuerdos junto con los tuyos me ayudarían a encontrarla más fácilmente"**

"**No...sigan buscando, ahora regreso"**

**Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba furioso, como era posible que la hubieran secuestrado? Ella se sabía cuidar, no lo entendía, no era algo creíble, y sin embargo estaba ese video que lo probaba...**

**Tomo la cinta en sus manos arrogándola con furia contra su cama, como era posible?? Porque le pasaba esto a el?? Primero la persona que amaba lo abandonaba por su estupidez y ahora por no poder expresar sus sentimientos alguien más salía afectado**

**¿Cuánto más tendría que pasar?, suspirando empezó a analizar la propuesta de Raven...bien podía tener razón, Starfire los podía ayudar pero sería muy egoísta de su parte pedirle que hiciera algo así, él sabía bien que no se negaría pero le dolería y lo último que quería era provocarle más dolor a **_su_** pequeña alienígena**

**Con amargura recordó la palabras pronunciadas por Loriana**

"_Eres muy agresivo, no sé como Star puede estar enamorada de ti"_

**Ahora también él se lo preguntaba, después de todo ella era tierna, amable, considerada, bondadosa y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos y el era terco, orgulloso, obsesivo, gruñón. Gruño para sí mismo enojado, necesitaba despejar la mente, tomo el video y lo volvió a poner una y otra vez, debía haber algo ahí. Algo, alguna pista, debía, tenía que haber algo!!**

**De repente noto algo brillante en la mano de Batichica, congelo la imagen e hizo zoom en ella, después de unos cuantos enfoques logro visualizar un pequeño anillo plateado en su dedo corazón, enfocándolo mas pudo ver que si era **_el anillo_** que él le diera hacía tanto tiempo, un pretexto para poder cuidar de ella todo el tiempo, un detalle que seguramente jamás se quitaba ¡¡que fortuna!!**

**Se apretó el puente de la nariz tratando de recordar como activar el rastreador en el pequeño anillo, ¿Cómo era que lo había construido? Solo necesitaba activar la función con el número de serie, una contraseña y...**

**Con mirada decisiva corrió donde estaba Cyborg**

"**Lo siento Robin no he podido encontrar nada"**

"**Déjame intentar algo..." moviéndolo del teclado comenzó a teclear un par de números, algunas letras, con un movimiento incesante de dedos esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de la computadora, nada "¿Por qué?"**

"**Bárbara trae un localizador??"**

"**Si, yo se lo puse hace tiempo, pero al parecer ya no sirve"**

"**Robin, tranquilo, vuelve a teclear con calma viejo"**

**Respiro profundamente dos veces, y lo hizo nuevamente, asegurándose que estaba correcto cada cosa...**

_RJ872GRNDO0S8300-GRAYSONGORDON-9274HEMBDUSP30W76SBXK0_

**Solo esperaba recordar claramente cada letra y número...**

* * *

"**No tienes por qué hacer esto, yo en tu lugar no lo haría"**

"**Debo hacerlo, Robin necesita mi ayuda, yo...solo quiero que sea feliz, por favor..."**

"**Escucha a mi solo me dijeron eso, donde la tiene ya no es mi asunto"**

"**Tú debes saber, eres parte de esto!!"**

"**No lo sé, y si lo supiera no te lo diría..."**

"**¡¡Tu lo sabes!! Debes decirme"**

"**Hasta la vista Starfire, tal vez nos encontremos en otra ocasión!"**

"**¡X! ¡X!"**

**Peor el ya no la escucho, y si lo hizo decidió que lo mejor era no decirle nada, debía encontrar a Bárbara, seguramente Robin estaría destrozado por su perdida, tenía que ayudarlo, pero como??, no tenía forma de localizarla, como??**

**Empezó a caminar en círculos desesperada por no saber que hacer, de pronto noto algo en el suelo, era un papel con cinco palabras escritas en el:**

_Centro Fábrica Desechos Nucleares Abandonada_

**Lo volteo y encontró otras palabras dirigidas especialmente a ella**

_No lo hagas, no merece la pena, además si lo que quieres es a tu chico maravilla, si la dejas ahí es lo que vas a obtener_

_X_

**Quemo el papel con un starbolt y alzo el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la fábrica abandonada de desechos, en toda la ciudad solo había una que bien había sido abandonada hacía muchos años. Si estaba en lo correcto, los demás titanes ya deberían estar ahí tratando de rescatar a Bárbara o incluso ya podían estar celebrando con una pizza como siempre hacían tras una victoria**

**Tomo su localizador en una mano y lo abrió dudosa sobre si debía llamar o no, ¿debía o no?, lo cerro al tiempo que aterrizaba en el suelo. Comenzó a caminar doblando en una de las esquinas encontrando frente a ella la fabrica, un escalofrío la recorrió recordando aquella vez en Tokio, se veía casi igual por fuera, sonrió recordando que Robin se veía bien con el cabello hacia abajo, de color azul y lentes oscuros, le daba un aspecto de chico malo que bien resultaba un poco atractivo**

**Estando ya frente a la fábrica se detuvo a pensar lo que X le había dicho, sería egoísta pero de esa forma Robin y ella estarían juntos...**

"**Ah! ¿Por qué soy tan débil?" cerro los puños a cada lado y dio un ligero golpe al suelo, es que a veces le desesperaba su forma de ser!!**

* * *

"**¡¡Vamos!!" de manera rápida subió a su motocicleta con Cyborg y Chico Bestia en el auto T tras de él y Raven volando delante de ellos**

**Apretó el pedal lo más que pudo tratando de rebasar cualquier obstáculo sin romperse sus huesos, debían llegar lo antes posible con Bárbara o sería muy tarde para ella. Estaba con Slade y eso no era una buena señal, quien sabe que cosas le podría hacer**

**Se preguntaba si lo mejor sería que ya no demostrara afecto por nadie, después de todo solo causaba penas y sufrimientos, tenía demasiada gente en su contra para poder tener a salvo a sus seres queridos**

"**Robin, es ahi..."**

**Rave señalo un edificio completamente abandonado, algunas ventanas ya grises estaban rotas, la enorme puerta estaba totalmente oxidada, en algunos lugares ya no había pared tan solo enormes telarañas, internamente se preguntó el por que no habían tumbado ya ese edificio**

**Derrapo su motocicleta y se quito el casco, pero no hizo nada más al ver de espaldas a ellos una pequeña figura con cabellera roja, estaba totalmente inmóvil como esperando su llegada, su respiración se detuvo, abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo tratando de ver que no era una más de sus alucinaciones, abrió la boca tan solo para pronunciar un nombre**

"**Starfire..."**

**Y esta como respondiendo a su llamado, se giro topándose con unos ojos que había extrañado fuertemente**

"**Robin..."**

**Continuara...**

**Hola!! Bn no m tard tanto en actualizar como otras veces, espero les guste, el prox. espero subirlo pronto, es que me han dejado tanta tarea, quien diría que 5to d prepa era tan pesado en cuánto a matemáticas se refiere??**

**Como sea...la canción es: Te Extraño, te olvido, te amo de Ricky Martin, esta hermosa y me inspiro este cap. Ah! Cabe mencionar que la aparición de X fue inspirada mientras venía en la combi de regreso a mi casa, raro no??**

**También demore por estar leyendo la saga de Crepúsculo. Es un libro que me encanto y también sus secuelas: Luna Nueva y Eclipse, ah! Y espero ansiosamente Amanecer, que trágico que llegue hasta Octubre, como sea**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Dejen Review!!**


	13. Reencuentros

**Con mis más sinceras disculpas por haberme tardado años (literalmente) en actualizar, peor prometo que ya la termino, ya tengo los demás capítulos, solo necesito juntarlos y dar ajustes**

**Espero me perdonen y pues gente nueva también sigan esta historia**

**Me parece que ya les avise a todos que ya actualice, aunque lamentablemente no pude a los que no tienen cuenta en **

**Si pueden pasar la voz se los agradeceré eternamente, de = manera pido disculpas nuevamente!**

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap. XIII: Reencuentros **

**1 momento crítico, ambas cabezas estaban totalmente confundidas, tanto que querían decirse el uno al otro, por fin el silencio fue interrumpido por la fría voz de Raven. Había que actuar de inmediato para rescatar a Batichica, los problemas personales debían pasar a un segundo término o podría ser fatal**

**No es que fuera insensible, incluso en ese momento, le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga que fue respondida por otra pero la alegría no alcanzo a surcar sus ojos como de costumbre, el brillo en cada sonrisa que salía de sus labios ya no estaba, era como si la hubiera abandonado dando paso a una extraña sombra a sus ojos esmeralda que no había visto desde el primer día en que la conoció. Tan inexpresiva y fría que en esos momentos se parecía demasiado a su hermana, en ella esos rasgos daban tristeza, melancolía incluso...miedo...no era la Starfire que tanto amaba y necesitaba a su lado, ¿es que en verdad la había lastimado tanto?**

**Cyborg la abrazo fuertemente junto con Chico Bestia, al que casi ahoga con su fuerza, era imposible no sentir alegría aunque se tratase de un momento tan poco propicio para sonreír, al ponerla de nuevo en el suelo les devolvió la sonrisa pero sin ganas, su mente aún era un torbellino de ideas, internamente se debatía entre ayudar o no ayudar a sus amigos, su deber era ayudar pero la parte mala de su conciencia le decía lo contrario**

**Debía ir con ellos para ayudar en el rescate, pero que pasaba con ella? un titán nunca ponía sus asuntos personales antes que una misión!, al diablo con lo que ella sintiera!, Bárbara era una persona más que estaba en peligro y debía TENÍA que ser recatada antes que fuera demasiado tarde, quien sabe de qué serian capaz de hacerle**

_Es lo mejor..._

**Con este último pensamiento comenzó a ir detrás de sus amigos**

* * *

"_Es que es tan noble..."_

"_Lo sé...no hay nada que podamos hacer?"_

"_Ya no está en nuestras manos...cada titán debe seguir su camino conforme ellos crean que es lo correcto"_

"_A Starfire realmente no le importa que tan lastimada salga...siempre y cuando los demás estén a salvo"_

"_Y felices...esta anteponiendo la felicidad de Robin antes que la de ella..."_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_Ella sabe que salvando a Batichica hay una gran posibilidad de que Robin elija quedarse con ella como en los viejos tiempos, y que ella pase o regrese a ser lo que siempre ha sabido que es..."_

"_Su mejor amiga"_

"_¡Exacto! Lo sabe y..."_

"_Está corriendo el riesgo...que imbécil es Robin, no ve lo que tiene enfrente"_

"_Lo sabe...aunque sea algo increíble, ya lo hizo y sabe que quiere solo que bien sabes que nunca ha sido bueno para expresar sus sentimientos...necesitó que Starfire se fuera para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos finalmente"_

"_Perdóname pero eso está mal, no es bueno hacer sufrir a la gente que amas de esa manera, no lo entiendo, la ama, ella lo ama, ¿Por qué están separados?"_

"_Digamos que es algo que los humanos llaman...orgullo..."_

"_Y estupidez"_

"_Puede ser...sigamos observando Loriana"_

**

* * *

**

El interior del lugar estaba completamente oscuro y frío, a simple vista no había nadie alrededor, esto solo debía tenerlos aún mas alertas y agudizar sus sentidos. Con la mente Starfire pregunto a Raven si era prudente encender un starbolt para ver mejor, indecisa ella paso el mensaje a Robin quien temiendo por ellos y Bárbara no lo autorizo

**Era casi imposible ver algo, Chico Bestia se transformo en un tigre para poder guiarlos mejor en la oscuridad, Cyborg comenzó a escanear el lugar rincón a rincón, la chica debía estar en alguna parte y mientras más rápido terminaran con esto sería mejor para todos, era obvio que el noble corazón de Starfire era lo que la tenía con ellos en esta búsqueda**

_Starfire…¿Qué hacías frente a la fábrica?...como si no fuera suficiente por lo que estamos pasando, ahora estas ayudándome a buscarla, es que eres tan buena, es parte de tu naturaleza, no lo puedes evitar….y es lo que me fascina de ti….._

**Se le encogió el estomago al terminar de formular este pensamiento. ¿Debía pensar eso en este momento? Enérgicamente sacudió al cabeza. No era el momento para sus idioteces amorosas ¿idioteces? Starfire jamás iba a ser una idiotez….! Por Dios, debía concentrarse!**

**Al instante se ilumino por completo la estancia, revelando lo que al parecer era el almacén de la fábrica, en cada esquina había apiladas cajas cubiertas de polvo y telarañas, también había barriles que despedían un olor espantoso: demasiado acido y amargo, la menor chispa que llegará a ellos y el lugar explotaría en mil pedazos**

**En la pared del fondo, a través de una pantalla pudieron ver que ahora ya no estaba en la pared, colgaba de una esquina de la pequeña habitación, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos grilletes de metal (N:A: parecidos a los que traía Starfire cuándo llego a la Tierra) que colgaban del techo, también su pies tenían estos dispositivos evitando así que pudiera moverse, ya no se le veía tratando de librarse, estaba totalmente quieta y eso los asustó a todos, Chico Bestia comenzó a formular la pregunta de rigor pero fue callado por Raven al instante y les mostro a todos con el dedo como ella abría los ojos, no tenía mascara y se veía cansada pero no herida en ningún sentido, solos e veía odio y enojo en su expresión**

"**¡Bárbara!"**

"**Jajajajaja…..alto ahí Robin…."**

"**Slade…."**

**Justo frente a ellos estaba el dueño de la voz que tanto odio les causaba**

"**¿No te encanta como cumplo tus deseos al instante? Estoy seguro que estaba desesperado por ver y ahora puedes hacerlo claramente….." señalando nuevamente la pantalla "y observen bien titanes, porqué un movimiento en falso y será su fin"**

**A los pies de Bárbara estaba un gran contenedor, lo que significaba que si ella caía jamás sobreviviría a esa mezcla verde y babosa en su interior, y ni pensar en que pudiera salir nadando, con el peso que cargaba tanto en pies como en manos, era imposible**

"**Esta aquí, pero tendrán que adivinar detrás de cual puerta"**

"**¿Por qué haces esto Slade?"**

"**Ah…pequeña Starfire, ¿quién resiste la tentación de fastidiar a Robin? Esto no tiene nada de conquistar al mundo, simplemente se dio la oportunidad, mis informantes jamás fallan y fue una excelente oportunidad para tener mi propio conejillo de indias, es importante que sepan que esta niña es muy resistente, tanto entrenar si sirve después de todo" De su cinturón extrajo dos tubos de ensaye, el contenido de uno de ellos era amarillo mientras que el otro contenía….¿sangre? "gracias a ella obtuve grandes avances para mis experimentos, su tipo de sangre es rara, solo extraje un poco….sin embargo he de admitir que esto lo hice más por molestar a Robin que por otra cosa"**

"**¿Cómo te atreviste a usarla de esa manera?"**

**Robin se abalanzo con dos ganchos en las manos, listo para un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Starfire no pudo evitar pensar que le dolía por el hecho de que era Bárbara la que estaba en riesgo sin embrago no le dio tiempo a meditar pues de entre las cajas comenzaron a salir robots e iban directamente hacia ellos**

**Slade corría y esquivaba los golpes de Robin, le fascinaba verlo enojado, y lo que más le encantaba era que enojado no pensaba claramente, y era algo que aprovecharía, a cada paso que daba lo alejaba del campo de batalla, había traído suficientes robots para entretener a Raven, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire. Lo único que debía lograr era sacra a Robin de ese lugar para que cuándo regresara ya no pudiera hacer nada**

"**¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Robin?"**

"**¿Por qué lo haces Slade?"**

"**Pura diversión….."**

**Ya estaban fuera y lo bastante lejos como él había querido, Robin estaba descargando todo su enojo en él y no le importaba, los titanes deberían poder hacerse cargo de los demás y mientras Bárbara no cayera estaría a salvo, solo necesitaba deshacerse del mitad hojalata **

**

* * *

**

Chico Bestia se lanzó contra ellos tan rápido como pudo aún en forma de tigre, Cyborg aprovecho esto para disparar su laser, Raven recito su hechizo para apresar a tantos como pudo mientras intentaba llegar a la pobre Batichica que seguía tratando de liberarse

**Starfire luchaba con sus starbolts y su vista laser, quería llegar con Robin, pero aunque no eran muy listos los robots, venían en gran número, golpeabas a dos y se multiplicaban**

"**Son demasiados…..Chico Bestia trata de buscar a Bárbara, Robin nos hará polvo si salimos sin ella…." **

"**¿Y dónde está él?" preguntó Cyborg pués aún no se le veía en ningún lado "Slade lo saco de aquí, ¿a dónde lo habrá llevado?"**

"**No lo se, pro debemos encontrar a Batichica y reunirnos con Robin lo antes posible, no debemos dejarlo solo"**

**Starfire no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se encogía y la sensación se esparcía por todo su ser haciéndola sentir débil. Siguió luchando y trató de quitar a Chico Bestia de en medio para que pudiera buscar. Esté se convirtió en un pequeño y veloz colibrí y comenzó a ver por cada una de las ventanas que daban al interior de las habitaciones, en todas había material químico, camillas, mesas, escritorios, pero en ninguno se veía que pudiera estar alguien**

"**¡No hay nadie aquí! Solo son cajas y muebles abandonados"**

"**¿Donde estará?" **

"**Al fondo hay una puerta que a otro pasillo, tal vez ahí, pero hay más robots"**

"**O puede ser que todo haya sido un engaño de Slade"**

"**Debemos llegar a ese pasillo y buscar"**

"**Starfire debemos salir de aquí"**

"**Batichica sigue aquí, no podemos dejarla"**

"**No sabemos donde esta….seguramente ya está afuera con Robin y no fue más que un engaño de Slade para encerrarnos aquí y matarnos"**

"**¿Cómo podemos estar seguros Raven?"**

**Su pregunta fue respondida por un fuerte sonido al fondo del pasillo, Chico Bestia fue a ver y logró notar que al final de ese pasillo estaba la responsable del ruido, de alguna manera había logrado que el tanque debajo de ella derritiera la puerta, no pudo evitar pensar que esa puerta pudo haber sido ella misma, ahora solo faltaba que alguien la rescatara, sin embargo, los titanes seguían siendo atacados**

**

* * *

**

A lo lejos distinguió algo verde que se acercaba a ella, ¿una mosca?...¡Chico Bestia! Debía ser él, pero agh! Donde estaba Richard?

**1 vez que comprobó que era ella, cambio a un terodactilo y con sus dientes destrozo la cadena que la sujetaba al suelo, llevándola sujetada por sus fuertes dientes, de ahí la saco de la habitación y la deposito en el pasillo, ya sin problema alguno de intoxicación. Volviendo a su forma original, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y comenzó a inspeccionar lo que le habían puesto en manos y pies **

"**Bárbara….como estas? ¿Te lastimaron?"**

"**¿Dónde está Robin?" la furia se reflejaba en la voz "Él debería ser quien me rescate, no ustedes"**

"**Mpf….si quieres me voy…." Comenzando a caminar dejándola recargada en una pared "Nadie me había menospreciado antes (N.A: aja! Como no…..Jiji XD) y menos cuándo lo intento salvar"**

"**¡No espera vuelve!" tenía razón, necesitaba ser rescatada "Lo siento, es solo que estoy tan cansada y lo único que quiero es irme a casa y descansar"**

"**Bueno, supongo que Robin te llevara a la torre una vez que salgamos de aquí….."  
"No Chico Bestia…..MI casa, quiero volver a Gótica….." se freno cayendo en cuenta de que estaba diciendo más de la cuenta, por suerte había sido frente al titán mas despistado, por no decir tonto, de los 5 "no me hagas caso, creo que tanto oler esa cosa me afecto…pfff…..lo último que quiero es dejar a Robin aquí solo"**

"**No está solo….nos tiene a todos nosotros"**

"**Sabes a lo que me refiero, y si no, honestamente esta no es la ocasión para decírtelo"**

"**De acuerdo, de todos modos no soy tonto" **

**Sabía lo que quería decir, se refería a Starfire, que niña tan tonta, algunas veces le recordaba a Terra, con su altanería y egocentrismo. Ahora la cosa era como sacarla de ahí**

"**Lo siento, no creo poder romper estas cosas, al menos no sin romperte las manos en el intento debo llevarte con Cyborg, tal vez él lo haga con alguna de sus herramientas, o Starfire con sus starbolts"**

* * *

"**¡Robin, este lugar va a explotar! Debemos hacer algo…." Cyborg desde el pequeño localizador trataba de que los ayudara en lugar de perder tiempo con Slade como siempre hacía, pero su líder no respondía "Bestia vámonos….¿Bestia?" diablos! También había desaparecido "Raven ¿donde está Chico Bestia?"**

"**¿? Creí que defendía contigo"**

"**Me parece haberlo visto al final….debe estar buscando a Batichica"**

"**Si, ahí viene…." Convertido en triceratops traía a Bárbara atravesada atrás de sus volantes "ayudémosle" como su naturaleza bondadosa le indicaba se acercó a él y desmontó a Bárbara de su espalda "¿Chico Bestia donde estaba?"**

"**Bien pues….recuerdas el ruido que se oyó al fondo? Pues fue ella, no sé cómo pero logro voltear el contenido del tambo bajo ella, y deshizo la puerta, traté de quitarle las cosas pero si las muerdo es posible que le destroce algo de inmediato"**

"**No te preocupes, llevémosla con Cyborg"**

**Con lo que no contaban era que, al momento en que los radares de los robots detectaron la presencia de Bárbara, se centraron en lanzar sus ataques contra ella, y por ende, contra quienes la estaban protegiendo, necesitaban que Cyorg la librara o que Chico Bestia ó Starfire la sacará cargando de ahí, lo que sin embrago no tomaron en cuenta fue la poca disposición de Bárbara a ser sacada de ahí**

**

* * *

**

Desde el momento en que se monto boca abajo tras los volantes del triceratops verde se decidió que en cuánto saliera empezaría a buscar a Robin, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué tan poco le importaba como para dejarla morir sola con sus amigos? Eso no estaba bien. Si se pudo dar cuenta de la tensión de Chico Bestia cada que sus grilletes azotaban contra sus costados, sintió 1 poco de lastima y deseó no lastimarlo mucho, pero le importó muy poco todo esto último que había pensado al darse cuenta que quien la venía a ayudar era Starfire

**¿Qué hacía ella aquí?, no era posible que realmente la quisiera ayudar, alguna intención oculta debía tener, peor sus ojos reflejaban lo contrario, seria….sería posible que después de todo, lo hubiera olvidado y que estuviera ahí para brindarle apoyo? No era posible que una persona fuera tan buena, ella en su lugar…..bueno seguramente habría hecho lo mismo, era bien sabido que como heroína se debía proteger a todo ciudadano necesitado sin importar cualquier cosa**

"**Starfire….¿dónde está Robin?"**

"**Salió juntó con Slade, no ha regresado….." se vieron a los ojos y en ambos se veía preocupación "no te preocupes, así es el cada que ve a Slade, no lo puede evitar, Cyborg, crees que se las puedas quitar?"**

"**Claro, son parecidas a las que tú tenías cuándo te conocimos, un poco de calor y estarán listas!"**

"**De acuerdo….date prisa por favor, debemos ir tras Robin, no debemos dejarlo solo"**

**De uno de sus dedos salió una poderosa y fina llama azul con la que comenzó a cortar a la mitad la prisión de sus pies, después de unos momentos pudo sentir como la presión en ellos había disminuido, alzo la cara gustosa hacía Cyborg quien le respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas, cuándo termino, con sus manos la abrió en dos y la ayudo a ponerse en pie**

**Tambaleo un poco al principio, estaba casi insensible de esa parte pero por fin podía estar en pie, sentía tan bien estar libre, pero no le duró mucho, cuándo apenas iban a comenzar a liberarla de las manos, tuvo que apartar a Cyborg con sus codos y mandar lejos con el grillete al robot que quería hacerles daño, se volvió triunfal al ver esto, aún con 'esposas' y sin poderse mover rápidamente seguía siendo fuerte**

**Cyborg cayó sobre cajas y un barril comenzó a tambalear amenazando con caer encima de sí mismo, rápidamente disparo su cañón contra él pero aún así un chorro fue a dar la interior de este causando fallas**

"**¡Cyborg!...estas herido?"**

"**Mi cañón se descompuso, pero supongo que pudo haber sido peor…."**

**

* * *

**

Robin se había dado cuenta del estúpido error que había cometido, le había dado lo que quería Slade, lo separo de sus amigos y lo llevo al borde de la desesperación

"**Dime algo Robin, entre tus dos chicas….a cual escogerás?"**

"**Eso….no te incumbe…." **

**Daba un golpe y Slade lo evitaba fácilmente, esto era un juego y nada más que eso para él, ya se lo había dejado en claro, solo lo había hecho para sacarlo de sus cabales, como siempre, y como siempre, lo consiguió. Debía regresar y pelear con sus amigos **

**Slade asestó un efectivo golpe en la cara de Robin y lo mandó lejos, dándole el tiempo exacto para saltar y reír maliciosamente**

"**¡COBARDE! PELEA!"**

"**Será en otra ocasión Robin…..pero te dejé un último recuerdo" dicho esto sacó un pequeño control del que apretó un botón de la esquina "tienen menos de un minuto para salir de aquí"**

* * *

"**¡¿Pero qué demonios…..?"**

**El techo comenzó a explotar y a caer encima de ellos en grandes pedazos**

"**Cyborg hay que salir"**

"**Vamos, corre Batichica, corre!...Bestia, Star, Raven hay que irnos….esto volara en mil pedazos!" **

"**Debemos reunirnos con Robin….Azarath…Mitrion…"**

**No lo pudo concluir en ese instante el techo encima de ella comenzó a caer, intento desviar los escombros que caían encima de ella con su burbuja negra pero todas la piedras y fierros de la construcción del techo estaban a punto de caer justo encima de ella, abrió los ojos en asombro y perdió la concentración, tan solo atinó a voltearse un segundo antes de que la golpeara directamente en la nuca una gran piedra dejándola inconsciente inmediatamente**

**Azotó fuertemente en el suelo y mas escombro cayó encima de ella**

"…**¡RAVEN!..." causando el asombro de todos, Chico Bestia sin convertirse en nada logro quitar de en medio todos los robots que estaban encima de él para poder convertirse en un águila para esquivar fácilmente todo lo que se interponía en su camino logrando llegar rápidamente donde estaba Raven, en cuánto llegó al montón de escombros se convirtió en T-rex y comenzó a morder, golpear y apartar los pedazos de escombro que seguían encima de Raven, al verla la agarro con su hocico y furioso la aventó lo más lejos que pudo "Rae….despierta" suavemente la volteo y le movió ligeramente la cara sin lograr nada "Raven…"**

"**Chico Bestia, hay que salir de aquí"**

**Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en brazos lo más suavemente que pudo, tenía miedo de que con algún movimiento brusco la lastimara más. Convirtiéndose en gorila logró salir velozmente**

**Una vez fuera no logró ver a Robin**

**

* * *

**

El fuego se extendía a gran velocidad, acabando con todo y mucho más, el techo caía a pedazos.

"**Cyborg….Batichica vámonos….." una chispa cayó cerca de ella y provocó que detrás de ella hubiera una fuerte explosión, la mando al otro extremo del lugar y su viaje fue interrumpido por una viga que caía en ese preciso momento, le dio de lleno en su lado izquierdo, Starfire sintió que algo en su interior se rompía, seguida de falta de aire y calambres en todo su pecho.**

**Se levantó lentamente aún con el punzante dolor a flor de piel, pudo ver como Cyborg corría acompañado de Batichica hacía la salida, una pila de tambos estaba sobre ellos y uno de ellos casi cae encima de Cyborg, Starfire voló a salvarlo dejando a un lado su dolor y lo levantó en brazos para salir de ahí rápidamente**

"**¡Corre Batichica corre!"**

"**¡Cyborg…!" justo enfrente de ella se derrumbo un pedazo de techo creando un muro frente a ella, lo último que vio fue la silueta de Starfire salir a la luz del sol "¡Demonios!" estaba arrinconada y atrapada, una prisión dentro de un almacén en llamas, se podría bien definir como el infierno en vida**

* * *

"**Cyborg….Starfire!" bajo su mirada a Raven que estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal, tenía un poco de sangre en su frente y además no despertaba "Rae…..resiste…..te llevare al hospital" no soportaba verla así, y si le pasaba algo grave….."Raven…."**

"**Chico Bestia, que le paso?"**

"**Star…." Venia volando con Cyborg pero no veía a Batichica "la golpeo el techo, cayó al suelo y después ahí aún más le cayó encima….no despierta y estoy preocupado"**

"**Starfire ve por ayuda, que manden ambulancias pronto"**

"**No tardo…."**

**

* * *

**

Robin quiso darle alcance pero no lo logro, pero si volteo a tiempo de ver como el almacén comenzaba a arder en llamas. No se necesitaba ser físico para saber que siendo una fábrica de desechos tóxicos no tardaría en explotar por completo y con sus amigos dentro

"**¡STARFIRE….! Corrió tan rápido como pudo, si les pasaba algo no iba a ser la culpa de nadie más que de él, en la entrada pudo ver a Chico Bestia-gorila con Raven en brazos, e instantáneamente salió Starfire volando rápidamente y cargando a Cyborg por los hombros, al verla se alivio enormemente, pero también recordó que faltaba alguien... "Bárbara….¿dónde está?...¿sigue adentro?"**

**Su respuesta fue respondida por Chico Bestia que aún sostenía a Raven en su regazo**

"**¡Robin! Esto va a explotar en cualquier momento"**

"**¡Yo debo rescatar a Bárbara!" seguidamente en la parte de atrás del edificio se escuchó una nueva explosión ****"¡Babs!"**

"**Venía detrás de nosotros…." Cyborg no entendía que había pasado, Starfire lo había sacado pero estaba 100% seguro que Bárbara estaba justo detrás de ellos "¡Robin no vayas por favor...¡ya debe de venir, estaba detrás de mi!" agarrando con fuerza su brazo "Starfire se morirá si dejamos que te pase algo"**

"**¡¿Bárbara está ahí dentro, como no quieres que entre?….y Starfire?" la acababa de ver, no se podía perder también**

"**Fue por ayuda, Raven necesita ayuda, regresará pronto pero tú no debes entrar"**

"**¡Tengo que ir!" escuchando otra explosión "No la podemos dejar atrapada"**

"**Y con que la vas a defender, entre más bombas lances más rápido se destruirá la estructura del edificio"**

"**Debo intentarlo…."**

"**Yo volveré por ella Robin….." acababa de aterrizar y seguía cerca de la entrada del almacén, escuchando el dilema de Robin, se decidió rápidamente que ella lo podía hacer, con sus fuertes puños podía abrirse camino y regresar con ella**

"**¿Starfire?"**

"**Ya fui por ayuda, llegaran en cualquier minuto así que no te preocupes….no se preocupen amigos" volteándose hacía Cyborg y Chico Bestia que la miraban con horror**

"**No debes hacerlo Star…..escucha yo entrare y saldré….."**

"**¡No!" girándose y poniéndose frente a él "si es tan importante para ti...yo...no soportaría que te pasara algo..." tomándolo de los hombros "yo voy por ella, significa tu felicidad no? y yo...solo quiero verte feliz"**

"**No Starfire..." pero esta no le hizo caso, si no que voló más rápidamente hacía la entrada "¡Starfire, vuelve!" comenzó a correr tras ella y vio como con un fuerte y constante starbolt se hacía espacio para entrar pero en el momento justo en que ella entro, más piedras cayeron encima de la entrada, bloqueándole así la entrada "¡STARFIRE!"**

* * *

"**Cy….que se supone que hagamos…" era desesperante ver a Robin tratar de mover las piedras y demás con sus propias manos**

"**No podemos hacer nada, mi cañón esta averiado y Robin no lograra nada, solo nos resta esperar que salgan"**

"**Pero….."**

"**Ambas son fuertes Bestita" la mirada de Chico Bestia no reflejaba tranquilidad aunque sinceramente solo quería llevar a Raven al hospital, eso era lo que lo mantenía ahí, no había que mover a Raven. Este gesto no fue ignorado por Cyborg pero realmente no lo quiso mencionar**

* * *

"**Richard…." Bárbara gemía débilmente, sentía el cuerpo cortado, los grilletes ya le habían dejado totalmente insensibles sus extremidades, aunque ya tenía libres los pies, no podía correr estaba en un callejón sin salida rodeada de escombros, ya no lograba enfocar bien nada, sabía que era Robin estaba afuera ¿Por qué? Sí que era él, su voz era inconfundible pero no entendía nada de lo que gritaba "Richard….por…favor" ya casi no podía hablar, el aire se estaba agotando ¿cómo iba a escapar? Estaba completamente sola**

**Las llamas comenzaban a extenderse peligrosamente por todo el lugar y a cada barril de desechos que alcanzaban le seguía una explosión terrible. Robin tenía que ir por Batichica, estaba atrapada y si el fuego la alcanzaban sería el fin de su vida, a pesar de poder correr el humo había logrado traspasar sus pulmones y era denso, ya no podía respirar, el calor también la estaba matando, comenzaba a sentir que el metal quemaba en sus muñecas, ¿qué más le podía pasar? ¿el cabello se le iba a empezar a caer? ¡Dios! en cualquier segundo perdería el conocimiento, si este era su fin decidió dedicarle su último pensamiento a Robin, su Robin…..Richard….**

**

* * *

**

Desde que volvió a entrar en el almacén, Starfire sintió que sus fuerzas se terminaban, cada vez respiraba menos, creía que tenía una costilla rota y además los calambres que iban y venían, ¿Cómo lo llamaban aquí? ¿Un infarto? No, eso no la podía afectar a ella, su sistema era muchísimo más resistente que el de cualquier humano, sin embargo ahora comenzaba a ver borroso

"_¿Dónde podrá estar? Casi no veo….hay mucho humo, debió quedarse en el fondo, cerca de dónde la sacó Chico Bestia, ya no está ahí"_

"**¡Batichica! ¿Puedes oírme? Háblame por favor"**

**Empezó a escarbar en un montón de piedras que tenía junto a ella, no podía lanzar starbolts, tan sólo lo empeoraría, siguió gritando, y a lo lejos empezó a oír algo parecido a un grito**

"**¿Batichica? ¡¿Batichica donde estas?"**

"…"

"**¡Batichica!"**

"**Star…..fire….? ¡Starfire por aquí!"**

**La confusa voz venía de detrás de un muro formado entre cajas y más escombros. Comenzó a quitar algunas rocas pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que una más y todo se vendría abajo…..y con Bárbara en su interior, debía hacer un hueco y ella debía salir rápido**

"**¡Batichica!"**

"**Starfire….sácame de aquí!"**

"**Tranquila, ¿Estas herida? ¿Puedes caminar?"**

"**Si, es solo el humo que me ha debilitado y estas malditas cosas que traigo en las manos"**

"**Voy a tratar de hacer un espacio para que salgas, entiendes?"**

"**De acuerdo….date prisa, el calor me está matando y estoy segura que a ti también"**

"**¡Tranquila, saldremos pronto de aquí, trata de hacerte a una orilla, disparare justo en el centro, en cuanto veas el espacio sal!"**

**Se concentró, debía concentrar ambos starbolts y convertirlo en uno solo constante, debía ser parecido al cañón de Cyborg, pero más delicado al mismo tiempo. Junto sus manos y lo disparo. Otro calambre la atravesó, era más intenso ¡¿Por qué? ¡Agh! Decidió ignorar el dolor y conseguir sacar a Batichica de ahí, en cuánto el rayo desapareció la estructura se volvió aún más inestable**

"**¡Corre!"**

**La pequeña figura de Batichica corrió de inmediato de ahí seguida de Starfire volando, ambas corrían a la salida que cada vez parecía más lejana, el peso de los grilletes no le permitía correr como era necesario así que cargándola por los hombros Starfire voló a toda velocidad, si no lo hacían morirían devoradas por las llamas, el sudor caian sobre sus ojos volviendo su vista aún más nula**

"**¿Traes algo para hacer una salida?"**

"**Slade me quito todas mis armas"**

"**¿Y ahora qué?"**

"**El Techo Star…..esta tan débil que deberíamos poder atravesarlo fácilmente"**

"**No estoy segura de si podré hacerlo….."**

"…**..Lánzame…..cuándo este cerca lo golpearé con estos…." Señalando la prisión de sus manos "y tu estarás detrás de mi así que podrás agarrarme y saldremos de aquí"**

"**Es arriesgado…."**

"**¡Starfire! ¡Solo lánzame o ambas moriremos aquí!"**

**No había opción, era eso o nada, ella ya no tenía fuerzas, así que simplemente lo hizo, lanzó a Batichica como una bala humana, esta golpeó lo poco que quedaba de techo fuertemente haciendo que este cediera, en cuánto logró ver un poco de luz, voló hacía a ella, llego a tiempo de atrapar a Batichica nuevamente**

"**¡Lo logramos!"**

"**Si….ahora bajemos….todos deben estar preocupados…."**

"**¿Starfire?"**

**Pero Star ya no respondió, cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a caer lentamente, era como un avión al que le hubieran disparado, iba en descenso pero sabias que al final su aterrizaje sería desastroso**

**Y así fue, aún con Batichica en brazos se fue en picada diagonal, hacía el suelo y en dirección a sus amigos, y ya cerca del suelo dejó caer a Batichica y ella se siguió hasta estrellarse contra el duro asfalto y ya no levantarse**

"**¡Starfire!" Batichica levantó rápidamente la vista y corrió hacia Star "¡Despierta! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Richard, Starfire está muy mal, no despierta, Richard!"**

**Continuara….**

**Claudia Skyangel**

**Una vez más: PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO TAAAAANTO!**


	14. Culpa

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap. XIV: Culpa**

…**BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…**

**Era el único sonido que oía desde hacía una semana**

…**BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…**

**Exasperado colocó su cabeza en sus manos y recargó sus codos en la rodillas, UNA SEMANA y Starfire no había despertado**

**Su pelirroja estaba frente a él, sobre una camilla de hospital, entubada, vendada, con sueros, conectada a múltiples aparatos, e inmóvil, tan tranquila como jamás había estado, su respiración era apenas perceptible, el subir y bajar de su pecho tardaba mucho, segundos interminables**

"**Robin…." Era Bárbara "te traje tu café, y esto…..para que te cambies"**

**En su mano descansaba una pequeña mochila y un termo**

"**Gracias….ya te puedes ir"**

"**Si…supongo…pero esperaba que…quizás tu y yo pudiéramos…"**

"**Ahora..." un gruñido entre dientes y bajo****, pero una orden al fin y al cabo, posó su mirada en ella para asegurarse que dejaba la habitación, una voz interior muy muy muy muuuuuy lejana le decía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero no le importo "Sal de aquí"**

"**Está bien…te vendré a ver después" suspiro profundame****nte antes de dejar la habitación**

**Coloco la mochila sobre un extremo de la silla y bebió un poco del contenido del termo, eran las siete de la mañana y su estomago agradeció que algo caliente llegara a él, las enfermeras le habían dado permiso de bañarse ahí mismo, pues obviamente no estaba dispuesto a separarse de Starfire ni un solo momento**

"**Regreso en un momento Star…." Todos insistían en que los pacientes en ese estado aún oían y que de hecho los ayudaba a recuperarse "solo me daré una rápida ducha"**

**Cuándo había oído de esos casos en las noticias, o cuándo veía como les hablaban ****sus familiares, en algunas de las muchas veces que ellos habían estado en el hospital, internamente se había burlado de la esperanza que los mantenía vivos y sin embargo aquí estaba ahora él hablándole a Starfire para que despertara**

**Se acerco a un pequeño armario y saco una toalla, entro en el pequeño cubículo destinado al aseo personal y dejó su mochila en el asiento del inodoro**** mientras comenzaba a quitarse las botas, sentía engarrotados todos los músculos del cuerpo lo cual no era raro ya que en esa semana o había estado todo el día de pie o sentado, y claro esta ninguna posición era cómoda, se puso de pie y viéndose al espejo se quito el antifaz**

**Tenía las ojeras muy marcadas, ojos rojos y mirada obviamente cansada, con sus dedos pulgar e índice se tallo los ojos tratando así de calmar el ardor que sentía, después prosiguió a enjuagar un poco el antifaz y ponerlo en medio de la toalla para tenerlo listo en cuanto saliera, con un suspiro abrió las llaves de la ducha y entro en ella. El correr del agua relajo sus músculos y sus sentidos, con esta sensación recorriendo su ser se permitió pensar en la situación que enfrentaban**

**Prefería 100 mil miembros de la hermandad golpeándolo a saber que Starfire estaba al otro lado de la puerta y él no podía hacer nada, y no solo él se sentía así y lo sabía, Cyborg estaba desesperado también, Chico Bestia se debatía entre preocuparse por Raven y por Starfire, se permitió una burla interna hacía Chico Bestia, era cómico ver los intentos que hacía para que Raven comiera todo lo que le ponían en la bandeja o como la convencía para que las enfermeras le hicieran sus chequeos de rutina, dado que, tenían que verle la espalda desnuda**

**Si hubiera sido otro momento, sabía a la perfección que no habrían escapado de las burlas y ellos seguramente habrían recibido su merecido de parte de Raven**

**Ella también había sido reportada de gravedad cuándo llegaron al hospital, aunque obvio ya estaba mejor, su misma naturaleza y habilidad para sanar le habían sido de mucha ayuda, un peso menos para ellos, así, él podía concentrar toda su atención en su hermosa peli-roja**

**Una vez fuera, colocó la toalla alre****dedor de su cintura y con una más pequeña comenzó a secar su cuello, cara y cabello, con su mano desempaño el espejo y se observo nuevamente**

**Se notaba más fresco sin lugar a dudas, y sus ojos ya no estaban taaaaan rojos, solo unas cuantas líneas rojas alrededor, un par de gotas bastarían para arreglarlo, se dio vuelta hacía su mochila y saco de ella a las recién mencionadas gotas junto con su cepillo de dientes y pasta. Mientras continuaba su ritual de aseo no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en las últimas semanas**

**Primero y más importante, la llegada de Bárbara, este 'acontecimiento' había sido demasiado importante, tanto para bien como para mal, para mal era más que obvio porque pero, sin duda, el 'para bien' no había resultado tan bien como se esperaba, pues él siendo tan cabezota como era, además de orgulloso, no se había podido decidir quién era la dueña de todo su ser**

**Cuándo sintió que la rabia se iba a apoderar de él nuevamente, escucho movimiento en la habitación, bien podía ser alguna persona del hospital o alguno de los titanes, guardo la ropa sucia y todo lo demás en la mochila y se volteo al lavabo para ponerse su antifaz y ser el líder que todos los titanes conocían, frío y calculador, orgulloso y altanero, con gran ego y temperamento terrible, el que sus amigos necesitaban ver para no dejarse vencer totalmente, totalmente erguido salió del cuarto de baño**

* * *

"**Díganos otra vez como fue que sucedió" ****Speedy y el resto de los Titanes del Este, así como muchos otros habían acudido al hospital luego de escuchar las declaraciones que habían dado en el noticiero y estaba claro que de todos, Speedy era el que mientras más lo oía menos comprendía cómo era que habían dejado que algo tan horrible le pasara a Starfire "No logró entenderlo"**

"**Ya les dijimos que solo paso, no es algo que estuviera en nuestras manos….es parte de nuestro trabajo como defensores" era la milésima vez que Cyborg repetía esa frase**

"**Pues como lo veo yo…..el único responsable fue Robin, nadie más que él"**

"**Speedy, tranquilízate...no sabemos cómo estuvo exactamente la situación y juzgar a Robin tan precipitadamente no es correcto"**

"**Deberían decirnos como fue todo, de principio a fin"**

"**Eso a ti no te incumbe….son asuntos privados" Raven estaba semi-acostada en la cama preguntándose si realmente era necesaria la presencia de tanta gente en su habitación, era cierto que al principio se había alegrado de esto ya que Chico Bestia, Cyborg y a veces Robin podían estar con ella todo el tiempo y así jamás estaba incomoda pues desde que había vuelto en sí no soportaba estar en la misma posición mas de 15 minutos "ustedes vinieron por la salud de Starfire y se deben atener a la información…que Robin les dio….nada más"**

"**También venimos por ti Raven….nos preocupamos al escuchar a Cyborg por televisión, también tu estuviste muy grave"**

"**Pero ya no Aqualad…..ahora importa Starfire…." Una fuerte punzada atravesó su abdomen y la hizo callar, todos notaron su mueca de dolor sin embargo antes de poder hacer algo, Chico Bestia ya estaba a su lado "….vuelve a dormir….gato…."**

**Hasta ese momento nadie se había dado cuenta que justo detrás de la almohada de Raven un pequeño gato verde dormía tranquilamente, al entrar habían preguntado por él y como respuesta habían recibido un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Cyborg, que estaba sentado intentando encontrar algo que ver en la tele, y una desviación de ojos hacía la parte izquierda de la habitación por parte de Raven, ahora entendían a que se refería con ese gesto**

"**Raven….otra vez con ese dolor, ¿cierto?" sosteniendo su espalda con una mano y colocando la otra sobre la mano de Raven que estaba justo debajo de su pecho**

"**No es alarmante….no hagas drama…."**

"**¿No hacer drama? Si, si debo!" señalándola acusadoramente con su dedo índice "El doctor dijo que si volvía le avisáramos inmediatamente ¡y es lo que voy a hacer!" y dicho esto abandono la habitación con grandes zancadas**

**Nadie, jamás, había tenido esa actitud protectora sobre ella, mientras cerraba los ojos para aminorar el dolor se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa hacía su 'niñero'**

**Al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar notar la expresión de "O.O" de todos los titanes que había en la habitación, exceptuando a Cyborg, Robin y Batichica, nadie los había visto interactuar tan bien, esto provocó un ligero sonrojo en Raven**

"**Cy….podrías mover la almohada un poco?" pidió tratando de cambiar la atmosfera de la habitación**

"**Claro….y por cierto, Raven tiene razón, lo que haya pasado antes del accidente de Starfire no es de gran importancia"**

"**Si que lo es si fue la razón por la que Star se arriesgo a salvarla…" señalando con la cabeza hacía donde estaba Batichica "es NUESTRO derecho…."**

"**Starfire tiene un corazón tan puro y bondadoso como el tuyo obsesivo y cisañoso Speedy y si tanto te enoja y te incomoda la situación, ve a hablarlo directamente con ella…" dirigiendo la mirada a Batichica "o con Robin en lugar de estar haciendo enojar a los chicos, te recuerdo que Raven sigue delicada y no puede hacer corajes"**

**La declaración precisa pero dura había venido por parte de la hechicera peli-rosa**

"**Jinx…." Kid Flash se acerco cariñosamente a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos "tranquila…."**

"**Solo estoy haciendo una observación" y dicho esto se volteo para esconder el rostro en el pecho de su novio "tengo hambre…."**

"**Nos iremos en cuanto nos digan que el dolor de Raven no es nada"**

"**Mpf…." Speedy perdió el ánimo de seguir discutiendo, bien sabía que nadie lo iba a apoyar en esta cruzada**

"**Nosotros queremos escuchar que fue lo que le paso a Starfire y a Raven"**

**En la puerta estaba Red Star quien tenía en sus brazos a ****Teether y a sus lados estaban Melvin y Timmy Tantrum con su manta azul**

"**¡Raven!" los dos pequeños 'mas grandes' soltaron a Red Star y corrieron a trepar la cama de la titán a la que más querían "¡Raven, Raven!"**

**La pequeña Melvin tenía lágrimas en los ojos, era lo suficientemente grande para darse una idea de por qué Raven estaba en una habitación que olía tan raro y porque tenía una manguera en su brazo. Timmy Tantrum estaba feliz de estar con ella y realmente no entendía muy bien porque en esta ocasión no la habían ido a visitar en su torre T, pero realmente ¿Qué importaba si ya estaban juntos?. Teether se removía incansablemente en los brazos de Red Star indicando con sus manos que quería llegar a Raven, hasta que este finalmente comenzó a caminar hacia la cama**

**Bee ayudo a los niños a subir a la cama para que así pudieran abrazar a Raven, después que esta les dijera de forma maternal que no fueran muy bruscos**

"**Entonces…..nos podrían decir que les sucedió a las chicas?" Red Star coloco a Teether en las piernas de Raven y este comenzó a gatear alegremente para alcanzar su objetivo. Estar en los brazos de la chica gótica**

"**¿Y ustedes cómo llegaron aquí?" Kid Flash no entendía como era que Red Star había aparecido con los pequeños**

"**Escuchamos al tío Robin en la tele, y nos preocupamos mucho por Raven, queríamos venir a verla, y después también oímos que tía Starfire estaba aquí así que decidimos buscar a alguien que nos trajera….." para su edad, Melvin se sabía expresar muy bien y ciertamente lograba tener la atención de todos "Bobby nos ayudo a averiguar quién estaba cerca"**

"**Y ese era yo que venía para acá, me pareció buena idea que Raven los viera"**

"**Gracias Red Star…." Ciertamente tener a los niños ahí era de gran ayuda "Cyborg….explícales que sucedió" debía ser ahora ya que los 3 niños comenzaban a acomodarse a su alrededor, había sido un viaje largo y seguramente no habían dormido nada. Melvin colocó su cabeza en la almohada y se abrazo al brazo de Raven, Timmy se acomodó del otro lado y Teether (que seguía en los brazos de ella) comenzó a dormirse al ritmo del mecer que los brazos de Raven le proporcionaban, en pocos minutos sus hermanos se le unirían en el reino de Morfeo**

"**Todos escuchen…." Batichica había dejado su rincón "Quiero aclarar todas las dudas…..así que….así fue como Starfire se lastimo….fue antes de que regresara por mi….no fue la culpa de nadie, fueron estragos que causo la explosión de Slade….simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado"**

_Flash Back_

_El fuego se extendía a gran velocidad, acabando con todo y mucho más, el techo caía a pedazos._

"_Cyborg….Batichica vámonos….." una chispa cayó cerca de ella y provocó que detrás de ella hubiera una fuerte explosión, la mando al otro extremo del lugar y su viaje fue interrumpido por una viga que caía en ese preciso momento, le dio de lleno en su lado izquierdo, Starfire sintió que algo en su interior se rompía, seguida de falta de aire y calambres en todo su pecho._

_Se levantó lentamente aún con el punzante dolor a flor de piel, pudo ver como Cyborg corría acompañado de Batichica hacía la salida, una pila de tambos estaba sobre ellos y uno de ellos casi cae encima de Cyborg, Starfire voló a salvarlo dejando a un lado su dolor y lo levantó en brazos para salir de ahí rápidamente_

"_¡Corre Batichica corre!"_

_Fin Flash Back_

"**Ahí fue el primer impacto….ya no respiraba bien, yo lo note pero…ella es tan**** fuerte que creí que no sería más que una fractura leve, aunque cuándo quedé atrapada y regresó por mi fue lo primero que note en ella, su mirada se perdía por momentos, hacía gestos de dolor, y temblaba un poco, el punto decisivo fue ya fuera del almacén, ella….simplemente, se desvaneció….."**

_Flash Back_

…_Star ya no respondió, cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a caer lentamente, era como un avión al que le hubieran disparado, iba en descenso pero sabias que al final su aterrizaje sería desastroso_

_Y así fue, aún con Batichica en brazos se fue en picada diagonal, hacía el suelo y en dirección a sus amigos, y ya cerca del suelo dejó caer a Batichica y ella se siguió hasta estrellarse contra el duro asfalto y ya no levantarse_

"_¡Starfire!" Batichica levantó rápidamente la vista y corrió hacia Star "¡Despierta! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Richard, Starfire está muy mal, no despierta, Richard!"_

_Fin Flash Back_

"**Robin llegó de inmediato a nuestro lado…"**

"**Y la llevé a la ambulancia en cuánto llegaron, fue atendida desde ese momento y no la he….la hemos descuidado**** en ningún momento…."**

**Batichica junto con el resto de los titanes se volteó hacia la puerta, Robin estaba ahí, con su mochila al hombro**** y recargado en la pared**

"**¿Y dónde estabas tú antes de eso? ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?"**

**Red Star no había sido el único en notar que Robin no figuraba en la historia por ningún lado, ya antes le habían hecho esas mismas preguntas. Raven desvió la mirada de Cyborg a los niños pues bien sabía que Robin no respondería**

"**Obviamente en un lugar menos concurrido que este"**

**Junto con Chico Bestia apareció el doctor**** y una enfermera**

"**No deben abusar del privilegio que les otorgamos, bien sabemos que gracias a ustedes gozamos de paz en la ciudad, sin embargo, me temo que no puedo permitir tantas personas aquí"**

"**Por favor chicos, necesitan revisar a Raven, esperen afuera" Chico Bestia comenzó a sacarlos ordenadamente "yo cuidare de ellos" tomando a Melvin en sus brazos mientras Red Star cargaba a Teether y Bumblebee a Timmy Tantrum **

"**Gracias, gracias….ahora, Raven****, te llevaremos a Rayos X para ver nuevamente como ha evolucionado la herida, después cambiaremos la medicación….."**

* * *

**¿Qué donde había estado él preguntaban? Haciendo idioteces, como siempre, escuchando a su ego en lugar de haber estado para sus amigos cuándo lo habían necesitado, había estado persiguiendo a un villano, dándole exactamente lo que quería, separar al equipo, como si no estuvieran ya bastante separados**

**Se había sentido tan feliz cuándo vio salir a Batichica seguida de Starfire, pero había cambiado de inmediato a inseguridad y dolor cuándo las vio comenzar a caer y finalmente como Starfire había dejado a Bárbara para chocar contra el suelo…**

_Flash Back_

_No es posible…¡Starfire!_

_Corrió tan rápido como pudo seguido de Cyborg, los gritos de Bárbara eran desgarradores, eso no era buena señal y ver a Starfire tan quieta tampoco lo era, jamás la había visto perder el conocimiento, era por mucho de las más fuertes de todos los titanes, incluso más que algunos hombres, estaba en su naturaleza_

_Cuándo las alcanzó, Bárbara ya la había volteado y estaba a punto de llorar…_

"_Richard…no se qué__ paso…creo que…fue mucho humo…no lo sé!"_

"_Robin, ya escucho las sirenas, debemos llevarla al hospital cuanto antes"_

"_Star…" la __tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a donde se oían las sirenas "Cyborg ayuda a Batichica a llegar con los paramédicos"_

_Caminó lentamente pues no quería que por un movimiento brusco Star se pusiera peor, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dejado que esto le pasara? ¡Él tenía que haber regresado por Bárbara, no ella! ¡Ella no tenía por qué haberse sacrificado! Si las rocas no hubieran tapado la entrada…no, él debía haberla seguido sin importar que_

_Los paramédicos corrieron hacia ellos y colocaron a Starfire en la camilla para poder meterla en la ambulancia y que Robin fuera con ellos, Raven ya estaba en otra ambulancia con Chico Bestia dentro, Cyborg se fue con Batichica en una tercera, este último tan solo rogaba por que la tamaraniana no tuviera nada grave, que Raven despertara pronto y que de una vez por todas Robin __deshiciera__ el estúpido triangulo amoroso en el que incluso ellos estaban involucrados_

_Al llegar, de inmediato todos miraron con asombro al grupo de 6 chicos que estaban bajando de las ambulancias, pero más a Raven y Starfire que estaban inconscientes, con rasguños en la cara y a los demás titanes que lucían sumamente preocupados, en especial su líder, y eso era algo que no se veía todo los días_

_Batichica fue atendida en urgencias dado que no estaba tan grave como las demás, tenía golpes y marcas en tobillos y muñecas, además que le habían dado oxígeno y debía estar en reposo total_

_Los chicos también debían recibir atención pero se negaban a moverse de 'terapia intensiva', no les habían permitido el acceso pero nadie les impedía estar al pie de las puertas, no se moverían hasta que saliera alguien y les confirmara que tanto Raven como Starfire estaban fuera de peligro_

…_20 interminables minutos después…_

"_Disculpen…."una pequeña enfermera intentaba llamar la atención de los 3 héroes "necesitamos saber cómo fue que las señoritas se lastimaron, sus vías respiratorias están muy contaminadas, y las heridas de la señorita Starfire son las más preocupantes"_

"_Uh…__bien….fue en una fábrica de desechos abandonada, estando dentro se incendio…"_

"_Entiendo, fue combinación de múltiples gases, gracias, en cuánto sepamos algo les avisaremos"_

"_Señorita…." Chico Bestia sonaba como un niño pequeño, temeroso a saber la respuesta de su pregunta incluso antes de formularla "¿C-cual es la…la gravedad d-d-de mis amigas?"_

_La enfermera lo miro con ternura y comprensión, dio un suspiro y seguidamente vio a Cyborg y Robin y negó lentamente con la cabeza_

"_Debo ser honesta con ustedes, aunque no les podría dar un diagnostico exacto, si les puedo decir que ambas están graves…..mucho, en especial la joven Starfire, además de tener fracturas, no es capaz de respirar por si sola. Pero….en un momento saldrá el doctor y les dará un diagnostico preciso, no quiero mal informarlos"_

_Momentos después salieron 2 doctores que pidieron exactamente como habían sido los accidentes. Contaron desde como piedras golpearon a Raven en la nuca hasta como habían visto que Starfire se golpeaba contra la pared, sin embargo el diagnostico de Starfire lo tuvo que dar Bárbara al haber sido la única que vio todo_

_Fin del Flash Back_

**Resulto que ****Raven tenía múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo, su muñeca rota y 1 leve fractura en su lado izquierdo de la cadera, en su abdomen había sufrido también una fractura pero el golpe en su nuca había sido el más preocupante aunque 'misteriosamente' evolucionaba rápidamente, había despertado dos días después aunque al hacerlo había sufrido un episodio de amnesia provocando uno de pánico**

**Al no recordar que hacía ahí, había intentado escapar usando sus poderes, ni siquiera viendo a sus compañeros lograba recordar algo, tanta desesperación había sentido que formó una burbuja negra a su alrededor y la hizo explotar dañando todo el equipo y volviendo a quedar inconsciente, no se podía permitir gastar tanta energía. Después de eso Chico Bestia se había encargado de estar con ella todo el tiempo, y avisar cualquier cambio**

**Casi al anochecer de ese día volvió en si y gracias a Chico Bestia, logro entender lo que había pasado**

**Starfire tenía ****una mano fracturada, esquince en una pierna, tres costillas rotas que le oprimían un pulmón impidiendo el paso del aire, un golpe en la espalda (que ellos asumían había sido al chocar con la pared) lo había empeorado además que casi le provoca un infarto. Cuando oyeron esto no lo podían creer, ¿Starfire un infarto? ¿Eso era posible? No podía ser….¿Cuántas veces se había estrellado contra muros, cristales, escombros, y demás?**

**El doctor dijo que por**** tener las costillas rotas y el haber golpeado tan duramente una pared era lógico que algo así pasara, a eso había de sumarle que no tenía mucha energía, al preguntarles si había estado comiendo y descansando como era debido, todos guardaron silencio, no había respuesta para eso**

**Aunque cuándo la vieron antes de rescatar a Batichica si se notaba cansada y ojerosa**

**Alegremente no se había lastimado la columna o la cadera, y su fiebre había cedido en las primeras horas una vez ya en el hospital, aunque lo preocupante era que aún no despertaba. ****¿De verdad él había sido capaz de hacerle todo ese daño? ¿que le había pasado? ¿por que la sola presencia de Bárbara lo había transformado? era un idiota y lo peor era que Raven tenía razón, debía escoger y no lo quería hacer. **

**Y ahora por eso, la culpa no lo dejaba en paz!**

"**Como sigue?"**

**Kid Flash lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, aunque no lo trataba mucho, sabía bien que si alguien lo comprendía de cierta manera, era él, estaba profundamente enamorado de Jinx y lo había probado al estar con ella incluso cuándo era parta de la Hermandad del Mal **

"**Igual, sus vías respiratorias muy contaminadas por el humo, la sangre no le llega correctamente a todo el cuerpo y si no despierta pronto…..será peor"**

"**Lo siento Robin…Raven aún no la puede ayudar cierto?"**

"**No, realmente no, y aunque pudiera no es recomendable, el golpe en su nuca y la fractura de abdomen la afecto más de lo que aparenta y no debe usar sus poderes para nada"**

"**Es verdad….."**

"**Gracias por haber venido….debieron de haber interrumpido sus deberes"**

"**No te preocupes, es lo de menos…..escucha, voy a llevar a Jinx a comer, te podemos traer algo? Estoy seguro que no has comido"**

"**No gracias, aquí me dan algo….con eso me basta"**

"**Uh….de acuerdo, los veremos más tarde"**

**Starfire estaría extasiada de ver a todos los titanes reunidos, ¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba despertar! Pero más que nada, el debería estar acostado y entubado, no ella, jamás ella, ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota?**

"**Robin, algo paso….hay movimiento donde Starfire…" la voz de Batichica sonaba temblorosa y con miedo**

**Se enderezó de golpe y corrió hacía la habitación de su princesa peli-roja, al entrar se horrorizo al ver que su bata y la sabana estaban cubiertas de sangre, al poner más atención noto que estaba tosiendo violentamente y con cada exhalación expulsaba sangre ¿Qué sucedia?**

"**¡Starfire!"**

"**Joven, por favor abandone la habitación"**

"**¡¿Qué le esta pasando?"**

"**Por favor…debe salir"**

**Entre dos enfermeros lo empujaron y le cerraron fuertemente la puerta en la cara**

**No debieron hacer eso, Robin solto un puñetazo a la puerta casi derrumbándola**

"**¡Abran y déjenme entrar!"**

"**Robin, contrólate!"**

"**Cyborg, Starfire esta escupiendo sangre, algo pasa! ¡DEBEN DEJARME ENTRAR!"**

**Continuara…**

**Por favor denme ideas! Necesito que me ayuden con el próximo capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero qon los tramites para la uni, cursos para los exámenes y demás, no he tenido mucha inspiración**

**Ah! Importante: gracias por los reviews a:**

**La Dama del Tiempo****: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, en el próximo cap. Aparecerás junto con Loriana, por cierto, has sabido de ella? Es que no me pud poner n qontacto con ella, si sabes pliss dile que ia actualize!**

**Alguien****: Gracias por el comntario jeje aunque si me pusieras un nombre seria genial, pero como quieras, de todos modos muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para escribir**

**Tu Fan****: hey! Aquí sig cap. Y gracias por leerme, misma recomendación que a "alguien" pero pues también es a tu gusto, por mi no hay problema**

**Yumi Yushimura29****: Gracias gracias gracias 1000 gracias por haber seguido mi historia, tienes toda mi gratitud y gracias por la emoción contenida jeje**

**Lady-Cullen 19****: por fin actualiación! Gracias por la felicidad que me transmitiste con tu review! Espero seguir sabiendo de ti**

**99-xIceQueenx-99****: muuuxas grax x ser de los lectores que siempre siguen las historias, no sabes lo feliz qe me puso tu comentario, sin duda es por personas como tu que no abandono la historia además qe también escribes muy bien, x cto perdón si no te mado review a veces jeje luego c m va la onda pero sin duda gracias por lo de "fetiche"**

**Y a todas la maravillosas personas que me han agregado como historia/autor favorito: GRACIAS MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS es tan genial ver ese tipo de correos en la bandeja!**

**Los amo, gracias x todo y espero sigan conmigo hasta el final de esta historia!**


	15. Amor de lejos, sigue siendo amor?

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**NOTA RAPIDA: el título de este capítulo está inspirado en Batichica ah y ALGUIEN SABE ALGO DE LORIANA? ya no la encuentro, saben si borro su cuenta aquí?**

**Cap. XV: Amor de lejos, sigue siendo amor?**

**5 días antes. Entrevista fuera del hospital**

_Una hora después que los titanes ingresaran al hospital diferentes medios de comunicación comenzaron a invadir a las puertas de esté, no cesaban de preguntar a los policías ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién fue el responsable? ¿Qué tan grave estaban las titanes? Pues los testigos afirmaban que los tres titanes hombres habían entrado por propio pie junto con una chica desconocida mientras que en camillas habían bajado Raven y Starfire_

_Tan solo se les podía informar que había sido causado por una explosión en un almacén abandonado y que los chicos estaban estables, aunque eso último no era del todo verdad_

_De manera suplicante los directivos del hospital pidieron a Robin, Chico Bestia y Cyborg que les brindaran la información que pedían y los obligaran a abandonar los territorios del hospital. A Robin tampoco le agradaba que los acosaran y mucho menos en una situación tan grave y delicada como esa_

"_Cyborg, Chico Bestia, vamos…!"_

"_Robin…y Batichica?"_

"_Está recuperándose, si quiere que nos alcance afuera"_

_Chico Bestia no resistió expresar su opinió al respecto así que le susurro lo más débilmente que pudo al integrante mitad robot_

"_¿Has notado que ya no se interesa en ella tanto como antes?"_

"_Eso todos lo notamos desde el momento en que Star dejo la torre"_

"_Bueno si…..pero igual seguía pensando en ella no?"_

"_Quien sabe…! Lo mejor será que arreglen esto cuánto antes, ya hemos tenido demasiados problemas por culpa de este triangulo"_

_Una vez fuera, el trío de superhéroes fue atacado por cámaras, reporteros con micrófonos, grabadoras y libretas listas para ser fieles testigos de todas y cada una de las palabras y seguramente buscar más allá de estas y transformar una respuesta en un chisme que le serviría de alimento al publico amarillista_

_Viéndolos a los tres era difícil saber quien llevaba la batuta al responder, a Robin le cuestionaban sobre Starfire pero….¿Raven y Chico Bestia? Era algo difícil de creer, porque incluso en las entrevistas se veía que el chico verde exasperaba a la callada del grupo quien en más de tres ocasiones lo había callado con sus poderes, o lo había mandado a volar, o tras formar una burbuja a su alrededor; este había aparecido fuera del estudio donde ellos estuvieran_

_Aunque eso realmente no importaba mientras que obtuvieran las respuestas que quisieran, lamentablemente ninguno estaba en condiciones de estar contestando pregunta por pregunta y mucho menos el líder quien se mostraba fatigado, harto y fastidiado cada que respondía_

"_¿Podrían decirnos quien fue la 3ª joven que entró con ustedes?"_

"_Acaso es una nueva integrante del equipo?"_

"_¿Es Terra con un nuevo look?"_

"_¿O ya han encontrado un reemplazo para Terra?"_

_Seguido de esto; Chico Bestia se sorprendió a si mismo puesto que ya no sintió esa familiar sensación en el estomago que por tanto tiempo lo perseguía tras la mención de Terra. Se había sentido desolado, con el corazón roto y sin esperanzas después de que, enérgicamente "Terra" le hubiera dejado claro que no era aquella a quien él recordaba, ahora era una colegiala que no comía carne, le temía a los exteriores y tenía amigos, y el ya no formaba parte de su nuevo grupo de 'intimos', como había sufrido y la había añorado. Pero ese día, en ese momento, todo era diferente y sintió una total indiferencia hacía ella o su recuerdo_

"_Ella es…."_

"_¡AHÍ ESTA! VIENE PARA ACÁ…..SEÑORITA SEÑORITA VENGA!"_

_Mientras Bárbara se acercaba poco a poco hacía ellos, los reporteros se encargaban de meterla en el ya formado circulo_

"_¿Quién es usted?"_

"_¿De dónde viene?"_

"_¿Tiene alguna relación con alguno de nuestros héroes?"_

"_Yo…."_

"_Ella es Batichica, viene de Ciudad Gótica…fue un des fortunio que llegara aquí en estas situaciones pero ya se va, está esperando el alta para poder regresar a donde pertenece"_

_A estas palabras ella solo atino a asentir ligeramente y evitar a toda costa desmoronarse en lágrimas ahí mismo, se recordó a sí misma lo crueles que podían llegar a ser los reporteros a la mínima señal de debilidad así que como buena heroína se irguió, respiro hondo y les dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, logrando deslumbrar a unos cuentos_

"_Uh…de acuerdo…nos podrían decir que fue lo que les sucedió?"_

_Robin estaba ansioso y por el rabillo del ojo miraba constantemente hacía la estructura donde se encontraba Starfire, debía entrar, ¿Qué si ya había recobrado el sentido y él no estaba ahí con ella? Disimuladamente miro a Cyborg y este comprendió lo que quería así que en lugar de Robin fue él quien comenzó a relatar cómo era que habían llegado ahí_

_Robin comenzó a retirarse una vez que Cyborg hubiera terminado de explicar el estado de Raven, pero él no podía seguir ahí así que…dio media vuelta sin importarle los constantes 'Ya se va el líder'; 'Deténganlo'; 'No se vaya'; igual los ignoraba así que para que molestarse en decirles adiós_

"_¿Se va por qué no le importa el estado de su amiga Starfire?"_

_¡¿Y ese comentario a qué demonios venía al caso? Si se retiraba PARA ENTRAR AL HOSPITAL era para cuidar de ella, ¡que idiotas eran! habían tocado una vena sensible en él y se los haría notar. Se volvió intimidantemente hacía el dueño de la voz y apuntándolo con su bastón exclamo:_

"_Si me voy es porque no soporto su falsa preocupación hacía mi equipo, la falsa modestia es solo otra forma de mentira, pero claro ustedes son expertos en eso así que no trate de creer que sabe todo de nosotros o sobre lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, mis compañeras están delicadas y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con liendres como ustedes"_

_El pobre reportero se quedo helado totalmente y con el bastón apuntando a su yugular, Robin se volteó y de un salto hábilmente esquivo a todo los demás reporteros que realmente no sabían que hacer. Definitivamente Robin había logrado dejarlos muertos a todos_

"_Ehm….y Starfire, choco contra un muro pero de ella aún no sabemos qué tan grave esta, tiene múltiples heridas y las vías respiratorios obstruidas, o al menos eso fue lo que diagnosticaron en el camino para acá"_

"_Si regresan luego les diremos exactamente todo"_

"_Si…nos tenemos que ir"_

"_Como comprenderán nuestro líder está un poco alterado"_

_Batichica reía internamente, ¡Robin jamás había sabido tratar con la prensa! Y no era la primera vez que lo veía hacerle un desplante a un reportero, que suerte tenía de haber sido hombre, su petirrojo enojado no distinguía genero. Alto, ¿su petirrojo? No…ya no lo era, y lo acababa de entender por completo_

**

* * *

**

Tiempo actual

**Era doloroso en muchas formas, ver a Robin en ese estado**

**Aún más aislado de lo normal, cansado, frustrado, necesitado de consuelo y comprensión, pero lo que más dolía era saber que no era de ella de quien necesitaba ese consuelo, Robin reclamaba a alguien que no era ella, Robin vivía por alguien que no era ella, Robin se moría por alguien que no era ella, Robin amaba a alguien que no era ella….**

**Y ya lo había aceptado, ambos lo habían hecho, después de su dura declaración frente a la prensa ella decidió enfrentarlo definitivamente. En una batalla de la cual sabía no saldría victoriosa**

**Aunque reacio al principio, no tardo mucho en aceptar lo que ya se sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo en la torre de los titanes, ¿A casó ella había sido la única estúpida? Haber cerrado su corazón con la esperanza de que él regresará a ella era sin duda lo peor que pudo haber hecho**

**Incluso recordar cómo había sido resultaba un tormento a su corazón, cada noche esperando junto al teléfono, cada mañana mirar un anillo, aunque ella bien sabía solo había sido un pretexto para vigilarla más de cerca y probara sus habilidades con la tecnología, él jamás le dijo nada relativo a que era un anillo de promesa o de amor eterno pero ¿Por qué no tomarlo así?**

**Ahora entendía las muchas señales que ella sola se había formado desde el momento en que la dejó, su cabeza le decía que jamás iba a volver y que si ella lo buscaba no le iba a gustar lo que encontraría pero su terco corazón insistía que entre ellos el amor seguía a pesar de la distancia**

**Y se lo habían advertido, en especial Alfred…..**

"_Señorita Gordon debería usted recordar que el señorito adopto muchas formas de ser de mi señor, si se fue, es definitivo, además…usted debería considerar si ha valido la pena toda esta espera sin recompensa"_

**¿Y cuál había sido su contestación? SI**

**Claro que valía la pena, tan idiota enamorada había estado!**

**Y ahora, solo quería volver a casa, estar en su mundo, y olvidar la vida a la que se había aferrado todo este tiempo, Richard se lo había dicho**

"_Perdón, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo paso, solo sé que verla en este lugar me está matando, y jamás me había pasado esto, mi felicidad depende de ella…y lamento que eso signifique no corresponder tus sentimientos"_

**Tan sincero había sonado que no podía odiarlo, le destrozo el corazón con cada palabra pero no lo odiaba, ni siquiera sentía rencor alguno, en cambio le agradeció su honestidad y le indicó que se marcharía tan pronto como Starfire despertara y estuviera bien, después de todo la razón de que ella estuviera viva era la causa de que Starfire estuviera entre la vida y la muerte**

**No habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces. ¿Había llorado? Claro que si, se había refugiado en una habitación vacía de otro piso y tras asegurarse de que nadie conocido estaba cerca dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, y cuándo quiso gritar, una almohada presionando contra su cara había sido su cómplice **

**Cuando termino de desahogar su sufrimiento salió lista para enfrentar lo que fuera y se reprendió por sufrir por algo tan banal como 1 desprecio amoroso, un hospital no era el lugar apropiado para sentirse la persona con la peor suerte del mundo, había tanta gente en una situación peor a la de ella, gente con problemas reales**

**Si se iba a deprimir por lo menos esperaría a estar en su cuarto con alguien que la mimara y le consiguiera chocolates, helado, canciones depresivas y una buena película de desamor veraniego, wow incluso sabía cómo se iba a tirar a la depresión, ironías de la vida**

* * *

"**¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"**

"**Como ya les habíamos dicho desde el principio, los pulmones de la señorita Starfire están muy contaminados, lamentablemente el hecho de que tosiera sangre no nos da una buena señal tanto podría significar que se está desintoxicando por si misma o…."**

"**¿O qué?"**

**La paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Robin, y su voz cada vez se elevaba más pues el doctor en un intento por darles la noticia lo más suavemente posible tan solo la estaba alargando**

"**¡Solo dígalo!" Speedy también estaba llegando a un límite y la vena en su frente era fiel prueba de eso**

"**O la estamos perdiendo más rápidamente…."**

**Silencio sepulcral entre los presentes**

**Bumblebee no pudo reprimir un sollozo y se aferro más al brazo de Cyborg, nadie supo si era correcto decir algo o retirarse en silencio**

"**¿Y cuándo sabremos si….es una situación u otra?"**

"**Aqualad…."**

"**No, no jóvenes es correcto preguntar esas cosas, por el momento seguirá en observación y en cuanto el Dr. Haefer llegue comenzaremos a realizar unos cuantos análisis, los resultados los tendremos en la noche"**

**Al no obtener respuesta decidió que era mejor decir todo de una vez**

"**Dependiendo de lo que nos digan los análisis se podrá saber realmente que es lo que le pasará a la joven, si su sistema inmunológico se está restaurando por si mismo será una excelente noticia y significara que regresará en sí rápidamente, en caso contrario….la infección habrá alcanzado nuevos límites y tendremos que contar los días….."**

"**¿Días?"**

"**Tal vez semanas…..3 posiblemente"**

"**¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro si, como usted dijo, necesita los resultados?"**

"**No es la primera vez que tratamos con un caso de infección por incendios, y esta situación es más delicada puesto que estamos tratando con esporas toxicas, costillas rotas, quemaduras además de un posible infarto aunque claro dada la extraña naturaleza de la joven es difícil saber"**

"**Entonces nada es seguro"**

"**Robin, por favor deja que el doctor termine" Red Star no soportaba la resistencia que ponía Robin "continue….."**

"**Gracias, decía que es difícil saber su verdadera condición aunque estamos usando la mejor tecnología a nuestro alcance pero debemos saber qué es lo que causa el vomito con sangre, es nuestra prioridad en este momento….con permiso"**

**Abrieron el paso al doctor y se volvieron a quedar en total silencio, ¿sería posible que Starfire ya no estuviera con ellos en 3 cortas semanas?**

**Debía ser imposible, no lo aceptaban pero antes de que pudieran tener otro pensamiento, una alarma comenzó a sonar y Speedy maldijo**

"**Deben ser más y menos"**

**Al instante abrió su localizador y aparecieron en pantalla más y menos**

"**Chico deben volver, alguien está causando explosiones"**

"**¿Por qué no lo detienen?"**

"**NOS DEJARON ENCERRADOS, RECUERDAN?"**

"**¿Los encerraron?"**

**La incrédula voz de Kid Flash tenía una nota de humor al imaginar a los pobres gemelos desesperados por salir**

"**¡SIIII!"**

"**¡Silencio! Bumble y Aqualad van para alla" antes de dejarlos gritar más cerro el pequeño aparato "váyanse a sacarlos y dejen todo en orden"**

"**Perdona y…¿desde cuándo te nombraste el líder?"**

"**Bee…."**

"**Deben ir todos" Cyborg sabía que Speedy no se querría marchar pero realmente tenerlo cerca de Robin era mucho desgaste mental para todo "son un equipo"**

"**Con ellos es suficiente, no dejaré a Starfire"**

"**No es tu responsabilidad estar aquí"**

"**Pues ya todos hemos comprobado tu habilidad para proteger a tu equipo, no es muy buena, aquí tienes el resultado, dos en una camilla del hospital, dos intoxicados y Cyborg casi pierde una parte de sí mismo, ¿y tú? Milagrosamente eres el único sin lesiones, eso dice bastante no crees?"**

**Eso era más de lo que el temperamento de Robin soportaba. Olvidando que estaba en un hospital comenzó a golpearlo, él no sabía nada sobre cómo habían sido las cosas, aceptaba que no había actuado correctamente pero de eso a poner en duda su habilidad para liderar y proteger a su equipo había mucha distancia**

**Como era de esperarse, Speedy no se quedo quieto, y a cada golpe respondía con otro o con una patada dependiendo el caso, los gritos horrorizados de los diferentes visitantes, familiares y empleados del hospital no les importaban, necesitaban descargar todo ese resentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro**

**Robin bien sabía que esto era una mera situación de celos por Starfire, aunque ella jamás había dado señales de corresponder los sentimientos del titán este, esté seguía insistiendo cada que se encontraban, era una batalla perdida y Speedy debía saberlo, él era el dueño del corazón de Starfire y si no lo había entendido era momento de que lo hiciera y si la única manera de hacerlo era partiéndole la cara en mil pedazos pues que así fuera**

"**¡Chicos por Dios paren ya!" **

"**Esto es un hospital, no un campo de batalla"**

"**Por favor, solo lograran que los corran de aquí"**

**Pero ambos tenían oídos sordos y solo hasta que ambos comenzaban a sacar sus armas fue como un aura negra los separo y obligo, a tirar los que trajeran en las manos**

"**Son tan….infantiles…." Raven estaba con la mano apuntando en dirección de los responsables de los gritos de todo ese piso del hospital "ya maduren y entiendan que por esta vez no se trata de sus estúpidas peleas de niños malcriados,…..si de verdad quieren ayudar, Speedy vete a cumplir tu deber con el resto de tu equipo…..y Robin vete con Starfire y estate atento para cuándo lleguen a realizarle sus análisis"**

**No resistió tenerlos más en el aire, se sintió inútil por enésima vez en esa semana, pero al menos ya la dejaban salir en silla de ruedas y había llegado a tiempo para detenerlos**

"**Rae….no debiste hacer eso…." Cyborg ya estaba a su lado "bestia, que BESTIA eres, ¿Por qué la dejaste hacer eso?"**

"**¡Lo-lo hizo antes de que me diera cuenta!"**

"**Estas débil Raven"**

"**No tanto, no me trates como a un perro herido por un camión"**

"**Es verdad Cyborg, ella es más delicada que un perro es como un pequeño pájaro azul con las alas rotas"**

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**¿Eh?...nada nada….!" Pobre Chico Bestia, había pensado en voz alta y todos lo habían escuchado "voy a llevar a Raven con Starfire, ¡está ansiosa por verla! Vamos Rae"**

"**Cyborg tiene razón, eres muy bestia"**

"**¡Ey! No es para tanto jeje"**

"**Oler tantos fármacos a afectado la nuez que tienes por cerebro"**

"**¡Oye Rae! Todavía de que te salvo de ser comparada con un perro…..además técnicamente eres un cuervo"**

"**Bien, como sea, no me interesa…." Su voz se fue apagando hasta volverse un susurro, aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los cumplidos que Chico Bestia le hacía en ocasiones o como responder ante la amabilidad que le demostraba en esos días "Gracias por traerme…."**

"**No tienes nada que agradecer, es divertido y me mantiene alejado de la cólera de Robin y el aburrimiento de Cy"**

"**Jejeje supongo que si"**

"**Solo hay que asegurarnos que no vean que te has vuelto a poner tu capa"**

"**No entiendo en que afecta, la acabas de lavar no?"**

"**Si, como me ordenaste, en seco y un toque de suavizante" Raven sonrió, Chico Bestia era tan bondadoso que no había puesto negativas en lavar su capa**

"**Entonces no tiene bichos, nada malo me pasara…..y me niego a andar por aquí con medio cuerpo al aire, así ya no me siento tan mal"**

**Ya era suficiente con soportar la vergüenza de tener que estar con nada más que una delgada bata, además, eso no era una bata, eran pedazos de tal mal cortados, mal unidos y de muy pobre calidad; al menos según su criterio; al menor movimiento se abrían para dejar expuestos sus atributos, realmente se sentía mal teniendo que usar esa cosa**

**Las enfermeras le habían prohibido usar su adorada capa, no se podían arriesgar a un contagio por esporas, sus pulmones aún no estaban del todo limpios. Pero si ya la habían dejado salir pues bien podía sobreponerse la capa y cubrirse un poco**

**Continuaron en silencio el camino a la habitación de Starfire, Raven se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver a su amiga en un estado 'algo deplorable'; como lo había descrito Red Star, era el primer día que salía de su habitación, por su propia salud el doctor no le permitía ver a Starfire pero dadas las recientes noticias y las posibilidades de que fueran sus últimos días, habían acordado que la podría ver pero solo por periodos cortos, temían un nuevo ataque de pánico**

**Ya frente a la puerta empezó a temblar ligeramente, se consideraba una persona de temple fuerte y tranquilo pero….¿realmente estaba lista para ver a Starfire con oxígeno y mangueras por todo su cuerpo?**

**Chico Bestia al notar esto, le colocó una mano en su hombro, estando en el hospital la sentía más vulnerable, sentía ganas de evitarle cualquier malestar, aunque dadas las circunstancias era un poco difícil **

"**Escucha Rae, no es tan malo como todos dicen, es solo….raro que este tan quieta, supongo que eso es lo más nos sorprende al verla"**

"**No te preocupes, tengo mis emociones controladas" dudo un poco al decir esto y después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire continuo "no me va a pasar nada, necesito verla…."**

"**Está bien, recuerda que aquí estoy contigo"**

**Se acerco y abrió la puerta con su espalda mientras metía a Raven, dándole vuelta lentamente la coloco en una esquina de la cama de Starfire**

**Raven no pudo evitar un 'oh' de asombro. Definitivamente estaba más pálida, delgada, sus labios estaban partidos y su cabello había perdido brillo. Si se viera se horrorizaría, pero más mal se sentiría de saber que está causando penas**

"**Chico Bestia, dime exactamente lo que dijeron los doctores" solo había oído murmullos que sus amigos pronunciaban cuándo ella estaba cerca**

"**Raven….."**

"**Solo dímelo, sabes que odio estar sin saber nada, solo sé que le van a hacer análisis y estudios, dime por que"**

**Chico Bestia dudó, la mirada de Raven estaba confusa, triste y suplicante. Jamás la había visto así, cuándo noto que llevaban mucho tiempo en silencio sus pupilas comenzaron a endurecerse y supo que era mejor decírselo **

"**La otra noche comenzó a toser con sangre…..y sus signos vitales están cambiando constantemente, aún no saben si es bueno o malo…."**

"**Por eso los análisis….."**

"**Si, su presión cambia bastante, hay momentos en que está muy alta y de repente se baja, dicen que por su misma naturaleza hay cosas que no alcanzan a detectar…el que haya habido sangre no garantiza mejoría…." No le podía decir nada más así que cualquier minuto podría ser el último "….debemos esperar lo peor"**

"…**.." **

**Una lagrima bajo por su cara, y por esta única vez no la limpio de inmediato si no que dejo que ambos ojos lloraran libremente, los vasos en una bandeja explotaron y una ventana comenzó a quebrarse, al oírlo se recupero hábilmente**

"**Rae…."**

"**Me siento inútil" sus facciones se endurecieron, apretó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo "¡si yo no me hubiera distraído no me habría pasado nada y Starfire ya estaría sana para este momento!"**

"**Raven no te puedes culpar por esto, lo tuyo también fue un accidente y debes recuperarte"**

"**Sácame de aquí….!"**

"**¿Cómo?"**

"**¡Sácame!...o hare explotar todo y dañare mas a Starfire!"**

**Rápidamente tomo el respaldo de la silla de ruedas y giró a Raven en dirección de la salida, estaba muy alterada, su temblor se veía reflejado en el sonido que producían las ruedas al andar**

"**Lo siento…."**

"**No debes disculparte, y tampoco culparte…..ninguno de nosotros podría saber lo que le iba a pasar a Star…."**

"**No lo sé…."**

* * *

…**En algún lugar…**

"_**¿Y ahora?"**_

"_**Debemos intervenir…..peor de forma sutil"**_

"_**La sutileza ya no me parece tan buena idea"**_

"_**¿A qué te refieres?"**_

"_**Robin no hizo nada por cambiar la visión que le ofrecimos del futuro"**_

"_**Nosotras actuamos como mediadoras, no lo podemos obligar, así como tampoco pudimos interferir en las decisiones que Starfire tomó"**_

"_**Es verdad…..de haber sido así tal vez no la habríamos dejado volver para rescatar a Bárbara"**_

"_**¡Loriana!"**_

"_**¿Qué?" con cara de inocencia "a ti también te habría gustado que ella estuviera hospitalizada y no Starfire"**_

"_**Como sea…yo SI tengo ética" se dio la vuelta y sonrió, lo que decía Loriana era verdad, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta "ahora….ella ha entrado en lo que se podría llamar 'estado de coma'…tal vez podríamos hacer algo"**_

"_**¡Sí!"**_

"_**¿Pero exactamente qué?"**_

_**Ambas hechiceras comenzaron a contemplar todas las posibilidades, no podían hacer mucho, bueno, no debían**_

"_**Tal vez….bueno, Starfire está en el limbo por así decirlo, y más allá de sus lesiones físicas, que son muy graves si me permites decirlo, aww pobrecita debe doler mucho, yo recuerdo una vez que…."**_

"_**¡Lorii..!" tronando fuertemente los dedos frente a ella "concéntrate, ¿tienes un plan?"**_

"_**¿?...oh si!, de acuerdo, escucha; estando en el limbo la contactamos, está sumida en un trance…."**_

"_**Estado de coma" **_

"…_**o estado de coma" rodo los ojos "y eso si tiene que ver con ella que no está segura de si volver o no"**_

"_**Si, está atrapada en su propia tristeza"**_

"_**Debemos entrar en ella y recordarle lo valiosa que es y lo necesaria que es su existencia en este mundo"**_

"_**Bien….será sencillo y si lo logramos se recuperara"**_

"_**Hay que hacerlo ya, su cuerpo se debilita cada vez más y si seguimos esperando llegara un momento en que será demasiado tarde para que vuelva en sí"**_

"_**Hagámoslo entonces…."**_

**

* * *

**

Hospital

"**Está habiendo actividad cerebral, probablemente despierte"**

"**¿Deberíamos decirles?"**

"**Probablemente ahora sería mejor que hablen con ella, si está reaccionando puede que ayude"**

"**¿Permitirás que entren todos al mismo tiempo? Son más de diez…"**

"**No, algunos se fueron hace una hora, pero no importa cuántos queden, podrían llegar más; máximo dos personas en esta habitación"**

"**De acuerdo….esta chica es bastante fuerte"**

"**Hay que avisarles"**

**Y así lo hicieron y ambos doctores vislumbraron un atisbo de esperanza en los ojos de todos los jóvenes, definitivamente esos momentos eran la recompensa por tanto sufrimiento que veían a diario y en especial cuándo se trataba de una persona que era querida por muchos**

**Se acataron a las reglas y por parejas o solos, según querían, entraban a ver a Starfire, una simple exclamación del doctor les había dado mucha esperanza de recuperar a su linda y entusiasta compañera **

**Lo que no sabían era que, en circunstancias normales este método habría funcionado de maravilla pero no con ella, no ahora, Starfire estaba en un campo, parecía que había sido destruido por fuego, no se oía nada en kilómetros a la redonda, y para ella estaba bien**

**Mientras caminaba se abrazaba a sí misma, sentía frío pero el viento no soplaba, era un frío interno que la colaba por completo, estaba temblando y tenía una horrible sensación en el estomago y esta se extendía por su abdomen hasta alcanzar la parte que más le dolía en ese momento**

**Su corazón**

**Continuo su camino a ninguna parte y recordó un programa que había visto una vez sobre el cuerpo humano, explicaban que los sentimientos no venían del corazón si no; del hipotálamo, así que eso de 'te amo con todo mi corazón' era una metáfora que habían utilizado los románticos desde tiempos remotos, Robin había tenido la amabilidad de explicarle eso**

**Pero no entendía porque si no venía de ahí, si dolía, era como si lo oprimieran e incluso no pudieras respirar, era algo tan indescriptible que solo los que habían pasado por eso te podían comprender**

**Se acomodo su fleco y diviso dos figuras a menos de diez metros de ella, eran dos mujeres, jamás las había visto, eran muy bonitas e imponían presencia**

"**¿Quiénes son?"**

"**Hola Star….somos amigas"**

"**Yo soy Loriana"**

"**Yo La Dama del Tiempo"**

"**Jamás había oído hablar de ustedes"**

"**No se supone que supieras de nosotros, incluso cuándo despiertes nosotras no seremos mas que dos figuras borrosas en tu subconsciente"**

"**¿Despierte?"**

"**Despertaras Star….estas destinada a grandes cosas y lo sabes"**

"**¡Vean a su alrededor! Esto no es grandeza"**

"**Esto Starfire…." La Dama del Tiempo señalo todo con su mano estirada hacía arriba "es tu interior, así es como te sientes"**

"**Pero esta…..esta eres tú…."**

**Después de pronunciar esto Loriana junto sus palmas y al abrirlas un pequeño destello estaba entre ellas, Starfire no sabía qué hacer, ¿eran amigas o enemigas? Irradiaban una pureza indescriptible y en sus ojos no veía maldad pero aún así no podía bajar la guardia**

**Loriana comenzó a extender los brazos y todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar, nacieron árboles, flores, el aire se lleno con el aroma de césped recién cortado, rosas y pájaros cantando**

"**Muy lindo Loriana" **

"**Gracias, pero solo he exteriorizado la verdadera esencia de Starfire"**

"**¿Esta soy yo?"**

"**Si…..escucha Star…." La Dama del Tiempo se acerco a ella y se arrodillo pues Starfire se había puesto a jugar con una ardilla, le comenzó a hablar de forma maternal "nosotras hemos visto lo que te ha pasado, y debes entender que no has hecho nada malo, ni salvar a Bárbara Gordon, ni entregarle tus sentimientos a Robin, o pensar en los demás siempre, eso no está mal, al contrario es una gran virtud que muchos matarían por tener" **

**La tamaraniana empezó a llorar, no lo podía evitar, estaba taaan triste! Y en ese mismo instante en que sus lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos, alrededor de ellas comenzó a llover**

"**Hazle caso Starfire, pero por esta ocasión ponte tu primero y después el resto de la galaxia"**

"**Solo tú puedes decidir si volver o no a tu cuerpo"**

"**Pero lo que más importa de toda nuestra charla, es que sepas que tienes tres días para decidir"**

"**¿Tres? ¿Por qué?"**

"**Tu cuerpo está muy lastimado, y los aparatos y medicinas terrestres esta vez no han podido hacer mucho por ti"**

"**Pero ya antes he estado lastimada"**

"**Pero jamás así, es serio Starfire, debes decidir"**

**

* * *

**

A él todavía no lo convencían por completo. Actividad cerebral no le decía gran cosa a él, debía buscar una forma de ayudarla, no iba a permitir que lo abandonara, no por la muerte

**Se comenzó a destrozar el cerebro buscando métodos, siempre podía ir a Gótica a dejar a Bárbara y aprovechar para hacer uso de la influencia con que contaba con el Sr. Grayson y trasladarla a un hospital mil veces mejor. Pero no, no podía arriesgarse, tanto, sería perder demasiado tiempo y además ya le habían dejado claro que la naturaleza de Starfire no estaba colaborando mucho y otro hospital con tecnología terrestre no ayudaría mucho**

**¿Entonces qué?**

**Y así como formulo la pregunta llegó la respuesta, ¡estaba implícita!, se acerco a Cyborg que estaba junto con Chico Bestia y Raven en su cuarto y les aviso que iría a la torre. No respondió nada aunque era raro pues se había negado a abandonar la habitación de Starfire**

"**Volveré en máximo dos horas"**

"**Seguro…."**

**Continuara…..**

**Grax x las sugerencias, x cuestiones de sueño ahora no agrdecere aquí cada uno de los reviews pero muxisimas grax a todos, les juro que entre mas mandan mas inspirada me siento!**

**Espero les haya gustado, la escena de la 'mente' de Starfire la he robado de una película que se llama 'Pixelada Perfecta' y combinado con una sugerencia de **

**Yumi Yoshimura 29 **

**A quien x cto he de decir, que me encanto su idea pero no la he podido usar completa en este cap. Será para le próximo por que realmente me encanto**

**El dato de que los sentimientos vienen del hipotálamo y no del corazón es verdad**

**Sin más los dejo y le pido que me dejen sus comentarios!**


	16. Traspasando la Barrera

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap. XVI: Traspasando la Barrera**

_...¡Ella no es mi 'amiguita'…¡¿Qué no soy tu amiga?...noo Star…intercambio de flores y regalos ocasionales…si se lo que significa!...bien, admito que sabes sobre el tema…_

…_Eres mi mejor amigo Robin…te quiero Robin…y yo a ti Star..!_

_Star..!_

_Star..!_

_Star..!_

_Star..!_

_Star..!_

_..._

_..._

…

"**¡Starfire!"**

**Abrió los ojos espantado y al principio todo lo vio borroso, con un mismo movimiento se quito el antifaz y se limpio las lágrimas y el sudor con el brazo, manteniendo los ojos cerrados limpio su 'cubre-identidad' con un extremo de la capa y lo volvió a colocar en su rostro**

**Al hacerlo noto el temblor de sus manos y las observo fijamente, no solo eran sus manos, el temblor se expandía hacia sus muñecas, los brazos, los hombros, el pecho e incluso sus piernas, podía sentir el débil tamborileo que sus pies le daban al suelo. **

**Apoyo su peso en la manos y ayudado del escritorio se levantó; mientras se daba un ligero masaje en la sien con la punta de sus dedos volteó al pequeño reloj en su buro, dos treinta, había cerca de dos horas, se maldijo pues debía permanecer despierto para el momento justo en que llegara la respuesta a su mensaje**

**¿Cómo había llegado al cuarto? Recordaba haber estado en la sala esperando que respondieran su mensaje, después camino a su habitación para desentumir las piernas, supuso que una vez adentro se había sentado un momento y se había quedado dormido. Realmente eso no importaba, ahora debía checar si ya tenía respuesta por parte de Rya**

**Siendo el hermano de Starfire era lógico que supiera que hacer para ayudarla, él debía saber cómo curarla. Al llegar al living lo primero que se veía era un gran sobre que brillaba en la pantalla, ¡vaya! Por fin respuesta, después de todo, esa idea de Chico Bestia sobre hacer que un sobre parpadeara en la pantalla había sido útil**

**Cuándo presiono para leer, un joven tamaraniano ocupo toda la pantalla, en su rostro se veía reflejada la preocupación, su frente estaba poblada de arrugas, los ojos demostraban tristeza y desconcierto y no paraba de tamborilear los dedos**

"_¡Vaya…! Llevo casi una hora esperando por ti..!"_

**Ese comentario lo hizo sentir culpable un momento pero seguidamente recordó cuanto lo había esperado él**

"**Yo espere prácticamente toda la noche"**

**Rya inmediatamente se irguió y endureció la mirada**

"_¿Cómo sigue mi hermana?"_

"**Igual, aún no despierta, llame poco antes de quedarme dormido, no ha habido cambios"**

"_Ya vamos para allá…"_

"**¿Vienen? ¿A quién más le dijiste?"**

"_Pués…"_

"_¡A mí!, sería una tontería que yo no fuera a ver a mi pequeña estrellita!"_

**Robin dio un paso hacía atrás y una pequeña gotita apareció en su nuca. La imponente figura de Galfore había aparecido en pantalla aventado a Rya muy muy lejos, secretamente se había alegrado por verlos estrellarse en un muro**

"_Nadie sabe más que yo sobre los tamaranianos, y es mi deber auxiliar a la princesa Kori!..."_

"**De acuerdo…a qué hora llegaran?"**

"_En un par de horas, nos estarás esperando despierto, cierto?"_

"**Fue un error…" el sarcasmo y altanería del príncipe tamaraniano era demasiado para el temperamento de Robin "aquí estaré, esperó que traigan la solución con ustedes"**

"_Hasta luego Robin" dicho esto corto la comunicación y se volteo a ver a la nada..._

"**¡..Agh…me desespera ese semáforo con patas!"**

"**Tranquilo príncipe….debe recordar lo mucho que su hermana lo aprecia…"**

"**Eso…solo lo hace peor a mis ojos…" con furia estampo el puño en la mesa "no me logró quitar de la cabeza que el responsable de que Kori esté en ese estado es él"**

"**No podemos asegurar nada"**

"**Yo sé lo que vi cuándo visite a mi hermana"**

"**Sin embargo también puede ser por otra situación, el trabajo como heroína puede ser muy peligroso y ambos sabemos que la princesa Kori haría lo que sea por proteger a otros"**

"**Eso es lo que me preocupa…se que estaría dispuesta a sacrificar su seguridad si de verdad ama a Robin" **

"**¿Acaso está mal?"**

"**¡Si, si te quedas al borde de la muerte!" la furia lo sobrepaso y de sus ojos salió un potente laser que fue a dar contra una de las paredes que, afortunadamente, eran extremadamente fuertes y resistentes "No es posible..!" **

**Él había visto como estaba el triangulo amoroso, ¿Qué habría pasado? Robin no les dio detalles más que en una batalla ella había resultado muy herida y la tecnología terrestre no era suficiente para sanarla**

"**¡Tranquilo príncipe, su hermana es fuerte!"**

"**Debe serlo, ¿ya sabes que es lo que vamos a hacer al llegar?"**

"**¡Si!" se irguió orgullosamente y se golpeo el pecho "Una infusión le ayudara con las heridas, bien sabemos que las medicinas terrestres no servirán de nada en ella, si acaso le servirían con un leve dolor de cabeza o un moretón pero si es algo más grave como sabemos no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer"**

"**¿Solo llevaremos una infusión?"**

"**No, tengo muchas….¡y más remedios!"**

"**Seguro…." **

**No es que desconfiara del buen Galfore pero no sabía que tanto bien podían hacer en su hermana unas simples infusiones, el llevaba preparado una especie de hechizo….se lo había enseñado su padre poco antes de morir, le había asegurado que curaba cualquier cosa, desgraciadamente cuándo su padre enfermó no lo pudo salvar dada su corta edad y poca experiencia**

**Tenía fe en que su padre, desde donde estuviera, lo estaría ayudando con su hermana mayor, después de todo siempre le profeso un profundo amor a su pequeña hija, era su responsabilidad como hombre y hermano procurarla a falta de su progenitor**

**

* * *

**

"**No soy una bebita"**

"**Vamos solo trato de ayudar"**

"**Soy perfectamente capaz de comer por mi cuenta Chico Verde"**

"**Eso dijiste ayer y se te cayo la cuchara"**

"**¡La-sopa-estaba-hirviendo!"**

"**Ya Rae…no seas delicada y abre la boca…"**

"**Me niego a ser tratada como a un bebé"**

"**Por favor…"**

**Fuera de la habitación un titán mitad robot sonreía y trataba de que su risa no fuera audible, realmente sonaban irreconocibles, siempre peleando y ahora, él se desvivía en atenciones, mimos, regaños, y ella simplemente reñía al principio pero después terminaba cediendo, ya fuera por el cansancio, porque sentía compasión o ternura pero siempre terminaba acatando las ordenes que le indicaba el chico.**

**Era bueno saber que por lo menos una de las enfermas iba en excelentes vías de recuperación, pero la otra….**

**No había cambios, ninguno, desde que ella tosiera sangre nada…y su líder tampoco estaba presente. Y ninguna noticia, odiaba que Robin ideara planes por su cuenta, se obsesionaba y jamás les contaba nada.**

"**Cy…¿qué haces ahí parado?"**

"**¿Uh? Ehm…nada bestita…."**

"**¿No ha venido Robin?"**

"**No. ¿Tampoco te ha contactado?"**

"**Nada….rayos! odio que se desaparezca de esta forma, nunca sabemos lo que está tramando"**

"**Lo sé…¿Qué propones hacer? Sé que estas muy ocupado cuidando a Raven pero supongo que tienes unos minutos libres para ayudarme a encontrar a Robin"**

"**¿De qué hablas?" un leve rubor lo invadió y se volteo de inmediato "todos están pendientes de Star, alguien debía encargarse de que Raven no se pusiera peor"**

"**Seguro Bestia, como tú digas"**

"**Mpf….mejor tratemos de llamar a la torre…" sacó su localizador y esperó a que Robin atendiera su llamado "….¿habrá salido?..."**

**Estaba a punto de cortar cuándo apareció un histérico Robin en la pantalla.**

"**¡¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡¿Te vas a seguir burlando? ¡No estaba roncando!"**

"**¿Uh? ¿Estás bien Robin?"**

"**¿Chico Bestia? Ehm….¿Que sucede? ¿Star está bien?" jalándose nerviosamente el cuello de su traje.**

"**Sii….aunque comienzo a preguntarme si el que nos debería preocupar no eres tú"**

"**¿Estás bien Robin?"**

"**Si Cyborg, me confundí, estaba esperando que alguien más entrara en contacto"**

"**¿Quién?"**

"**La ayuda que probablemente Star necesita"**

"**¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ya sabes de alguien que nos puede ayudar?"**

"**Espero que nos ayude chicos pero no es seguro….si no hay contratiempos estaremos con ustedes en una hora"**

**Y sin una palabra más al respecto corto la comunicación, ambos titanes no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad por el plan del líder, enojo por que nuevamente los hacía a un lado y angustia por que su solución no era del todo efectiva. **

"**¿Tienes alguna idea…?"**

"**No…diablos!...¿Qué hacemos?"**

"**Odio esperar…"**

**Y si ellos odiaban esperar…..Loriana y la Dama del Tiempo se estaban muriendo de angustia**

* * *

_"¿Ya habrá tomado una decisión?"_

_"No creo…"_

_"Si hubiera decidido no volver ya lo sabríamos por el hospital"_

_"Y si vuelve lo sabríamos de igual manera, no ha pasado nada, la actividad que tuvo fue después de nuestra charla, la dejamos inquieta"_

_"Sigue pensando si vale la pena regresar a una vida sin Robin"_

_"Si supiera lo que Robin piensa y siente ahora, no dudaría en regresar…"_

_"¿Podremos ayudar a eso?" poniendo una mano en su barbilla _

_"Podría ser….."_

* * *

"**Por fin hemos llegado príncipe Rya" **

"**Si…ya vi al semáforo andante…¿Por qué habrá elegido esos colores?" En sus libros los colores del traje de Robin eran idénticos a los de aquellos aparatos que ellos llamaban **_semáforos _**los usaban para decirle a las personas cuándo era seguro o no pasar, no le veía utilidad pues aún así seguían existiendo los accidentes donde un automóvil le pasaba encima a las personas "Es tonto…"**

"**Jajajaja no lo sé, no lo sé, deberíamos preguntarle"**

"**Mejor no….a lo que venimos y ya" Sonrió dejando su pregunta para otro momento pues estaba seguro que después la podría usar para molestar al joven líder**

"**Bien pues, salgamos"**

**Suspirando se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hacía la salida, apenas se hubo abierto por completo hubo un duelo mirada-antifaz entre Robin y Rya.**

"**¿Dónde está Kori?"**

"**En el hospital, debemos ir rápido"**

"**Venimos preparado para cualquier situación en la que este mi hermana"**

"**De verdad espero que así sea, tomaremos el auto si no te importa"**

**Anticipando su llegada le había pedido a Cyborg intercambiar su moto por el auto de los titanes.**

"**Vamos Galfore, Kori nos necesita"**

"**Ya voy….ya voy…."**

**Robin reprimió una carcajada pues era muy chistoso ver a una persona del tamaño de Galfore cargando múltiples bolsas, ¿Qué traería ahí?**

"**Ahora dime exactamente como es que mi hermana termino inconsciente…." **

"**La naturaleza Tamaraniana es millones de veces más fuerte que la de ustedes los terrícolas así que no logramos explicarnos como es que terminó tan grave la princesa"**

"**No lo sabemos bien, dentro solo estaban ella y Batichica"**

"**Se sacrificó por ella…¿cierto?" **

**Robin suspiró y asintió.**

"**Te lo dije Galfore….no debí haberla dejado sola"**

**El peli-negro capto la recriminación en su frase, pero evitando el sentimiento de culpa que se quería apoderar de él comenzó a relatarle lo mejor que pudo y sin dar tantos detalles como habían sucedido las cosas después de que él se hubiera ido.**

**Hablaba sin expresión en la voz y Rya lo notó, se sentía mal y eso se podía ver inmediatamente, jamás pensó que pudiera sentir compasión por él, él quien había enamorado a su hermana tan apasionadamente. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera ganas de decirle que no era su culpa? ¿Qué Starfire ya sabía lo que hacía? No, no estar en la Tierra definitivamente ablandaba el corazón.**

"**Ya llegamos…"**

**Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no termino de oír bien la explicación de Robin, como fuera ya estaba cerca de su hermana y eso era lo que le importaba.**

"**Hay un par de titanes apoyándonos"**

"**¿Quiénes?"**

"**No creo que los conozcas, tal vez Star te haya platicado de algunos, están Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash y Jinx, y Red Star…."**

"**Si los ha mencionado…" trataba de imaginar sus rostros pero nada en su cabeza tenía sentido, ¿un súper héroe con forma de **_estrella roja_**? ¿Un **_chorro de agua_**? Mmm mejor no se imaginaba a Bumblee Bee…había de confesar que cuándo Starfire le dijo que la persona a quien más quería se llamaba Robin pensó que su hermana se había confundido y adoptado un **_petirrojo_**, ¿por qué se empeñaban en ponerse extraños nombres?**

**Estaba siguiendo a Robin quien les dijo que mejor era entrar por atrás, explicó que había muchos reporteros en la entrada. El lugar estaba muy limpio y anhelaba ver a su pequeña hermana.**

**Supo que ya habían llegado pues vio a Cyborg recargado contra una de las paredes, esté se enderezó en cuanto vio a su líder ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño les inspiraba tanto respeto?**

"**¡Robin! Por fin te vemos…¿Es….Rya…?"**

"**Buenas tardes Cyborg" hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza "También he traido a alguien que espero aún recuerdes"**

**Con esto Cyborg notó a Galfore.**

"**¡Galfore! ¿Cómo olvidarte?"**

"**Jaja es bueno estar aquí, aunque en otras circunstancias sería mucho mejor"**

"**No lo dudo….vengan, Starfire está por aquí"**

"**¿Dónde está Chico Bestia?"**

"**¿Dónde más? Con Raven, le estaban cambiando la medicación y se asegura que no le hagan nada malo…"**

"**Muy bien…"**

**Siguieron caminando hasta la habitación de Starfire. Justo en ese momento el doctor salía, le sonrió a Robin y vio con asombro al joven que tanto se parecía a su paciente.**

"**Doctor….este es el hermano de Starfire" lo señalo y esté dio un paso al frente "y su guardián…han venido a ayudar a nuestra amiga"**

**Sin esperar autorización Rya se adelantó y abrió la puerta. **

**Se quedó helado y con los ojos horrorizados, la que tenía enfrente no podía ser su hermana, estaba pálida, extremadamente pálida, ojeras debajo de los ojos y se notaba un poco delgada de la cara. ¿Qué le había pasado?**

"**¡Tamarán!...¡Princesa!" Galfore entró y se arrodillo a un lado de la cama "Por todos nuestros dioses, no esperaba verla en este estado"**

"**Por favor….han pasado casi dos semanas, no hemos podido hacer mucho por ella"**

"**Deberían empezar por quitarle todo"**

"**¿Perdón?"**

**Tocándole el hombro a Galfore le indicó que debían salir de ahí, no soportaba seguir viendo a su hermana así; una vez afuera encaró al doctor y repitió su petición:**

"**Deben quitarle los aparatos que le han puesto"**

"**Eso…no se puede, me temo que se pondría en grave peligro su salud"**

"**¿La están ayudando?"**

"**Realmente no lo sabemos pero…"**

"**Nosotros la podemos curar, tanto su hermano como yo venimos preparados"**

"**Será rápido y después de esto ya no necesitara su rudimentario tubo a través de su tráquea, ni sus mangueras en los brazos" nada debía estorbarle y con tanto aparato a que la tenían conectada jamás podría hacer su hechizo "de las heridas físicas de mi hermana nos encargamos nosotros" señalando a la enorme figura de Galfore**

"**Joven…usted debe comprender que nuestra ética profesional no nos permite des-entubarla"**

"**Escuchélo…..Dr. Hafer usted mismo dijo que debido a su naturaleza nada más podían hacer por ella, bien pues aquí está la ayuda que se necesita, no reniegue por favor"**

**Red Star supo exactamente como romper la inseguridad que tenía el doctor, pues bien si ellos no podían hacer nada más y su hermano se estaba haciendo responsable no podía negarle la ayuda a la joven heroína. Tras unos segundos más de meditación respondió:**

"**Deberá firmar una carta responsiva, vuelvo enseguida con ella" **

**Cuándo estuvo bastante lejos para no escuchar, Rya y Galfore preguntaron al mismo tiempo:**

"**¿Carta qué?"**

"**Deben firmar una carta donde ustedes absorben toda la responsabilidad en caso de que algo malo le pase a Star, a partir de ese momento el hospital deja de ser responsable por su seguridad, al menos mientras no se acaten nuestros procedimientos"**

"**¿Significa que la echaran de aquí si no permito que sigan con sus procedimientos?"**

"**Si….al quitarle los tubos e intravenosas tú quedas como principal responsable en caso de que la perdamos"**

"**Mpf….¿por qué hacen todo tan difícil aquí? Nada les cuesta quitárselos un momento y ver su reacción"**

"**Tranquilo príncipe, debemos acatar sus costumbres aunque sean extrañas y retrogradas"**

"**No entiendo como a Kori le gusta vivir aquí…"**

**Estaban a punto de responderle a Rya cuando apareció el doctor nuevamente con una tabla, hojas y pluma.**

"**Cuándo firme esto nos estará dando autorización de des-entubar a su hermana y quitarle las intravenosas como ya le he dicho"**

"**¿Y qué pasará después?"**

"**Lo que le pase a ella ya no será nuestra responsabilidad"**

"**Lo que quiero saber es si tendrá autorización de seguir permaneciendo aquí o la deberé llevar de vuelta conmigo" no hubo ni una pizca de duda en su pregunta "traigo todo el equipo si es necesario llevarla de vuelta a Tamaran"**

**Claramente venía preparado tal y como había dicho desde el momento en que piso la Torre T. Nadie esperaba eso, ¿Qué Starfire se fuera? Y si se iba… ¿regresaría?, Robin que había permanecido en las sombras se acerco rápidamente.**

"**No puedes hacer eso…"**

"**¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?" sus miradas se desafiaban "Sabes bien que estará mejor cuidada en Tamaran"**

"**En la Torre tenemos todo el equipo de igual manera, en todo caso la llevaríamos ahí"**

"**Tu tecnología terrestre es nula para ayudar a Kori, ya ha quedado demostrado"**

"**¡Jovenes! Por favor compórtense….les recuerdo que siguen en un hospital, y lamento decirle joven Rya que su hermana no está en condiciones de viajar, si lo que quieren es que la desconectemos lo más recomendable sería que la llevaran a la Torre de los Titanes, no se pueden seguir corriendo riesgos"**

**El aludido se volteó hacía la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de su hermana, no se podía arriesgar aún más a perderla.**

"**¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos en que sea seguro para trasladarla?"**

"**En sus condiciones…..media hora tal vez…"**

"**Robin….¿Donde está Raven?"**

"**¿Para que la necesitas?"**

**Chico Bestia ya llevaba rato ahí pero no se había metido hasta que escucho que alguien solicitaba a Raven.**

"**¿Ya se recuperó?"**

"**No del todo, aún no debe usar sus poderes"**

"**Mmm….eso supone otro problema, no importa, ya veremos…." Regreso su atención al doctor y le arrebato las cosas, garabateó un poco pues de todos modos no le iban a entender a su firma "Listo, ahora quítenle su tecnología a mi hermana"**

"**En un momento…"**

**Aunque reacio el doctor, ya no podía hacer nada pues Rya ya había firmado.**

"**¿Estás seguro que lo que harás con ella funcionará?"**

"**¡Speedy!" Bumblebee reprobó la conducta altanera de su compañero de peleas "No debes hablarle así…"**

"**Necesito saber si ha valido la pena todo el drama que ha armado"**

"**¿Drama?" se dirigió hacia los 3 titanes que mejor conocía, la palabra **_drama,_** él la relacionaba con obras teatrales y/o películas, y en ese caso no comprendía porque decían que había armado **_drama_

"**Escándalo, alboroto, exagerar" Robin contesto como usualmente hacía con Starfire, y en ese momento aunque fuera tonto fue cuándo se dio cuenta cuánto se parecía Rya a su hermana mayor.**

**Había hecho la misma expresión facial que Starfire, ojos confusos, boca torcida y la cabeza un poco ladeada, inclusive un mechón de cabello se había escapado e ido a dar en su frente exactamente igual que en Starfire cada que se movía. **

**En carácter era muy visible que Rya lo tenía más fuerte y decidido aunque quería pensar que eso se debía a la posición que debía ocupar donde no se admitían dudas ni nada por el estilo pero fuera de eso era iguales, seguramente se parecían a su padre. Si obviaba el hecho de que no se agradaban, podía decir que le daba gusto tenerlo aquí en la Tierra y estaba decidido a extenderle una cordial invitación a permanecer el tiempo que él deseara y regresar tantas veces como quisiera. **

**Estaba seguro que eso le agradaría muchísimo a su princesa peli-roja.**

"**Ohh….bien pues yo no hice **_drama, _**simplemente necesito saber exactamente qué pasará con mi hermana después de esto"**

"**Pues te repito la pregunta, ¿Funcionará?"**

"**Mejor que todas las mangueras a que la tenían atada si"**

**Speedy se volteó furioso con Robin.**

"**Si tanto te importa, ¿Por qué dejas que haga esto? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que puede resultar para ella?"**

"**Rya tiene razón, lo que sea que hayan traído con ellos le hará más bien que lo que le ofrecemos aquí; aquí ya hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos y para eso fue que se le avisó"**

"**Si algo le sucede a Starfire…..no lo haré responsable a él" apuntando su índice hacia Rya "¡serás tú a quien culpe! ¿Entiendes? Cada golpe que te dé te lo tendrás bien merecido"**

"**Si algo sale mal, seré yo mismo quien te implore que me mates"**

**El silencio que provocó con eso se volvió demasiado pesado entre todos, incluso a Rya y Galfore los había dejado sin habla. ¿La muerte de Starfire pesaría tanto en él?**

"**Jovenes…..ya solo falta des-entubarla"**

"**Bien, entonces es momento de entrar en acción príncipe" Galfore golpeo sus puños cerrados uno contra otro "es momento de que nuestra protegida abra esas esmeraldas nuevamente"**

"**Vamos Galfore…." Y adivinando los pensamientos de los titanes añadió "debemos hacerlo solos, si hay personas no podré concentrarme"**

"**Bien pues….mucha suerte a los dos" Kid Flash siempre positivo "Recuerden que cuentan con nuestro apoyo" **

**Asintiendo entro a la habitación donde ya estaba Galfore y unos cuantos enfermeros y el doctor. Aunque si supo interpretar la mirada de duda y conmoción de todos no le importo y se las devolvió con una fría.**

"**Bien, a partir de ahora están solos"**

"**Nos iremos pronto, no lo dude"**

**Y tras este intercambio de palabras quedaron solamente Rya y Galfore, esté se encargo de cerrar las persianas y apagar las luces, el príncipe tamaraniano necesitaba solamente su energía y ninguna otra que obstruyera el paso de esta al cuerpo de Starfire.**

* * *

"_¡Por fin! Esos dos podrán ayudar a Starfire…"_

"_Te recuerdo que las heridas físicas no son el problema, Starfire está en plano aparte, aunque logren devolverle su vitalidad si ella quiere irse, lo hará"_

"_Debería hablar con Robin"_

"_Continuemos observando….no es correcto intervenir tanto"_

"_¿Por qué no? Lo hemos hecho muchas veces Loriana"_

"_Espera un poco más"_

* * *

"**Por favor padre no me abandones ahora…" y después de recitar esto comenzó a susurrar rápida y silenciosamente, minutos después sus manos empezaron a emanar una luz morada intensa y con pequeños rayos blancos y brillantes.**

**Separando sus manos lentamente empezó a extenderlo por todo el cuerpo de su hermana, la luz se iba amoldando a su cuerpo en el cual casi no se notaba su respiración, cada rasguño fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Cuándo estuvo cubierta solo de esta luz; Rya comenzó a hablar más fuerte, sentía como la energía de su hermana estaba aumentando.**

**Galfore se acercó solo cuando vio que de las manos del príncipe ya se había agotado la luz, había terminado.**

"**¿Se encuentra bien?"**

"**Un poco agotado, pero ha valido la pena, obsérvala Galfore"**

**Y era cierto, se notaba mejor, había recuperado su color natural, sus labios se notaban en mejor estado, y ya no tenía las horribles marcas que le habían hecho con sus intra-venosas.**

**Galfore se acercó a ella después de dejar a Rya en una silla. Le puso una mano en su pecho y se concentró. **

"**Su corazón ha vuelto a latir normalmente"**

"**Deberá estar tranquila y sin combatir el crimen un buen rato"**

"**Avisémosles"**

"**Ve tú….hay algo que no me queda claro aún"**

**Si ya la había curado, si todo había salido a la perfección…¿Por qué no despertaba?**

* * *

"**Jóvenes, la princesa ha recuperado su salud física…"**

"**¡Siii…!" el grito fue monumental y total, Starfire por fin iba a estar con ellos "¡¿Podemos entrar?"**

"**Si, si supongo que sí…"**

**Todos entraron emocionados ignorando los gritos de las enfermeras negándoles el acceso a todos a 1 mismo tiempo, ¿Realmente crían que les iban a obedecer? Había sido por mucho una de las peores semanas en la vida de los jóvenes titanes y estaba a punto de terminar.**

**Definitivamente el semblante de la heroína estaba mejor que la última vez, tal y como Galfore había dicho su salud física había mejorado.**

"**¿Chico Bestia?"**

**El aludido despegó la mirada de Starfire y se acerco a su hermano.**

"**¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estás festejando?"**

"**¿Ya despertó Raven? La necesito"**

"**Uh…no lo se, cuándo la deje todavía tenía efecto de la pastilla"**

"**Por favor, vamos" lo volteó en dirección a la puerta y lo empezó a empujar "Es imperativo que hable con ella"**

"**Pero….¡no entiendo!"**

"**¿Rya? ¿Qué sucede?"**

**Robin se había unido a la alegría general que todos emanaban en ese momento, después de todo no se había equivocado al traer a Rya y Galfore. Pero en cuánto escucho la voz temblorosa de Rya solicitando la presencia de Raven comenzó a sentir miedo.**

**Los siguió con la mirada y después decidió que era mejor salir con ellos, se volteó y toco el brazo de Cyborg para indicarle que debía seguirlo, este lo hizo sin dudar.**

"**¿Qué sucede?"**

"**Rya quiere ver a Raven, y no se para que"**

"**Seguramente querrá checar que esta bien…"**

"**No, si eso fuera se hubiera conformado con preguntarle a Chico Bestia, en cambio a pedido verla"**

"**¿Qué podrá querer con ella?"**

"**Vamos a averiguarlo…"**

**Dejando a los demás de lado se apresuraron a alcanzar a Chico Bestia y Rya, que ya estaban dentro de la habitación de Raven.**

"**¿Es muy necesario?"**

"**Si….por favor, Raven, necesito que me lo digas"**

"**¿Qué te diga qué?"**

"**Robin…"**

"**¿Algo salió mal verdad?"**

"**No…no estoy seguro"**

**No….eso era lo que no debían oír.**

"**Debió de haber despertado justo después de que terminara con ella, y aunque sus heridas físicas ya son mínimas, no he logrado sentir su energía restaurarse"**

"**¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?"**

"**Significa que Starfire no quiere despertar"**

**Raven ya lo había entendido, su amiga no quería volver con ellos por algún motivo y Rya esperaba que ella aún sintiera su vínculo pero este no estaba.**

"**Ayúdame a sentarme Chico Bestia"**

"**No debes gastar energía"**

"**Debo ayudar a Star, debo ser útil"**

**Ya sentada se colocó en posición de meditación y recito su ya tan conocido hechizo.**

"…**Azaroth Mitrion Zintios…Azaroth Mitrion Zintios…Azaroth Mitrion Zintios…"**

**Lentamente ****empezó**** a entrar en trance y trató de localizar a Starfire donde quiera que estuviera. Siempre supo cómo hacerlo después de todo la energía de Starfire era luz, una gran cantidad de luz, pero ahora lo único que lograba ver era un pequeño resplandor, muy tenue, y cada vez le costaba más trabajo verlo.**

**Lentamente abrió los ojos y noto que se había levantado unos centímetros de la cama.**

"**¿Y? ¿La has visto?"**

"**Lo siento…." Negó lentamente "No puedo ver donde esta, como ya he dicho antes, al parecer no quiere regresar…."**

**Eso no podía ser….Starfire no podía dejarlos.**

**Rya salió de inmediato seguido por Robin.**

"**¡Debes salvarla!"**

"**¡Ya hice todo lo que se, y si mi hermana no quiere volver sabes bien que es tu ****culpa! Tuya y de ese murciélago que trajiste"**

**Eso lo sabía pero no él no era quien para reclamarle nada. El alboroto era tal que todos abandonaron la habitación, ya habían notado que Starfire no despertaba, seguía inconsciente, y ahora sabían que el hechizo aplicado por su hermano no había servido del todo.**

"**¡Si no la hubieran herido tanto, JAMÁS habría tenido que estar en este lugar!"**

"**FUE UN ACCIDENTE, y lo estoy pagando con creces"**

**Rya se acerco y tomándolo por el cuello del traje lo azoto contra una pared.**

"**Si mi hermana muere….tu muerte será lo primero que suceda después" **

"**¡Por favor cálmense!" Red Star y Kid Flash trataban de separarlos inútilmente**

"**¡Recuerden que la que importa aquí es Starfire!"**

**Rya no sabía que mas hacer, la impotencia se había apoderado de él, dejo libre a Robin y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de su hermana.**

"**¿Robin? ¿Estas bien?" Bumble Bee no sabía si la pregunta era correcta.**

"**NO NO NO ¡Hay que hacer algo…!" Se levantó, les dio la espalda a todos y comenzó a ir en dirección al elevador **_¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Por qué se negaba a regresar con él?._

* * *

"_Ya me harté"_

"_¿A donde los vas a mandar?"_

"_¡A Robin! A él lo mandaré con Starfire"_

**

* * *

**

Y agitando la mano la Dama del Tiempo provocó que el mundo de Robin se volviera negro. Éste sintió una punzada en la cabeza y después ya no supo nada más.

"**¡Robin!"**

**Nadie llegó a tiempo de evitar su estruendosa caída, Jinx y Kid Flash fueron los primeros en llegar.**

"**Ha perdido el conocimiento"**

"**Llamen a un doctor" Kid Flash lo tomo por los hombros y trató de mantenerlo en pie.**

**

* * *

**

¡Demonios! ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba en el hospital y ahora que hacía en una pradera?

**Se quedó parado y comenzó a explorar el lugar, a lo lejos vio una figura alta y delgada, tenía una cabellera de fuego hermosa y de repente supo quien era.**

**¡Era ella! Era Starfire….tan hermosa como siempre. Lo estaba observando pero no se movía, no le importó pero comenzó a correr hacía ella, cuándo quedaban pocos pasos entre ellos se detuvo sin saber que decir. Un silencio incomodo y extraño se apoderó del lugar. Starfire aunque emocionada, confundida y temerosa recordó porque estaba ella ahí y se dio valor para romper el silencio.**

"**Yo….siento estarlos preocupando Robin"**

"**¿Si lo sabes por qué no vuelves con nosotros?"**

"**No….no es mi intención….yo, si quiero volver….es solo que hay algo que me lo impide"**

"**Yo, creo saber que es…." Seguido de esto comenzó a acercarse a ella "lo siento Star"**

**Una frase dejada a mil interpretaciones pero ambos sabían de qué hablaba él exactamente.**

"**No fue mi intención….lo sabes"**

"**¿Entonces por qué no evitaste que llegara a tanto?"**

"**¿Acaso crees que yo…? ... ¿De verdad piensas que yo te quería ver en esta situación?"**

"**No, nadie decidió esto…..esto fue mi idea, yo me quise arriesgar por Bárbara, no podía dejarla morir ahí"**

"**No hubiera muerto…."**

"**Sabes que era una posibilidad Robin…! Y si eso hubiera pasado ahora tu tendrías un sentimiento de culpa muy grande"**

"**La culpa es mejor a la desesperación de no saberte conmigo Star…"**

"**¿Cómo?" Se dio vuelta y lo encaro; algo que había evitado hacer; estaba estupefacta, ¿de dónde había salido eso? No solo las palabras si no, el sentimiento que las acompañaba, se sentía rara algo en su interior le decía que había algo más "No….logro comprender el sentido…mmm…exacto de tu expresión Robin…"**

"**No puedo seguir sin ti.." temerosamente busco su mano y la tomo entre las suyas, noto el temblor de Starfire y se preguntó si sería una buena o una mala señal, dudo si seguir o no con lo que había iniciado**

**No, no podía detenerse ahora, ya suficiente había pasado por su cobardía y ya antes había decidió hacer lo que fuera por que Starfire fuera suya, o que al menos supiera lo que él sentía por ella**

"**Se….que fui el idiota más grande del mundo desde que Bárbara regreso a mi vida; no sé exactamente cómo ni por qué me confundí, supongo que fue el miedo a lastimarla pues jamás me ha gustado hacerlo" suspiro y se paso la mano que tenía libre por la frente "cuándo deje Ciudad Gótica decidí que me iría sin decirle adiós, era mejor a enfrentarla y decirle que hacía tiempo que yo había dejado de quererle de la misma forma que ella a mi…realmente jamás lo hice, fue solo que….me sentí un tanto obligado a estar con ella, pues pasaba mucho tiempo en la mansión y Bruno decía que debía ser amable y tratar de gustarle pues su familia también era influente en la ciudad….como sea, no logré evitar lo que ella sentía y aunque la quise, no la vi jamás como a nada más que 'la hija de un socio'…claro esta esto no te importa pero debes saberlo pues de ahí se deriva mi comportamiento…"**

**La soltó y se acerco un poco más a ella….lo que seguía eras importante y quería que le quedara perfectamente claro**

"**Tú sabes…que desde que nos conocimos hubo algo entre tú y yo….y si puedo serte franco has sido la única chica que me ha robado un beso de esa manera…." Lo que siguió le encantó…las mejillas de Star se ruborizaron frenéticamente con la sola mención de ese beso, ¿acaso podía ser más adorable? "se que no lo hiciste con esa intención pero si se que después hubo momentos incómodos entre nosotros, después fuimos mejores amigos, tanto en combate como fuera, nos complementamos excelentemente; o al menos eso me gusta pensar…" mientras decía esto miles de recuerdos inundaban su mente y no podía evitar sonreír "eres fuerte Starfire y delicada a la vez, decidida y comprensiva, orgullosa y sencilla, puedo seguir con la lista…pues dime…¿acaso hay alguien más perfecto que tú?"**

**De acuerdo; eso no lo esperaba, ¡le acababa de decir que era perfecta! La persona que más amaba en este planeta creía que era perfecta….¡que dicha la embargaba!, y confusión un poco pero dicha mas que nada!**

"**Robin…es…muy lindo oírte decir estas palabras…"**

"**Es la verdad…..y lamento jamás habértelo dicho, debí haberlo hecho, debí haberte dado tu lugar, pues siempre has estado ahí….nadie, nadie jamás te reemplazara Star, estate segura de eso, ni en la torre…." Lo siguiente era difícil y estaba seguro que Star podía oír los latidos de su corazón; él mismo sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho "ni en mi corazón….siempre has estado ahí y amento que solo en esta situación me haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito para ser feliz, la sola idea de que te alejes….es insoportable….perdóname Star, perdona a este cobarde al que tanto le importas"**

"**No Robin…no debes…." Por Tamaran! Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz, había soñado con esto durante mucho tiempo y ahora…no sabía que decir "esto es solo…."**

**Y sin embargo no pudo terminar su oración, en ese preciso instante una luz blanca los deslumbro a ambos arruinando ese momento tan perfecto y especial**

"**¿Qué sucede?..."**

"**¿Robin donde estas?"**

"**¿Star?" **

**Se volteó a buscarla y sin embargo ya no estaba entre sus brazos como un segundo atrás **

"**¡Starfire!"**

**Corrió, corrió y corrió….y cuándo creyó haber alcanzado algo, sintió como algo lo jalaba, y así tan rápido como había aparecido en un bello prado; despertó abruptamente**

"**¿Star?...¿que….que sucedió?"**

**¿Acaso había sido solo un sueño? No….no podía ser, había sido demasiado vívido; él había estado con Starfire. ¡De eso estaba seguro!**

"**¡Robin, Robin!…."**

"**¿Q-que pasa?"**

"…**Star…"**

**Cyborg seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento, obviamente fuera lo que fuera que lo hubiera llevado hasta así, lo había hecho correr demasiado**

"**¿Star? ¿Cómo….donde esta?"**

"**¿Dónde está? En su habitación! Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es que se movió….y sus signos vitales han mejorado notablemente…"**

"**¿Cómo dices? Eso es…."**

"**¡Ven a verlo tú mismo!" tomo su brazo y lo jalo para levantarlo de la cama**

**¿Estaba en una cama? ¿Y cuándo se había acostado? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tenía muchas dudas pero dejo que Cyborg lo llevara-prácticamente volando-a donde estaba Starfire, si ella estaba dando señales de estar mejor algo tenía que haber visto lo que le sucediera hace unos momentos.**

"**¿Robin? ¿Estás conmigo?"**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Está claro que no….te pregunté que si ya te sientes mejor? Lo que tú tienes es agotamiento excesivo eso provocó tu desmayo"**

"**¿Desmayo?..." mmm seguramente eso había sucedido "…no lo se, agotado no estoy, ya se los dije!"**

"**¡Hey! Lo dijo el doctor no yo..!"**

"**Démonos prisa….seguro que Starfire despertó?"**

"**No exactamente…se movió, de la nada, estábamos Bee y yo y sin más se volteó y nos dio la espalda….corrimos por un doctor y nos dijo que era excelente…"**

"**Si…eso…es…grandioso"**

**Justo afuera de la puerta estaban todos gritando, parecían realmente histéricos, ¿eso era buena señal? ¿O solo empeoraba todo? Mas que felices parecían pelear por algo.**

"**¡Robin! Por fin llegas!"**

"**¿Qué pasó?"**

"**Explíquele a él lo que paso"**

"**Lo que le trato de explicar a todos es que desde hace aproximadamente media hora…Starfire ha estado mostrando mucha actividad cerebral y su ritmo cardiaco se ha acelerado, eso supone una mejoría aunque no sabemos que tanto sea, el hecho de que se moviera fue una gran mejoría pero no ha vuelto a suceder"**

"**¿La volvieron a conectar?"**

"**Rya tuvo una emergencia y contigo inconsciente no nos podíamos ir, así que la volvieran a conectar a unos cuantos aparatos"**

**Su explicación tenía realmente intrigado a Robin, si aún sabia contar y calcular bien el tiempo…**

"**¿Eso sucedió hace media hora o un poco más?"**

"**Si…"**

"**Hey! Hasta en eso se conectan, tú te desmayaste y ella comenzó a reaccionar!...wow!"**

"**Si…como sea ehm doctor Hafer…"**

"**Si…puedes pasar a verla Robin"**

"**Gracias"**

**Pocos pasos lo separaban de la puerta cuando una flecha amarilla se interpuso en su camino.**

"**¿Por qué ÉL si puede?"**

"**Lo sentimos pero en terapia intensiva solo pueden pasar los familiares directos a la paciente, ya antes los habíamos restringidos a dos personas máximo pero con la llegada de su hermano todo cambio"**

"**ÉL no es su familiar directo"**

"**Su hermano dio órdenes que solo Raven, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Robin podían calificar como familiares directos"**

"**¿Su hermano?" Robin no creía lo que oía….Rya? Ja….eso era poco probable "¿Cuándo dijo eso?"**

"**Dijo que debía retirarse por una hora y que en caso de que alguien quisiera pasar solo unos cuantos podrían hacerlo, ya es suficiente la enfermedad y hay que evitar más posibles focos de infecciones"**

"**Muévete Speedy…." Adoraba la forma en que jamás se podía acercar a Starfire, y si todo seguía como él esperaba….pues las posibilidades de que estuvieran juntos serían NULAS…. "¿De cuánto tiempo dispongo?"**

"**Diez minutos"**

"**¿Diez? Es muy poco"**

"**A pesar de que ya hubo actividad, su estado sigue siendo extremadamente delicado, lo recomendable sigue siendo hablar con ella, tratar de que recuerde lo que le gusta, esperando que pueda reaccionar lo antes posible, si entra en coma definitivo será prácticamente nada lo que podremos seguir haciendo por ella"**

"**No diga eso doctor" Chico Bestia se adelanto hasta quedar a la par de Robin y Speedy "Usted debe hacer hasta lo imposible por ella, es nuestra amiga y no sé qué sería de todos nosotros sin ella"**

**Chico Bestia sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía bien que aunque ya estaba mejor no se podían dar el lujo de vivir en un mundo si su alienígena de ojos verdes.**

"**Tranquilo bestia…" Cyborg estaba más positivo que nunca "verás que todo irá bien de ahora en adelante"**

**Robin los dejo de lado y se adentró en el cuarto, y ahí estaba, tenía una expresión más relajada y serena que la de la última vez en que él entrara en el cuarto.**

"**Star….no fue un sueño, de verdad hablamos…"**

**Y como respondiéndole su ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerarse.**

"**Mi estrella de fuego…..te necesito…."**

**Dicho esto se acerco a ella, se inclinó y junto sus labios tiernamente. Un rocé leve pero que significaba el mundo para él; y en otro plano había alguien que sentía su corazón desbocado y loco, ¡lo sentía! El calor de los labios de Robin en los suyos, incluso sintió sus mejillas arder, desde que lo sintió acercarse pudo sentir de todo, miedo, emoción, nervios y satisfacción; y sin saber cómo, se empezó a desvanecer de esa realidad alterna que había formado. ¡Casi estaba viva nuevamente!.**

**Robin se enderezó con una pequeña sonrisa pues algo le decía que Starfire si lo podía sentir. No podía estar mucho más ahí dentro, debían llevarla a la Torre T.**

**Soltó su mejilla y se volteó saliendo de la habitación sin notar que Starfire había comenzado a cerrar las manos y el aparato comenzaba a mandar señales altas de actividad en su corazón.**

**Continuara…**

**Lamento la tardanza, la escuela me absorbe demasiado, ls compenso con el capítulo más largo que he escrito, 15 hojas d Word, sé que no es mucho pero espero compense en algo la tardanza. Ahora los agradecimientos a:**

NekoNight

Yumi Yoshimura 29

Ash

Tomoyo Erizawa

Revencita

La Dama del Tiempo

Tikiyaa

**Y a todos aquells que me agregan como autor, historia favorita, ó alerta! De verdad muchas gracias.**

**Ah y me gustaría recomendarles el fic 'Errores' es 1 GRAN historia y también mezcla a Batman y los Jóvenes Titanes, obvio es RbxSf.**

**Bien sin más espero sus reviews!**

**Gracias**

**..Clau..**


	17. Formando un momentánea tregua

**Por Claudia Skyangel**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap. XVII: Formando un momentánea tregua**

"**No es solo tu decisión, Starfire ha estado con nosotros mucho tiempo, somos como su familia"**

"'**Como' es la clave" se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas como hacía rato lo hacía "Kori está más delicada que nunca, en Tamaran podemos darle el tratamiento adecuado pero solo allá, deben entender eso"**

"**¿Y por qué no traen el equipo aquí?"**

"**¿Pretendes que transporte un tanque de más de una tonelada, sustancia, especialistas, comida, entre muchas otras cosas hasta aquí?"**

"**¡Ahm si!"**

"**Agh…."**

**Rya decidió que era mejor ignorar olímpicamente al titán verde, eso hacían todos y el por cortesía además de los modales que le habían inculcado desde su nacimiento no lo había querido hacer pero dada la poca paciencia que le quedaba debía ignorarlo o humillarlo; decidió que lo primero era mejor.**

"**Cyborg dile algo..!"**

"**Ya le hemos dicho mucho y ni Robin con sus gritos ha logrado convencerlo, y sabemos bien que el hecho de estar peleando no le hace bien a Starfire"**

"**Estar lejos tampoco le gustará"**

"**Pero no será para siempre, ¿cierto Rya?...¿Rya?"**

**Pero este ya se había ido, realmente estar mucho tiempo con esos dos no era bueno para su salud mental, habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.**

**Kori había despertado.**

**Después de que hubiera iniciado a tener actividad cerebral y reflejos, y más tarde se hubiera movido no tardo en abrir los ojos, fue una suerte que fuera justo cuando el estaba ahí, pues al verla la pudo tranquilizar ya que al verse los múltiples vendajes y todos los aparatos a los que estaba conectada se había asustado mucho e incluso había tratado de quitarse una intravenosa. No recordaba mucho, solo que algo la había golpeado pero no se explicaba cómo había resultado tan herida, unas cuantas horas después le habían permitido sacarla de ahí como ya antes él había solicitado, pero no fue hasta que estuvo en su habitación en la Torre T que incluso su energía empezó a mejorar más.**

**Cyborg se había adelantado para adaptar su habitación para los aparatos a los que la debían conectar, cuándo el llegó ya estaba todo listo y, aunque reacio aún, la instaló, él seguía creyendo que mientras más pronto partieran para Tamaran mucho mejor sería pero como siempre; aquí era voto popular y lamentablemente solo unos cuantos habían apoyado su moción, ¿es que no veían los riesgos?**

**Debían comprender que Starfire no estaba recibiendo la atención ni cuidados adecuados, no era que él fuera un hermano sobre-protector, era lógica simple nada más. Debía admitir que era sorprendente como se había recuperado tan rápidamente; después de que Galfore y él hubieran hecho su intervención tan solo había mejorado físicamente, aún no sabía muy bien que la había hecho volver.**

**Suspiro y toco levemente en la puerta de su hermana, no quería despertarla si es que por fin estaba descansando.**

"**Pasa…"**

"**Kori, ya deberías estar dormida"**

"**De haber sido así no te habría podido recibir….no crees?"**

"**Y ahí está de nuevo el sarcasmo….es por mucho una de las costumbres que mas me desagradan de este lugar"**

"**Lo lamento, pero incluso tu lo usas querido hermano"**

"**Si, desde que tú me enseñaste"**

"**Jeje si, creo que sí, pero he de resaltar que ahora se ha vuelto uno de tus rasgos característicos"**

"**Siempre lo ha sido, solo que hasta ahora salió a relucir más"**

**Starfire tomo la esquina de su cobertor y lo levanto dándole a entender a su hermano que entrara, este lo hizo sin chistar.**

"**Antes era yo el que hacía esto"**

"**Lo sé, pero ahora pareciera que yo soy la hermana pequeña"**

"**Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte" suspiro largo y profundo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana y sentía como esta se recargaba en su pecho "Pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas; Kori, ¿si entiendes que lo hago por tu bien?"**

**Después de unos momentos Starfire por fin respondió.**

"**¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que no me recuperaré aquí?"**

"**Porque no ha habido más mejoría que esto, y dudo que lo haya, en una capsula te recuperarías casi instantáneamente"**

"**Rya….yo….no puedo alejarme de aquí"**

"**¿No estarías dispuesta a volver con tu familia?"**

**Rya se enderezó y la obligo a que lo mirara, en sus ojos había decisión y firmeza pero también estaban apagados y solo en ese instante fue que ella noto que había otra razón oculta hasta ese momento. Rya la extrañaba. **

**No es que no lo supiera, ella misma extrañaba Tamaran, sus paisajes, sus colores, sabores, olores, tradiciones y más que nada a Galfore y a su hermano, a Blackfire no tenía por qué extrañarla pues ya hacía mucho que ambas se habían borrado de sus vidas y la relación con su madre siempre fue distante así que no había mucho que añorar.**

**Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta, la mirada de su hermano, su hermano menor; ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Él sabía bien que al momento de morir su padre ella se había sentido devastada y por eso fue que empezó a volverse más independiente pero siempre le prometió que volvería con él, siempre unidos, como la familia que eran, eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Ellos habían cambiado, no solo físicamente, ella había vivido tantas cosas con los titanes que era inevitable sentirse más en casa con ellos que en un palacio, además estaba Robin, ¿Realmente sería capaz de dejarlo? ¿Cuáles era las posibilidades de que ella pudiera regresar si dejaba la Tierra? La distancia era un enemigo al que le temía mucho.**

"**Rya…yo, es solo que…es difícil, ya he construido una vida aquí…"**

"**Te forzaron a crear una vida aquí, tu bien sabes que de no haber sido por esos….bueno, tu nunca habrías venido"**

"**Yo….lo sé…"**

**Su secuestro, hace ya tanto, era un recuerdo muy horrible y angustioso, pero sí; tenía razón su hermano, de no haber sido por eso jamás habría llegado a la Tierra. **

"**Pero si sucedió fue por algo, nosotros más que nadie creemos en el por qué de las cosas y sabemos que nada pasa por casualidad. Con alteraciones a lo largo del tiempo pero todos tenemos un destino"**

"**Te supiste adaptar, incluso nosotros nos adaptamos a tu cambio pero esto debe hacerte comprender que no estás del todo a salvo aquí, su tecnología no sirve de mucho o más bien de nada contigo"**

"**Yo sé cuidarme bien Rya, me distraje un momento pero no quiere decir que volverá a suceder"**

"**No me riñas Koriandr, sabes que es verdad así como yo sé que te cuidas perfectamente tu sola, pero es imperativo que entiendas que si sigues aquí no sanaras completamente"**

"**Es mi decisión"**

"**¡No!"**

"**Tú….¿me llevarías a la fuerza? Yo soy libre de elegir si ir o no"**

**Rya desvió la mirada y frunció el seño**

"**No te estoy preguntando Koriandr, simplemente te vine a avisar como procederán las cosas"**

**Se quito completamente las cobijas y camino nuevamente hacía la salida.**

"**Esto es solo un encaprichamiento hermana y lo sabes, el amor que dices sentir por Robin no es la cura para tus heridas y debes recordar que ya antes te había fallado. Ya vimos de que te sirvió la palabra de ese imberbe, el hecho de que no te quieras separar de él nos está separando a nosotros y más aún, no te recuperas y pierdes energía a cada momento que pasa"**

**Sin más que decir salió no queriendo mirar a su hermana pues la conocía y sabía que estaba al borde del llanto y eso era algo que no podía soportar; si la veía flaquearía en su decisión que de todos modos ya estaba tomada. La llevaría con el así tuviera que sedar a todos, no le importaba, primero estaba la seguridad de su familia.**

"**¡Oye! Nos dejaste hablando solos"**

"**Lamento eso Chico Bestia, pero necesitaba comunicarle a mi hermana mi decisión"**

"**¿De qué decisión hablas?"**

**Robin acababa de entrar junto con Raven, ambos habían ido a comprar la despensa.**

"**Kori regresará conmigo a Tamaran; esa decisión"**

"**Aún no hemos terminado de discutir eso"**

"**No, esta discusión se ha alargado demasiado, lo inicial era irnos de inmediato en cuanto ella saliera del hospital. Era lo acordado."**

"**¿Y por qué no lo hiciste entonces?"**

**Rya se negó a darle el gusto de responder, pues la respuesta era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora, no se la había llevado por que ella estaba inconsciente y no podía llevarla contra su voluntad.**

"**No lograras que cambie de parecer ni muchos menos impedir que lleve a cabo lo que he dicho"**

"**Aquí no eres gobernante Rya, no tienes poder sobre nadie"**

"**¿Y tú? Si crees que a mí me impresionas estas muy equivocado"**

"**Mientras estés en la Torre T sigues MIS órdenes, yo soy el líder"**

"**SU líder" señalando a los tres titanes que estaban detrás de Robin "mío no eres nada y jamás lo serás"**

"**Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de venir, si estás aquí acataras las reglas, NUESTRAS reglas"**

"**¡Tu no me mandas Robin!"**

"**Starfire no puede abandonar la Tierra si no quiere"**

"**Eso lo veremos"**

"**¡Basta los dos!"**

**Desde una esquina de la cocina Raven les dirigió una mirada fría, había estado guardando las cosas que recién habían traído del supermercado pero soportar a esos dos gritando era algo que sus nervios no iban a soportar.**

"**Los dos están actuando inmaduramente"**

"**Raven, él se quiere llevar a Starfire"**

"**Debemos respetar las decisiones que tomen, y no interferir, no le puedes pedir a Starfire que escoja entre nosotros y su familia"**

"**Deberían escuchar a su amiga"**

"**Rya tiene razón…..y Raven también"**

**Justo donde terminaba el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones con el recibidor estaba Starfire, solo estaba usando su pijama lila de pantalón y blusa de tirantes a juego, pantuflas y su andar era acompañado por un ****tripie**** con su suero. Y una pantalla verde que hacía un constante **_bip bip bip._

"**No deben pelear, y mucho menos por mi"**

**Lentamente intento acercarse a ellos pero ambos corrieron a auxiliarla sin embargo Robin llegó antes.**

"**Tú no deberías estar aquí, debes descansar" decididamente la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo "si te quieres recuperar debes estar en reposo"**

**¡Tamaran! ¿Cómo sucedía eso? No era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera su cercanía y sus manos alrededor de ella, ¿Qué les venía a decir?**

"…**yo…si yo ehh….es solo que….quería un poco de aire"**

"**Abre la ventana entonces…." Sutilmente le aparto el cabello que le caía en la frente "sabes que no es bueno que hagas esfuerzo"**

"**Esto no es esfuerzo, tampoco es bueno que no camine"**

"**Tonta Star…." Le dio un beso en la frente y la separó de su cuerpo "¿necesitas algo?"**

"**Yo…no gracias es solo que se me entumecen las piernas y el resto de mi cuerpo de permanecer acostada, quise salir a caminar un poco"**

**Cada que Robin hacía eso se sentí tonta, débil, feliz, boba, temblorosa…..un mar de sensaciones acudía a ella y ni siquiera por qué no era la primera vez que lo hacía había logrado aprender a controlarse.**

**Desde que ella despertara él había estado al pendiente de ella, ya no le importaba que los demás vieran sus muestras de afecto como antes, ahora las hacía así estuvieran ellos o no. Pero lo más importante era la intensidad de la mirada que él le dirigía cada que hablaban o cuándo lo sorprendía mirándola, aún con el antifaz podía sentir que era diferente y esa sensación le gustaba, tal vez más de lo que debiera.**

"**Star no es bueno que estés fuera de tu habitación"**

"**Tu tampoco deberías Raven y por lo que veo ya incluso saliste"**

"**Es verdad Rae no debiste haberlo hecho"**

**La aludida desvió la cara para que no pudieran notar su sonrojo, odiaba que la atención se centrara en ella y más viniendo de Chico Bestia, ¿Cómo era que la hacía sentir de esa manera?**

"**No te metas Chico Bestia" y dicho esto lo miro una fracción de segundo y lo obligo a transformarse en un murciélago, en momentos así agradecía haber conservado esa habilidad para convertir a Chico Bestia en lo que quisiera "no estoy débil"**

**Todo sofocaron una risa pues ya era rutina verlos hacer eso, Chico Bestia se preocupaba 'de más' y Raven trataba en vano de eludir sus cuidados sin embargo siempre por alguna razón que desconocían todas las veces terminaba por dejarse consentir y mandar por Chico Bestia.**

**Starfire era sin duda la más confundida pues jamás había visto a su amiga en esa actitud y ver a Chico Bestia tras ella era curioso.**

"**Si me meto" ya habiendo recuperado su forma humano y decidiendo que debía hacer algo para evitar que Raven lo controlara a su antojo siguió hablando "no te has tomado tu medicina y no has reposado como los doctores te mandaron hacer, recuerda que también podrías recaer"**

"**NO, mi naturaleza me cura por sí misma"**

"**Pues no muy bien, si no dime ¿Por qué no estás levitando?"**

**Raven se calló y lo asesino con la mirada, no se suponía que notara eso, era verdad que estaba demasiado débil como para levitar a todos lados como siempre hacía, si levitaba había riesgo de que se desmayar o perdiera la fuerza a mitad de camino. Por eso incluso había pedido a Robin que fueran en el auto T y no como siempre, él en su moto y ella siguiéndolo metros por encima de su cabeza.**

"**Déjame en paz"**

"**No, no, es más vamos por tus pastillas y después tomaras una siesta"**

"**¿Y como se supone que lograras que yo….? ¡BÁJAME TONTO!"**

**Como si fuera liviana igual que una pluma, la tomo en brazos sin previo aviso y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la enfermería.**

"**No me dirás así cuándo veas que pronto te recuperas con mis cuidados"**

"**¡ROBIN HAS ALGO! TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ME BAJES"**

"**Lo siento Raven, Chico Bestia tiene razón debes completar tu tratamiento"**

"**¿DESDE CUÁNDO **_ÉL _**TIENE LA RAZÓN?"**

**"Si estás bien entonces libérate, azótame contra ese muro" y con la cabeza señalo la pared detrás de él, se quedo quieto un segundo y solo la observo, le gustaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas y verla en sus brazos "¿y bien?"**

"**Eres un idiota niño verde" aceptando su derrota simplemente bajo la mirada y cruzo los brazos en su pecho completamente malhumorada "me las pagaras un día de estos"**

**Viendo como ellos desaparecían Cyborg le ofreció algo de comer a Starfire.**

"**Gracias Cyborg, me gustaría mucho"**

"**¡Perfecto! Tú déjamelo a mi verás que te cocino un manjar"**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio pues realmente ninguno sabía que decir, solo se oía el ruido de la batería contra la estufa y cucharas que Cyborg estaba utilizando para cocinar. Starfire había salido con la decisión de ir con su hermano pero al verlos ahí a todos juntos, bueno, no le podían pedir que escogiera entre dos partes de ella, era demasiado doloroso.**

"**¿Y Galfore?" la pregunta de Cyborg retumbo en toda la habitación "No lo he visto ya por aquí"**

"**Regreso poco antes de que mi hermana despertara, no podemos dejar Tamaran sin supervisión por mucho tiempo"**

"**Deberías regresar hermano, el reino te necesita"**

"**No me iré sin lo que vine a traer"**

"**Ah, ya veo…." Y sin más que agregar comenzó a desayunar los huevos revueltos con tocino que Cyborg había puesto enfrente de ella "Esto está realmente delicioso"**

"**Gracias Star…"**

**Claramente enfadado Rya se alejo de ellos y se fue hacía el enorme ventanal que poseía la torre, no sabía qué hacer, conocía muy bien a su hermana y lo testaruda que era, no por nada siempre había habido cierta fricción entre ella y su madre pues aunque era noble y complaciente nunca hacía algo que no quería o que sabía estaba mal, y si lo hacía era solo por el bien de los demás y claramente ahora estaba haciendo eso, sin importar lo mal que se sintiera no dejaría a los titanes. **

**Pero esta vez de verdad temía por su seguridad, ellos tenían una resistencia increíble pero al momento de la batalla Kori estaba mal emocionalmente lo cual le había impedido a sus defensas estar al cien por ciento de su capacidad, si ella no estaba feliz ni siquiera podía volar adecuadamente entonces, menos aún sostener una pelea. No la había visto quejarse jamás de una herida, después de todo muy pocas cosas eran las que podían dañar a un tamaraniano pero esta vez Kori no mejoraba, era urgente volver a Tamaran y sabía que había una persona que la podía hacer cambiar de parecer pero era esa misma persona la que se empeñaba en que ella estaba bien y que no necesitaba volver a su planeta para mejorar.**

**Siendo tan práctico y calculador como debía ser un buen líder de equipo, él debiera de ver el peligro al que Starfire estaba expuesta al seguir con ellos, algo estaba nublando su juicio y había sido lo mismo que lo había obligado a llamarlo, de otra forma jamás lo habría hecho y de eso estaba seguro, Robin estaba enamorado de su hermana, y ese mismo amor que decía sentir por ella era lo que le impedía obligarla a marcharse, no la quería tener lejos.**

**Lo entendía, él mismo hacia tiempo había experimentado un sentimiento parecido, la sensación de no querer separase jamás de esa persona, que no le pase nada y ser uno el responsable de que estén bien todo el tiempo.**

**Con aire ausente soltó un suspiro y comenzó a pensar cómo hacer para dejar de un lado su orgullo e irle a pedir al líder de los titanes su ayuda, pero….ugh…¿Cómo hacer eso? desesperado se echó el cabello hacía atrás con una mano mientras la otra se posaba sobre el vidrio, su relación con Robin nunca había sido buena, jamás se habían gustado y con lo que estaba pasando últimamente dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar algún día, él era tan arrogante, ego centrista, autoritario, gruñón; aún no se explicaba cómo era que un alma tan dulce y tierna como la de su hermana había logrado fijarse en alguien así y peor aún; enamorarse tan perdidamente de él.**

**Escuchando el **_bip bip _**que acompañaba a su hermana alejarse se dio la vuelta para ver cómo era acompañada por Cyborg seguramente rumbo a su habitación, podía ver como el titán robot la hacía reír con su anécdota y eso le alegraba enormemente, después de todo ¿Quien quiere ver sufrir a su hermana?**

"**Descansa Kori, te iré a ver más tarde"**

"**Gracias hermano" y sin más volvió su mirada a Cyborg y siguió escuchando mas anécdotas "sígueme contando Cy…"**

* * *

"**¿Sabes? Una vez que te acostumbras, tu cuarto no es tan oscuro"**

"**¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?"**

"**Vamos Rae…..sabes a que me refiero"**

"**Y tu sabes que no era necesario que me trajeras cargando hasta aquí"**

"**No lo hice por que tuviera, lo hice por que quise"**

**Tras decir esto se volteo y le sonrió. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan encantador? ¿Y desde cuándo ella creía que lo que él hacía era encantador? Sintiendo que la temperatura de su cara cambiaba se puso su capucha.**

"**¿Por qué te la pones aquí dentro?"**

"**Simplemente"**

"**Rae…..tú crees que lo mejor sea dejar ir a Starfire?"**

"**Si queremos que se recupere si"**

"**Pero….¿y si no vuelve?"**

**Eso era algo que la hechicera no se había puesto a pensar.**

"**Eso….pues…" Se bajo su capucha y se quito las cobijas de encima para proceder a sentarse en la orilla de la cama "será su decisión"**

"**Pero…." Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado "no puede dejarnos Raven, ¿no recuerdas lo que nos conto que pasaría?"**

"**Eso era antes Chico Bestia, ahora somos más maduros y deberíamos ser capaces de estar bien sin ella"**

"**¿Y si no lo logramos? ¿Qué pasará?"**

"**Cada quien debería seguir su camino entonces, Robin seguramente terminaría convirtiéndose en Nightwing, Cyborg tengo el presentimiento que iría donde los titanes Este, yo probablemente volvería a Azarath y…"**

"**¿Tu también te irías?" y al decirlo no pudo evitar la profunda tristeza que había en su tono de voz "¿Te irías para no volver?"**

"**Yo….no lo sé…no me veo como heroína solitaria como Robin, y pensar que otro grupo me acepte no está en mis planes y no creo que sea fácil…"**

"**Pero Rae….no tenemos por qué separarnos, bueno, no lo sé, aunque Robin se vaya siempre podemos estar juntos"**

"**¿Tu y yo?"**

**Analizo su pregunta hasta después de haberla oído salir de su boca, eso había sonado muy ¿raro? Uff…..y al ver la cara de confusión y ¿alegría? del chico verde se pregunto cómo lo habría tomado el**

"**Ehm….bueno yo me refería a nosotros tres, ya sabes el resto del equipo: Cyborg, tu y yo…"**

"**Sí, claro, por supuesto, yo no quería decir que tu y yo…."**

"**Aunque…..no mal interpretes, no es que me incomode el hecho de vernos a ti y a mi juntos, solos…..espera nooo…."**

"**Si; te entiendo, yo tampoco, ehh….si eso"**

"**Seguro…."**

"**Necesito agua Chico Bestia"**

"**Si, está bien…"**

**Decidida a alejarse de él lo más pronto posible se levanto enérgicamente sin darse cuenta que Chico Bestia se había sentado sobre su capa, esto provoco que fuera jalada nuevamente hacía la cama pero aún débil por tanta medicación trastabillo, estaba decidida a sentir el piso así pues cerró los ojos, no tenía ganas de hacer maniobras estúpidas para al final caer de todas formas. Pero nunca sintió que su parte posterior golpeara la alfombra de su cuarto.**

"**¿Ves como si debes descansar?"**

"**¿Chico Bestia?" sintió su voz muy cerca y abrió los ojos**

"**Y ahora no me reconoces, definitivamente necesitas una buenas horas de sueño"**

**Chico Bestia la había tomado en brazos antes que se golpeara y ahora él estaba de cuclillas y con ella en sus brazos, lentamente ambos se pusieron de pie pero él no quito las manos de su cintura, le agradaba sentirla tan cerca.**

"**Gracias…"**

**Estando así con el volvió a notar lo alto que se había puesto con el paso de los años, ya no había mucho de aquel niño que había conocido en medio de una pelea, su barbilla se había vuelto más cuadrada, tenía una espalda más ancha que suponía era también debido a los duros entrenamientos a los cuales se sometían, se había dejado crecer un poco su cabello y le daba un aspecto más adulto, sus brazos y pecho de igual manera habían desarrollado mas músculos y definitivamente lo que más había notado era que le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura, ella le llegaba a la barbilla, tal vez debajo, ¿debería empezar a usar tacones?. Lo único que seguía conservando era ese brillo en los ojos que delataba cuándo se enojaba o se emocionaba.**

"**Eres….muy linda Raven, mucho"**

"**Yo…"**

**Chico Bestia comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Raven al tiempo que la acercaba más hacía él con sus brazos, Raven nerviosa puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Chico Bestia en un vano intento por alejarse más tan pronto los coloco se encontró amoldándose a la perfección con el cuerpo del héroe verde, no sentía en ella el deseo de separarlo o aventarlo contra un muro como hubiese debido ser su reacción inicial**

**Ambos estaban a milímetros, pero el ruido de las risas de Cyborg y Starfire los devolvieron bruscamente a la realidad, Raven hizo explotar la bombilla de su lámpara de noche por la sorpresa y ambos deshicieron la distancia recorrida y se quedaron viendo fijamente sin entender muy bien que era lo que había estado a punto de pasar**

**Ninguno sabía que decir, era evidente que su relación llevaba tiempo cambiando ¿Pero llegar al grado de hace unos momentos? Eso era algo que no esperaban o que simplemente no habían analizado aunque tal vez ya lo hubieran notado antes.**

* * *

"**¿Entonces es un acuerdo?"**

"**Me parece que es a lo mejor que llegaremos"**

"**Aprecio el interés en que se recupere mi hermana"**

"**Esa será siempre mi prioridad"**

"**Cuando todo esto termine, tu y yo tendremos una plática respecto a eso"**

**¿Era la euforia de su conversación anterior o realmente había logrado intimidarlo con esa frase? Como hermano de Starfire sabía que estando con ella tendría que lidiar con su sobreprotección además de sus celos pero no creyó que pudiera intimidarlo de verdad**

"**Bien, Robin debes hablar con ella…."**

"**Y tu mantendrás tu palabra"**

"**Al final de todo será su decisión"**

"**Debes prometer no interferir"**

"**Si logras que Kori vuelva conmigo, yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato"**

"**De acuerdo, si tu teoría es cierta, entonces yo hare lo posible para hacerla entrar en razón"**

"**Bien"**

"**Bien"**

**Tras un momento más de tensión entre ellos Rya comenzó a reír un poco desconcertando a Robin.**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Es que no creí que fuera tan fácil convencerte, realmente creí que terminaríamos gritando como hace rato"**

"**Lo hago por Star…"**

"**Como sea….ve y habla con ella"**

"**Probablemente ya está dormida, lo haré después de la cena"**

"**Bien, hasta que lo hagas no hablare con ella, debo comunicarme con Galfore y asegurarme que todo está bien…..estaré en mi nave, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme"**

**Robin vio como se dirigía a la azotea, al ser hermanos tenían la misma naturaleza tranquila y comprensiva aunque sin duda Rya era más malhumorado que Starfire. Ahora ¿Como haría para convencerla que se fuera con el? Era muy testaruda, tal vez debiera recurrir también a los demás titanes, entre todos podrían convencerla de que era lo mejor, una parte de su orgullo estaba herido al haberse dejado convencer por Rya de dejarla ir.**

**De todos modos le había hecho prometer que la devolvería con ellos, había sido su única condición, Starfire debía volver a la Tierra, no había otra forma, él no podía estar sin ella, no la dejaría ir más que lo imprescindible. **

**Hablaría con Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia antes que con Star. Sería difícil verla partir pero más alegría tendría al verla sana y salva.**

**Continuara….**

**No hay excusa lo sé y en más tarde les explicare porque demore taaaaanto en escribir este capítulo.**

**Bien, aquí he avanzado bastante en la relación CBxR, espero les haya gustado esa parte y lamento que no haya mucho RxS les prometo más para el próximo, mmm no pude abarcar mucho en este ya que el próximo ya tratare otros asuntos. Espero me puedan tener paciencia.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que me agregaron como autora favorita y también a los que agregaron esta historia a su lista de favoritas. Realmente me alegra mucho eso. Y también gracias a los que me instaban a subir capitulo nuevo, pues he aquí y espero les guste**

**Sin más por el momento los dejo, por cierto puede que cambie mi Nick, será un diminutivo de mi nombre**

**De: Claudia Skyangel quedará solo como: Audi Skyangel**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Hasta ahora, cuídense mucho y les agradecería un review a esta que es su historia. Gracias de verdad por seguir leyendo, los quierooooo! 3 3 3**

**Clau :)**


	18. Eternamente amigas y rivales

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**(Antes Claudia Skyangel)**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap. XVIII: Eternamente amigas y rivales**

…_Starfire…Starfire…Starfire…_

…_¿Uhh?...¿Quién me habla?..._

…_¿Ya te has olvidado de nosotras?..._

…_No…si recuerdo su voz….ustedes me ayudaron a ver a mis amigos cuándo estaba inconsciente….verdad?..._

…_.verdad?..._

…_.verdad?..._

"**Mmm…..¿mmm?..."**

**Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos gracias a la luz que entraba por su gran ventana, ¿era el amanecer o el ocaso? Esperaba que fuera el ocaso, si no, ¿cuánto habría dormido? Probablemente más de 12 horas, ugh….no era bueno.**

**Debía admitir que desde que saliera del hospital, no le provocaba hacer otra cosa sino dormir, era normal; o eso se decía a sí misma, debía recuperar fuerzas y la forma de hacerlo era descansando y durmiendo cuándo su cuerpo lo pidiera. Cuándo estuviera mejor entonces volvería a sus horarios normales. **

"_Aunque de hecho cada vez me da más sueño y a la menor actividad me canso"_

**No, no, no, no, no. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en su cama decidida a alejar esos tontos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era posible que lo que su hermano decía fuera verdad, ella debía estar mejorando de una forma u otra, era imposible estar en retroceso.**

**Se sentó en sus almohadas y empezó a jugar distraídamente con su muñeca, era una actividad tan simple que le permitía divagar en su memoria, algo que le hacía mucho bien pues tenía unas grandes lagunas mentales de las últimas semanas**

**Esto le provocaba mucha risa ahora, pues realmente sí había cosas que no recordaba como por ejemplo como fue que apareció en aquel prado verde, sabía que estaba volando lejos lo más lejos posible o así lo había planeado inicialmente pero cuándo 'X' la había encontrado se había dado cuenta que no estaba para nada lejos de Jump City. Gran intento para huir de la realidad.**

**Hablando de realidades y no realidades, también estaban las dos personas que había soñado, hechiceras podría ser una palabra más correcta para describirlas a ambas, ellas le habían ayudado pero aún no estaba segura si había sido producto de su imaginación o so ellas eran reales, bueno tan reales como pueden ser dos mujeres con poderes que se meten en su mente para ayudarla a salir adelante.**

**¿Volvería a hablar con ellas? Era innegable que les quería agradecer la ayuda pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tal vez en sus sueños podría hacerlo, el problema era que ahora cada que dormía no podía recordar que había soñado, est2aba tan agotada que apenas si podía abrir los ojos.**

**Con un suspiro frustrado y cerrando fuertemente los ojos se dijo a si misma que pronto estaría mejor pues realmente no hacía mucho que había salido del hospital, dejo su muñeca sobre la almohada y se encamino hacía su armario, consideraba que si se arreglaba como antes, eso ayudaría a sentirse mejor y sin duda a que sus amigos ya no estuvieran tan preocupados por ella, odiaba saber que ella era la que les hacía sentir pesar en ese momento.**

**Se puso su top morado y la falda junto con las botas que hacían juego, se coloco frente a su espejo y concienzudamente empezó a cepillarse el cabello, era una maraña que no había tratado como era debido en varios días, al terminar se miro e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que se le habían marcado más sus pómulos y las ojeras, y el color de su piel estaba más apagado, ahora entendía porque cada que la veían se preocupaban, debía hacer algo para remediar ese asunto, lástima que el maquillaje terrestre realmente nunca la había favorecido así que lo único con lo que contaba era con su sonrisa.**

**Después de sonreírle a su reflejo salió hacía el living donde escuchaba que estaban todos reunidos, debía demostrarles que se sentía mejor.**

"**Hola amigos, ¿Cómo están?"**

"**Star…..qué bueno que estas despierta, ¿quieres algo de comer? Estábamos a punto de llevarte comida a tu habitación"**

"**Gracias pero prefiero comer aquí con todos ustedes"**

"**¡Que alegría Star!"**

"**Gracias Chico Bestia, y….¿dónde está mi hermano?"**

"**Desde anoche se encerró en su nave, nos dijo que debía asistir unas conferencias y hacer otras cosas, nos pidió que nadie excepto tú si necesitabas algo lo molestara"**

"**Gracias sin embargo no lo haré, no vale la pena molestarlo por pequeñeces siendo que lo que está atendiendo es más difícil"**

**Y mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa a todos comenzó a sonar un celular a lo que todos se voltearon a ver extrañados pues ninguno tenía uno ya que con sus localizadores bastaba para estar comunicados.**

"**Discúlpenme….." Robin se excuso mientras sacaba su teléfono y se iba a una parte alejada a hablar cómodamente**

"**No sabía que Robin tuviera un aparato de esos"**

"**Lo que pasa Star es que cuándo Batichica se fue le dejo el suyo diciéndole que Alfred había pedido que si él lo permitía se lo quedara para no volver a perder tanto el contacto con el"**

"**Oh….eso es…está bien, no debe olvidar a los suyos…..¿y cuándo se fue Batichica?"**

"**El mismo día que te instalamos aquí, no lo recuerdas pues aún estabas adormecida por los medicamentos, tan solo espero a que estuvieras en tu habitación y se despidió de todos nosotros"**

"**¿Y se encuentra bien? Recuerdo que ella estaba bastante mal cuándo la encontré"**

"**En realidad sus heridas era mucho menores que las tuyas, incluso más que las de Rae lo único era que había estado mucho tiempo inhalando el humo pero se recupero rápidamente"**

"**Me alegro por ella" **

**Así que entonces había estado con ellos todo el tiempo esperando noticias suyas, de alguna manera ya no podía sentir odio o rencor hacía ella, aunque no lo quería aceptar sabía que en parte se debía a que ahora era consciente de a quien amaba Robin. Al aceptarse eso se sonrió y una calma profunda inundo su ser.**

"**Starfire…..quieren hablar contigo"**

"**¿Conmigo?"**

"_¡Solo si ella quiere Dick, házselo saber!"_

**Robin se alejo dramáticamente el celular de su oído al escuchar semejante grito.**

"**Es Bárbara, quiere saber cómo sigues y agradecerte ya que no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo en persona"**

"**Oh…si está bien, de acuerdo, hablaré con ella" se levantó y tomo el celular que Robin le ofrecía "¿Diga?"**

"_¡Starfire! ¿Cómo sigues?"_

"**Yo ehm….bastante mejor esta mañana gracias"**

"_Me alegro, ¿sabes? Me quedé muy preocupada ya que no pude esperar a que despertaras…" _

"**No te preocupes Bárbara, yo…."**

"_No, no déjame terminar, quiero que entiendas por qué no me quede"_

"**De acuerdo, permíteme un momento" en silencio se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia los sillones para tener un poco más de privacidad "Listo, ¿decías?"**

"_O.K. pues…realmente debido a todo lo que paso esta es una conversación que debiéramos tener cara a cara pero en estos momentos, y no sé hasta cuándo, me es difícil dejar Gotham así que me es imposible ir a verte, y te pido perdón por eso…" suspiró profundamente y siguió "Starfire lo más importante de todo esto es que sepas que jamás, JAMÁS te he odiado, y jamás podre hacerlo, eres una persona que vino a este planeta, además de a ser su heroína, a traer alegría a quienes te conocen y afortunadamente yo fui una de esas personas"_

"**Bárbara yo…"**

"_Es la verdad Starfire y lo sabes, solo que eres lo suficientemente humilde como para no alardear, pero es la pura verdad, me enseñaste muchas cosas, y lo hayas hecho consciente o inconscientemente la más importante fue que me enseñaste a valorarme a mí misma, también aprendí que no siempre se puede ganar y que no es sano estar siempre encaprichada con algo que sabemos de ante mano jamás será…"_

**A pesar de estar separadas por kilómetros, Starfire pudo escuchar claramente como empezaba a sollozar, la gran Bárbara Gordon estaba llorando por sus propias palabras, y Starfire no sabía qué hacer o decir exactamente, estaba teniendo un enorme conflicto interno hacía aquella que hasta hace unos momentos, consideraba su enemiga.**

"_Perdona, no se suponía que hiciera esto contigo…por eso no me atrevía a llamarte, Starfire si lloró es porque soy una niña consentida más no porque no haya entendido aún las cosas, eso lo he hecho desde el instante en que vi con cuánto amor velaba Richard por ti en el hospital…debieras de haberlo visto Star, estaba preocupado como jamás lo había visto y tenía tanto miedo de perderte que sus propias pesadillas le impedían conciliar el sueño, y en cuánto comenzaste a dar señales de vida fue como si hubiera visto el sol por primera vez…pero bueno, esto ya debes saberlo tú, ¿ya hablaste con él cierto?"_

"**Ehm….bueno yo, la verdad es que….aún no"**

**Discretamente volteo la cabeza y observo a Robin que estaba junto con los demás platicando animadamente, al encontrarse con su mirada él le sonrió y ella, tras sonrojarse también le sonrió y volvió su mirada al otro lado.**

"**No ha habido oportunidad para hablar aún"**

"_Starfire pero debes hacerlo pronto, Richard me dijo que seguramente deberás volver a tu planeta para seguir con tu tratamiento…ustedes deben hablar antes de que tú te vayas"_

"**Realmente no creo volver, aquí tengo todo lo necesario para estar bien"**

**Bárbara suspiro fuertemente antes de adoptar un tono autoritario que cuándo Starfire lo recordara más tarde aceptaría que le había causado escalofríos.**

"_¡Starfire no puedes permanecer más tiempo en la Tierra! ¡Tu hermano me hablo de la importancia que tenía que estuvieras bien atendida por tu gente, eso no está a discusión y créeme que si Dick es el que te lo está impidiendo mandaré traerlo así tengan que ponerle camisas de fuerza y dormirlo con cloroformo!"_

"**Jejeje eso no será necesario" detrás de su nuca se formo una pequeña gotita al imaginarse la escena y preguntarse si de verdad sería capaz de eso y cuándo sería que ella habría hablado con su hermano "Aún debo platicarlo con Rya pero como te dije, yo no lo veo necesario"**

"_Espero estés jugando" a lo lejos alguien la llamó y ella respondió con un grito avisando que ya casi terminaba "Uff…me tengo que ir, tenemos una gala de beneficencia, pero para terminar concluyo con lo que inicie, no te odio Star y me disculpo por todo el daño que te hice y te agradezco por haberme salvado la vida, estaré eternamente endeudada por eso contigo, espero sepas que siempre contaras con mi apoyo y que algún día nos volvamos a ver"_

"**Yo…también lo espero Bárbara, cuídate…"**

**El sonido de llamada terminada inundo el oído de Starfire pero ella seguía con el auricular pegado a ella, estaba muy confundida. Lentamente de levanto del sillón y fue hacía donde estaba Robin y le entrego su celular.**

"**Te agradezco la llamada Robin"**

"**¿Todo bien?"**

"**Si, todo está bien" le sonrió sinceramente y se sentó en el banco a su lado y junto a Chico Bestia.**

**Mientras comía lo que tenía en su plato no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que el resto de los titanes estaban intercambiando entre sí, tenía un presentimiento al respecto pero estaba segura que no lo querría comprobar.**

"**Starfire…." Finalmente fue Raven la que rompió el silencio "Todos nosotros queremos hablar contigo"**

**La mencionada levanto la mirada y se encontró con que ya estaban todos frente a ella mirándola fijamente.**

"**¿Qué sucede amigos?"**

"**Nosotros, bueno….." Chico Bestia puso su mano izquierda detrás de su nuca como siempre hacía cuándo estaba nervioso "Nosotros creemos, no, sabemos que lo mejor es que vuelvas a Tamaran"**

"**¿Qué?" **

**Una cosa era suponer lo que iban a decir, pero otra muy distinta era escucharlos decirlo ¿Sería que ya no la querían con ellos? ¿Por qué?**

"**Star tu sabes que no estás bien"**

"**Pero Cyborg yo ya estoy mejor, incluso hoy me he vestido y he salido a compartir los alimentos con ustedes"**

"**Star…." Robin le dio a entender con un movimiento de cabeza que sabían que tan solo estaba aparentando "Por favor escucha lo que tenemos que decir"**

"**No…..yo no me quiero ir, yo sé que aquí con ustedes estaré bien" y sin decir más se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, no permitiría que siguieran hablando así, estaba segura que su hermano había tenido que ver en esto.**

**No permitiría que sus amigos la siguieran tratando así, ella no era tan débil como parecía en esos momentos. Tan solo era que necesitaba reposo y abundantes líquidos como se había venido diciendo ella misma en los últimos días.**

**Temblorosa entró a su habitación y como niña pequeña levanto sus cobijas y se escondió debajo de ellas haciéndose un ovillo, una vez había oído una historia sobre una niña que tras haber formado una barrera nadie pudo lastimarla, así que decidió que momentáneamente esta barrera de tela estaba bien para que todos la dejarán en paz.**

**Sin embargo su paz no le duró mucho pues casi de inmediato sintió abrirse su puerta y un par de manos que suavemente tiraban su muro.**

**Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los profundos ojos de Raven, la miraba fríamente como era su costumbre pero al darse cuenta que tenía los ojos cristalinos suavizo su mirada rápidamente tratando de que se relajara y ella agradeció el gesto.**

**Se sentó en la cama y jaló las cobijas hacía su pecho intentando aún protegerse, Raven se irguió completamente, cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho e hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que sin importar que, su amiga siempre tendría algo de niña en su interior.**

"**Starfire, tú sabes que nosotros queremos que te vayas tanto como nosotros" relajo su postura y le dio una sonrisa amable intentando así que viera que los sentimientos del equipo eran reales "pero tampoco queremos perderte por no haber actuado a tiempo, eso sería aún más trágico"**

"**Es solo que….no sé si resista estando lejos de ustedes" se volteo a verlos a cada uno y revelo las lagrimas que inundaban sus ojos, ya no podía reprimirlas más tiempo "se han vuelto parte de mi, y si por algún motivo no pudiera regresar sería…."**

**No pudo terminar la frase pues sus sollozos impidieron que siguiera hablando, era una posibilidad y eso lo sabía, después de todo, ella era la princesa de Tamaran y aunque había estado lejos aún sentía una profunda conexión con su planeta, después de todo ahí había nacido.**

"**Starfire…..bien sabes que en estos días lo único que has hecho es dormir, y eso no es normal, ni siquiera para Chico Bestia"**

"**¡Hey!...aunque es verdad"**

"**Raven….."**

"**No es un adiós para siempre, te vas con la promesa de regresar Star…"**

"**Cyborg es solo que…no puedo dejarlos, es muy difícil separarme de ustedes, además esta lo que una vez vi"**

"**Nosotros también hemos considerado eso Star, pero como ya se lo dije a Chico Bestia….pues nosotros somos….más maduros que en esa época…." No pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que ella y Chico Bestia habían discutido eso**

"**Entonces aún recordando eso… ¿me dejarán ir?"**

"**Confiamos en nosotros Starfire, en nuestra capacidad para permanecer bien, además en ese futuro tu habías desaparecido y ahora sabremos donde estas, incluso podremos ir a verte"**

**El rostro de Starfire se ilumino y les dio una gran sonrisa**

"**¿Lo prometen?"**

"**Por supuesto, Cyborg pondrá a punto la nave y verás que iremos a verte más seguido de lo que tú crees"**

"**Te llevaremos las revistas de famosos que te gustan e incluso Raven nos podría decir que otras cosas"**

"**¡¿Qué les hace pensar que yo sé algo sobre esas banalidades terrestres?"**

**Atemorizantemente los volteo a ver con los ojos rojos iguales a los de su padre, ante esto los dos chicos se encogieron y más aun Chico Bestia que se puso detrás de Cyborg.**

"**Solo lo decíamos para alegrar a Starfire"**

"**Jajajajaja tranquila amiga Raven, pobre Chico Bestia"**

**Raven relajo su postura y les cerró los ojos (¬¬) a los titanes una vez más.**

"**Chicos ¿Prometen que cuándo vuelva todo estará como ahora?"**

"**¡Claro Star! Cuando vuelvas esteremos aquí para darte la bienvenida"**

"**Amigos….yo, aún deberé pensarlo pero sin duda si acepto me iré más tranquila sabiendo que cuando regrese todo seguirá igual"**

"**Muy bien chicos, ahora nosotros debemos dejarla para que siga descansando"**

**Había sido la única frase que Robin había dicho en todo ese rato, no se sentía listo para dejar ir a Starfire y sabía que si abría la boca tan solo entorpecería cualquier avance que sus amigos lograran.**

"**Dormiré un poco Robin, comeré con ustedes" **

"**No te preocupes por eso, te vendré a ver más tarde y si es necesario te traeré la comida aquí"**

"**Gracias…"**

**Cerró la puerta viendo como Starfire se acomodaba para dormir, se sentía mal al saber que ella esperaba que él dijera algo, porque realmente a él era al que le correspondía hablar sobre su viaje y sobre su **_**relación**_**.**

**Lo que pasaba era que seguía sin saber cómo decirle frente a frente que la amaba, una cosa era hacerlo a un nivel inconsciente del cual aún no estaba seguro si había sido real o tan solo un producto más de su enferma mente.**

* * *

_Gaviotas…el sonido de las olas…el aroma del mar…y los cangrejos que jamás podía atrapar…_

**Adoraba ver el mar sobre una roca, siempre la relajaba y sin duda relajación era lo que necesitaba para poner sus ideas en orden, la llamada con Bárbara realmente la había puesto a pensar.**

**Ella tampoco la odiaba, al principio lo había hecho pues no se había sentido capaz de competir con un antiguo amor de Robin, pero ahora ya no tenía más dudas al respecto y entonces ya no había por qué sentir odio o rencor hacía ella.**

**Sonrió enormemente al sentirse liberada de ese peso y se prometió que al volver iría a verla, tal vez salir de compras o algo parecido.**

"**Siempre te gusto ver el mar"**

"**Robin….¿como?" preguntó aunque internamente no se sorprendía de que la hubiera encontrado**

**Él la había visto salir de la torre, así que decidió seguirla, sabía que iría a la playa pero no sabía a cual, convenientemente había escogido un lugar al que nunca iba nadie pues estaba un oculta; estaba rodeada por una gran formación rocosa en forma de media luna, ya ahí la observo sentarse sobre una roca a contemplar el mar, debía hablar con ella y antes de que se fuera, también sabía que ya estaba tomada esa decisión, ahora solo faltaba hacerle saber que él la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.**

"**¿Por qué no traes tu uniforme?" llevaba jeans, playera negra, una chamarra de mezclilla y unas botas negras "Se parece a lo que usaste en Tokio"**

"**Necesitaba pasar desapercibido y trayendo solo el antifaz casi nadie te voltea a ver"**

"**Ya veo…..yo tal vez debí ponerme también ropa más sencilla"**

**Robin se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado quedando inmersos en un cómodo silencio.**

"**Starfire, tenemos que hablar"**

**Tras apretar los labios y los ojos respiro profundamente para darse valor y le respondió:**

"**Lo sé, es solo que…no sé si lo que viví antes de recobrar la conciencia fue un sueño o fue verdad…"**

"**Yo tampoco lo sé Starfire, de lo único que estoy seguro fue que después de eso tú volviste a mi"**

"**Lo sé, y los recuerdos que tengo son demasiado reales para ignorarlos…..¿Robin en verdad tu yo tuvimos esa conversación?"**

"**Sólo se me ocurre una forma para averiguarlo…." **

**Sin darle tiempo a Star de preguntarle a que se refería tomó su nuca y la acerco hacía él uniendo sus labios con los de ella, ambos se sonrojaron al momento y Starfire sentía que su corazón latía excesivamente fuerte y rápido.**

**Tímidamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Robin la soltó para si lo que deseaba ella era alejarse lo hiciera pero al verla así solo seguía viendo confusión en sus ojos, él deseaba que entendiera que su corazón le pertenecía a ella. Para empezar debía mostrase tal y como era y decidió iniciar con su antifaz. Con la misma mirada se llevo la mano a su sien y retiro definitivamente esa barrera que desde siempre había estado entre ellos.**

**Observo cómo lo veía asombrada y feliz después, junto su frente a la de ella y le tomo una de sus manos y la beso, después la poso sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón.**

"**Es tuyo Star, todo yo soy tuyo, te amo"**

**Y una vez más la beso, pero con más pasión esta vez, la acerco hacía él tomando su cintura y después de unos segundos, Starfire tomo confianza y recordando esa sensación en su interior llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Robin y lo acercó más a ella, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de ella, saber que era real y que era total y solamente de ella. **

**Robin la comenzó a acostar lentamente en la arena y ella gustosa se dejo llevar mientras le quitaba su chamarra y la aventaba lejos de ellos, le estorbaba, sentía que necesitaba más de él aunque una voz interna le decía que debían parar. Debía hacerlo antes de llegar más lejos, y que realmente ya no tuviera fuerzas para parar.**

**Robin se notaba inseguro y era porque no sabía si debía seguir, no quería ofender a Starfire pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ella provocaba a cualquier hombre y obviamente a él con mucha más razón, sus dudas empezaron a desaparecer cuándo sintió que ella tiraba hacía arriba su playera hasta sacarla por completo y comenzara a acariciar su pecho y estomago, cuánto agradecía quemar el exceso de grasas en los entrenamientos.**

**Lo amaba y era lo único que le importaba a Starfire, quería ser suya y saber que él era de ella….y eso fue lo último que pensó antes de sentir la expertas manos de Robin comenzar a subir a través de su estomago.**

* * *

"_¡Que emoción que emoción! Ahhhh no deberíamos estar viendo, voltéate Dama…!"_

"_Awwww…..que ternura" las dos se tomaron de las manos emocionadas mientras aparecían corazones en sus ojos "Loriana hemos logrado que estén juntos"_

"_Lo sé"_

"_Evitemosles problemas haciendo que nadie se acerque a ellos en estos momentos"_

"_Me parece bien, un último regalo"_

_Dicho esto la Dama del Tiempo formo un círculo con su báculo y después Loriana lo relleno con una energía blanca, ambas al mismo tiempo soplaron haciendo que éste llegara hasta donde estaba Robin y Starfire._

"_Hermoso…."_

"_Vámonos…esto es todo"_

* * *

"**Volveré pronto amigos"**

"**Cuídate Star…."**

"**Lo prometo, los llamaré, por favor no olviden lo que me han prometido"**

"**Por supuesto"**

**Dicho esto Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia la abrazaron fuertemente mientras el último tenía lágrimas en los ojos.**

"**Vamos titanes déjenla respirar"**

"**No te preocupes Robin" tomo la pequeña bolsa que llevaría consigo, no necesitaba mucho en su viaje pues todo lo dispondrían haya "es hora de subir"**

"**Vamos…" le tomo la mano y juntos fueron al encuentro de Rya.**

**Éste ya estaba listo y en cuánto los vio llegar sonrió, después de todo Robin había cumplido con lo dicho y eso bastaba para compensar cualquier otra cosa como que él y su hermana estuvieran juntos ahora.**

"**Vayan con cuidado" **

"**Por supuesto Robin"**

**Después de sonreírle a Rya, se volteó a Starfire y la beso.**

"**Llama en cuánto llegues"**

"**Claro…." Estaba tan feliz que incluso se sentía mejor que nunca "cuídate mucho Robin"**

**Después de ponerse de puntillas y darle un leve beso corrió hacía donde estaba su hermano y subió con él a la nave. Mientras se alejaban se grabo en su mente la imagen de Robin viéndola partir.**

**Tras suspirar se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano y preguntó lo inevitable.**

"**¿Tu los convenciste de hacerlo verdad?"**

"**No, aunque no lo creas, no"**

**Enfurruñada cruzo los brazos en su pecho y se volteo a ver a la nada que los rodeaba**

"**Kori…..no te puedes enojar por algo que no hice"**

"…"

"**Hermana…aún nos queda bastante distancia por recorrer"**

"…"

"**Yo no les pedí que hablaran contigo"**

"…"

"**Por como me estuve comportando en las últimas semanas se que suena a algo que yo habría hecho para tenerte exactamente aquí"**

"…"

"**Muy bien, yo no hable con ellos, pero si con Robin…."**

"**¿Robin?"**

"**Si con él…..ahh ya hablaste….!, agh ¿por qué solo con la mención de su nombre logre que hablaras?"**

"**Sigue hablando Rya…" **

"**Como sea, le pedí ayuda pero yo no sabía que incluiría a todos para convencerte de volver a Tamaran"**

"**Era obvio, Robin por sí solo no habría logrado convencerme…..mi resistencia no solo lo involucraba a él sino a todos"**

"**Ahora me doy cuenta de eso, yo creía que era solo por él"**

"**Tengo sueño, iré a dormir"**

"**Descansa Kori, pronto estaremos en casa"**

**Se levanto y camino hacia la pequeña habitación que había instalada en la nave, ya no quería discutir con su hermano y mucho menos tenía ganas, solo quería descansar y rezar para que su estancia fuera placentera durara lo que durara.**

**Apenas se recostó sus parpados comenzaron a parecerle muy pesados, y tras sonreír se quedo profundamente dormida.**

**Rya estaba…..conforme, la tarde anterior haía visto cuándo su hermana dejaba la torre, preocupado había emprendido el vuelo para ir con ella pero justo detrás de ella salió Robin, aunque no le hizo gracia decidió que era lo mejor y volvió a su nave.**

**Ahí mismo donde estaba se dijo que después de todo puedo haber escogido a alguien peor, por lo menos Robin era decente, amable, la cuidaría y más importante la amaba, sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, quién diría que su hermanita acabaría enamorada de una raza tan diferente a ellos.**

**Continuara….**

**Hola…! Espero que les haya gustado y ahora aclarare lo de los mensajes que me parece les mande a todos y a los que no pude fue por que tienes desabilitada la opción de mensajes privados.**

**Por la demora lo lamento mucho es que como ya don los últimos capítulos, probablemente solo quede uno más y 1 pequeño epílgo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me mandarón y por los que me pusieorn en alerta ya sea de autor o historia y también a los que me anotaron como Autor Favorito, es tan genial recibir esos mensajes.**

**También es importante señalar que aquí termina la participación de Loriana y la Dama del Tiempo, muchas gracias a esta dos geniales autoras (aunque Loriana se me desapareció XD)**

**Y en este capítulo deberé hacer un especial agradecimiento a: **

_Aerosmoon _

**Me hiciste una crítica muy constructiva y verdadera, es cierto que al principio no escribía muy bien y como bien dices fui mejorando y creo que ahora es cuándo mejor escribo aunque siempre ande con prisas. He pensado en reescribir los primeros capítluos pero les he agarrado cariño y no quiero olvidarme nunca que esta fue la primera historia que de verdad gustó en esta página :D; nuevamente muchas gracias por el apoyo, por haber seguido leyendo y por el review!**

**Sin más por el momento me voy, gracias a todos, nos vemos pronto, ah! Ahora actualizare los Martes en la noche o Miércoles en la noche ya que los Miércoles no voy a la escuela asi qe es cuándo más tiempo tendré para escribir.**

**Ciao**

**Bella.**


	19. Todo Como Antes

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**(Antes Claudia Skyangel)**

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap. XIX: Todo Como Antes**

"**Estoy aburrido…"**

"**Yo igual"**

"**Lamento que no haya mucho para que ustedes hagan chicos"**

**Chico Bestia estaba sentado junto a Más y Menos que estaban acostados boca abajo en el sillón. Con la ausencia de Starfire, varios titanes se habían ofrecido a apoyarlos, el primero en ir había sido Red Star.**

**Él aunque era un elemento muy útil, no pudo estar mucho tiempo con ellos debido a las necesidades físicas que debía atender.**

**Ahora estaban con ellos los gemelos Más y Menos, esto inicialmente había sido divertido pues Cyborg y Chico Bestia habían encontrado compañeros de juego, sin embargo todos seguían teniendo responsabilidades y no podían estar jugando todo el día.**

"**¿No hay algún villano que enfrentar?"**

"**Me temo que no, todo ha estado muy tranquilo"**

"**¡Buuuu!" exclamaron ambos niños al mismo tiempo "¿Podemos llamar a la Srta. Starfire?"**

"**Tampoco, ella llama cada que puede, o bueno, cada que Rya la deja, además como son llamadas cortas casi siempre dejamos que hable solamente con Robin"**

"**¡Eso es injusto!"**

"**Puede ser chicos…cuándo hable le diré que charle un momento con ustedes"**

"**¡Urra!"**

"**Así podrán llevar noticias a los demás titanes este"**

"**¿Cuándo volverá la Srta. Starfire?"**

"**No lo sabemos…"**

**Starfire se notaba mejor cada vez que les hablaba, ahora llevaba 8 semanas en su planeta y les había dicho que ya estaba entrenando nuevamente y su hermano decía que ya podía regresar si eso era lo que ella quería.**

**Sin embargo Starfire sonaba muy contenta cada vez que hablaba con ellos, le había sentado muy bien estar con su gente, la habían recibido gratamente y Rya les había comentado que probablemente se quedaría un poco más.**

**Ellos le expresaron su apoyo y más tarde habían discutido sobre si sería que en realidad Starfire se sentía tan bien de vuelta en Tamaran que ya no sentía deseos de volver a la Tierra.**

**Cyborg los había tranquilizado diciéndoles que ella volvería, no solo por ellos sino por Robin. Éste se mostraba optimista aunque internamente temía que Star ya no quisiera regresar. Se repetía a sí mismo que no podía ser posible, ellos ahora por fin estaban juntos y cada que hablaban ella le aseguraba que nada haría que eso cambiara.**

**Y como líder de los titanes debía asegurarle a su equipo que Starfire volvería como había prometido. Ellos no podían ir a Tamaran, su nave seguía averiada y Cyborg no la había reparado aún, además habían decidido que lo mejor era no ir.**

**Al verlos estaba la posibilidad de que se sintiera obligada a volver con ellos y eso no era lo que buscaban, querían que si ella regresaba lo hiciera por voluntad propia y no por obligación, culpa o presión. Aunque eso significara perderla.**

**Pero tampoco le negaban que la extrañaban mucho y que el equipo no era lo mismo sin ella, pero eso era todo, no decían más para no presionarla. En los ojos de la tamaraniana podían ver lo emocionada que estaba de estar en su planeta, al relatarles brevemente lo que pasaba, lo que hacía, lo que la gente hacía al ver de vuelta a su princesa.**

**Robin se alegraba por Starfire y constantemente le repetía a todos:**

"_Ella volverá chicos, no lo duden, y cuándo eso pase todo será como antes"_

**¿Cuántas veces les había repetido es frase a sus compañeros?**

**¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido él mismo?**

**Él quería creer que era cierto y se aferraba a eso, debía creer las palabras de su novia, tenía que creerle cuándo le decía que si se quedaba un poco más en Tamaran era porque quería guardar tantos recuerdos como fuera posible para poder regresar y vivir en paz en la Tierra.**

**Él la apoyaba y ella estaba consciente de ello, pero eso no le quitaba el temor de saber que había una gran probabilidad de que Starfire no volviera.**

"**Robin, Bumble Bee está en la línea"**

"**¿No está Cyborg?"**

"**Dice que quiere hablar con todos"**

**Extrañado se levantó de su escritorio y siguió a Raven a la sala, tal vez era algo relacionado con el cuidado de los gemeslo, dado que ella le hacía de madre podía ser que quisiera decirle algo, ya estaban todos reunidos en el sillón y en cuánto Bee lo vio comenzó a hablar.**

"**Robin, todos nosotros…" señalando al resto de los titanes Este que estaban detrás de ella "creemos prudente discutir qué pasará si Starfire decide no volver"**

"**¿A qué te refieres?"**

"**Hablamos con Red Star y nos conto que el hermano de Starfire les había dicho que ella ya podría haber regresado y sin embargo no lo ha hecho"**

"**Starfire necesita recuperarse totalmente y no queremos correr riesgos trayéndola aquí antes"**

"**Oh…¿entonces ustedes irán por ella?"**

"**Bueno…no, ella regresara por sí misma"**

"**Cy…no queremos sonar pesimistas pero…"**

"**¡La señorita Starfire volverá con nosotros!"**

"**Más, menos ustedes no lo entienden…"**

"**¡Claro que sí! , ella prometió volver y lo hará, ¡No sigas diciendo cosas que lastiman!"**

**Los gemelos se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron llorando. Por la pantalla la expresión de Bee cambio a una de arrepentimiento y tristeza, lamentaba no haber tenido más tacto.**

"**Me parece que ya dijiste todo…si me disculpas iré a ver como esta mi equipo"**

"**Más y Menos son titanes Este, no son tú responsabilidad y mucho menos tu equipo"**

**Speedy había ocupado gran parte de la pantalla y se mostraba visiblemente enojado más Robin no le daría la satisfacción, simplemente cruzó los brazos y expresó:**

"**Mientras estén aquí, son mi equipo, y por tanto debo cuidar de ellos al igual que de los demás, si te molesta eres libre de llamarlos en cualquier momento"**

"**¡Quítate de encima Speedy!" BumbleBee lo alejo y se volvió a centrar en la pantalla "No le hagan caso, les agradecemos mucho cuidar a los gemelos"**

"**¿Algo más que agregar Bee? Debemos entrenar"**

"**Por favor chicos, no lo tomen a mal, queremos tener en cuenta todas las opciones, nosotros también queremos a Starfire de vuelta….¿Cy?..."**

"**Entendemos Bee, pero nosotros estamos seguros que Star va a regresar y queremos que todos entiendan eso"**

**Chico Bestia reforzó lo que Cyborg decía**

"**¡Exacto! Y si en algún momento cambiaran los planes, nosotros se los haremos saber en ese momento"**

"**No se molesten es solo que….ya se van a cumplir 9 semanas…"**

"**Nosotros confiamos es Star, ella cumplirá su palabra"**

"**Bien…díganle a Más y Menos que no fue mi intención herirlos"**

"**Se los diremos…Robin fuera"**

**Y con esto corto la comunicación y se volteó hacía Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia que obviamente estaban contrariados.**

"**Tranquilos chicos, todo volverá a ser como antes"**

"**A mí me parece que BumbleBee toco un buen punto, deberíamos volver a pensar y decidir qué haremos si por alguna razón…..Starfire decide permanecer en Tamaran"**

**El silencio cayó pesado entre ellos, Cyborg y Chico Bestia voltearon a ver a Robin esperando que desmintiera a Raven.**

**Raven entendía la preocupación de BumbleBee y los demás titanes Este, ella también ya lo había pensado y aunque le dolía, debía mantener la cabeza fría al respecto.**

"**Es una discusión que esta fuera de lugar"**

"**Aunque duela, tenemos que ser prácticos"**

"**Tenemos que ser un equipo"**

"**No estoy discutiendo eso, pero es importante hablarlo nuevamente"**

"**Se hablara a su debido tiempo, Starfire nos asegura que volverá y ella jamás nos ha mentido"**

**Robin ya no quería pelear con nadie, eso solo hacía que sus propios temores crecieran más. Sin esperar una respuesta se fue por la misma dirección que Más y Menos habían tomado, seguramente estaban en la azotea pues si se hubieran salido de la Torre T, habría un aviso en la pantalla con su ubicación exacta.**

**Como ninguno tenía la práctica para cuidar de unos niños con la energía de Más y Menos, para no perderlos les habían instalado un dispositivo rastreador/alarma, el mismo que le ponían a Melvin, Teether y Tantrum cada que los visitaban. **

**En cuánto salió a la azotea, justo como supuso, encontró a los gemelos en una esquina, estaban tratando; sin éxito; de quitarse los rastreadores.**

"**Chicos…"**

**Al escucharlo, ambos escondieron los brazos y lo miraron con una gran sonrisa.**

"**¡Ah….eres tú Robin!" trotaron alegremente hacía él y sin perder la sonrisa dijeron:**

"**¡No estábamos haciendo nada malo!"**

"**Me doy cuenta…¿Como siguen?"**

"**¡Queremos ir donde está la Srta. Starfire"**

"**¿Y cómo planean llegar?"**

"**Más dice que robaremos su nave y…"**

**Su hermano le tapo la boca y mira preocupado a Robin, con ellos nunca se había enojado pero si habían sido testigos del temperamento que tenía el líder titán, pero éste sonreía realmente divertido con sus ocurrencias.**

"**La nave no sirve chicos, ¿Por qué creen que nosotros no hemos ido?"**

"**Cyborg la puede reparar"**

"**Queremos ver a Starfire"**

"**Ya lo se pero…"**

"**¿Por qué no podemos ir?"**

"**¿Es verdad lo que dijo Bee?"**

"**No, no es verdad"**

"**¿Lo juras?"**

"**Lo juro, y si en algún momento eso cambia, personalmente se los haré saber"**

"**¡Que bien!"**

"**Vamos Más, vayamos a jugar con Cyborg y Chico Bestia…"**

**Robin vio como rápidamente ambos niños se adentraban en la torre, sintió envidia de la facilidad con que se olvidaban de las cosas preocupantes. Deseó poder hacer lo mismo, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso.**

**¿Sería que el destino le jugaría otra mala pasada negándole a su amor?**

* * *

**Chico Bestia estaba sentado en su cama mientras veía como Raven se paseaba de un lado a otro intentando no romper nada. Lo cuál era difícil, estaba enojada, ya antes había tenido que detenerla para que no siguiera a Robin y siguieran discutiendo.**

"**No te enfades con Robin"**

"**La actitud que está tomando no es la correcta"**

"**Él confía en Starfire, y yo no veo por qué habríamos de desconfiar nosotros si como el bien dice, jamás nos ha mentido"**

"**Robin confía ciegamente en los sentimientos de Starfire y está olvidando que ella por fin esta con su gente"**

"**Eso no tiene nada que ver, nosotros hemos sido su familia durante mucho tiempo, y si mal no recuerdo hemos sido mejor que la original"**

"**Puede ser…pero ya ha pasado más del tiempo necesario para su recuperación, y antes de irse incluso ella tenía miedo de volver a su planeta"**

"**Lo que ella temía era que nosotros no estuviéramos cuándo ella volviera"**

"**Pero aquí estamos y la que no regresa es ella"**

"**Pero no lo hace porque ya no quiera, lo hace porque pues…era obvio que extrañara su planeta y es obvio que quiera estar el mayor tiempo posible, no sabe cuándo regresará"**

"…"

"**Rae….¿tu no crees que Robin también tenga miedo? Todos estamos igual, pero si Starfire decidiera no volver él sería el más afectado y lo sabes"**

"**Creo que…a pesar de todo sigo siendo pesimista"**

"**No digas eso…es normal queriendo como quieres a Starfire"**

"**Chico Bestia yo…"**

**Pero antes que pudiera decir algo sintió como éste le levantaba la cara por la barbilla y le daba un beso, agradeció que hiciera eso e internamente se alegró de que por esa ocasión no volara o explotara nada, el control en sus emociones mejoraba más no podía evitar el sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas cada que Chico Bestia la besaba.**

"**Hay que confiar en ella…sabemos que no abandonará a Robin ahora que por fin están juntos"**

"**Juntos…"**

**De repente esa palabra ya no solo la asociaba con Robin y Starfire, ahora tenía un nuevo significado para ella.**

"**Sí, juntos, como siempre debió haber sido"**

"**Así es, ¿te sientes mejor?"**

"**Si, aunque no esperes que me disculpe con Robin"**

"**¡Nah! Además esta tan ido que seguramente no le importara"**

"**Deberíamos volver, seguramente te estarán buscando para que juegues con los gemelos"**

"**Cyborg está afuera y ya saben que si estoy contigo no se supone que me molesten"**

"**Nunca respetan eso, siempre que estamos aquí entran sin tocar"**

"**Mmm…algo se nos ocurrirá para remediar esa situación"**

**Motivada por la mirada que le dirigió Chico Bestia instintivamente lo beso y rodeo su cuello, en las últimas semanas había descubierto que le agradaba el sentimiento cada que la miraba de esa manera, y solo estando con él se permitía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Al tiempo que formaba una burbuja alrededor de ellos transportándolos a su habitación, donde estaba segura que nadie los molestaría, esbozo una sonrisa pensando en la ironía de la situación.**

**¿Quién diría que terminaría enamorada del titán con el que más peleaba?**

* * *

"**Estoy taaaaaaan feliz"**

"**Se te nota"**

"**¿Sigues enojado?"**

"**Esa no era la forma de irte…"**

"**Lo lamento pero no quería hacerlo más difícil"**

"**Nunca cambiaras"**

"**Muchas gracias por todo hermano"**

"**Te echare de menos"**

"**Yo también, la próxima vez que vaya a Tamaran no será sola"**

"**No lo dudo…cuídate Koriandr, no olvides que sin importar que siempre serás la princesa de Tamaran"**

"**Jamás lo olvídare"**

"**Y más importante que eso…siempre serás mi hermana mayor"**

"**Y no importa que tú siempre serás mi hermanito"**

"**Adios Kori"**

"**Adios Rya"**

**Con un botón corto la comunicación a su planeta, emocionada se reclino en el asiento y sonrió. Por fin regresaría a la tierra. Se sentía satisfecha de tiempo que había pasado con su gente y estaba segura que los extrañaría solo lo necesario pero si de algo estaba aún más segura era que su lugar estaba en la Tierra.**

**Ansiaba volver a la Torre T, estar en su habitación, ir por pizza, ver una película, comprar helado, ir de compras, combatir criminales y más importante que todo, estar con sus amigos.**

**Los había extrañado terriblemente, estar en el palacio resultaba demasiado silencioso sin la presencia de Cyborg y Chico Bestia gritando a cada rato, estar leyendo no era lo mismo sin una compañera como Raven y entrenar no le gustaba sino era Robin su compañero u oponente.**

**No pudo evitar la sonrisa acompañada de las mariposas que sintió en su estomago al pensar en Robin, aún le costaba creer que finalmente estaban juntos.**

**Habían tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para estarlo, y ahora que por fin había sucedido parecía irreal, tan irreal como aquella vez que en sus sueños lo había visto gracias a las dos hechiceras. No sabía cómo había pasado pero se alegraba de haber tenido su ayuda, sin ellas probablemente ella nunca habría vuelto a la vida.**

**Un sonido en el monitor le aviso que ya no tardaría en llegar a la Tierra, iba sola en una nave que al llegar le había regalado Galfore, no era tan grande como la de su hermano pero sin duda era más grande que la que tenían los titanes, y al pensar en Galfore recordó como era que se había ido sin avisarle a nadie.**

**Llevaba una semana queriendo dejar Tamaran pero cada que lo mencionaba, amablemente su hermano cambiaba el tema, aunque no lo hubiera admitido, ya se había acostumbrado a ella y no quería dejarla ir.**

**No la detenía pero tampoco hablaba con ella al respecto, así que decidió que se ahorraría problemas si simplemente un día se iba antes de que iniciara la jornada en Tamaran. **

**No se había llevado nada consigo excepto ropa y una foto de ella, su hermano y Galfore, lo demás no lo necesitaría en la Tierra.**

**Agradecida de saber pilotar naves, no le había tomado mucho tiempo ponerse en marcha hacía la Tierra, y solo cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su planeta natal había sido cuándo su hermano se había puesto en contacto con ella.**

**Aunque se veía enojado ella no se arrepentía de haberse ido sin avisar. Ya debería haber sabido él que ella regresaría con los titanes.**

**No faltaba mucho para aterrizar, ya había fijado las coordenadas, aterrizaría en la azotea, esperaba que no pensaran que era algún enemigo. Su nave tenía los colores tamaranianos, morado y plata, confiaba en que eso bastara para identificarla.**

**Tras media hora más la cual se le hizo eterna empezó a divisar la Tierra, sus construcciones, la naturaleza, todo estaba ahí como antes y un poco después vio la imponente construcción a la orilla del mar, su querida Torre T. **

**Conforme se acercaba más nerviosa se ponía, corrió a alistar la maleta y la puso al lado de la puerta y se coloco a su lado, en cuanto la nave estuviera en alto total abriría la compuerta y correría hacía sus amigos.**

**¿Qué cara pondrían? Se miro en el reflejo que le daba la compuerta y se sintió feliz de estar como antes, su cabello había recuperado brillo, su piel se veía nuevamente con vida y las horribles ojeras debajo de sus ojos ya no estaban, sin duda sus amigos se alegrarían de verla completamente recuperada.**

**El monitor le indicó que ya habían aterrizado y que era seguro salir, Starfire nerviosa llevo un dedo hacía el botón que tenía enfrente y lo presiono, cuándo la compuerta estuvo completamente arriba vio a sus 4 amigos frente a la nave, Chico Bestia y Raven sostenían un cartel que decía "Bienvenida", Cyborg sostenía otro que decía "Te extrañamos" y Robin tenía un ramo de rosas en las manos.**

**Más tarde le explicarían que cada semana Robin había comprado uno para estar preparado para el día en que ella regresara. Sin aguantar otro segundo más olvido su maleta y emprendió el vuelo hacía ellos, Robin abrió los brazos preparado para recibirlos pero la emoción de Star fue tal que lo tiró al piso.**

"**¡Robin! Te extrañe mucho"**

"**Y yo a ti, me hiciste falta, no me vuelvas a dejar"**

"**Jamás"**

"**Te amo…"**

"**Yo más…"**

**FIN**

* * *

Chicos y chicas, ya solo queda el epílogo, agradezco su paciencia y apoyo a este fic. Review? Realmente no saben cuánto me alegrarían el día si me dejaran un pequeño comentario así que por fii…! Click en el botón de abajo, hagan feliz a su escritora :D

revencita : espero te haya gustado el recibimiento, fue sencillo pero realmente no quería hacerlo muy cargado jeje y aquí puse más de RvxCB tu sabes fue la pareja desde el principio y así debía terminar, no tengo nada en contra de Terra pero no sé por qué siempre me gusto más Raven :D, espero sigas conmigo hasta el epílogo.

La Dama del Tiempo : muchas gracias por la felicitación a mi escritura, realmente me alegraste el día ;D , Babs debía aceptar las cosas como son yo también extraño a Red X, espero ponerlo en el epílogo.

KaRuMiUcHiHa : tengo en mente otro pero aún no me decido a hacerlo jeje, falta tiempo u.u , gracias por leer.

Yumi Yoshimura 29 : yo entiendo tu falta de tiempo! Andamos igual..! Pero bueno espero tu historia y agradezco que sigas leyendo la mía, cuídate y suerte en todo :D

Gracias nuevamente a todos!

Espero su review y nos leemos en el epílogo.

Un beso y unos ojitos coquetos.

**Bella**


	20. Epílogo

**Por Bellatrix Monserratt**

**(Antes Claudia Skyangel)**

**No hay imposibles**

*****_**capítulo final, es diferente y un poco largo comparado a lo que normalmente se espera en un epílogo, pero no lo pude evitar, espero les guste y comenten :) **_

_**Por ésta ocasión: **_

_****La mayoría de los personajes, situaciones y nombres son invenciones mías. Si desean utilizarlos en algún fic ya sea en este o en otro foro por favor avísenme.**_

_**NO AL PLAGIO.**_

* * *

**No hay imposibles**

**Cap. XX: Epílogo**

"Ya casi…solo un poco más…"

Un joven de 17 años estaba concentrado con un pequeño desarmador; unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se veían en su frente y de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua.

No era su primer proyecto, pero sí el primero a niveles microscópicos que lograba hacer completamente solo y estaba muy satisfecho con su trabajo, ya casi lo terminaba, su papá estaría muy orgulloso y lo más importante, podría molestar a Teether demostrándole quien era mejor nuevamente.

Girando un par de veces más el desarmador dejo el instrumento de lado y se apresuro a guardar sus cosas, su mamá ya le había gritado dos veces y sabía que si esperaba a que hubiera una tercera corría el riesgo de ver sus permisos cancelados y eso, en definitiva, era algo que no quería.

Se quito sus lentes de aumento, se cambio la playera rápidamente y salió corriendo, hoy vería a Arella, era su cumpleaños, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al pensar en ella, pero rápidamente se obligo a normalizar su respiración, no quería que sus padres notaran su estado.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Bajo la mirada hacía su hermana que jalaba su playera, se puso a su altura y le enseño aquello que acababa de terminar y que estaba tratando de meter en una pequeña bolsa aterciopelada.

"¡Qué bonito! ¿Es para mí?"

"Nop…tú ya tienes uno"

"¿Entonces para quién es?"

Su pequeña hermana entrecerró sus ojos azules, puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en el piso con uno de sus pies. Él simplemente le sonrió ampliamente y corroboró nuevamente lo que alguna vez su mamá le dijera, su hermanita había heredado algo más que los ojos de su padre; era muy celosa y posesiva con él.

"Ya verás…¿Donde están papá y mamá?"

"Me dijeron que te tardaste mucho, que tomaras el carro y me llevaras contigo"

"¿Debo suponer que llevarte a ti es mi castigo?"

"No lo sé, yo no quise ir con ellos, me gusta ir contigo en la moto de papá"

"¿Te quedaste para que desobedezca a nuestros padres y te suba a la moto de papá? Escucha, te adoro y lo sabes pero no pienso arriesgar mis permisos por algo que bien sabemos te tienen prohibido…"

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacía la pared donde estaban colgadas las llaves.

"Y también dijeron que no podías salir la semana pasada con Akira y aún así desactive las alarmas y entretuve a _Buster_ para que no te delatara, así que…"

Pequeña embustera, tan solo tenía 6 años pero conforme crecía no hacía sino aprender a dominar el arte del chantaje a su favor.

Resignado y metiendo sus cosas en una mochila tomo las llaves de la moto y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. La pequeña corrió alegre tras su hermano y después alzando el vuelo se agarro de su cuello.

* * *

"¿Donde están Aiko y Kin?"

"Vienen detrás de nosotros, Kin estaba terminando algo"

"Que bien, ya solo faltan ellos"

"No tardan…¿Robin?"

El mencionado estaba concentrado en su celular y la expresión en su rostro era de total enfado.

"¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Ese niño…"

Starfire rodo los ojos mientras le sonreía a Raven y después a su esposo.

"¿Qué hizo?"

"Saco la motocicleta, sabe que tiene prohibido subir a su hermana en ella"

Las dos ex titanes se sonrieron.

"Me va a escuchar cuándo lleguen, no les falta mucho, viene demasiado rápido…"

"¿Le pusiste un rastreador a tu propio hijo?"

"No Rae, pero la motocicleta sí tiene uno así que…"

"Vamos Robin, no creo que maneje más rápido que tú"

"Te equivocas Gar…"

Aún con el enojo reflejado en sus ojos azules se encamino hacía Starfire, la tomo por la cintura y se fue a reunir con el resto de los invitados.

Estaban en la casa de Raven y Chico Bestia, habían organizado una pequeña reunión.

"Teether está ansioso por ver a Kin, dice que le prometió un proyecto nuevo"

"Lleva dos semanas envuelto en él, no nos ha dicho que es, ni siquiera dejo que Robin le ayudara"

"Pues Melvin dice que es más que nada una competencia, también su hermano hizo algo aunque asegura que no hay forma en que llegue al nivel de tecnología que Kin sabe manejar"

"No lo digan frente a él, ya tiene el ego lo suficientemente alto sin necesidad de escucharlos"

"¿Donde está Akira?"

"Arriba con Tantrum y Teether, llego la semana pasada, se irá con su padre en cuanto llegue"

"¿Y la festejada?"

"Está en su cuarto, hoy está demorando en arreglarse más de lo esperado"

"Pero valdrá la pena, verás lo linda que quedara al final"

"Tú no haces sino aumentar su vanidad Melvin"

"Vamos Raven sabes que adoras que venga a visitarte"

La rubia ex titán abrazo cariñosamente a la que consideraba su madre y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Melvin, Tantrum y Teether habían seguido muy unidos a Raven a pesar de los años y constantemente estaban en su casa.

"Eso no significa que me guste como le llenas la cabeza con tus ideas sobre salidas, chicos y coqueteo"

"Arella es hermosa como su madre y es solo el comienzo, no quiero ni pensar lo bella que será cuándo cumpla 18 años, tendrá a todo el colegio detrás de ella si así lo quiere"

"Vaya, al parecer Garfield deberá ser sumamente celoso"

"Ya es suficiente Melvin…"

"Jajaja no te enojes Rae, sé que es difícil escuchar que tu bebé está creciendo pero no lo puedes evitar, tan solo deberás apoyarla como lo hiciste conmigo, y no te preocupes que para consejos de otra clase estaré yo, ya sabes lo unidas que somos"

Y guiñándole un ojo, Melvin se alejó de ellas y fue a platicar con sus tíos.

"No sé si eso me gusta o me preocupa"

"Melvin es una buena influencia, es una gran chica y lo sabes, no tienes que preocuparte por nada"

"Lo sé, y Aoi necesita toda la guía posible y más ahora que está desarrollando los poderes de Garfield"

"Eso es un problema pasajero, pronto los controlará"

"Eso espero, porque no es agradable que a mitad de una discusión termine peleando con un oso que a los tres segundos se vuelve guepardo"

* * *

_¿Morado o rosa? ¿Falda o pantalón? O tal vez un short, el día esta lindo y parece lo ideal para una comida junto a la alberca, ¿y mi cabello? ¿Suelto o recogido?…¿Desde cuándo la vida se volvió tan difícil?...Uff y ya es tarde, mamá no tarda en subir a ver qué pasa conmigo, se escuchan muchas voces seguramente ya llegaron todos._

Con el cabello aún húmedo y solamente con su ropa interior se encontraba una jovencita de 16 años dando vueltas en su habitación. Deseaba verse linda esa tarde pero no lo suficientemente linda como para que se notara que se había esforzado en verse linda.

_Que enredo…será mejor que me de prisa, no vaya a ser que Akira entre sin tocar como la última vez._

Akira era uno de sus primos, el mayor de todos y al ser hijo único al igual que ella y casi siempre tenerlo en su casa, lo consideraba su hermano mayor.

Secándose el cabello comenzó a preguntarse si no había sido una mala idea dejárselo crecer como su madre, su mamá lo tenía hasta la cintura y se le veía hermoso y ella se preguntaba si, el de ella, con su extraño color se vería por lo menos la mitad de bien. El sonido del timbre llegó a sus oídos, se acercó a su ventana y pudo ver a alguien que estaba acomodando una moto.

"Richard…" de inmediato se cubrió con la toalla y se sonrojo "Si vino…"

En su puerta se escucharon 3 toquidos rápidos seguidos de ver como abrían su puerta, molesta aferro la toalla más a su cuerpo y se volvió hacía el intruso.

"¿De qué sirve que toques si aún así entras antes de que te de permiso?"

"Vamos no seas gruñona, solo vengo porque mi tía dice que ya debes bajar"

"Ya voy, solo…solo estaba viendo quien llego"

"Bien, date prisa que si no le diré a _tú Richard_ que él mismo suba por ti"

Akira cerró la puerta justo antes de que la almohada que su prima le había aventado lo golpeara en la cara, se empezó a reír y bajo las escaleras para saludar al resto de los invitados. Lo primero en ver fueron dos melenas rojas, una más clara que la otra y por supuesto las más clara pertenecía a su tía Starfire.

"Akira, como has crecido desde la última vez que te vimos"

"No mucho tía"

"Claro que si, si ya debes inclinarte para besarme"

"Jeje…"

"¿Y tu padre?"

"Su vuelo fue cancelado, pero prometió llegar para el paseo de mañana y por lo mientras yo seguiré aquí"

Su padre, Cyborg había sido contratado por múltiples empresas líderes en tecnología, por lo mismo viajaba mucho y durante un tiempo estuvo residiendo en Europa donde inició una empresa propia y se casó, tiempo después había vuelto acompañado de Akira, Cyborg les explicó que su esposa había muerto durante el parto, había sido muy doloroso para él, no se volvió a casar y se dedico tiempo completo a su empresa y a su hijo.

Silas Akira Stone era alto, casi tanto como su padre, delgado y tenía la espalda y hombros anchos, tez morena y ojos azul claro. Era una copia casi perfecta de él incluso en lo inteligente y en el amor a los videojuegos. Cuándo no estaba en Europa con la familia de su madre o con su padre, se quedaba con Raven, Chico Bestia y Aoi.

En edad el siguiente era Kin, un joven de mirada penetrante cortesía de los genes de su padre, de todos él era el único que había logrado ser una perfecta mezcla de sus dos padres, sus ojos eran verde azulados, su piel tostada y su cabello era rojo pero más oscuro que el de su madre, era rojo vino; su carácter era sereno y alegre como Starfire pero era orgulloso y tenía una habilidad sin igual para los circuitos y para descifrar cosas como Robin, en honor a todo esto lo habían nombrado como su abuelo, su padre y finalmente un nombre escogido por su padrino Bruno.

"Myand'r Richard Kin Grayson"

"Papá…Aiko quiso, además mi carro se quedo sin gasolina, no puedo subirme a mi moto porque aún me faltan 2 semanas para cumplír mi sentencia con ella así que lo lógico era que tomara tu moto"

"¿De verdad? Pues ahora ni caminando podrás salir de la casa, estas castigado"

"¡¿Qué? No hablas enserio ¿O si papá?" la mirada de su progenitor le dijo que no mentía "No…escucha, hare lo que quieras, 5000 abdominales diarios, limpiare vidrios, llevare a Aiko al parque, ayudare a mamá en la cocina…pero no me castigues hoy"

"¿Planeabas salir? Es el cumpleaños de Aoi ¿y pensabas irte?"

"¡No! Bueno…"

"Amor…castígalo después, hoy es un día especial para todos…"

Robin no se pudo negar a la mirada de su esposa. A pesar de todo seguía haciendo todo por complacerla.

"Hablaremos después, ahora vete con Teether que te está buscando"

Ambos vieron como su hijo se alejaba sonriente hacía sus primos.

"No deberías consentirlo tanto"

"Tengo un presentimiento sobre hoy, y si es correcto se verá truncado por tu castigo"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ya lo verás…"

Starfire le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió. Robin iba a darle otro beso cuándo, una pequeña niña se puso en medio de ellos y le sonrió a su padre.

"Aiko"

"¡Papi!"

Luand'r Aiko era la más pequeña de la nueva generación, era la copia exacta de Robin, su cabello era negro como la noche y lacio rebelde, sus ojos eran azules y había sacado la misma sonrisa coqueta sin mencionar que poseía todos y cada uno de los rasgos del carácter de su padre, era celosa con su hermano, posesiva con su padre y siempre demandaba saber dónde estaba su madre, aunque ante todo era una niña tierna y noble.

"¿Ya va a empezar la fiesta?"

"En un momento, solo falta que baje tu prima"

"Ya está aquí"

Todos se voltearon hacía la escalera por donde había aparecido la festejada, se había decidió por un vestido lila que resaltaba su piel blanca.

Marie Arella Aoi Logan era la única hija de Chico Bestia y Raven, era una jovencita muy hermosa, tenía los ojos violeta azulados de su madre y su cabello verde obscuro caía suavemente alrededor de su rostro, era muy tímida y reservada con personas ajenas a ella pero en confianza era muy alegre. Lo que más odiaba de su personalidad era que en ocasiones podía ser tan explosiva como su madre.

"Hola a todos, gracias por haber venido"

"Felicidades Aoi…"

Todos se acercaron a felicitarla y a darle sus obsequios, y hasta el final quedo un peli rojo que no se animaba a acercarse a ella.

"Vamos Kin…" Akira incitaba a su primo a acercarse "anda o le daré yo mismo tú regalo"

"Espera…no quiero que todos me vean…"

"Te ayudare…...familia! Salgamos a disfrutar de la alberca y la parrilla que puso el tío Gar…"

Guiñándole un ojo a Kin se encargo de sacarlos a todos al jardín, Aoi se había quedado al final y al darse cuanta que estaba completamente sola con Kin se apresuro a caminar hacía el jardín.

"¡Arella espera…!" se acerco a ella y la tomo de la muñeca

"Richard…" se dejo llevar al otro extremo de la habitación "…hola"

"Ahm sí, hola, ehm…" estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir, era muy malo para expresar sus sentimientos, lo cual según sus tíos se lo podía agradecer a su padre "…te he traído un regalo"

Al estilo Starfire agacho la cabeza y extendió sus brazos poniéndole enfrente la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo que tanto había cuidado en el trayecto en la moto.

Un vaso y un foco se rompieron gracias a los poderes de Arella, quién sonrojada, tomo el paquete y saco lo que había dentro, era un dije en forma de 'R' ; era de acero inoxidable y tenía incrustadas pequeñas piedras que brillaban con la luz del sol.

"Eres libre de no usarlo, es solo un detalle, ehm…tiene un chip de rastreo para que nunca se te pierda, puedes sincronizarlo con tu celular, también con tu computadora y le puedes guardar canciones, tiene bocinas, no se ven por que las puse debajo de los diamantes, bueno, los del centro si son reales pero los otros son de fantasía" le sonrió emocionado y un poco apenado, al no quererle decir para qué, su padre no le había querido dar el dinero suficiente como para que todas las piedras del dije fueran reales "se prende presionando el del centro, sí ese, y se adapta al color de tu ropa para que siempre te veas bien…"

Antes de terminar de hablar sintió los brazos de Arella alrededor de su cuello.

"Es hermoso Richard, muchas gracias…me encanto"

"Me alegro, y ehm…hay otra cosa"

"¿Qué?"

Richard metió la mano en su playera y saco una larga cadena que también tenía un dije pero en forma de 'A' ; salvo eso tenían las mismas funciones. Con una sonrisa tímida se lo quito y lo acerco al de Arella, al instante la 'A' se fusiono con la 'R' formando una unión.

"Juntos…" otro foco se sumo a la lista de objetos rotos, Arella se maldijo internamente por ser tan obvia, pero no lo podía evitar sus poderes a veces actuaban solos.

"Juntos Arella…" se acerco a ella y le dio un tímido beso en su mejilla. La emoción de Arella fue demasiada y provocó que se convirtiera en una pequeña mariposa morada seguida de nuevas explosiones a su alrededor.

Richard se rió y abrió la palma de su mano para que Arella se colocara ahí.

* * *

"Ahora sé para qué quería dinero, si me hubiera dicho se lo hubiera dado sin pensarlo, a cambio claro, de horas extras entrenando"

El ruido de cosas rompiéndose por los poderes de Aoi los había alertado pero tras ver el desenlace de su conversación simplemente se habían quedado observándolos atentamente.

Después de comprobar que Aoi había vuelto a su estado normal salieron nuevamente y momentos después Richard y Aoi se les unieron, los más jóvenes los veían con una sonrisa mientras que Chico Bestia se acercaba hacía ellos, al instante se soltaron de la mano y Richard empezó a sudar.

"Myand'r Kin Grayson"

"Este…ahm…"

"Papá…"

"Solo diré una cosa al respecto…¡Cuánto me alegro que sea él y no otro!"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Pero claro, la idea de saber que estas creciendo no me alegra para nada y más tarde veremos cómo avanza esto pero que mejor que sea alguien no solo con la fuerza de Star sino con el instinto de protección de Robin"

Raven se golpeo la frente con la mano mientras maldecía internamente a su esposo, aunque debía admitir que tenía razón, mejor con el hijo de sus amigos a con otro.

La comida siguió normal y más tarde todos decidieron ir al cine dejando a los adultos en la casa. No sin antes de que Richard recibiera una advertencia al ver como Aoi se subía a la parte trasera de lo motocicleta de Nightwing.

"Garfield debes enseñarle a tu hija a controlar sus poderes"

"Lo que necesita es más práctica contigo para sus emociones, ese es el problema, Marie es muy sensible, aún no controla los poderes de Raven y ahora que empezó a desarrollar los míos se siente muy presionada…"

"Es un problema que haya heredado ambos poderes ¿Verdad?"

"Un poco, aunque la verdad es que me alegre mucho el día que la vimos transformarse, fue muy divertido, cada que estornudaba cambiaba de forma"

"Jajajaja"

"Causo muchos estragos esa noche, fue desde un perro hasta una gaviota"

"Y nos ha dicho que en el colegio le sucede a menudo"

"Lo que sucede es que tiene las emociones a flor de piel como toda niña de su edad" Starfire había leído muchos libros sobre el tema "ni tú Raven con los años de entrenamiento en Azarath los controlabas a la perfección a esa edad"

"Es verdad, y ¿Qué tal van ustedes Robin, Star?

"Aiko, aún no controla los starbolts y es un problema, por suerte Kin ya lo hace así que le ayuda mucho"

"Kin…"

"¿Crees que sea serio lo de los chicos?"

"Starfire, tienen 16 y 17 años, nada es enserio a esa edad"

"Al contrario Robin, yo conozco a alguien que a los 17 años se enamoro de la que ahora es su esposa"

"Y solo con un beso…"

Los mencionados se sonrieron mientras Robin acunaba a su pequeña hija en sus brazos. Los años habían pasado y a pesar de todo ellos 5 seguían tan unidos como en su juventud y ahora con la nueva generación sabían que lo estarían aún más.

A pesar de todos los problemas por los que tuvieron que pasar, tanto personales como grupales y enemigos mortales, al final se quedo demostrado que para el amor y la amistad

_No Hay Imposbles_.

**FIN**

* * *

- Hijo de Cyborg & … [lo siento prefiero dejar a su madre en el anonimato, honestamente no lo veo a futuro con Bee]

*_Silas Akira Stone_. (21 años)

_Akira_: alegre.

_Silas_: nombre del padre de Cyborg.

- Hijos de Robin & Starfire.

*_Myand'r Richard Kin_. (17 años)

_Kin_: oro.

_Myand'r_: nombre del papá de Starfire

*_Aiko Luand'r_. (6 años)

_Aiko_: niña del amor/niña amada. [Ai: Amor + Ko: Niña]

_Luand'r_: nombre de la mamá de Starfire.

- Hija de Raven & Chico Bestia.

*_Marie Arella Aoi_. (16 años)

_Aoi_: malva, azul.

_Marie_: nombre de la madre de Chico Bestia.

_Arella_: nombre de la madre de Raven.

* * *

Notas Finales de la Autora:

He pensado en rehacer los primeros capítulos pero no se ¿Qué opinan? No quiero por qué es parte de cómo pensaba y escribía pero igual siento que una mejora no le hace daño a nadie. Espero sus respuestas.

Por esta única ocasión si me gustaría recibir TODOS su reviews aunque sea para reclamarme la demora o decirme que por la tardanza ya no siguieron la historia, pero si quiero recibir reviews, ¿Sii? Por favor!

Quisiera que me dijeran que opinan de los personajes que introduje, estoy muy orgullosa de éste epílogo, yo misma logre enamorarme de mis personajes, adore el concepto _Richard&Arella_ y ame a _Silas Akira_. Sé que es un tanto diferente a lo que se acostumbra leer pero me gusto la idea de conocer la vida de nuestros súper héroes a través de los ojos de sus hijos. Espero que también les haya gustado.

COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR, DENME ESA FELICIDAD EN ÉSTE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.

Waaaa...no puedo creer que este sea realmente el fin.

**_'No Hay Imposibles'_** es un proyecto que empecé hace muchos años y que ahora que lo leo refleja las diferente etapas por las que pase durante ese tiempo.

Muchas gracias por los **159** reviews dejados hasta el momento :)

Agradezco a ls **39** que pusieron la historia en favoritos:

**99-xIceQueenx-99, AisakaTaiga, Akasuna No Hikari, alejashika02, Ani Teen Lyoko, , anita-moon, ArEkUkIt cUlLeN, arlethe, Claudia-Dobe, Colori, , Dayana Uchiha, El angel de la oscuridad, Ethelyon, FerVampiPotter, kariuchiha, Kataa Cullen Kagamine, Kobato Hanato, koriandr-titan, Lady-Cullen19, Loana-LL, MangekyouRevenge, Melody.B, Misaki Lollipop, Misstres9, , NekoNight, nodama9012, Paolina-14, princestitan, Pucca-Usako, REMULA BLACK, revencita, Solariz, tikiyaa, TomoyoKissChocolate, xiaokuroroyue996, Yumi Yoshimura 29**

También agradezco a ls 22 que pusieron la historia en alerta:

**99-xIceQueenx-99, Aerosmoon, AisakaTaiga, Andromeda no Sainto, Ani Teen Lyoko, anita-moon, Colori, , El angel de la oscuridad, Ferthebest-ia, Hanonkurumi, KaRuMiUcHiHa, La Dama del Tiempo, Misaki Lollipop, Misstres9, NekoNight, nodama9012, rebellious shadow, revencita, Shirabe Hikeda, Solariz, x-Misao-x**

Y un enooorme agradecimiento a la comunidad '**La Zona TT'** por haber agregado la historia.

Me causa una enorme alegría terminar este proyecto pero también me pone triste, estoy muy apegada a este proyecto. Fue mi segunda historia en escribir y la 3ra en publicar.

Agradezco el apoyo dado a este proyecto. Los amo mucho ustedes mis lectores fieles ya que hubo quienes sin faltar me escribían siempre.

Espero leerlos después :)

Con Amor.

Bella Monserratt

**si quieren platicar más directamente conmigo, en mi perfil está mi twitter ;)


End file.
